Might and Magic
by Astroman1000
Summary: Little Harry Potter was not the biggest fan of his own life, but what could he possibly do about it? Escaping to play video games in the dark of night helps... but only a little. A Gamer Fic.
1. Escape!

**AN: It's official. I'm a bad person. I love gamer stories and someone asked me to do a Harry Potter one. My first instinct was to say no, obviously, since I have so many other WIPs. But… It's been nagging me. I've read a lot of Harry Potter fanfics and I've also read a lot of Harry Potter gamer fanfics. A lot are great, fantastic really, but there's always… something. Something I don't like, be it a plot choice, a characterization choice, etc. So when someone asked me to make one, the floodgates opened.**

 **There are a billion things I want to do with this fic. But first and foremost, I think I'm going to treat it as a more story oriented Gamer fic. The game will exist and effect a lot of Harry's life, but instead of Harry constantly dungeon crawling and gaining levels he might make friends. Obviously I could just write a normal fic without any Gamer aspects, but where the fun in that?**

 **This will be a lighthearted fic, to the point that I might just troll Voldemort… we'll see. A big plot point I'll spoil right now is one I loved in another fic I read a good bit ago whose name I cannot for the life of me remember. You know what… never mind. The spoiler is in the description and once the story gets to that point I hope many readers recognize it because the fic, while unfinished, was magnificent.**

 **But I'm saying too much, on with the story!**

~MM~

Chapter 1: Escape

Harry Potter was not a normal boy, at least, that's what his aunt, uncle, and cousin told him on a regular basis. A regular basis meaning every single day. Every single time one of them would tell him off or call him a freak Harry would feel rather small. And if he wasn't feeling small he was scared. Scared that his uncle would beat him, that his cousin would hurt him, that his aunt would scream and tug his ear, or that, worst of all, one day they'd throw him into the cupboard under the stairs and never let him out.

Everyday he tried so hard to please them so that maybe one day they would treat him like the people he would sometimes see as he was leaving school treated their kids. A part of him knew they never would, and that part hated them with every fiber of its being, but what was he to do? He thought of going to the police, but would they believe him? And if they didn't, what would Vernon and Petunia do to him? Every once in a while on of Vernon's beatings would end in a broken bone which was excruciatingly painful for the young boy. Ironically, those were some of the few times he was ever shown care by the people he lived with since they would attempt to put a stint on him while panicked about something Harry couldn't quite place his finger on.

Harry couldn't ask help from any of his neighbors as they had been poisoned against him long ago by his hateful aunt. School wasn't an option either. Since everyone on his block seemed to think badly of him their children weren't allowed to interact him, combined with Dudley's constant bullying Harry had no friends. On top of that he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley, who did horribly, so most of his teachers had a bad opinion of him too. It was hopeless. No one would help him. Sometimes, when he cried himself to sleep at night, hungry and tired from a long day of doing chores after school, Harry would wonder why he bothered living at all.

~MM~

Summer had arrived and with it Dudley's toy, the Sega Mega Drive. Not to say it was new, quite the opposite in fact. Vernon and Petunia never refused their sweet baby boy a single thing, as such, when the Mega Drive came out in the beginning of the school year, they had bought it without a second thought as a "beginning of school" present. Christmas that year was full of the video games that had come out and Dudley could not be happier. But now that summer had rolled around the Mega Drive was old hat. Finally Harry would be able to sneak into his cousin's second bedroom and play the marvelous contraption for entire minutes at a time. He refused to be caught because he knew the repercussions would be monumental.

Dudley had around 25 games, several of which he wouldn't even touch like EA Hockey and Might and Magic 2, oddly enough, it was the second one that grabbed young Harry's attention. He didn't know why. A bunch of the other games were tons of fun, like Golden Axe, Altered Beast, Alien Storm, James "Buster" Douglas Knockout Boxing, and Hellfire to name a few, but there was just something about Might and Magic 2.

Perhaps it was the taboo. When Dudley asked for the game just last month Vernon had a conniption and Petunia had screeched about "freakishness" for almost an hour. Eventually, over the course of a week, Dudley's whining and complaining wore them down to the point of buying it. Funnily enough he didn't like it, "Too complicated." he claimed, not that his parents were complaining.

The game was wonderful. Sure, Harry didn't understand half of what he was doing, what the story was, or even how to play the game really, but he loved it. Something kept bringing him back failure after failure. Perhaps it was the beautiful graphics or cool characters. Or perhaps it was something much more meaningful. But like all good things it must come to an end.

One night, only a week into the summer hols, Harry snuck into Dudley's second room to play Might and Magic 2 again. This time he was actually making progress having acquired two more party members than his usual one. Hours had passed without him realizing it and just as he was about to slay another goblin the door slammed open.

"BOY! What do you think you're doing?" Vernon was in a rage. His deep red face contrasted horribly with his light purple pajamas.

Harry was shocked into silence. A small part of his mind knew this would eventually happen, but he so desperately wished it hadn't.

"Nothing to say for yourself huh? You wait right here. I'll be back." While wasn't screaming anymore something in Vernon's face told Harry that he wasn't in for a good time.

A mere minute later Harry could hear his whale of an uncle stomping back up the stairs.

"Vernon?" Came the sleepy voice of his aunt. "What are you doing? It's nearly 4 a.m.. Come back to bed."

"Not just yet my flower. I have a little freak to discipline." He didn't wait for a response and quickly stomped into the room Harry was in, still frozen.

He flinched when he saw what his uncle was holding: an old cricket bat. His heart sank even deeper, it felt as though it had exited his body and beguna descent into the center of the earth.

Vernon glanced at the TV. "You've gone too far boy. Who told you that you could play with my boy's things? Who told you you could leave your cupboard without permission. WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN PLAY A FREAKISH GAME?"

Vernon's rage was too great to control any longer. He quickly lunged and grabbed Harry by his arm. What followed was the most egregious brutalization Harry had ever experienced in his short life. It lasted for almost an hour and when he was done Vernon threw the bloody mess that was his nephew into his cupboard.

"You won't be getting out for a long time boy." He said to know one. Harry had been knocked unconscious by a blow to the head halfway through.

~MM~

Groggily, ten year old Harry Potter woke up. He tried to open his eyes, but he found his face caked completely in blood so it took a few minutes of rubbing spit onto his eyes for him to finally open them. Harry had expected many things when he woke up that day. Pain from broken bones and open wounds, a splitting headache due to all the blows to the head, nothingness as he learned that his uncle had killed him, but never in a million years would he have anticipated what he saw.

 **For sleeping in your own bed HP and MP have been fully restored.**

 **You have also recovered from several injuries such as: 25 broken bones, massive internal hemorrhaging, a split skull, massive brain hemorrhaging, multiple lacerations, detached retinas, and five dislocated joints to name a few.**

"Wha… what?" Harry blinked uncomprehendingly at the blue text box. A stared at it for a full five minutes before saying, "That's it. I've gone fully around the bend I have. Uncle Vernon must have hurt me brain because there's no way this is real."

Nonetheless several small text boxes appeared and disappeared before the boy.

 **Relax child. Please.**

 **You're not crazy.**

 **This is very, very real.**

 **And know that you are**

 **very, very special to me.**

"Uh-huh. Sure~ And I'm Bon Jovi." Harry rolled his eyes. "Definitely insane… or dead." The idea was unsettling because it wasn't unwelcome.

 **Please Harry don't think that way.**

 **You're very much alive**

 **and this is very real.**

 **Listen. Your life, is now a game.**

Harry blinked in surprise. "A game? Yeah right." Harry tried to turn away from the text boxes only for them to appear in his line of sight once again.

 **Yes Harry, a game.**

 **Kind of like Might and Magic 2.**

 **Go ahead and say the word "stats."**

He wanted to say no. To close his eyes and fall back asleep and to wake up and discover it was all a dream. But what would that get him? Nothing. He'd be stuck in the cupboard just like before, only this time, without a friend.

"Fine. Stats."

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 2*½ = 1**

 **Vit: 1*½ = 0.5**

 **Dex: 3*½ = 1.5**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Charm: 2-5 = -3**

 **XP: 57/300**

 **Summary: Harry James Potter is the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley with whom he lives. He was orphaned at a young age when his parents, who were drunks, died in a car crash. Life is hard for this ten year old as he spends his days doing chores or badly in school. But there is a secret that he doesn't know…**

"Ohhh~! These stats suck! And why aren't I human, huh?" That question brought all other thoughts to a grinding halt. "I'm not human. And aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon know. I-I-I." Harry began to cry as he tried to come to terms with what he was about to say.

"I am a freak." he whispered suddenly feeling very, very tired.

But he was not allowed to wallow in his self-deprecation.

 **NO!**

Harry swore he could almost hear the text box.

 **You are not a freak Harry.**

 **Please believe me.**

 **You're special and wonderful**

 **and beautiful.**

 **You deserve to be happy.**

 **You're ten years old.**

 **You have a lifetime to be happy.**

 **And that starts now.**

Slightly different text boxes appeared.

 **Alert!**

 **You have been given a quest!**

 **Escape the Dursleys!: All your life you've experienced nothing but hatred from these vile people. It's time to be free! To grow and live and be happy.**

 **Objective: Leave**

 **Reward: A Whole New World**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

Harry had never done anything faster in his entire life.

 **Well done Harry.**

 **Now get to it.**

 **I won't be holding your**

 **hand forever you know.**

With new life flowing through his veins Harry sat up and began to formulate a escape plan.

"Ok. can I do?" and immediately hit a brick wall. He was ten! He wasn't strong enough to break out. "Oh! Inventory."

A large blue box full of smaller boxes filled his vision. Empty save for one. Harry clicked on the filled in box, he had an idea of what it was, but wanted to see if he got more information.

 **Hammer**

 **It's a normal, hand-held hammer.**

 **Damage: 2 + Str**

 **Durability: 10/10**

"Ok. I guess I can just… break out of here. Literally."

Harry didn't know whether or not his relatives were home, nor did he care. He was going to finally do what he never had the courage to do before: leave. He was still a little bit afraid that he'd die all alone without adults watching him, but that feeling was leaving him as he began to pound on his cupboard door with the hammer. His life was a game now. He also had some tutorial person helping him out. He wasn't alone anymore. He'd be free.

~MM~

Turns out freedom wasn't all it was choked up to be. Harry had been happy to discover that his relatives weren't in the house and that his escape would go off without a hitch, but after walking for two hours he was quite tired.

"Where are we going? And why didn't I get anything for that quest? This whole new world sucks!"

 **Haha. Don't worry. You're**

 **going somewhere very important.**

 **Just keep following this road.**

"Fine."

After two hours of walking later Harry found himself at the entrance to a park, but it wasn't a normal park, it was a national park. Whatever that means. It was called the Surrey Hills Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty. Harry had never been to a forest before, the Dursleys weren't big on picnics in nature, but if the game was telling him to come here, there had to be a reason. One Harry quickly discovered.

Just as he crossed the small gate that acted as an entrance to the park the world suddenly became quieter and a blue text box appeared.

 **Alert!**

 **You have entered a dungeon.**

 **Dungeons are places where reality shifts and the only things that should be there are you, and the enemy.**

 **There are many kinds of dungeons, but this one is called a field dungeon. No deep dark caves or mighty towers for you to explore, just the beautiful land before you.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Dungeons 101: You've entered your first dungeon! Escape with your life!**

 **Objective: Defeat all the mobs, defeat the boss**

 **Rewards: Experience, ?, ?**

"Oh… ok." A bit scared by the "escape with your life" bit of the quest Harry grabbed the hammer from his inventory and held it in a ready stance. Or at least what he thought one was.

 **Relax child.**

 **This is what you can call**

 **Tutorial Town.**

 **An enemy is approaching.**

"Oh… ok." Slightly relieved by… the game's… words Harry relaxed, but kept his eyes peeled for the enemy.

A did not expect a blue slime with cartoon eyes and a happy smile to wiggle into view.

"Really?"

 **Don't go around underestimating**

 **every easy looking enemy.**

 **This your life now.**

 **You need to be careful.**

 **Look at the slime and**

 **say the word "observe".**

Following instruction to the tee Harry said, "Observe."

 **Title: NA**

 **Name: Blue Slime**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 20/20**

"Alright. It's got 40 health and with this hammer I do… two and a half damage damage. And what happened to its durability?"

 **Hammer**

 **It's a normal, hand-held hammer.**

 **Damage: 2 + Str**

 **Durability: 4/10**

 **You used the hammer to**

 **smash the cupboard open.**

 **What did you expect?**

 **But worry not.**

 **Look at your stats.**

The boy eyed the slime warily for a moment before saying "Stats."

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 4*½ = 2**

 **Vit: 4*½ = 2**

 **Dex: 3*½ = 1.5**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Charm: 2-5 = -3**

 **XP: 57/300**

 **Summary: Harry James Potter is the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley with whom he lives. He was orphaned at a young age when his parents, who were drunks, died in a car crash. Life is hard for this ten year old as he spends his days doing chores or badly in school. But there is a secret that he doesn't know…**

"Oh man. I forgot about the minuses. Or… divides? What's with my stats?"

 **They're an unfortunate result**

 **of the life you've lived.**

 **Say: perks.**

Harry glanced at the slime again, surprised to find it hadn't moved at all. "Ok, perks."

 **Perks**

 **N/A**

 **Special Perks**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Debuffs**

 **Extremely Malnourished**

 **Life has been hard and a lot of it has been filled with lack of eating.**

 **½ to all physical stats**

 **-5 to charisma**

"That… really sucks. But what about all those question marks?"

 **Ah ah ah. That's a secret.**

Harry could practically hear the taunting finger wag. "Fine. Imma beat this guy up now."

He approached the slime slowly, his right hand outstretched in front of him holding the hammer. When he was in swinging distance Harry attacked the slime with a mighty yell and then jumped away. The slime didn't react.

"Uhm. You going to do anything?"

The slime just wobbled.

Feeling a lot safer now Harry sauntered up to the slime and began pounding on it. As the creature's health dipped below half it finally retaliated. Harry had been to relaxed to he wasn't able to dodge the slime's tackle.

 **-2 HP**

Harry looked at the text box in disbelief. "That's it? This is going to be awesome!"

He returned to his task of slaying the mighty slime with fervor. This time he remembered to dodge the one other tackle the slime used before dying.

As the creature began dissolving into nothingness Harry jumped for joy. "Woohoo! I did it. I did it." This went on for a full minute.

 **+20 EXP**

 **Harry**

"Wassup?" The dancing boy asked.

 **The slime left things behind**

"Ooh, really? Cool!" He scampered over to where the slime once stood and marveled at what he found.

 **Rusty Short Sword**

 **A rusty hunk of junk that may have once been a decent weapon. Still works though.**

 **Damage: 5+Str+Dex**

 **Durability: 5/5**

"It does a lot more damage, but it won't last long. And I got a single pound. I haven't completed the quest… guess I'll wander about like in Might and Magic."

The next three hours were oddly boring for Harry. As he wandered he ran into numerous slimes, but they posed absolutely no threat. Sure he got hit once or twice, but in the long run it was nothing. He broke a bunch of rusty swords too. The only cool thing that happened was around an hour into his exploration.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Through repeated actions with a single weapon you have gained a skill!**

 **[Passive Combat] Makeshift Swordsmanship Lvl. 1**

 **You suck! But you're beginning to get a feel for swords.**

 **+1% damage when using swords**

Besides that, not much. He had gained some physical stat points from the exercise he got through killing slimes, but it wasn't until he killed his thirteenth that he got a level.

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats: 5**

 **Str: 6 + (*½ = 3)**

 **Vit: 6 + (*½ = 3)**

 **Dex: 4 + (*½ = 2)**

 **Int: 3 +**

 **Wis: 2 +**

 **Luck: 2 +**

 **Charm: 2 + (-5 = -3)**

 **XP: 17/400**

"Well, I gotta kill things better for when the boss arrives so…"

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 11*½ = 5.5**

 **Vit: 6*½ = 3**

 **Dex: 4*½ = 2**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 2**

 **Charm: 2-5 = -3**

 **XP: 17/400**

"Alright! I killed thirteen of these guys to level up, so if I get two more maybe the boss will come."

As if hearing his prayer two slimes appeared, only this time, one of them was red!

"Ooh! Observe!"

 **Title: NA**

 **Name: Red Slime**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 80/80**

 **MP: 20/20**

"Man, I wish I knew their stats. Oh well."

Jumping into the fray just as before Harry partook in mortal combat with two slimes. He was grateful to discover the only difference between the red slimes and the blue slimes was that the red ones were just a little bit more aggressive, slightly faster, and hit for four damage instead of two. Overall, not an issue. When Harry landed the final blow on the red slime he heard a loud ding.

 **By defeating many of his minions you have summoned the boss of this area!**

 **King Slime!**

A few feet away from him green goop began swirling in the air, coalescing into a large slime that towered over little Harry.

"O-Observe."

 **Title: King of the Slimes**

 **Name: King Slime**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

Harry was quaking in his cousin's shoes. "A level ten boss? That's not fair!"

But this time the game did not say a thing.

Luckily the boss wasn't reacting, much like the other slimes he had fought. Harry looked around for an escape before remembering he needed to defeat the boss in order to do that. Sighing in defeat harry looked down to find a sword, but this time, it wasn't rusty.

 **Basic Short Sword**

 **A solid weapon. Able to cut through flesh like a knife.**

 **Damage: 10+Str+Dex**

 **Durability: 20/20**

"That's good… I guess. And I got five pounds! Let's go big guy."

Resorting to a "ride or die" strategy Harry lunged at the King Slime and began hacking at it until he was tired. When he backed off he was surprised to find the king completely unresponsive.

"Weird. Observe.

 **Title: King of the Slimes**

 **Name: King Slime**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 0/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

"I… really." As if waiting for his words the King Slime began to dissolve. "Huh. that's good I guess."

Once it had finished dissolving Harry walked over to the small pile. He got ten pounds, a high quality short sword, and an black bandana.

"I wonder what's this for? Observe?"

 **Bandana of Endurance**

 **In this bandana lives the blood, sweat, and tears of thousands of warriors. Merely donning his headgear can fill the wearer with great power.**

 **Effect: +10 to Str, Vit, and Dex**

"This is sweet! Oh man." He immediately put the bandana on. "Oh! I be I look so cool!" He didn't. He looked like a ripoff cholo, especially because of Dudley's baggy clothes.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've completed the quest: Dungeons 101.**

 **Rewards: 1,000 XP, Magic Arrow, Title: Apprentice Slime Smasher**

"Neat! I bet that got me another level. Stats."

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 160/160**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats 10**

 **Str: (11+10)*½ = 10.5**

 **Vit: (6+10)*½ = 8**

 **Dex: (5+10)*½ = 7.5**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Charm: 2-5 = -3**

 **XP: 67/800**

"Last time I did strength so I can kill stuff. But being smart is important too… right? Yeah. But what else? Vitality gives me health so…"

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: (11+10)*½ = 10.5**

 **Vit: (10+10)*½ = 10**

 **Dex: (5+10)*½ = 7.5**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Charm: 2-5 = -3**

 **XP: 67/800**

"And some luck for luck! Ok!" The tiny thug looked around completely lost. "Now what?"

 **Find some shelter**

 **Find some food**

"Huu… ok." Picking a random direction Harry began to walk. He walked for about an hour before he stumbled upon a big dark hole that totally looked like a cave. Night was beginning to fall so Harry cared little to make sure the cave was safe.

What Harry did not know was that the cave he was walking into was actually the den of wild kneazles. But he did not tread deeply into the cave and as such did not interact with them.

Settling down Harry wondered how he would go about getting food, unfortunately, nothing came to him before exhaustion set in and he fell asleep.

~MM~

 **You have slept on an extremely uncomfortable cave floor.**

 **20% of HP and MP have been restored.**

 **-50% to Dex for two hours**

While the message he woke up to was disappointing it did not hold his attention for long. No, what interested the boy was the rather heavy weight on his chest that he found to be a cat-like creature.

"Hullo? Who are you?" While the cat didn't seem like it wanted to kill him, it wasn't moving either.

The two beings then engaged in a lengthy staring contest that lasted about ten minutes. Just as Harry was ready to throw the creature off of his chest it got off by itself. Harry then stood up and dusted off his clothes, all the while feeling his back pain quite intensely.

Harry was confident the small lion house cat fusion couldn't talk so he decided to **observe** it in hopes of learning something.

 **Title: Pack Leader**

 **Name: NA**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 240/240**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 13**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Int: 12**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 10**

"What's a kneazle? Probably some breed I've never heard off, but you look so cool!" Gushed Harry.

The kneazle's ears perked up at that, as if it knew it had been complemented.

Seeing that action reminded Harry that this nameless cat was in fact smarter than him, and stronger than him, and if he was here it probably meant Harry was near his home. And if that cat didn't like him… Harry shuddered at the idea of dying to a cat of all things.

"Is this your home? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll go find someplace else." A bit downtrodden about the fact that he would have to find a new cave to sleep in Harry began to leave, but was stopped by a tail.

Surprised by such an action Harry turned to the kneazle and asked, "You want me to stay?"

It obviously didn't say anything, but it did turn around to walk deeper into that cave all the while seemingly beckoning to Harry with his tail.

Despite his now aching hunger, something he wasn't a stranger to, Harry followed the kneazle. The walk wasn't a long one, but Harry noticed the cave get warmer the deeper in they went. When they finally stopped the ten year old was astonished by what he saw.

Tons of kneazles, he could tell since they all had the lion ears and tail puffs, but beyond that, a cavern lit by glowing rocks. The cavern wasn't huge, a tall grownup could probably touch the ceiling, but it was very wide, which it had to be. There was no way Harry could count all of the kneazles, but there had to be at least fifty of them.

"Wow, is this your pack?" he asked his furry friend.

The Pack Leader answered with a deep purr that harry took as an affirmative.

"Wow." As Harry marveled at the sight he was interrupted by a blue text box.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **One With The Pack: You have been given the opportunity that any ? worth their salt would kill for. The leader of a large group of kneazles has offered you a place in the pack.**

 **Objectives: Follow Instructions, Prove Your Worth**

 **Rewards: Food and Shelter**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

 **Denying this quest will be treated as if you had failed it.**

"Doesn't leave me with much a choice no does it buddy?" he asked the kneazle. It didn't respond but its stare seemed to bore into Harry's soul. "Fine, Fine. I think I'm a fan of living now anyway." he accepted the quest.

"So now what?"

~MM~

 **AN: So in an odd twist of fate I never could have anticipated, I know a lot of ten year olds. At the church I regularly attend there are five and I have two ten year old cousins I see with some regularity. I know a ten year old now can't compare to a ten year old in 1991 what with technology and all, but I feel I have a solid idea of a logical mentality and personality for Harry Potter.**

 **Personalities can change in an instant, especially for people under the age of 25, so you can expect to see some change in Harry as this story progresses. A big part of it is something special though.**

 **ABOVE ALL ELSE! IF MY HARRY EVER BECOMES A 50 YEAR OLD IN A PREPUBESCENT BODY TELL ME SO I CAN DELETE THIS STORY.**

 **Some allowances will have to be made as the intelligence and wisdom stats get high… but still.**

 **Hope you like the direction I ended up going with this story. Believe me when I say none of this went the way I thought it would. Oh well, I like what i'm doing which is what matters to me.**

 **As always please leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	2. Forest Living

**AN: Hello. This is fun. I guess.**

 **Oh! There was a review by someone named Amista. I think you were referring to Harry's stats which were being boosted by the bandana he just got. He actively levels up which is why the vitality stat changes. And please make an account, DMing is much easier than leaving answers in the author's note. I forgot plus signs.**

 **I'm crying. There's little to nothing about kneazles, even on pottermore, and instead of supporting a tiny power fantasy I had it turns out they are "small felines" which definitely makes them house cat size. At most we're talking about a maine coon (which was the idea) and that's probably pushing it. Fuck it, they're the size of maine coons.**

~MM~

Chapter 1 Summary: Vernon lays the smack down on Harry fro playing a freakish video game. The next morning Harry wakes up to discover that his life is a game and escapes from the Dursley house. He ends up in a national park, in which he enters his first dungeon. The next morning he is given a quest by a kneazle.

~MM~

Chapter 2: Forest Living

For a week Harry struggled to survive among the kneazles, but the hardest day was the first.

"So what now?"

The Pack Leader didn't do anything to answer Harry's question, instead he let out a loud growl that reverberate in the cavern. Mere seconds later four other strong looking kneazles appeared in front of them. The Pack leader made a few more growls and purrs and they were suddenly leaving the cavern. Harry was lost for a moment before the Pack Leader looked at him as if saying, "Come along now."

Shrugging his frail shoulders harry began following the five kneazles out of the cave.

They wandered around in a seemingly aimless fashion for almost an hour before the Pack Leader growled and all of the kneazles stopped moving. Harry looked around in an effort to figure out what the kneazle had seen and eventually his eyes came to rest upon a magnificent deer. He had seen an animal documentary or two, he knew where this was going.

The deer ignorantly grazed upon the lush grass as the kneazles began to circle it, still out of view. After a minute of utter silence the five kneazles simultaneously lunged at the deer who was too startled to react. The sight made young Harry vomit.

The Pack Leader went for the beast's head and landed squarely between its horns. He immediately began scratching at its eyes. At the exact same time the other four kneazles tackled the deer's legs at the knee. A sickening crunch resounded across the small clearing as the now crippled deer collapsed to the ground. The Pack Leader leapt off its face as it slammed into the ground, but instead of killing it as Harry had assumed he would, the Pack Leader turned towards him and stared at him once again.

"Shite. You want me to kill it don't you?"

Harry was scared, of what he wasn't sure, but he was scared as hell. But he knew he had to slay the beast otherwise he would probably fail the quest and die. Teeling his nerves as best he could he reached into his inventory and pulled out his newest sword. Shaky hands gripped a simple leather pommel as Harry hoisted the weapon over his head. He almost dropped it as the deer let out a braying scream of pain. Closing his eyes, and reassuring himself that he was ending the gorgeous beast's suffering, Harry swung the sword with all his might.

A wet slicing noise and the impact of his blade upon the dirt signified the deed was done. Trepidation coursed through the boy's veins as he slowly opened his eyes. He had made a surprisingly clean cut through the deer's thick neck and he could clearly see his now bloodstained sword nestled between a crevasse of bleeding meat.

He couldn't control himself, Harry stumbled backwards, away from the deer corpse and barfed. He was given no reprieve as he heard the kneazles begin to rip apart the deer. The next twenty minutes were full of the sound of flesh being torn and of a little boy dry heaving as his body attempted to expel food that did not exist, there wasn't even any stomach acid left.

Harry finally collected himself a few minutes after the sound of flesh being torn apart stopped. He steeled his nerves once again as he turned around to see what had become of the deer he had murdered. He was not prepared for what he saw.

The kneazles had taken the beast down to the bones, all that was left was a carcass with the odd bit of bloody meat hanging on. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was what the kneazles had done with the meat. Harry supposed he had the smallest thought about how the kneazles would transfer all the meat on the deer without leaving most of it behind. He had expected multiple trips or something to do with magic since the Pack Leader had such balanced stats. Instead he found a meat sled held together by deer intestines.

"Wow… I never expected that. Wow."

As Harry stood in awe of the macabre sled the Pack Leader looked directly at him and began to growl lowly.

"Hm? Wassup?"

The kneazle then grabbed the end of the intestine that let out several feet in front of the meat sled and dropped it in front of Harry.

"Oh Lord. You want to me drag this back with us don't you?"

The Pack leader nodded his head.

Disgusted, but not unwilling, Harry reached down and grabbed the end of the intestine.

"Oh, eww. Eww, eww, eww!" It squished in his hand and a little bit of thick blood dribbled out the opening. Harry took a deep breath. "I… I can do this. If I want to to survive out here, this is what I have to do."

The walk back to the cave was slow and laborious. All the deer meat was freaking heavy! And dragging it on the ground didn't help much either! But eventually, a drenched ten year old and five kneazles made it home.

The Pack leader finally let Harry rest when he had dragged the meat sled into the center of the cavern. Exhausted by the trek Harry slumped to the ground and tried to catch his breath. He did not expect the soft fur that rubbed along his hand. Looking towards where he felt the sensation Harry saw a small, black kneazle that that red stripes running up and down its back. He assumed it was a kitten because in comparison to all the other kneazles he had seen in the room it was tiny. That still made it too big for the boy to hold in a single hand.

As he caught his breath the kneazle decided to jump onto his back and lay down. Now Harry was trapped. How could he get rid of the adorable, little guy? The answer was he couldn't. So Harry maintained his position on all fours for ten whole minutes before the kneazle stirred and jumped off his back.

"Phew. I thought you'd never get off little guy." Harry spun around and rested against the wall of the cavern. The kitten that had commandeered his back sat in front of him with inquisitive eyes.

The two just sat there, staring at each other, until the Pack Leader growled loudly. Quite suddenly the entirety of the cavern became a feeding frenzy. All the meat had been put together in a large pile, intestine removed, in the small spot Harry had left the meat sled. His stomach grumbled as his small companion left to join his family in eating lunch.

"Oww! I'm so hungry! But… I'm not supposed to eat raw meat right?"

The hunger pangs were becoming quite painful making Harry struggle intensely with the idea of eating raw meat. The decision was made for him, though, by the Pack Leader who dropped a large hunk of meat in front of him. He proceeded to stare at the boy clearly waiting for his response.

The thought of eating raw meat made Harry extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't make a fire. What other options did he have? Grabbing the still bleeding meat that had been dragged along the forest floor Harry took a might chomp out of it and swallowed. A blue text box appeared.

 **25% chance to contract food poisoning!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You're fine!**

"Thank goodness!" The disgusting flavor was easily overwhelmed by Harry's relief at not getting food poisoning. "But… will that happen at every bite?"

Realizing he had no other option but to experiment harry took another bite.

Nothing happened.

The taste was still revolting, it was better than rotten food, as Harry had sometimes been forced to scavenge through the garbage, but it wasn't something Harry could say he enjoyed. Either way that's what he had to deal with do he dove in head first and devoured the rest of the deer meat. When it was gone the Pack Leader purred in a seemingly positive manner and left to lie down with a group of kneazles.

Looking around Harry realized that everyone was lying down in small groups and seemingly falling asleep. The sight filled him with loneliness, but the feeling didn't last as the kneazle kitten from earlier returned with several other kittens.

"Y-you guys wanna sleep with me?"

He wasn't given a direct answer, but when he lied down the eight kittens curled up against him, and on top of him. The situation filled Harry's heart with a warmth he had never felt before. With a full belly and fuzzy friends, Harry fell asleep.

~MM~

Life in the forest quickly became routine from there. The only real difference was that Harry started spending most of his time awake at night with the rest of the kneazles. Sure he got sick and that sucked… badly, but it was no worse than what would normally happen after he ate rotten food. As he got into a rhythm it became extremely odd to him that he had yet to complete the quest he had been given. But he didn't think too deeply on it, how could he? He was now constantly surrounded by companions that seemed to care about him. Also, it turns out that sleeping in a pile of kneazles is extremely warm and comfortable making sleeping through the day all the easier.

There was also a great side effect that Harry got from going out and hunting with the Pack Leader, stat gains!

"I wonder how high they are right now, because yesterday I was almost able to pick up a deer by myself. Stats." Harry muttered to himself when he woke up for the night.

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: ?**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 340/340**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: (36+10)*½ = 23**

 **Vit: (24+10)*½ = 17**

 **Dex: (10+10)*½ = 10**

 **Int: 6**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Charm: 2-10 = -8**

 **XP: 67/800**

 **Quest: One With The Pack**

"Wow, that a bunch! But why is my charisma even lower? Uhh… what'd the game say? Oh yeah. Perks."

 **Debuffs**

 **Extremely Malnourished**

 **Life has been hard and a lot of it has been filled with lack of eating.**

 **½ to all physical stats**

 **-5 to charisma**

 **Filthy**

 **You haven't gotten a proper wash in days. It's disgusting Harry.**

 **-5 to charisma**

Harry didn't even bother with a sniff test, he knew he was dirty and disgusting, it was just weird to see it represented in the game. Deciding he wanted to get rid of the silly debuff harry got up and went to the Pack Leader.

"Uh, hey? Uhh… Pack Leader?" The kneazle looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "I was wondering if I could go to the stream for a wash? I'm kinda dirty…" Harry felt weird asking permission from a cat, but he also felt that he had to.

To his relief the kneazle seemed to nod in acquiescence before laying back down.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Immediately the malnourished youth bolted for the exit.

The stream was simple enough to find since he had passed by it a hundred times when hunting. Harry knew the water was freezing cold, but he didn't care, it was time to get clean! The boy stripped out of his rags, they baddy shirt and shorts were barely recognizable as they had practically been bathed in dirt and blood for a week straight, and jumped in. An adult would have busted their ass by trying a stunt like that, but Harry was so tiny that he did it without issue.

After getting used to the cold Harry had a rather pleasant time getting clean. Sure he didn't have any soap, but the water was more than enough to rub off the layers of dirt, sweat, and blood that covered the Boy Who Lived. He then grabbed his disgusting clothes, it was all he had, and attempted to clean it up. It didn't do a whole lot, but it did something as made obvious by the trail of filth the clothes made in the stream. Unfortunately they were now permanently stained a murky brown, but on the upside they probably smelled a little better… maybe.

Harry realized his foolishness as he exited the stream with his sopping wet clothes. He was naked and the canopy was too dense so drying his clothes would take some time.

"Ugh! I hope no one come here and thinks I'm some sort of pervert…"

Luckily no one did. And they would have had a difficult time seeing him in the waning light. None of the hiking trails went anywhere near the domain on the kneazle pack not that little Harry knew that.

With dry, and stale and crusty, clothes on his body Harry began to walk back to the cave, but he was stopped by an ominous shriek. With wide eyes Harry jerked his head in every direction to find the creature that had created such an odd sound. But he found nothing, for he did not look up.

"Kriiiii!" Suddenly Harry felt an immense weight slamming down on his back and pinning him on the ground.

 **-100 HP**

"100! Shite!"

Horrified by the possibility of dying to some unknown creature Harry began to thrash with all his might. His efforts were for naught as the weight above him failed to shift in even the slightest of ways.

Desperate he screamed, "Help me!"

Nothing happened for a moment, a very long moment in which Harry could feel the creature getting ready to eat him, but then as if sent by providence the hunting pack appeared. With fierce growls the five kneazles he had spent so much time with launched themselves at Harry's attacker. Whatever the beast was, it was not prepared for the surprise attack. With another chilling screech it backed up off of Harry who rolled away to create even more distance between himself and the creature.

Now that he could see him Harry was scared shitless by what he saw. It was was a fucking giant spider. It didn't look all too different from a tarantula, but what it lacked in creativity it made up for in size. Harry guessed the spider had to be bigger than two of him combined. It wasn't actually taller than he was, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. Collecting himself a bit from the harrowing experience Harry said one word.

" **Observe**."

 **Title: NA**

 **Name: Pulogo'ma**

 **Race: Acromantula**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 40**

 **Vit: 35**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 0**

"What? That's…" Harry almost complained about the unfairness of the situation before remembering he had five deadly kneazles on his side, all of which were over level ten.

"Haha! This will be cake!"

It was not cake. Harry and the kneazles had a stare down with the acromantula before it suddenly shot a web upwards and disappeared into the thick foliage. The fight quickly became a deadly game of hide and seek. Harry stayed hopeful, but his will was tested when one of the kneazles, not the Pack Leader, got webbed to the ground. Moments later the acromantula attacked from a different direction from where the shot came. They tried to retaliate but could do nothing as the acromantula danced around their swipes and nearly killed a different kneazle before jumping away.

This process repeated itself several times before Harry remembered he had a way of attacking besides his sword, the **magic arrow**! He pulled up the ability after the acromantula made another drive by.

 **[Active Combat] Magic Arrow Lvl. 1**

 **The most basic of offense spells. Creates a small arrow made out od pure mana and throws it at an opponent. Speed and tracking scale with dexterity.**

 **Cost: 5 MP per Arrow**

 **Damage: 5 Magic/Piercing**

 **Cast Time: 2 seconds**

"It's not much… but maybe I can get an actual hit on this guy."

With that in mind Harry summoned a magic arrow and attempted to hold it in his hand. Luckily his experiment worked so he wouldn't have to try and time his casting with the spider's attack. The acromantula appeared mere moments later dashing at the Pack Leader, the only one to actually land a clean blow, but Harry interrupted it with his attack.

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Pulogo'ma Lvl. 25**

 **[667/700]**

 **Bleeding**

Harry was mildly disappointed that losing a leg didn't make the acromantula crippled, but damage was damage, and now he beast was bleeding. The acromantula screeched and pain and rage, but was able to jump away once again. From then on it targeted Harry, but he and the three kneazles left standing were able to whittle it down and prevent him from taking any damage.

 **Pulogo'ma Lvl. 25**

 **[342/700]**

 **Bleeding**

"Bleeding does so much damage! We've got this!"

The ten year old's celebration was far too early because while he was distracted the acromantula shot a web at him. He couldn't react in time so his leg below the knee ended up getting stuck to the ground. Harry tried desperately to escape, but the web was far too strong. The acromantula went in for the kill and in a last ditch effort Harry tried to attack it with his basic sword. It was all for naught as he witnessed the Pack Leader attack the spider's face with enough fury to throw it off balance.

Harry was relieved for a moment, but then he heard a pained meow and watched in horror as the acromantula bit the Pack Leader and threw it to the side. A quick **observe** revealed that the pack leader wasn't dead, but he was low and on health poisoned.

"Oh no! Dammit!"

Scared more so than ever for his own life and now the life of the creature that took him in Harry used his sword to cut himself free of the webs and dashed at the acromantula who was about to put an end to the Pack Leader. Surprise was on Harry's side and his swipe was able to take two of the acromantula legs with it.

 **Debilitating Critical**

 **Pulogo'ma Lvl. 25**

 **[240/700]**

 **Badly Bleeding**

 **Crippled**

The damage harry inflicted was massive and now the acromantula only had four legs left and three of them were on the same side. Dying and unable to properly move the acromantula desperately tired to get away, but was further crippled by the last two kneazles left standing.

 **Debilitating Criticals**

 **Pulogo'ma Lvl. 25**

 **[143/700]**

 **Badly Bleeding**

 **Crippled**

Desperately grateful he could finally end the harrowing battle Harry walked up to the acromantula's head and chopped it in half with a swing of his sword.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You-**

Harry paid no mind to the the blue text box due to the fact he had a sick friend to attend to. As he walked to the Pack Leader's limp form Harry found himself fearing for the worse. The webbed kneazles had been freed by their brethren and now all four of them surrounded their leader. They weren't making any noises, but they didn't need to, Harry could tell they were sad. Bracing himself Harry attempted to **observe** Pack Leader. But he couldn't. The boy collapsed to his knees.

"No. Nononononono."

Harry couldn't do it. First his parents had died leaving him with his monstrous relatives, and now this creature, this kneazle, who had take him in and taught him how to survive in the forest, was dead too. But unlike with his parents, Harry felt responsible. A million scenarios raced through his head as he tried to imagine how he could have saved his friend. He was crying.

"NO!"

With one last sobbing scream Harry unleashed all of his anger and sadness. But something happened. When he screamed a blast of air seemed to spread out around him with enough force to bend some tree branches. As the swept over the now dead kneazle something truly absurd happened. His body began to glow green.

Harry was too wrapped up in his own misery to see, but the Pack Leader's body began to float a little bit. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the green became blinding before a soft thump could be heard. Harry was crying in a fetal position, blaming himself for the death of his friend and mentor, when he heard a soft purring by his ear. He slowed opened his eyes and was astonished when they came to rest on a very alive Pack Leader. Surprised and a little bit scared Harry bolted up into a sitting position and gaped at the revived kneazle.

"What? H-how? What?" He was getting nowhere.

 **Relax Harry**

 **You let out an amazingly**

 **strong burst of accidental magic**

 **That's what revived**

 **the Pack Leader**

 **If you looked, your**

 **MP would be at 0.**

"Accidental magic? How did I do that?" asked the mystified little boy.

 **It might have something**

 **to do with all those**

 **question marks you have.**

 **But that doesn't matter.**

 **Just be glad your**

 **friend is alive**

 **And check the**

 **alerts you got!**

"Sheesh fine." Still seated on the forest floor Harry looked around for the text boxes.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have defeated a secret boss!**

 **Rewards:**

 **1 kilo of Acromantula Silk**

 **2 liters of Acromantula Venom**

 **1 Acromantula Leg Sword**

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **2,000 Experience**

 **Congratulations**

 **You have completed the quest: One With The Pack**

 **You have succeeded in completing the secret objective!**

 **Objectives: Follow Instructions: Prove Your Worth**

 **Secret Objective: Save the Pack Leader's Life!**

 **Rewards: Food and Shelter**

 **Secret Rewards: Animagus Form: Kneazle, Level 5 Relationship with Kneazle Pack in Surrey Hills, 5,000 Experience**

"Woah… woah…. WOAH!"

Harry's excited surprise startled the Pack Leader who had been resting upon his thigh.

"Oh. Sorry."

The Pack Leader seemed to sniff in indignation, but then he turned and began leaving the small clearing they had fought the acromantula in. He was obviously headed home so Harry and the other four kneazles followed him.

~MM~

They group made a small stop in order to kill a sleeping deer, but soon they were home with full bellies. Harry took the down time as a chance to look over his loot and his levels. In order to build some suspense Harry looked at the inventory first.

 **Acromantula Silk**

 **Prized for its extreme softness and durability Acromantula Silk is one of the most expensive materials in the world. It might also be due to the fact that giant man eating spiders produce it.**

 **Momme: 35**

 **Amount: 1 kilo/2.2 lbs**

"Mom? What?" Being completely ignorant of what that could possibly mean Harry ignored it.

 **Acromantula Venom**

 **This venom is extremely popular in the seedy underbelly of the world where many will pay a high price in order to guarantee a kill.**

 **Amount: 2 Liters**

 **Acromantula Leg Sword Lvl. 1**

 **A rather unusual sword sot seen very often throughout history. Still this sword has its benefits due to its high damage, chance to inflict bleed, and strange ability.**

 **Requirements: 10 Str, 25 Dex, 10 Int, 10 Wis, 10 Luck**

 **Damage: 20 + Dex*2 + Str**

 **Effect: 20% chance to inflict bleeding status on opponents with every strike**

 **Special Effect: 50% chance to inflict fear on opponents with arachnophobia**

"Well that's pretty cool I guess. But what's arak- arachna- arak-a-whatever? Guess I'll find out someday. Now what about that title? Uhh… titles?"

 **Titles**

 **The Gamer**

 **Your life is now a game! Grants the special perks [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body].**

 **?**

 **? ? ?**

 **Forest Born**

 **You may not have been literally born in a forest, but your experiences there have rebirthed you. In a way you are now one with the forest.**

 **When equipped in any area defined as a forest you gain +10 to all stats**

 **Apprentice Slime Smasher**

 **Slimes are gross and their exist must be purged from this world. You're ok at it.**

 **+15% damage against slimes while equipped**

"Wait what! What are those perks? I didn't see them before!" A very confused Harry Potter pulled up his perks page next to the his title page.

 **Perks**

 **NA**

 **Special Perks**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Your playing a game so you've got to think like a gamer.**

 **Immune to all psychological effects**

 **Ability to repress emotions once they become overwhelming**

 **Gamer's Body**

 **You're a video game character now. Broken bones heal overnight, you can recover from poison in an instant, you can survive jumps that look impossible and die to one that are clearly doable and it's utter bullshit if you do BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN!**

 **Body damage (scars, obesity, etc.) don't happen except in special circumstances**

 **Debuffs**

 **Extremely Malnourished**

 **Life has been hard and a lot of it has been filled with lack of eating.**

 **½ to all physical stats**

 **-5 to charisma**

"Were they part of the question marks? But why are there still question marks?... Oh well. I'm going to equip that title right now." Harry didn't feel any different… but he was sure there would be an effect eventually.

"Now, what the heck is an annie-may-guss form? Is it in my abilities or…?" Before Harry could come up with more ideas a blue text box appeared.

 **This is actually something**

 **very special Harry.**

 **There is a unique page**

 **called Special Magics.**

"Oh. That's neat. Special Magics."

 **Special Magics**

 **Animagus Transformation**

 **In most circumstances the process through which one achieves their animagus transformation is extremely difficult. And by extremely difficult we mean long, annoying, and easy to mess up. A such it is not a typical ability. Normally a ? has only one form. You are not normal. You also get to skip all the hard stuff.**

 **Forms:**

 **Kneazle**

"So I get this the easy way? Cool! How to I turn into a kneazle?"

 **That is an interesting,**

 **yet simple process.**

 **You need to picture the**

 **creature you are becoming.**

 **Then you need to feel**

 **yourself becoming it.**

"Feel myself becoming a kneazle? Weird."

Even if it was odd Harry tried it anyway. All night he tried to imagine being a kneazle, to "feel" himself being one. He almost gave up so that he could check out his stats, but just then he felt… something. Harry couldn't quite put a word to it, but he felt himself becoming something else. He latched onto that feeling a let it fill up his whole being until suddenly, Harry wasn't Harry anymore. Or at least, he wasn't human.

Opening his eyes, which he had closed while feeling the weird feeling, Harry found himself face to face with his first friend, the black kneazle with red stripes.

"Woah." said Harry, though to your average human he'd sound like he let out soft mewl.

"Woah." answered his friend.

Harry's luminescent green eyes widened even further, "Woah!"

"Dude! You're just like me!"

Finally realizing he had been completely successful in his transformation an ecstatic, jet black kneazle began to prance about happily. "Wow! This is amazing! I thought I'd never get it to work!"

"What?"

"The magic! I used magic to do this."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah!"

The two kneazle kittens proceeded to jump and play the night away. They were joined by several other kittens and the group became quite rowdy. Eventually the Pack Leader came over to scold them and greet Harry, surprising the boy-cum-kneazle with his nonchalance. As the night went on and dawn approached the Pack leader returned, this time to retrieve Harry.

"You are truly one of us child. Come, we must hunt."

"Oh! One second please I need to check on something." Harry said as he remembered the levels he had probably gained.

The Pack Leader said nothing as he walked to the entrance of the cave. 'Oh snap. I best be quick.' thought the young boy. 'Stats.'

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 11**

 **HP: 440/440**

 **MP: 320/320**

 **Stats: 25**

 **Str: (36(+)+20)*½ = 28**

 **Vit: (24(+)+20)*½ = 22**

 **Dex: (10(+)+20)*½ = 15**

 **Int: 6(+)+10 = 16**

 **Wis: 2(+)+10 = 12**

 **Luck: 6(+)+10 = 16**

 **Charm: 2(+)-5+10 = 7**

 **XP: 867/2200**

 **Quest: None**

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff… anyway. I need to be faster so I can actually hit stuff. And then… I'll just get other stuff to ten."

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 11**

 **HP: 440/440**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: (36+20)*½ = 28**

 **Vit: (24+20)*½ = 22**

 **Dex: (20+20)*½ = 20**

 **Int: 10+10 = 20**

 **Wis: 9+10 = 19**

 **Luck: 10+10 = 20**

 **Charm: 2-5+10 = 7**

 **XP: 867/2200**

 **Quest: None**

"Nice. Okay. Buy guys!" With a nod towards his friends Harry left.

~MM~

Hunting as a kneazle turned out to be super cool, especially because it turns out that being a kneazle came with a couple perks.

 **Predator**

 **You're an animal now and that means you can't use normal weapons, but that doesn't mean claws can't be just as deadly.**

 **Your melee attacks scale with Strength** _ **and**_ **Dexterity**

 **Night Vision**

 **You can see at in darkness without issue**

 **Natural Camouflage**

 **You lucky little guy! Your coat is jet black, as such you become extremely hard to detect at night and in dark places.**

 **Gain stealth while enshrouded in darkness**

A single swipe of his claws did 50 damage and now he tripped way less when hunting. His nose was also super sensitive, but apparently that didn't count as a perk. The coolest part of the night came just after they had taken down their target.

Just as the other kneazles were about to tear apart the deer Harry yelled, "Wait!"

Thankfully the kneazles listened to him and the Pack leader asked, "What is it?"

Being bold Harry said, "I have a great idea." he mentally opened his inventory along the ground. "C'mon. Help me push it this way."

The four other kneazles looked to the Pack Leader, unsure whether or not to listen to the boy's demand, who gave his answer by helping Harry. Eventually their efforts were greatly rewarded as the deer seemingly disappeared into the ground.

"Yes!"

"What exactly did you do?" asked the Pack Leader.

"I kinda put it somewhere else. Don't worry about it. This is just a really easy way to transport the deer."

Placing their trust in the kitten the hunting party returned to the cavern. Harry got quite the kick surprising the entire pack by summoning the deer carcass out of seemingly nowhere. The feast that night was wonderful as everyone enjoyed food that was just a little bit cleaner and fresher. But before Harry could fall asleep his guardian angel appeared.

 **Harry**

 **You have to leave**

"What? Why?" whispered the black kneazle as to not awaken his friends.

 **The stunt you pulled**

 **earlier this night attracted**

 **some unwanted attention**

 **If you stay here people**

 **will find you and**

 **the rest of the pack**

 **You don't wish them to be**

 **common house pets now do you?**

Having lived with them for a week, and now having literally become one of them, Harry understood how wonderful their lives were. He couldn't imagine them living in captivity.

"No…" he whispered mournfully.

 **Then up and at 'em**

 **Say goodbye to**

 **the Pack Leader**

 **And head north**

 **as fast as you can**

"Ok…" sorrow weighed heavily upon his little heart as Harry walked up to the Pack Leader. "I… I have to go now."

The Pack Leader merely booped Harry's nose and gave him a few licks on the head. "I knew you wouldn't be with us forever. Thank you for saving my life, blessings upon you and you journey." As he said that his eyes glowed blue for a moment causing a blue text box to appear above his head.

 **Kneazle Blessing**

 **You have more than proven your worth to a pack of kneazles. They have to come to truly love and cherish you. You will always have a home with them.**

 **+25% Exp gained while in Kneazle form**

Small tears escaped Harry's eyes, "Thank you so much. I hope I see you guys again someday. Goodbye." With one last head bop Harry left.

~MM~

 **AN: Story writing is quite literally whatever the author wishes. But I wanted to take some control out of my hands especially because I'm writing a Gamer story. Success and failure won't only occur at intense dramatic moments, they'll happen in normal things too.**

 **You see there was a very real chance that Harry wouldn't have fought the acromantula, saved the Pack Leader, and become a kneazle.**

 **I really wanted the acromantula fight to happen so I flipped a coin, heads it appears, tails it doesn't. I got heads.**

 **Then I had to figure out whether Harry's accidental magic would actually save the pack leader. So I whipped out a d20, made the attempt a DC of 15 and rolled. I actually got a fucking 15.**

 **Hell I even rolled for whether or not Harry got the food poisoning, which healed when he slept, and out of ten times he got it twice.**

 **I don't know if anyone cares about this stuff, I just wanted to challenge myself a bit by creating a fun and interesting story that would take unexpected turns and actually impede me.**

 **I also do a lot of stupid research, like finding out what the hell mommes are.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review**

 **Thx ;)**


	3. New Friend

**AN: I like staying a bit ahead so I don't have a lot to work with as far as reviews go, but the few I've gotten on chapter 1 have been highly positive and I'm eternally grateful for your support.**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT: I made a quick but critical edit to how this chapter went, but if you already read the chapter and want the spark notes, it's that Harry didn't get a vitamax meal that cured his malnourished debuff. Instead he got a sorcerer's delight which boosted his INT and WIS. His state of malnourishment is something Tonks notices.**

 **For those of you who were waiting for Nymphadora's appearance… here you go.**

~MM~

Chapter 2 Summary: Harry gets blooded on a deer. Then he almost gets sick from eating raw meat. He does get sick eventually, but it's nothing a good night's rest couldn't fix. Then he goes and takes a bath for the first time in a week, after which he gets attacked by an acromantula. The kneazle hunting party appears and together they slay the beast, but the Pack Leader dies. Harry brings him back through accidental magic, LOOT, and earns a kneazle form. But at the end of the night he's told he has to go to protect the pack he had bonded so closely with.

~MM~

Chapter 3: New Friend

Jim was not prepared that morning for a tiny child to board his bus. He was especially not prepared for how ragged the child looked. His clothes were absolutely filthy and he smelled like dirt, sweat, and, disturbingly, blood. On top of all of that he looked like he was celebrating Halloween as a mexican gangster due to his oddly pristine bandana. He almost asked the boy, or at least he assumed it was a boy, hard to tell with the baggy clothes and tiny body, to leave and find his parents, but then he spoke.

"Uhm… excuse me mister? Does this bus go all the way to London?"

That cemented it. The lad was probably trying to run away from home, but maybe he had to. Jim took in the boy's clothing again. Unless he had just spent a week in a forest, something he doubted a child like him could do, he probably looked the way he did due to the neglect of his guardians. Jim began to think, 'Maybe I should help this kid out. Probably doing him a world of good.'

"Not quite kiddo, but we'll be going to a stop that is connected to a different bus that has stops all over London."

"Ok. how much is the fare?"

Jim smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. Just find yourself a comfy seat and relax. I'll be sure to tell ya' when we get there."

"Oh… ok. Thank you." Harry Potter proceeded to do exactly as he was told. Luckily the seats were rather comfortable and he fell asleep in an instant.

Seeing the kid fall asleep so easily made Jim frown. "What on earth have you been through kid?"

As it were there was no one else waiting for the bus at 5 a.m. so Jim was able to put the bus back into gear and get on the road.

An hour later he woke up the kid and told him they had arrived.

Groggily Harry said, "Thank you sir." and left the bus.

Sighing Jim sat back down and waited for a few new passengers to get on and pay. Before he pulled out he grabbed his radio and connected to the bus he had told Harry to wait for.

"James, come in James." He heard a slight crackle and a yawn.

"What's the matter Jim? Broke down and can't connect to the station?"

"No, no, nothing like that. When you get to your Caterham stop you should find a little boy dressed in rags and a bandana. Give 'im a free ride ok?"

"What? Why?" A much more awake James asked.

"I think he's running away from home. And I think he looks the way he does because of the people he's' running from."

"Bloody hell Jim! Have you called the bobbies?"

"Not yet, I was going to on my break. I can't help but feel this kid is going somewhere specific."

"I don't know about all that, but you better call 'em soon."

"Fine. Just take care of the kid ya' hear?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

By the time he got off the radio with James, Jim couldn't see the little boy anymore. Unable to do any more he simply prayed for the kid's well being.

~MM~ 

While Harry was extremely happy the bus driver had treated him so nicely, he did not anticipate the next one being just as nice, if anything he was nicer.

"Hello sir."

"Hey kid. Guess what? You get a free ride!"

"What! Really? Wow, thanks mister!"

"Not a problem. Anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"Uhm… do you stop at any big parks?"

"Hmm… big parks you say? Hyde is pretty big and I do have a stop there."

"Really? That sounds awesome."

James chuckled, "Yeah, you've been there before?"

"No, I've never even been to London before."

James didn't respond, he merely looked at the child and smiled sadly.

"Uhh… I think I'll go sit down now."

"You do that. We'll be at Hyde Park in a jiffy."

"Thanks!"

Quite pleased with how things were turning out Harry happily sat down on the bench directly behind the driver. He tried to stay awake this time, but he couldn't a quickly fell asleep on the bench. Once again, Harry was awoken by a nice bus driver when they arrived at his destination.

"Hey kid. Wake up, we're here."

Groggily Harry looked out the window and marveled at splendor of Hyde Park. "Wow, it's really pretty…"

"Wait til you see the gardens. Have fun kid."

James was still apprehensive about leaving a tiny run-away all alone without immediately calling the police, but the kid seemed really excited about seeing Hyde Park. Maybe it would be good to let him have some fun before the police picked him up.

"Thanks again sir! Have a nice day!" Yelled a running Harry.

He barely registered the bus pulling away because he was so enamoured with the park. Unlike Surrey Hills all the trees were pretty spread out and none of the ground could be considered rough terrain. Looking around Harry noticed that there were already a couple of people walking around so he stole away behind a tree. After making sure no one could see him, he transformed into a kneazle.

Being a kneazle was so freeing. Maybe it was because he was smaller, but he felt so much less clumsy, not to mention he ate noticeably less in this form. Speaking of food, Harry was getting hungry.

'I didn't bring any food with me… I wonder what I can find.' Just as Harry left the cover of the tree to explore for food a blue text box appeared.

 **Alert!**

 **You have entered a dungeon!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **The Wolf Pack: Oh poor you, you've stumbled upon the home of a strong pack of wolves! You're going to need to fight to survive.**

 **Objectives: Defeat 20 Wolves, Defeat Pack Alpha**

 **Bonus Objective: Do it in 10 minutes**

 **Rewards: Escape the Dungeon, Dungeon Skills**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?, ?, ?**

Harry did not expect another dungeon to appear in the park of all places. He also didn't expect the park to become a forest and for the sun to be replaced by the moon!

"I didn't know the game could do all that." He looked behind himself and was surprised to see a semi-translucent, purple barrier.

"Oh man… I bet I can only fight in the park. But I've got to concentrate! I've only got ten-" he noticed a timer in the upper right corner of his vision ,"Nine and a half minutes!"

Harry didn't realize how much the game was helping him, but he was more interested in the bonus reward. It was only thirty seconds later that Harry found some enemies. The only issue, there were five of them.

'Oh no…' Harry thought as he slinked about in the shadow of a tree. The group hadn't notice him yet, but he knew he'd have to do something soon. He only had nine minutes left! **'Observe**.'

 **Title: NA**

 **Name: NA**

 **Race: Gray Wolf**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Charm: 2**

'Thank goodness.' All the wolves had the same exact description. Deciding to be a bit risky Harry darted out of the tree cover directly through the startled wolves. But he did not just run past them, he took the opportunity to slash two of the wolves' throats.

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Level 10 Gray Wolf**

 **[104/200]**

 **Badly Bleeding**

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Level 10 Gray Wolf**

 **[104/200]**

 **Badly Bleeding**

Apparently badly bleeding is really scary because the two wolves were dead ten seconds later. 'Shite! This is going to be easier than I thought.' Being in a forest made it so that Harry had already found cover and the three remaining wolves were looking for him completely blind.

They were slaughtered.

All Harry had to do was get a good slash on their throats and they would be dead. He went into his next couple fights with the same exact mentality, and it worked. One wolf had been completely alone so harry wasted some time fighting him out in the open. Five points in dexterity can mean a lot in the heat of battle. The wolf didn't hit him once.

The best part was that they dropped money _and_ meat. Now Harry wouldn't have to worry about going hungry, he had more than enough wold stakes to last him a week.

The next five minutes were a breeze for Harry as it turns out the group of five had been abnormal. The rest of the wolves were in trios or duos which he utterly decimated. He couldn't help but feel a bit arrogant, he hadn't been touched! He had been personally keeping track of his kills, so it was with great satisfaction that he realized he had an entire four minutes to fight the boss. He decided to check his stats to see if he had gained a level, no reason not to right?

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 440/440**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **Stats: 10**

 **Str: (36(+)+20)*½ = 28**

 **Vit: (24(+)+20)*½ = 22**

 **Dex: (22(+)+20)*½ = 21**

 **Int: 10(+)+10 = 20**

 **Wis: 9(+)+10 = 19**

 **Luck: 10(+)+10 = 20**

 **Charm: 2(+)-5+10 = 7**

 **XP: 567/3,000**

 **Quest: The Wolf Pack**

'Cool, I'll put eight in Dex and one in Wisdom and one in Charm. Looks good.' Just as he finished making his decision he heard a pain filled howl in the distance.

"Ooo, guess that's the boss.' Harry began to head in the direction he heard the howl, but he didn't have to go far because the boss came to him.

"Woah!" Harry yelled as he quickly jumped out of the way of a large white wolf. "Woah… **observe**.

 **Title: Alpha Wolf**

 **Name: Ganix**

 **Race: Dire Wolf**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Stats 90**

 **Str: 30**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 35**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 15**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 15**

"Shite! Your strong!"

Immediately Harry knew he would have to fight this one differently. He contemplated turning into a human and using the Acromantula Sword, but then he would lose his stealth and night vision. He only had one other attack.

"Magic Arrow!"

Harry had climbed up a tree after dodging the boss. While the boss couldn't find him, none of his arrows would be able to strike critical points. So they only did a bit of damage as five of them struck the beast's back.

 **Alpha Wolf**

 **Ganix Lvl. 30**

 **[570/600]**

Harry wasn't given time to think as Ganix turned in his direction and leapt to attack him. Quickly as his little legs could move him Harry dashed down the tree and attempted to hide behind another one. But Ganix was hot on his trail and after landing on a branch he jumped towards the tree Harry had gone to. Realizing he had been found out Harry simply ran away.

'Maybe… no. I need to find a good hiding place.'

Harry ran for almost a full minute before he found a great hiding hole beneath a tree's raised roots. The best part was that the wolf wouldn't be able to get to him. He thanks the Lord above for his stealth perk, otherwise the Alpha would have gotten him a long time ago. But he wasn't completely safe. Harry could easily see the boss' forelegs as it sniffed about for him.

'Magic Arrow.' This time he cast it ten times and all in the same spot. This caused a text box to appear, but he ignored it. He waited patiently for a perfect moment which presented itself when Ganix turned around exposing his hind legs and lining them up with his forelegs. Harry released the arrow and boy did it do damage!

 **Debilitating Critical**

 **Alpha Wolf**

 **Ganix Lvl. 30**

 **[420/600]**

 **Crippled**

 **Bleeding**

"Wow! That's crazy!" Everything below the boss' left hind leg was gone!

Ganix howled in agony. Losing a leg was insanely painful, but he did his best to overcome the pain in order to destroy the pest that had slain his children and packmates.

Harry was confident now. The boss was crippled so now he wouldn't have to worry about actually getting hurt, and on top of that it was bleeding! Harry was more than confident he would get the bonus objective. He exited his hiding hole and eyed Ganix.

'Better safe than sorry right?' He did the thing where he summoned ten **magic arrows** in the same place again. Only this time it was much easier. The boss could do nothing but watch as Harry let loose another **Great Magic Arrow** at its left foreleg.

 **Debilitating Critical**

 **Alpha Wolf**

 **Ganix Lvl. 30**

 **[270/600]**

 **Crippled**

 **Badly Bleeding**

Completely devoid of legs on its left side Ganix could do nothing but lie there in wait.

Harry did feel a bit badly for utterly decimating such an intimidating boss. "Sorry I guess, but I've got to live. And I really want that bonus." With those final words said he slashed at the boss' neck three time, killing him.

It's body left behind some nice loot. 30 pounds, which was good if he ever wanted normal food, some wolf pelts, five pounds of wolf meat, and, most interestingly, a cloak. Harry **observed** it before putting it into his inventory.

 **Cloak of the Wolf**

 **This cloak was created long ago by a master leatherworker. It has been made to optimize the user's stealth and safety.**

 **Effects: When under the cover of night of dense shade the wearer gains stealth**

 **10% damage decrease to attacks from behind**

 **Durability: 100/100**

'That's pretty cool. I could be in stealth as a human just like my kneazle form.'

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have completed the Quest: The Wolf Pack**

 **Objectives: Defeat 20 Wolves, Defeat Pack Alpha**

 **Bonus Objective: Do it in 10 minutes**

 **Rewards: Escape the Dungeon, Dungeon Skills**

 **Bonus Rewards: Heal, Sorcerer's Delight, Wolf Fist Scroll**

"ID Create and ID Escape huh? It'd be nice to do something during the night since I don't need to hunt right now. I've got a slime dungeon, a wolf dungeon, and a zombie dungeon. Guess I'll check the zombie one out later."

As Harry was reading the skill descriptions the world around him shattered like glass and he was suddenly behind a tree in Hyde Park again.

A bit bewildered by the experience since he was concentrating on his new skills Harry said, "Jeez. Give me a warning next time!"

"Anyway," harry took a moment to climb up a tree and seclude himself on one of the higher branches. No reason to attract unwanted attention. "Heal is great. Never know when I might need some health. The Sorcerer's Delight… woah.

 **Sorcerer's Delight**

 **A sorcerer of unknown name and description happened to be an avid cook. Over their lifetime their love of magic and food came together and they became renowned for their magnificent meals. This dish was the final, and most magnificent creation.**

 **Effect: Increase your intelligence and Wisdom stats by 10**

"Oh man! I can get free stats just by eating something? Yes!" With barely a thought Harry grabbed the meal from his inventory and devoured it. "I wonder what my stats are like now!"

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 440/440**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **Stats: 10**

 **Str: (36+10)*½ = 23**

 **Vit: (24+10)*½ = 17**

 **Dex: (32+10)*½ = 21**

 **Int: 22**

 **Wis: 21**

 **Luck: 12**

 **Charm: 3-5 = -2**

 **XP: 801/3,000**

 **Quest: NA**

"Dang. I don't have the crazy bonus from Forest Born since I'm not in a forest! Oh well. I got points from my fight with the boss so that's good. Now I'll do a whole bunch of damage with my… spells I guess."

Once he got over how great his stats were Harry looked at his final reward. 'A scroll?'

 **Would you like to learn the martial art style: Wolf Fist?**

 **Requirements: 20 Str, 30 Dex, 10 Int**

 **[Y/N]**

"I mean… I technically do..." Harry said as he tapped the "Y" button.

 **Error! The requirements have not been met!**

"That really sucks. Oh well. Right now," Harry yawned and stretched causing his tail to swing about madly, "I'm going to bed." He then curled up on the tree branch he was on and fell asleep.

~MM~

As Harry slept the world continued on without him. Aurors had finally appeared at around 6 a.m. in the Surrey Hills National Park. Harry's outburst of magic had been detected exactly when it happened, but the transition between shifts had been occurring so it slipped under the radar. When it had finally been noticed no one on duty was worried about it. Sure, it was a rather powerful blast, but it was in the middle of nowhere in a muggle area of all places. This, it wasn't until Amelia Bones came in at six that something finally happened.

"How on earth did no one think it was important to look into this?" Amelia asked a junior author who had come in to give her a report of everything that had happened over the night.

"Well, it happened in a muggle area and it wasn't even-"

"What's it matter if it wasn't in an actual neighborhood? If anything that's even more damning! This wasn't a weak little burst of magic! Either it was a rather powerful wizard or a ritual gone wrong. I want a squad on the ground in fifteen minutes or so help me someone is getting fired!" Instructed a rather cross director.

Practically shaking in his boots the junior auror saluted and ran out of the room.

Taking a deep breath to relax herself Amelia leaned back in her chair and grabbed her tea. As she sipped she thought, 'What could this be? Powerful magic taking place in the middle of nowhere, clearly whoever did this is trying to keep something hidden. Only an idiot would try something so obvious unless… unless they're purposely drawing our attention. But there were no other major incidents last night… gah! No use mulling over possibilities. I'll have a report soon enough, hopefully they'll find something relevant.'

Unfortunately, what the squad found was nothing relevant. The origin of the magic had been found, but no evidence as to why it existed or what it had done. One auror had stumbled across the kneazle pack, but the boy had a soft spot for the creatures since his mother had raised a few and he didn't say anything. The only thing of interest that they discovered was the fact the the residual magic was undeniably positive. It was as though a very happy person had done a truly kind thing on a massive scale. Just odd.

Amelia was just as confused as her men when they relayed to her the news. "You know absolutely nothing except for the "fact" that the magic felt "happy." Do you hear yourself?"

The lieutenant who had led the squad stepped forward, "Yes ma'am. In a ten foot diameter around what we assume to be the origin point of the spell everyone experienced a feeling of happiness, but in a second hand manner. As if they were happy because someone else was happy. It sounds ludicrous I know, but that's all we got. We do know whatever happened wasn't a ritual of any sort due to the lack of physical residue of any kind in the area."

"I- you're all dismissed. Return to your desks, I want written reports from each of you ASAP. Good day." With that said Amelia returned to her desk and began looking over some files she had left the night before.

When the final auror left Amelia began talking to herself. "A happy feeling? Absolutely ludicrous, but… I haven't the foggiest idea how do deal with this. I suppose I could let it go, but that feels wrong. Something is going on, something I don't understand."

Sighing she stood up and paced around her office for a minute. She then let out another, louder sigh before turning to her fire place and throwing in a handful of floo powder.

"Department of Mysteries, Fingal Crockford's Office."

~MM~

At 4 p.m. a still sleeping Harry was discovered. Not by the police that were scouring the park for a boy who looked like a tiny, dirty gangster, but rather by a beautiful young woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair.

Nymphadora Tonks was enjoying the hell out of the summer. No school, no homework, no complaining teachers, no perverted boys, no gossiping girls, and best of all, privacy. Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal, friendships made there are often stronger than any others and often last lifetimes, but damn sharing a single room with five other girls can be tiring. Ever since she learned that Slytherin had individual rooms a small, traitorous part of Nymphadora wished she had been sorted there, but those thoughts were easily squashed by her dislike of most of the people in said house.

As Nymphadora walked through Hyde park, appreciating nature and the happiness of those around her, she decided to come to a rest under a certain tree.

"Now this is living." The metamorphmagus said as she leaned against the tree. A stray thought reminded her of her summer homework. "Bah! I got a long while to do it. School's a long way off and when that comes I've got to worry about my NEWTS and… bah!"

Deciding she needed a bit of a distraction Nymphadora decided to clamber up the tree she had just been resting on. It was easy enough since she was a very active girl with aspirations of becoming an auror. Unfortunately, easy, and without error, were not mutually exclusive and as such, just as Nymphadora was reaching for a branch her foot slipped causing her to land painfully on her tush.

"Oww! What the hell?" The teen complained as she rubbed her sore butt.

Not one to give up Nymphadora attempted the climb a second time. No incidents occurred. As she came to rest upon a branch the metamorphmagus took a moment to appreciate the scenery from a slightly different angle.

"This is the best." She said a she looked around the tree, not quite sure what to do now that she was up there.

Her eyes were drawn immediately to the black ball of fur curled up on a nearby branch. A kitten! It was simple to tell that the creature was a kneazle with its distinctly lion-like features which intrigued Nymphadora even more. She, like most human beings who had a pulse, had a weakness for adorable, tiny animals and this guy, or girl, checked off both boxes.

Creeping and gently as possible as to not disturb the magical creature Tonks made her way closer. While the angle was a bit difficult she was barely able to cup her hands around the kitten and bring it towards her chest so that she could get a better look at it.

Most astonishing to her was the fact that the kneazle didn't wake up when she touched it. The only logical conclusion she could make was that the poor thing was exhausted. It certainly felt far too light even for its diminutive size. It took a lot of willpower for her not to squeal in glee when its tail moved about lazily and ended up tickling her face.

'He's so cute!' she mentally screamed.

Nymphadora then tried to feel about for a collar of some kind, after all, she'd hate to steal someone else's pet. Upon finding nothing she once again had to suppress a squeal of joy.

'I want it! Sweet Circe I want it so baaaaaad!'

But Nymphadora knew she could not just take a kneazle. First off, it has to like you, otherwise it'd be gone before you know it. Secondly, kneazles weren't cheap since their diet tends to consist of hearty meats, no meow mix for these guys. And finally, she would have to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to get vaccines and register as a kneazle owner since they are classified as XXX threats.

She sighed in defeat and decided to gently pet the adorable animal while she still could. The teen was greatly disturbed by how easily she could feel the creature's bones beneath its fur. But, all those worries and reasons to say no disappeared like a fine mist when the kneazle opened its and stared into hers with the brightest and most gorgeous green eyes Nymphadora had ever seen.

It was probably a sign of bad habits at this point, but once again Harry woke up quite groggy. For several minutes he had been feeling very comfortable heat around his legs and tummy. Then he felt what was unmistakably a finger gently pet his head. He probably should have been concerned at that point, but whoever was holding him was a kind soul, he could _feel_ it. Harry knew he couldn't pretend to be asleep forever, and now he was very interested in who had found him.

Opening his eyes revealed a rather pretty girl with bright pink hair completely unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. He stood up in the girl's palm, which annoyed him a bit as it defined how small he was, and just stared at her for a moment.

"Hi." he said.

The kneazle let out the cutest little meow causing Nymphadora to make a very high pitched noise in her throat.

"Hi there little buddy. What were doing up here? Taking a nap?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get any real answers.

"Yeah, obviously. You found me didn't you?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh Merlin You are so friggin cute." she paused. Tonks was a spontaneous girl, she liked having fun, getting a bit wild, so, why not take the kneazle? "Hey buddy? You wanna come with me?"

The question surprised Harry. Sure she felt nice in all, on multiple levels, but did that mean he was okay with trusting her like that? The answer would have probably been no if this even had occurred a couple weeks ago, but after leaving the Dursleys Harry had a pretty good track record with strangers. And what was he going to do in the park? Go into dungeons all day? He knew that would get boring eventually and he wanted to be human _sometimes_ , he needed a real home to do that.

Decision made Harry nodded affirmatively. "Sure."

Nymphadora's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Y-y-you can understand me?"

Harry tilted his head in an inquisitive manner. "Of course I can silly." but when she didn't react immediately he nodded again.

"Circe's tits! You're a smart little guy aren't ya?" she was all smiles again. Nymphadora knew kneazles were quite smart, but to understand english so well? She had something special in her hands… literally.

The complement made Harry swell with pride in purr in contentment. For added effect he rubbed his head on her palm.

The metamorphmagus was sure she was going to die of cuteness overload if she didn't do something outside of fawn over the kneazle in her arms.

"Well, if you wanna stay with me we're going to have to actually leave this tree. Can ya' jump down to the ground ok?" a hint of worry entered her voice. After all, the kneazle was rather small, what if it got hurt?

Harry attempted to scoff, but all he did was blow air out of his nose like a bull, a tiny bull of supreme cuteness, and then jumped out of Tonks' hand. Just as he had before he landed with the slightest issue. He turned to look up at Tonks.

"Ooo, I can feel you making fun of me. Real funny mister. Watch this."

Feeling some unreasonable need to compete with a kitten Nymphadora jumped off the tree. In her head she landed and gracefully rolled showing off magnificent technique. Instead she landed squarely on feet making her awkwardly stumble… and making her ankle emit a loud snapping sound.

"Gah!" She couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped her mouth. The pink haired girl tried to move her foot, but the searing pain stopped her in her tracks. "Dammit, I think it's broken."

Despite the pain Nymphadora looked at the kneazle and smiled sadly, "Sorry buddy, but I think we'll have a tough time getting you home."

Harry had intended on making fun of her for her mistake, but he realized that her pain was quite great, and her voice sounded really sad. 'Oh, man. That sucks… but I got a new spell!

 **[Active utility] Heal lvl. 1**

 **The most basic restorative spell taught to any and everyone who wishes to learn the art of healing.**

 **Cost: 100 MP**

 **Restores 100 HP**

 **Can cure status effects, but costs double**

'Hmm, I hope broken ankles count as status effects… **observe**.'

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: ? (?)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 15 + ?**

 **[Crippled]**

'Oh that's good.' Now that he knew **Heal** would make Nym's, 'HA! What kind of silly name in Nymphadora?' ankle better Harry trotted over to her ankle and casted it. " **Heal**!"

While Tonks sat on the ground, agonizing over the pain coming from her ankle, she noticed the black kneazle pace back and forth, its tail swishing in clear agitation. 'Daaw, he must be worried about me. So cute. But I hope someone comes along to help, I'd hate to even try hopping all the way home.'

While her house wasn't terribly far from Hyde park, it was still a good twenty minute walk, one that would be much, much longer if she had to hop that distance. As she mulled over a good way to heal her ankle without using magic, she had learned Ferula in a charms class that Madam Pomfrey guest taught in the year before, she failed to notice her new kneazle friend walk up to her now extremely swollen ankle.

Though she certainly felt him rest one of his paws against it. "Oww, what the hell you little-" but she was cut off when a faint light began glow. It began in the kneazles paw and slowly grew to cover the entirety of her light persisted for only a couple seconds before Nymphadora felt the pain in her ankle dissipate as though it was never there to begin with. The pink haired teen was shocked. She knew kneazles had some magical capacity, but to be able to heal her ankle as if it were nothing? Ridiculous!

"How did you… what?" Nymphadora was getting tired of being shocked and awed by this tiny black kneazle.

"I used magic dummy." Harry shook his head at Nym's silly question.

"Alright mister Wonder Kneazle, let's just go home." Nymphadora held out her hands to pick Harry up, but instead Harry darted up her arm and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Oh? Wanna see the world do you?" Tonks laughed as she scratched Harry's chin with one of her fingers.

He could not resist purring in contentment at the action. Getting petted and scratched was the best!

The teen chuckled again and began the walk home, completely pain free!

~MM~

 **AN: Don't really know what to say here… been writing the chapter in chunks so…**

 **Please leave reviews with any questions or clarifications, it's the best way for me to improve my writing.**

 **Thx ;)**


	4. Checkup

**AN: I've been getting a lot of positivity and I love it. But I want to be clear if you're ever confused please ask me to clarify.**

 **To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing with this story. I want it to be a fluffy romp, but the end of chapter three began to feel cheesy even as I wrote it, and I never want to be cheesy. I also don't want Harry being an animagus to be the only thing that carries this fic, interest-wise.**

 **I guess I just want Harry to have fun. Too many fics have Harry embrace his destiny, yadda, yadda, yadda or fall in love with someone or… what I'm saying is that a lot of Harry Potter fics could be defined as dramas. I don't want this to be drama!**

 **I want… who remembers reading or watching Dragonball for the first time? Seeing naked Goku kick a fish to death and then being confused about Bulma's vagina? Meeting Yamcha who put some real smackdown on Goku? Oolong attempting to rape Bulma? Yeah, that's less fun. But you get the point right?**

 **Childlike Wonder**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT! There was an edit made to chapter three. Read the SUPER IMPORTANT thing there.**

 **Small Edit 12/14/18: Changed Andromeda's stats to reflect dialogue from chapter 12. Not a big deal.**

~MM~

Chapter 3 Summary: Harry hops on some buses and gets to Hyde Park in London. Once there he has to deal with a wolf dungeon that he annihilates pretty easily. Then catto takes a nappo on a tree only to be found by the illustrious Nymphadora Tonks. (Can I just say? RemusXTonks? Eww.) They bond, the metamorphmagus finds the kneazle boy adorable, Nym breaks her ankle… normal stuff. Harry heals her and then they were off!

~MM~

Chapter 4: Checkup

'Nymphadora Tonks! What are on earth is on your left shoulder? Since when did you make it a habit of picking up strays?" asked a confused and slightly annoyed Andromeda Tonks née Black when her daughter came home from a walk with a new friend.

"Mum! You know I-" Nymphadora stopped talking so quickly her mother wondered if she had somehow silenced herself. "Well, mother. You see…"

"Uhuh. Nope. You will not butter me up with kind words. Out with it."

The teen groaned in exasperation, "Fine. This-" she said as she grabbed the pitch black kneazle off of her shoulder and held it in her hands, "Is my new friend and favorite pet, Snugglebums."

Harry had been prepared to act as cute and docile as possible with his new friend's mom in order to get her to let him stay there, but hearing Tonks' name for him distracted him a bit. The Boy Who Lived suddenly jerked around to face Nymphadora and hiss at her.

"What? What's wrong with Snugglebums?" Asked a genuinely confused metamorphmagus. She thought the name was cute especially since she was sure she would spend many hours snuggling with the kneazle in question. And she knew it would annoy the male, she checked, kneazle.

Harry hissed again.

It was then that Harry noticed what was floating above Andromeda's head.

Top Notch Lawyer

Andromeda Tonks Lvl. ?

'Woah…' the young boy thought. 'I wonder how high her level is!'

"Fine." Nymphadora said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Then what am I going to call you?"

Harry wondered how to answer that question. He could return to human form and tell her, but that would undoubtedly cause a lot more problems than it solved. He then surveyed the room and found a calendar hanging up on a wall. Target acquired he leaped out of Tonks' hands and walked over to the wall the calendar was on. He then tried to get their attention.

"Nymphadora, you clearly can't even control the beast, which happens to be a kneazle by the way! How can you possibly take care of him?"

The teen had seen what Harry was doing and in answer to her mother's question, she gestured at the meowing cat.

"See mum? Look. This is a very smart kneazle, smarter than most I believe. To be honest I don't think I'll have to worry much about taking care of him. Let's see what he wants." She then went over to Harry and picked him up, putting him at eye level to the calendar.

Andromeda still had doubts, but in spite of her daughter's clumsiness and tendency to make mischief, she was sure that the teen would do a fine job taking care of the kneazle. Not to mention if it was above average in intelligence as she claimed, Andromeda would be much more interested in keeping the feline as a pet.

Seeing that he had the mother's attention Harry then tapped the calendar with his tail.

Nymphadora's face scrunched up in confusion. "Your name is June?"

Harry shook his head negatively. "See mum? He understands English just fine."

"Kneazles have been shown to be able to do at least that much."

Harry racked his brain as he desperately tried to figure out a good way to tell them his name. He initially thought he could tap on letters in the months to spell out his name, but only now he was remembering that no month had the letter H in it. At least, none of the ten he could name. Eventually, a memory flitted across his brain. Harry could barely recall a spy book that had a twisty circle thingy on the back. It was a codebreaker! And in it every number matched a letter! There were more than enough days in the month of June to fill the alphabet, Harry was ecstatic.

 **For thinking critically and remembering the most basic of codebreaking you have gained two intelligence and wisdom stats.**

Harry flinched a bit when the text box appeared but was ultimately very pleased by what it said. Now he had to remember which letter was which number in his name… 'H is 8, A is 1, R is… something high, and Y is even higher! I have no fingers to count on! But my toes should still work!' Harry realized his mistake when he had counted all of his digits and only got to P. He then realized it wasn't a mistake. 'P is sixteen. So I just start counting again! R is… 18, and Y is… 25! Yes!' He began meowing and prancing happily in Nymphadora's hand.

"Whatchu doin' there little buddy? Figured something out?" the teen asked.

Harry shook his head affirmatively and then began tapping the eighth day.

The pink haired girl cocked her head in a thinking gesture when Harry did that. "Eight? Is your name eight?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Friday?"

No. He began tapping the date harder.

"Uhh…" Nymphadora was completely lost. She looked to her mother who seemed to be trying to figure out what the kneazle was saying as well.

"Perhaps the feline means the letter H?"

Harry nodded vigorously a waved his tail happily.

The little black ball of cuteness seemed to be an unending deluge of surprises, "Wow mum, that's smart. And wow to you too Mr. H." She poked Harry's nose and smiled at him.

Harry shook his head no and then pointed to one.

The girl felt silly for thinking "H" was all his name entailed. "Oh, sorry. H, A…"

He pointed to 18.

"Wednesday." Nymphadora giggled, "I'm kidding. H, A, R…"

He tapped it again.

"H, A, R, R…"

Finally, he tapped 25.

"H, A, R, R, Y. Harry! Your name is Harry!"

The time they both danced about happily.

Andromeda spoke up when the unlikely duo finally stopped dancing. "You are quite the remarkable kneazle, Harry. Now I'm worried that you're a runaway."

Harry froze at those words. She correct, technically. Sure she was assuming that he was a runaway pet not a runaway whatever he was, but still, that statement was extremely close to home. He couldn't help the shaking.

Nymphadora quickly cuddled Harry against her breast. "No mum! And even if he did he's shaking like a leaf right now. I bet they didn't treat him right! You… you should feel how light he is, he's practically skin and bones and I don't mean that as a joke." Her voice became slightly severe as she finished.

Andromeda sighed. "I suppose so if his reaction is so strong. I can also tell from here that he's too skinny. We should still go and get him registered and vaccinated if he hasn't been already. And if his previous owner shows up… well, your mother isn't a lawyer for nothing. I might not know much about Magical Creature Law, but I'm sure I could convince them to let us take care of Harry."

"Thank you, mum! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nymphadora yelled said as she gingerly hugged her mother as to not squish little Harry. "Hear that little guy?"

Harry nodded and meowed, "Yup."

The idea of literally belonging to someone was an odd and distinctly uncomfortable one for the ten-year-old, but Nym, in the short time he knew her, had proven to be the best. And her mom seemed pretty nice too. If they ever found out he was human, or whatever, it would certainly be a very awkward time, but how on earth could that happen?

~MM~

Harry Potter could not stop staring. Magic was real! Wizards and witches were real! In real life, not just the game! Harry had been very confused when instead of going out the front door as he had expected them to do when they said they were going to get him registered, they walked up to their fireplace.

He was further perplexed and then astounded when Mrs. Tonks had: lit the fire, grabbed some green dust, and then threw it into the fire, turning it green. But it didn't stop there. No. Then she stepped into the fire! Luckily she didn't burn, instead, she said, "Ministry of Magic," and flipping disappeared!

Nymphadora guffawed loudly when she saw Harry's wide-eyed stare. "Never traveled by floo before have you? It's ok, I'll hold onto you. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Harry groaned before settling into her arms and meowing, "Fine, but if I die… I'll haunt you forever!"

She didn't speak kneazle, but Nymphadora felt she had an idea of what Harry had just said. With a huge grin, she stepped into the fire and, like her mother before her, said, "Ministry of Magic!"

The trip was… nauseating. Harry felt like he was going through hyperspace, only instead of white lines, he saw other fireplaces! Eventually, the pair came to an abrupt halt, which ended with them both sprawled across a polished wood floor.

"Oops. Sorry, Harry." Apologized Nymphadora As she tried to regain her balance. But then she saw Harry, "I see you have a similar issue with floo travel? That's hilarious, I thought cats were supposed to be graceful?" She giggled while collecting the boneless lump of plush.

"I thought you'd gotten a handle on your floo travel problems Nymphadora?" Asked a smirking Andromeda.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, "Yeah mum, and the sun is going to disappear. Let's go get Harry registered."

When he was finally lucid enough to take in his surroundings Harry was equal parts astonished and tickled. Witches and wizards were real, they also wore ridiculous clothing. Nym stuck out like a sore thumb, no, worse than that, in her tight T-shirt and jeans, and of course her bright pink hair. But Harry quickly learned that sticking out came with some less than pleasant reactions.

His hair stood on end as he began to hear various people make fun of Nym as they walked by. Some of them even said bad words! Harry's ears were flat against his head and his tail swishing about quickly.

Nymphadora attempted to calm the agitated kitten by running her hand up and down his back. "Shh, shh, relax, please. I know, I know, I can hear some of them too. It's nothing I'm not used to Harry and really? They're just idiots. They're jealous that I'm so amazing and unique, they wish they could be me. So ignore them."

By the end of her little speech, Harry had calmed down and begun to purr. "Stupid people-" he interrupted himself with a yawn, "Imma… get you." he then fell asleep. The poor boy had been awake for almost an entire hour and it was still his sleepy time!

The two witches stepped into an elevator and Andromeda hit the five button. "I believe we'll have to go to the beast department at the very least. Hopefully, they'll direct them from there."

"Never had a pet before mum?"

"Not in my house we didn't, Narcissa always wanted a cute bunny and Bella only ever wanted a kneazle ironically enough. I couldn't care less to be honest, but our parents didn't want to deal with petty squabbling so they didn't bother."

"Huh, what about dad?" Nymphadora asked as they exited the elevator.

"I believe he had a dog. He has mentioned it a few times. It'd be hilarious if he didn't like Harry."

"Ma! That's not funny. I don't need dad demanding to get rid of Harry."

"I'm kidding dear. Ted's a bleeding heart, he'll love Harry." They had entered a door marked Beast department and stopped at a desk manned by a bored looking young wizard named Andrew Smith. "Excuse me, we're here to register this kneazle as a pet. What exactly do we need to do?"

The young man perked up at the question seemingly excited by the prospect of doing… anything. "Well, first off I need to know if he's a stray or if you purchased him in or outside of Britain."

"We believe he is wild, but he might be a runaway. He's rather smart."

"Hmm. That's fine. If he's a runaway we'll have him on record, unless he was illegally owned of course. If that's the case we'll have to contact the original owner. But if he's wild, which by the way congratulations on bonding with such a marvelous creature madam," he said nodding at Nymphadora, "this will be a more straightforward process. Either way, you can go through the door behind me and take a left. You'll find the veterinarian office who'll give the little guy a check-up and find if he's been previously owned with a blood sample."

The Tonks Matriarch was surprised by the boy's in-depth answer but appreciated it nonetheless. "Thank you. Have a good day sir."

"Thanks." bubbled Nymphadora.

The veterinarian's office was a rather simple affair. Five medical beds filled the room going from the size of a small child to almost as large as an elephant. There were currently no patients much to the relief of the Tonks women.

Nymphadora spoke up this time, "Excuse me, sir?"

A rather stately looking gentlemen in a lab coat and smock turned to look at them, "You can call me Dr. Mostafa. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

All smiles the teen answered, "This little guy right here!" She lifted the still sleeping Harry up, "We're getting him registered and they said you would check him out first."

"Of course, of course. Lay him down on the smallest table."

A few minutes of silence passed as Dr. Mostafa waved his wand over Harry several times as the clipboard he was holding began to fill up with information. Eventually, he stopped and summoned an empty needle which he used to draw some of Harry's blood. He set the tube of blood to the side and turned his gaze up the Tonks witches.

"This kitten… has had a rather rough time of it. This is usually an extremely quick process, but I discovered some rather troubling things had to figure out more. As you know doubt have guessed by now he is extremely malnourished, but that's not the whole picture. Many of his leg bones exhibit signs of having been broken in the past, one, in particular, seems to have been only a week or so ago. Kneazle's live to around sixty years of age on average which means this kitten should be around a year or two at most, but my scans indicate that he is closer to four years old."

"But most oddly is that in spite of all that, he's rather healthy. No worms or diseases of any kind can be found, except for one thing… but I can elaborate on that later. He needs to be fed well from now on, and don't worry I can create a special diet for you to follow. Kneazles are hardy creatures so he should be fine in a month or so, but he might end up on the smaller side for the rest of his life. I have a few vaccinations here that I'm going to give him, but aside from that, he hasn't been neutered yet. I can do that now."

While the vet had been talking Harry had awoken from his short nap. Upon hearing the word neutered he became oddly uncomfortable. He didn't know what it meant though so he looked at Nym for help.

The girl laughed at his questioning stare, "That means he's going to chop off your bits!"

That got Harry moving. "No! Hell no! Leave my bits alone!" He even took an aggressive stance against the doctor.

Nymphadora let out a full belly guffaw, "See that? He's really smart, understands human speech with ease. I think we can let him keep his bits. But you listen to me good Harry," her tonal shift made the kneazle in question turn to meet her eyes, "I don't want to hear about you getting a nice kneazle lady pregnant now. If I do it's off with your bits!" She could not help the smirk that grew on her face.

Still, her words had an impact as Harry demurely curled his tail around his side and nodded in understanding.

"Good. Anything else doctor?"

"Wow, it's not unknown for smart kneazles to understand English, but for this little guy to understand to you so completely is remarkable." He said as he let out a drop of blood onto a sheet of paper. After a moment of nothing happening he continued, "Alright, it seems that he has not been registered before. Let me just give him these shots and you'll be all set."

This time Harry was awake for the needle and was not entertained by the prospect of getting stabbed. As such he deftly dodged the older wizards attempts at giving him a shot until Nymphadora grabbed him.

"Relax Harry it'll only be a pinch… ok, a few pinches and you might be sore when we're done, but I'll hold you the whole time. You can snuggle up to me and sleep the pain away."

Nym was really nice, and from what he remembered in health class Harry knew the shots were for his own good, so he relented in her arms and braced himself for the pain.

"You must have a truly strong bond with this kneazle madam. I'll even use a sedative so that he can rest some more. That's one of the things this little guy will be doing a lot of for a while."

The shots certainly stung, but they didn't hurt nearly as badly as Harry had feared. After the last one, Harry felt tired once again and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Now before I send you off please have a seat." The good doctor indicated to a small desk which he sat behind, "The coming months will not be simple. This kneazle has gone through some serious abuse and it is a very real possibility that he will have… episodes. Night terrors, suddenly freezing up for what seems to be no reason and things of that nature. Just love him, he'll need it. Also, do not feel bad if he ends up being extremely aloof. He might be used to being independent or not trusting others which is even more reasons why your bond with him is so impressive. On the other hand, he might be attention starved and needy so…"

"Oh, that's just fine with me. I'm on the summer hols so he can be with me 24/7!"

"That's good to hear."

Andromeda asked, "About this special diet. While Harry is adorable and I already can't imagine abandoning him, how expensive will this special diet be?"

"Well, it's rather straightforward, meat. He'll tell you when he's hungry so you just need to have steaks and pork chops readily available. It might end up a bit expensive…"

"Oh please mum! I'll take care of it!"

Mrs. Tonks raised a single eyebrow as she looked at her pleading daughter, "And exactly how will you go about doing that?"

"Well, I can get a job somewhere…"

"And if Harry ends up needy and cuddly? How will you work and spend time with him?"

"Uhh… I'll… get a job as a… pet sitter!" Nymphadora answered desperately.

"Oh? And that will be enough? I doubt it."

Dr. Mostafa interjected, "Harry isn't the first malnourished pet to be brought through here. I can direct you to a butcher shop that sells at a discount to cases like yours if money is an issue."

"Hmm… Thank you. We appreciate it." answered Andromeda.

"Not a problem. Now, all you have to do is bring this paper over to the office across the hall and you should be all set. Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." Both women intoned simultaneously.

The office across the hall was rather tiny and only held two chairs, a shelf filled to the brim with files, and a desk, behind which sat a rather plump woman.

"Excuse me? We just finished an exam for our kneazle and the doctor sent us over here with this paper…" Andromeda said showing off said paper.

The plump woman, Kaitlyn Bagshot was on a nameplate, put down the file she was reading and smiled up at the trio.

"Oh? That's just an official confirmation on the completion of your pet's checkup. It's for the file. Given the size of the little guy, I'm assuming he's a new pet?"

"Yup!" was the metamorphmagus' peppy reply.

"Wonderful Have a seat, please. This will only take a few moments, I just need you to sign several official documents, ok? First thing's first, who will be the primary owner of the pet in question."

"Me." answered the pink haired girl.

"Ok, sign this. And I assume you are underage, yes? Ok then, you madam will need to sign here… ok."

The same process repeated itself several times until finally, Ms. Bagshot said, "Alrighty! You're all set. Take good care of… Harry, and make sure you come in for a checkup before the summer ends. We'll have to register him as your familiar if you want to bring him with you to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." replied Nymphadora.

"It's been a pleasure, Ms. Bagshot. Please, have a nice evening."

And with that, they were done!

Once the witches had returned to the main hall of the fifth level Nymphadora said, "I'm starved mum. Can we get something to eat?"

Her first instinct was to say no, but, "The butcher Dr. Mostafa recommended to us is in Diagon Alley and we're going to need something for Harry to eat when he wakes up I'm sure. I suppose we can pick something up while we're there."

"Yes!"

Nymphadora's little passenger turned some heads in the Leaky Cauldron as they walked through it to get to Diagon. But no one there was a close friend of either woman so they weren't sidetracked in the slightest. The butcher shop named Barnaby's Butcher Shop was a small walk from the Cauldron, it was also unfortunately close to the main entrance of Knockturn Alley.

That ultimately meant nothing as they quickly discovered that "Barnaby" was actually the current owner's grandfather and instead of a big burly wizard they met a petite and kind blonde witch only a few years out of Hogwarts. She was extremely energetic and was more than happy to give them hearty meats at a discount. The entire time she wrapped the meats she fawned over the still sleeping Harry.

"Oh, he's just the cutest thing ever! Where'd you find him?"

"Believe it not I just met him a few hours ago in a park I like to walk through in London."

"Wow! And he's already this attached to you?"

"Kinda. Right now he's sedated after getting his shots, but he seems to be a sweet boy."

"That's amazing. Here you go," She handed over an expanded bag filled with meats. "That's filled with enough T-bone steaks and baby back ribs to feed a hungry kitty for a whole week. Normally that'd be nine galleons, but I'm more than happy to sell it for four. Three if I can hold Harry."

Even with the entire galleon discount, Nymphadora was hesitant to hand over the sleeping kitten, but she doubted someone like Jessica could hurt him. As one would expect the butcher practically melted.

"Ohhhh, he's so soo~ft! Buy from me every week and I'll give you the same amount for the same price. Just make sure you bring this cutie along with you."

"That sounds great! Right mum?"

"I suppose so." Andromeda replied as she handed over the galleons and held Harry for the first time.

"Hey Jess do you sell sandwiches?" asked the still hungry Nymphadora.

"Actually I do, interested in anything in particular?"

~MM~

Harry finally awoke just as they returned to the Tonks residence. It took him a moment to remember what was happening and where he was, but when he did he was instantly alert.

'Magic! Wizards! Needles!' Remembering his race had been unknown Harry opened his stats. **'** Oh wait… I'm still a kneazle. I guess I'll see it later. But what about Nym and Mrs. Tonks?"

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: Magical Human (?)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 15 + ?**

 **Title: Top Notch Lawyer**

 **Name: Andromeda Tonks née Black**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Stats ?**

 **Str: ?**

 **Vit: ?**

 **Dex: ?**

 **Int: ?**

 **Wis: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charm: ?**

'Cool, then I'm probably a magical human too.' Harry's stomach grumbled. 'Man I'm hungry.' he looked at Andromeda to had stayed holding him, "Hey! I'm hungry! Let go of me! I gotta eat! Hey!"

"I think he's hungry, mum. Hey, check out what we got you." Nymphadora displayed the bag filled with meat and slowly opened it up and pulled out an individually wrapped piece of T-bone steak. "This should be more than enough to fill you up right now."

Then she unwrapped it and Harry was salivating. 'Wow. That smells amazing!' With a dextrous leap, Harry grabbed the piece of meat, with a little bone attached and began chowing down.

"Harry! Not right here! You'll make a mess of the floor!"

It was then that Ted Tonks walked in from the living room. "Oi, what's the commotion about? And where'd you two go?"

"Really dad? Look down."

Ted blinked. "Oh. Is that-"

"A kneazle? Yes, dear, it is. It's now Nymphadora's pet meaning we're keeping him. It also means that she'll be cleaning up any messes he makes." she stared pointedly at her daughter.

The metamorphmagus sighed. "Yes, mum. Come on Harry. From now I want you to eat outside ok?"

Harry, who had been watching the short exchange with curiosity, didn't protest when he was picked up, meat still in his maw. 'Whoops.'

He left to his own devices in the small backyard as Nymphadora reentered the house to clean up the mess he had made. "Sorry."

He had nearly finished the five-ounce chunk of meat when she returned. "Hey, you're a smart little guy. Don't be making messes!" She chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. "I can't possibly be mad at you, you're too cute! And those eyes… you have absolutely gorgeous green eyes you know that?"

Harry preened under the praise. "Heck yeah, I'm the best!"

Just then Ted Tonks appeared and sat down next to his daughter.

"An interesting couple of hours you've had, eh Dora?"

She laughed and said, "Yeah, but they've been great. This little guy is absolutely amazing. I already feel so attached it's insane. As if I was meant to find him…"

Ted stared at his daughter with a tender gaze, his chest swelled with pride as he witnessed his daughter become more mature. He knew she didn't have the best time in school. The first few years had been tough as she was treated as equal parts freak show and national treasure. Eventually, people got over it, but she was left with very few friends and most of them were just enamored by her abilities. She had one, maybe two true friends. The struggle of the recent years had been hormones. Nymphadora often complained about being harassed by boys and even a few girls. She had been in several fights about it. That all in conjunction with the fact that she was a klutz and natural troublemaker… Ted shook his head. Seeing her care so much about the kneazle was wonderful and he just knew he would be a wonderful companion for his daughter.

He roughly rubbed her head. "I love you princess."

She merely rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, love you too dad."

Ted then locked eyes with Harry. "And you. My daughter is an innocent butterfly, don't be getting any strange ideas." he punctuated his statement by wiggling his index finger.

The teen imitated a retching noise. "Really dad? Really?"

Ted laughed loudly. "You know I'm joking. But for real this time. You better protect her."

Harry stood form and puffed out his tiny chest, "Of course I will!"

Ted laughed again, "That's what I like to hear." He stood up and began going inside. "Oh yeah, Dora? We maybe might be going on a trip sometime this summer. You should finish your summer homework before then." He closed the door behind himself before she could answer.

"My pops is ridiculous, huh Harry?" Nym asked as she lay on the ground an let Harry use her breasts as pillows. "But a trip huh? We might spend the next couple of days at home so I can get my work done quickly Harry."

"I don't know, I think he's funny. And tall. And fat. And it's ok, it'd be nice to stay inside after so long."

Nymphadora looked at him oddly. "Why am I so certain that you answered all of my questions? Too bad you don't speak English."

"Yeah." The young kneazle then drifted off to dreamland.

~MM~

Just as he was leaving the office for the night Dr. Mostafa remembered something. "Damn! I forgot to mention the magical anomaly. Eh, I'm sure it can wait for the checkup."

~MM~

 **AN: So… I'm already realizing that I'm going to have trouble balancing this game. Harry Potter isn't a shounen manga, there's no power creep or vastly superior powers. Sure Dumbledore and Voldemort might be in the upper 200s or even 300s, but Harry might end up pushing 100 by the end of first year! Of course, as this chapter makes clear, I want this to be a more story oriented gamer fic, but Harry has a LOT of time on his hands right now. Nights will probably be spent grinding, which by that logic alone could push Harry into the 50s before Hogwarts even starts! I don't plan on changing how XP works since I already put an assload of time into it… I might just have to have Harry be boring and do nothing for long stretches of time. He probably will anyway but I want to write about these dungeons! UGH. I'll have to math it out. UGH and all that's not even considering how vastly superior Harry will be since he'll be able to easily cast a bunch of magic without a wand. Balancing sucks.**

 **Like the very best a normal wizard will get is probably around 100, like Amelia Bones or Alastor Moody. But… dragons are a thing… Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHA. MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

 **But I still want Voldie to be the final boss. Then again I did mention how this will be a fic with a lighter tone so… maybe I'll let Harry off him in fourth year. But then you guys will have to stick around as I write about original dungeons and maybe a fantasy world like in Game and Bleach. I'm not confident about original Harry Potter stuff, but maybe some of that too? Or I can go for the LOLZ and turn the last couple of years into a dating sim. Harem ending for the win!**

 **Anyway, leave a review, tell me what you think, ask me questions.**

 **Thx ;)**

 **Oh, and did any of you see what I did? Eh? Eh? I actually want to know if anyone caught it.**


	5. Lazy and Not-so-Lazy Days

**AN: A lot of positivity and ideas in the reviews and from reading it all I've come to the conclusion I should have while I was writing the author's note at the end of last chapter. I'm going to do what I've been doing for all of my stories which is figure things out as I go. It's good that I thought about these things, but they shouldn't press on my mind since I can't do anything about them until I get there!**

 **Aww man. I don't know why I assumed that British public schools generally function the same way American schools. This fucks up my timeline. Screw it, I'm not busting my balls for this small detail especially since Hogwarts has the long summer holiday like in America.**

 **Also, Pottermore is a step in the right direction, but I would love it if Rowling went full Tolkien when it came to expanding the Potterverse. I mean, the new movies are nice, but I wanna know basic shit like the details of how the Ministry of Magic run from top to bottom. Every Department, every office, a fucking bible's worth of information. Would make fanfiction writing a lot easier.**

~MM~

Chapter 4 Summary: Harry and Tonks arrive at the Tonks Residence and are immediately questioned by Andromeda. Explanations are given harry tells them his name, it's a fun time. The Tonks women then bring Harry to the Ministry of Magic, revealing the fact that magic is real, to get him registered. A vet gives him a checkup, a bunch of papers are signed, and then Harry the kneazle is officially a pet! They get some food and go home and Harry meets Dad Tonks. All the while Harry persisted to be a cute, squishy fluff that everyone loves despite his negative charisma which no one has asked me about.

~MM~

Chapter 5: Lazy and Not-so-Lazy Days

Arabella Figg was extremely confused. You see, Dumbledore had come knocking on the first of June asking after the Potter boy as he always did. Arabella told him the truth, obviously, the child had been mostly the same. The few times she saw him, one time being the day before, he seemed pretty normal besides his diminutive height. And just as she always had she brought up the issue with how badly the boy was being treated.

"Circe's Sagging Tits Dumbledore! You know I have to be mean to the child in order to make sure those beasts let me watch him when they're away. They treat him like garbage! I see him doing every kind of chore possible in and outside the house! And… I think they beat him… badly. I've said this a thousand times before-"

The old wizard put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Arabella please, I know. But we have no choice. The blood ward-"

"Yes, yes, yes. The blood ward. Too bad that blood ward doesn't protect from evil family members. What is this blood ward doing that a well warded private manor can't? Or Hogwarts for that matter? Or is it all for The Greater Good?"

"You already know this is important in keeping Harry safe from the Death Eaters still devoted to their lord. Any other place can be found and broken into, but a muggle neighborhood, a boring one at that? Harry will never be found. I know his life is hard, but at least he has one. And when he's older and stronger I will have to trust him to take care of himself. Right now he has a long life ahead of him to fill with happy memories. So please-"

"Bah! I've heard enough you old bag of bones. I told you what I know and I'm certain you already checked the ward's stability, get out of my house." She punctuated her dismissal by leaving the room.

The tired old man sighed and left.

That interaction had been more than a week ago. And in the entirety of that week Arabella had not seen hide nor hair of the boy. Now, that was not too far outside the realm of possibility since Harry had gone "missing" for several days in a row before, but that was usually preceded by some sort of drama that half the neighborhood could hear. She knew the Dursley child's birthday was coming up, and yet they hadn't asked her to watch Harry yet. Something was off and Arabella felt that she needed to figure out way if only to quell growing ball of dread that was in her stomach.

Figg knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive and was quickly greeted by Petunia. "Hello Mrs. Dursley. I just came by to ask whether or not you needed someone to watch you nephew any time soon?"

Petunia smirked. "Don't worry about that Mrs. Figg. You won't ever have to watch the little delinquent ever again. Have a wonderful day." she then closed the door.

A shocked squib sat on the front steps for a long moment before dashing back to her house with more speed then she ever thought her old bones could produce. Once she was inside she grabbed some floo powder and chucked it into the unlit fire. "Gah!" Arabella attempted to start the fire as quickly as possible and when it was finally roaring she threw in some more floo powder.

"Hogwarts! Headmaster's Office!" Arabella almost never made calls with the floo so she was still unsure as to whether or not it actually worked. After a minute of nothing happening she decided to stick her head in the fire and hope Dumbledore was there.

"Dumbledore! I need you to come here! Dumbledore? Fawkes! Fawkes get Albus!"

The phoenix, who had been napping, awoke with a start. Fortunately he understood the squib's requested and quickly did as asked. A very confused Dumbledore appeared not a minute later.

"Albus! You get your wrinkly arse over here right this instant! The Dursleys, I think they've done something to Harry!"

Dumbledore didn't say a word as he quickly used the floo to arrive in Privet Drive.

"Arabella, please tell this isn't some ploy to get me to move the boy." he asked as he left the house and made a beeline four number four.

"Of course not!" yelled a tired Arabella from her couch. Albus was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

Decked out in an absurdly muted yellow robe Dumbledore knocked loudly upon the Dursley's door. A slightly miffed Petunia answered the door, but as she opened her mouth to banish whoever had intruded upon her house she realized who was standing before.

"D-Dumbledore. Wh-what brings you around here? And, come inside quickly I don't need the neighbors seeing your freakishness!"

Albus made his way in and stood stoically in the living room.

Petunia was unnerved by the aged man's lack of conversation so she said, "Out with it. What do you want?"

In a deceptively even tone Dumbledore asked, "Where is the child Petunia? Though he already knew he wasn't there. He knew the moment he arrived. The ward was gone.

"Hmph, well he's run off! It's only my job to give a roof over his head and food to eat. It's not my fault he left!" Petunia defended. The last week had been spectacular without her freak of a nephew around. Sure she had to do more chores now, but it was a small price to pay.

Albus breathed in deeply through his nose before exhaling in the same manner. There were many things he could say and do, many of them realistic threats, but he had a mission now. The boy was missing and he didn't have time to waste on trash he would probably never see again. She and the rest of her small family would get their comeuppance when Harry was safe somewhere… probably Hogwarts.

"That is… regretful." The old man then disappeared in a blaze.

Once in his office he began pacing around. 'Where is he? I have no way of knowing where he could be at the moment. For all I know he could be in America! How can I find him? I can't alert the media, that'd be a catastrophe. Everyone would know their savior wasn't secretly being trained by me and slaying dragons. Ridiculous. But still, there'd be an uproar. Who knows what would happen. Not to mention Death Eaters would undoubtedly begin their own searches. No, I have to go this alone, but how! He doesn't have a wand to track or a spectacularly strong magical signature. I can ask the professors… but that's not many people. I suppose I could wait for his acceptance letter to guide me… but that's far too long! I cannot wait a month and a half to find him, for all I know he could be dead by then. He could be dead now! I need more people, people I can trust. I need…'

Realization struck him like a thunderbolt. "The Order of the Phoenix."

~MM~

The very next day Dumbledore sat at a desk in an empty classroom facing a semicircle of wizards and witches. Those present that had been part of the original order included Alastor Moody, his brother Aberforth, Arabella, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Severus, and Sturgis Podmore. He had asked them to bring along those they trusted with their lives so there were some new faces in the group. Specifically Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones. He had personally invited Minerva, since he trusted her unconditionally, and Molly Weasley who had brought along her husband and her son William.

He yet to tell them why exactly they had been called as he had to be sure that they would not reveal Harry Potter's situation. So it was with a heavy heart that he began speaking.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why exactly I summoned you here with such extreme urgency." He took a moment to meet every gaze in the room. "I regret to inform you that Harry James Potter has gone missing."

For a moment there was no sound, just deafening silence. Then chaos.

Every single person in the room had a question, or an accusation, or a cruel thing to say. Dumbledore had expected such a reaction, it was the most obvious one. Eventually the room settled down though several questions were still being tossed around. He commanded silence with a simple lift of his hand and once he was sure there'd be no interruptions he began to speak.

"I know this is shocking news, I was just as disturbed as you were when I learned this yesterday."

Before he could continue Emmeline Vance stood up. Her tone was sharp as she spoke, "Why is the boy missing Albus. I, along with many here, had assumed you had secreted the boy away and were keeping some sort of watch on him. I find it disturbing that the boy was able to go missing under your care."

Albus had miscalculated. He assumed given their loyalty and unity that the order would be more amenable to his directions. But it was an idiotic thing to assume. At the moment he looked like an negligent caretaker to everyone and he needed to figure out had to correct that quickly.

"Well actually, I had the boy sent to his relatives. You see, Lily's sacrifice gave young Harry protections against Voldemort and I was able to use those to create a powerful ward. The only caveat was that he had to be with a blood relative for it to function. Thus he was not under my personal watch rather he was being raised by his mother's sister's family."

He had hoped it would help, somehow, but he knew it would not. That was emphasized when Minerva stood up almost shaking and said, "Those muggles lost young Mr. Potter? How exactly did that happen?" her fists were tightly clenched as she waited for an answer.

Dumbledore smiled easily, "Oh you know how children are, he probably went out and got himself lost. I just-" But he had forgotten Arabella.

"Don't sell them that crock Albus! You know bloody well why the boy _ran away_." She turned her attention from Dumbledore to those in the semicircle, "The boy is abused. Those muggles treat him like a disease. He works harder than a house elf and is probably fed less! The boy lives in a cupboard! His uncle has beaten him badly enough to break bones! The poor child has no friends to speak of." Her voice trailed off as she began to cry. "And all the while this bloody old codger has refused to remove him from the situation. I've had to watch this abused child barely grow for years now." She turned back to Dumbledore, "So don't lie to these people Albus."

Once more silence filled the room as everyone processed what they had just heard.

Eventually the headmaster said, "I know it's horrible. But please understand. The boy has many enemies in this world. The wards I created are extremely powerful and would have undoubtedly made any and all access a to his home by a Death Eater, or anyone who wished him harm, impossible. Other places can be broken into with enough time, even Hogwarts. When he reached his majority the boy would be free to do as he pleased with his life and by then he'd be able to defend himself from any threats that may come his way. Truly, I had his best interests at heart, I never thought-"

Alastor interrupted him, "You didn't think. Bloody fucking hell Albus. You let a child be abused for years while convincing yourself that it was for his own benefit. What kind of person will he become now? I wouldn't blame the lad if he held a deep seated hatred for muggles… and does he even know he's a wizard? How easy will it be for him to subscribe to the same doctrines as Voldemort did Albus? At the very best we have a future terrorist on our hands, at the worst he might be the second coming of Grindelwald." he scanned the room with his magical eye. "I believe a transfer of leadership is in order. I have a lot of time on my hands since I've retired. I could take on the mantle. Does anyone else wish to?"

"Now wait just one moment. I led the order through the war with Voldemort and despite this failure I'm still just as capable-"

"But we aren't fighting a war right now are we? We're looking for a missing boy. A poor abused child that is like that because of you Albus. You've proven yourself incompetent. All those in favor of voting on a new leader?"

Every single hand went up.

"See? As I said before, does anyone else wish to become the new leader?"

When no one stepped forward Alastor nodded in acceptance and walked up to Dumbledore's desk. "I believe that I should be the one sitting there Albus, don't you?"

Shocked, angry, and a little bit scared of what else they would do Dumbledore stood up out of his chair and left the room. When the door slammed shut behind him Alastor finally sat down.

"That is… that is very unfortunate." he sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Harry Potter is missing and an abuse victim all due to the willful negligence of Albus Dumbledore. Bloody hell. Arabella, I assume you were somewhere near the boy. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Much more somber after her long cry Arabella said, "I'm not sure exactly when he went missing. Those… bastards would look him up in his cupboard for days at a time, especially on the hols. I last saw him… nine days ago? Ten? I can't be sure, but it's been more than a week. So any time from then until yesterday when Albus confirmed it on my own suspicion could have been when the child escaped. The muggle aurors never dropped him off so he can be anywhere right now. You never know what accidental magic can do, but I fear he might already be dead. Oh Merlin!"

The shaken woman was comforted by a tearful Molly Weasley.

Alastor closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "So he can be anywhere… even six feet under. Well, besides telling each of you to do what you can to keep an eye out for the lad, until we have confirmation that the boy is dead, I don't want to see even the hint of a headline anywhere suggesting Harry Potter is missing. Can we trust each other to keep this confidential?"

The group began to nod as a few murmurs of ascent could be heard. "Great. Kingsley, I need you to come with me. I believe this meeting is over."

~MM~

Harry was having a wonderful day. The night before he and Nym had taken the most wonderful bath which he had desperately needed. Unsurprisingly, rivers do not do a great job in keeping you clean. Sleep came quickly after the adventure the day had been especially when you're curled up on some amazingly soft and squishy pillows. Nymphadora had decided it was hilarious to make her boobs big enough for Harry to lay on, so he did.

That morning he woke up on still on Nymphadora's chest who was snoring away with the gracefulness of a dying giant. The offensive noise was actually what had woken him up in the wee hours of the morning which Harry found quite annoying. So, he tickled the girl awake.

Nymphadora batted his tail away. "Harry? What on earth are you doing? It's… four in the morning."

"You're so loud you woke me up." Harry mewled, but he knew she couldn't understand him so he gestured to her nose and his ears.

"My nose? Your ears? What are you… oh! Did my snoring wake you up? I'm sorry Harry. Here, I'll just put a little silencing charm on my nose and mouth so you won't hear a thing. Sound good?"

Harry nodded making Nym laugh in wonder.

"I still can't get over how smart you are little guy." She pet him and scratched his back, something Harry _loved_. "Ooh and you're so cute! Gosh. Well, good night Harry."

With a flick of her wrist Nymphadora was suddenly silent. Harry couldn't even hear the light breathing he fell asleep to the night before. Luckily her heart was easily audible which lulled the kitten to sleep like a beautiful lullaby.

Breakfast was a wonderful affair. Harry got another scrumptious piece of meat, much better than anything he had hunted, and a small bowl of milk that was wonderful to wash the meat down with. "This is amazing! I wanna eat this every day!" the kneazle exclaimed as he finished his meal.

As if reading his mind Nymphadora said, "Liked that did ya? Well get used to it because the doctor said it's what we have to feed ya' until you're healthy."

"Awesome." Harry meowed as he hopped into Tonks' lap.

"Aww, you're the best Harry you know that?" She said as she stroked his fur.

'Mhm, I'm the best. Aww yeah, I'm the best.' The ten year old thought as he purred in contentment.

Finishing her breakfast of eggs and toast Nymphadora picked up the black kitty and cradled him against her bosom in such a way that he could see the world. "What you say Harry? Wanna go for a walk?"

"Mhm." He purred louder.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The girl and her cat spent the morning walking around town. Nymphadora pointed out every interesting shop and attraction possible to Harry which legitimately helped the boy familiarize himself with the area. They were back home promptly for lunch so that Harry could eat his designated delicious meal.

The time after lunch was spent on the couch as Harry laid curled up on Nymphadora as they watched the telly. It was those simple moments that Harry came to realize just how much happier and safer he felt in the Tonks' home. A couple episodes of The Crystal Maze and Blind Date was all it took for the two wizards to suddenly find themselves at the dinner table with Ted and Andromeda.

"How was work mum?"

"It was much of the same, I don't have a case at the moment so I've been organizing my office and finding out what cases I might be able to help with."

"Anything interesting luv?"

"Well, there is this one case a younger coworker is cutting his teeth on about an incident where a man attempted and succeeded in freeing a miniature welsh green which was a pet to a rather wealthy client of ours. Eventually the beast was contained and returned to his owner, but our client is suing for damages. It should be a simple case, but the man who freed the dragon is counter suing by claiming he was freeing a beast that should not be owned like common pets. The case should still be an easy win, but if the wizengamot judges are sympathetic to the man's cause this might lead to some new laws being created that ban the ownership of miniature dragons. So it has potential to get out of hand."

"Wow, sounds quite exciting Andy."

"Not really. Our client is very wealthy and is quite chummy with several wizengamot members even if he is not one himself. I'm sure the case will go his way."

"Huh… well, how was your day dad?"

"It was fine. Just another day in the mechanic shop. I too had to organize my office a bit, but that was mainly because I had misplaced some important documents pertaining to a possible expansion of the company…"

"Really honey? I told you to secure those!"

"I did! Just… so securely that I couldn't find them. Don't worry I eventually did!"

"Good… good." Andromeda shook her head and chuckled. "Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Of course, what else could I do." and lightly kissed her husband.

"Eww, I'm eating right now." Nymphadora remarked, discomfort clear on her face.

Ted laughed uproariously, "Just you wait jelly bean, one day…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it. Anyway, my day was great. Me and Harry walked about town a bit and then watched the telly." Harry meowed to punctuate her statement.

"Sounds fun. Now the question is whether or not Harry had any… accidents." Andy said.

Nymphadora blinked. "You know… I didn't even think about that. He had to use the bathroom… right Harry?" she asked as she looked into her feline's green eyes.

Harry nodded.

"Did you make any messes?"

Harry rigorously shook his head in the negative.

"See? No messes!"

Curious Ted asked, "Then where did you go to the bathroom?"

Harry cocked his head; for a moment contemplating whether or not to toy with the people he was staying with, but the choice to show them was easy to make. He hopped off the table and headed towards the bathroom. With wide eyes Ted and the rest of the Tonks followed the kneazle.

"No way."

There was certainly a way as Harry hopped onto the toilet and flushed it.

"Did you show him how to do that Nymphadora?" The Tonks matriarch asked, a bit of awe in her voice.

"I pointed out where it was this morning, but I was pointing out where everything was. So no, I didn't show him that."

"Wow, Dora, when you said he was smart, I didn't think he was this smart."

"Well, he did tell us his name yesterday using the alphabet as letters…"

"We assume his previous owners didn't treat him well. I suppose this was one of their lessons."

Harry rubbing by their legs as he left the bathroom was what finally shocked the family out of their contemplation. They finished their meal, but conversation was severely lacking. Each one of them simply wondered what kind of life Harry had lived previously which were unfortunately somber thoughts. Nymphadora was the only one with any reprieve as Harry once again stationed himself upon her lap to be pet. Could not let his new best friend be sad now could he?

As the family cleaned up Andromeda asked Nymphadora a _very_ important question.

"Nymphadora." The matriarch started as she toweled off the dish her husband had just washed and handed to her. The teen in question groaned preemptively, already dreading the conversation. "You are coming upon your final year of Hogwarts and when you've completed your NEWTS and the year you shall be released upon this great wide world we live in."

"Mu~um. Really?"

"No no no. No interruptions from you young lady. I have refrained from asking you this question for a while now and I feel that it is very important. You're future is in your hands. My question is: What do you plan on doing with it? I'm not demanding an answer from you right now child, but I want you to truly think deeply about it. Besides the summer work you need to do, I want to hear a concrete plan from you about your life after Hogwarts by summer's end."

"Really springing this on me mum. And you know I've wanted to be an Auror for years. Why even ask?"

"I know, but your dream of being an Auror is still steeped in childhood fantasy. I had no problem with what classes you've been taking because they're good choices for many different career opportunities, but the truth is I would rather you were not one. I would like to go to sleep peacefully, without worrying about you dying in the line of duty because a random thief or mugger decided to use the killing curse. If you examine your choices and decide you still want to be an Auror I won't complain but at least give it thought. Ok? For me? For us?"

"I… fine. I will. Just don't be too surprised when I decide to be an Auror ok? Now c'mon Harry." Nym answered in an effort to remove herself from the situation as quickly as possible.

"NEWTS? Jobs? Sounds boring Nym." Harry meowed as he was transported to the teen's room.

Nymphadora flopped onto her bed while cuddling her kneazle. "My mom is just so… I get it, I do. But she didn't have to guilt trip me like that. I want to be an Auror to save people and defend justice. There's nothing wrong with that. And a bunch of other jobs will be super boring, after all, Defense is one of the only classes I like!" She looked deeply in the black kneazle's bright green eyes. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Harry placed one tiny paw on the tip of Nym's nose and stared back into her eyes. "Nope."

Nym laughed at the action. "I'll take that as a yes." She groaned. "Mum is right about one thing, I have to do my homework. Keep me company?"

"Of course." Harry meowed.

The last couple of hours of bed time were spent doing just that. Nymphadora wrote with a quill, which Harry found quite silly, and Harry luxuriated on her supple thighs while being pet. He did attempt to understand the things she muttered under her breath while doing the work since he was a wizard, but nothing made any sort of sense. She just spouted nonsensical words and phrases like Oppopanax and Boomslang skin. She did say dragon and fairy once in a while so that was cool, but she was doing potions homework and Harry shivered at the idea of killing fairies for potion ingredients.

Eventually Nymphadora gave up on completing her potions homework that night and took Harry for another bath. After last night Harry greatly looked forward to baths with Nym because she did such a good job scrubbing him down. It was like how he imagined a nice massage would be like and he left the bath sleepy and ready to bed.

As the duo slipped into unconsciousness that night Harry wondered if it was possible to be that happy for the rest of his life.

~MM~

That same night Madam Amelia Bones kept in her office by two people she knew very well, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She typically left quite late, around ten thirty so that she knew the night shift was firmly situated before heading home. Minutes before she was ready to leave the two men entered her office saying they needed to have an extremely important meeting with her. That the information they were about to tell her was highly confidential and for her ears only. Intrigued, and trusting of such distinguished aurors, she sat at her desk and waited for them to tell her what they needed to. She was not prepared for what it was.

"So to be perfectly clear. You are telling me that Harry James Potter, vanquisher of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and savior of wizarding Britain, is an abused child who ran away from his muggle relatives. Not only that, but it was Dumbledore who put him there and he knew how badly the boy was being treated? I… I don't know what to say. How was this allowed to happen? No, don't say it. I already know. Our magnanimous Chief Warlock, the infallible second coming of Merlin that he is, had it all under control. Despite our various laws we gave him a pass because "Surely Dumbledore is rearing his mighty replacement! Another demigod who can be a shining star for the Light!" She finished sardonically.

"Got it in one Amy. Always knew you were a sharp one." Alastor said with a grim smirk.

"I'm not in the mood for your humor Moody. I want to know why I'm only learning about this right now?"

Kingsley answered, "Because we only learned just this morning. You see, Dumbledore learned of this yesterday and in an effort to keep things hush hush he called together the Order of the Phoenix."

"The vigilante group he led in the first war against Voldemort?"

"The same. He wanted us to help him search for the boy while making sure this incident didn't get out. Unfortunately for him he also brought along Arabella Figg."

"And who's that."

"The squib he tasked with watching the boy."

"Really? What? Go on."

"As it turns out she has been a helpless bystander to the boy's abuse for what might be his entire life after the war ended. When Dumbledore attempted to lie about why the boy had run away she passionately revealed the horrible Alastor here took charge and Dumbledore has been kicked out of his own little group. All that was this morning. Before you ask why we didn't contact you sooner, Alastor decided that we should do an little investigation of our own."

"Ayy, and good thing we did. I think we got some good information."

"Ok, that's all well and good, but I still think you should have come to me sooner."

"You must understand that we also wanted privacy Madam Bones. We all think that it would be a disaster is all this got out to the public which might have happened during normal hours. Either way we're here now."

"Fine, what did you learn."

"It's a horrible thing lass, to bare witness to some truly terrible muggles. We got to Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey a little bit after noon. The first thing the woman who opened the door said to me was that freaks like us weren't welcome in her home. Bad start. After… gently explaining to her that we were here to investigate her family and her home she became hysterical and said that Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and other such rot. We informed her he could do no such thing and eventually we were able to enter the house. I'll spare you all of the specifics, but the one of the most important things we learned was an affirmation of one of Arabella's claims. The boy lived in a cupboard."

Amelia gasped.

"At that point we agreed that some… liberties could be used in order to learn what we can about… everything. Alastor used a bit of legilimency on the woman and we learned how truly horribly the boy was treated. I also won't go into specifics, but… we might be dealing with a damaged child, even a possible Obscurial."

The weight of the air was almost oppressive as the three aurors sat in silence while Amelia registered what she had been told.

"That's horrifying, but what about finding him?"

"That the worst part lass. Not a bit of magic could be found anywhere within a couple mile radius of the neighborhood. We have absolutely nothing to go on. The child hadn't even attempted to run away before so he haven't the foggiest clue where he might have gone."

"How can we possibly find him then? Also, do we have a date for when he left?"

"No Madam Bones, but Arabella supposes it was sometime within the week." Kingsley answered.

"A week! Then what hope do we have? The boy could be dead for all we know! Merlin help us." Amelia massaged her temples and rested her elbows upon her desk. The she suddenly sat upright as if she had been struck by a Full Body-Binding Curse. "A week? Surrey?"

The two men looked at each other in confusion before Kingsley answered. "Yes? That is what we said after all."

"That's something we can use. I'm sure you didn't hear anything about it, but there was an incident a couple of days ago in a national park in Surrey. Massive outburst of magic, powerful stuff, the oddest part was that each and every auror I sent out there described a feeling of happiness in the vicinity. Since nothing made sense and I didn't wish to waste resources on something I might never understand I contacted the Department of Mysteries."

Alastor slapped his arm rest. "Really Amelia? Giving those kooks something?"

"I didn't bring them into anything. I handed out the case completely. The only caveat being that I was informed on what they discovered. Otherwise they have full control over the investigation. It's only been… a two and a half days so I'm not surprised nothing has been revealed. But I bring this up because it might be connected. Potter is the only magical in that area so it makes sense that he would be the cause of it."

"Hmph. Assuming it actually was the boy and not a mad wizard that kidnapped him."

"That is a possibility, but I find it difficult to believe a madman created "happy" magic. Either way, I think we might have another place to track down Potter from. Perhaps we can even get the muggle police in on this, do we have a picture of the boy?"

Alastor shook his head sadly. "No, if it weren't for the cupboard we found and the memories of that woman I would think Arabella was mad and talked about an imaginary boy."

"Horrible. Just horrible. As for actually investigating this I'd say you two are the ones for the job. Contact the muggle police, get them to help somehow. Alastor I believe you know our contacts. I believe I'm going to go home and have a tall of Firewhiskey before bed tonight. Oh, and find some pictures of the boy's family, maybe a full picture of the three of them. It might help. I'll inform the Unspeakables about this, have a good night."

~MM~

 **AN: I feel kinda bad for not updating for so long, especially since everything up until we get back to Harry was written days after chapter four was put up… oh well. Sorry for the lateness and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **If you read my Bleach gamer fic you already know this, but I've put up a poll. You see, I have too many ideas. Five unique stories is not sustainable which is clearly evident by my near abandonment of my first three fics. On top of that I have two more in my head, one which was the reason why I started writing fanfiction, it just never got online, and the other** _ **another**_ **gamer fic.**

 **So I'm asking you readers to go vote on the top three you want to see me continue writing. (Or start writing in the case of the other two). Please check out the other stories so you know what you're voting for and vote with your heart. The most highly voted story will be the one I emphasize the most.**

 **I might not update for a while so I can get chapters out for all of my other fics so that all my readers know about this poll.**

 **Besides that, leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	6. Zombies

**AN: Wow, I did not expect this one to come out on top. Admittedly, it beat Game and Bleach by only seven votes, but still… Anyway, since it won this story will be the first one with a chapter out, but since it was so close I'll probably split my time between these two pretty evenly. In third was Goku the Gamer which only beat the One Piece Gamer by a little and that only beat A Fox's Touch by little.**

 **So I've changed my mind. Far and away Might and Magic and Game and Bleach will be the stories that get the most love and attention getting updates every one or two weeks. Since Goku the Gamer, the One Piece fic, and A Fox's Touch were so close I'll probably make it so that I update them once every one or two months. Sorry for fans of those three. Like… someone had to use all three of their votes on those three right? At least one person right? FFs dude.**

 **But you guys are here for a new chapter so…**

~MM~

Chapter 5 Summary: Dumbledore learns of Harry's "departure" and calls together the Order of the Phoenix. At the meeting Arabella rats Dumbledore out for not being the best caretaker in the world and Moody is able to kick him out and assume leadership. Harry had a good time with Nymphadora. At the end Moody and Shacklebolt meet with Amelia Bones and inform her of the fact that Harry's missing. She agrees to keep it all classified, but officially assigns the men to the case. Then she goes home to get shitfaced! (I wish I could put gifs or memes into the stories because I badly need a heavy metal band rocking out to accentuate that last statement.)

~MM~

Chapter 6: Zombies and A Really Crappy Game of Hide and Seek With Too Many Players

About a week after settling down with the Tonks family Harry finally decided to actually play the game he was living. He had spent most of the day napping so he would be full of energy when he snuck out to dungeon crawl after Nym fell asleep. The plan went off without a hitch, especially since Harry did not have his caretaker's room to enter the dungeon.

" **ID Create: Zombie Dungeon**!" The black kneazle yelled.

For a few moments the child was quite confused. Nothing had happened… or so he thought. When Harry turned around to jump back into bed with Nym he realized that she was no longer there. Before he could panic about it he heard a loud thump come from the front door causing him to jump.

"What the…"

Before Harry could continue his thought many more bangs could be heard until a sharp cracking sound echoed through the house. Whatever was trying to get in had succeeded.

"Crap." Harry returned to his human form and equipped his wolf cloak, bandana, and his nice sword he got since he still couldn't use the Acromantula Leg Sword. "Dang **Malnourished** Debuff."

With all the stealth of a ninja, turns out being a cat makes you a bit more graceful, Harry made his way to the front door. He could hear the distinct sound of moaning well before he entered the living room.

'Alright. No one is here and I can hear moaning. Guess I really am in the zombie dungeon.'

Peeking his head out of the corner where the hallway to the bedrooms and the living room met Harry was greeted with the disturbing sight of a very real zombie.

"Eww…" Harry couldn't help but let out. The zombie was horrifying. It used to be a black male that stood around 5'10" but that was difficult to know for sure since it was hunched over. The zombie was missing both of its eyes and the lower part of its jaw. Oddly enough it still had half of an afro on the side of its skull that still had skin. The arms were mostly intact, but the bones could be easily seen in places where the flesh had rotted of completely. Below the waist nothing could truly be discerned since it wore dark jeans and boots, but Harry doubted it was much better than what he could already see.

Harry felt dirty just looking at the creature, but he swallowed his disgust and said, " **Observe**."

 **Title: Grunt**

 **Name: Jeff**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 38**

 **Vit: 40**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Int: 1**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Charm: 0**

"Bloody Hell! And he's a grunt!" harry whisper screamed to himself. "Hopefully they're really dumb."

To test the waters Harry sent out a **magic arrow** aimed at the zombie's left leg. The arrow cleanly shot through the zombie's thigh dealing the preset seven damage. Unfortunately it did not cripple the zombie and instead alerted it to Harry's presence.

"Shite!" Harry yelled as he quickly backpedaled thankful that his dexterity was higher than the zombies. Deciding to go for broke he began charging a **great magic arrow** aimed at the same leg as before as he continued to backpedal.

"Ha! This is too easy!" Harry cheered as he continued to avoid the zombie through the house before hitting it with the **great magic arrow**. It did the preset 75 damage, but this time it took the zombie's leg with it. Jeff tried to stand upright for a few moments, but gravity proved too strong a foe and he fell over forcing him to resort to crawling after his prey.

 **Debilitating Blow**

 **Grunt**

 **Jeff Lvl. 20**

 **[718/800]**

 **[20/20]**

 **[Crippled]**

"I guess it makes sense that he's not bleeding, but at least he's crippled."

Making the easy decision to conserve his mana Harry used his sword to hack away at his enemy. It took an astounding 14 blows to finally slay the monster greatly disappointing the ten year old.

"Fourteen hits? That's a lot. And that was only one guy! Good thing he left behind… fifty pounds? Brill!"

Disappointed, but wanting to continue his little adventure Harry exited the house only to be greeted by an even more disturbing sight than just the one zombie. A lot of zombies. A absolute crapload of zombies. Way too many zombies. The street was filled with zombies slowly shambling to and fro so much so that Harry doubted he could sneak his way through the horde without bumping into someone.

"Nope. Nope. No way."

Harry turned around back into the house and sat down on one of the living room couches. For a few minutes he pretended that nothing was wrong, but eventually he gave up.

"I wanna play the game."

With a newfound, if overly simplistic, conviction, Harry began to think of ways to deal with the problem outside.

"How do I kill them all? I know that… oh! Zombies hate fire!"

Jumping out of his seat Harry ran to the back of the house and into the very small yard in the back. There was a shed there where Ted kept his tools which Harry hoped had something he could use to light stuff on fire. In his excitement he forgot the street was stuffed with zombies an it would make sense if there were at least one in the backyard.

"Really?" The child complained as he came face to face with three zombies milling about in the yard. Luckily, none of them had noticed him so he took the time to charge up and hold three **great magic arrows** that he released simultaneously at each zombie's left leg. Two of the arrows struck true while the third one missed by a wide mile. Since the zombie that had been attacked screamed out in pain the third one easily found Harry and began to make his way over.

"Shite."

The next thirty minutes was a surprisingly boring game of kill the zombies. The one that was actively chasing him was taken down a little bit later by another **great magic arrow** after which Harry simply danced out of the way of its swipes and stabbed it to death. The same treatment was given to the ones that were pathetically crawling about outside. Harry was already beginning to be exasperated by the dungeon and how it was both easy and annoying, but a small screen lifted his spirits.

 **You have gained a level!**

"Seriously? Awesome. These guys must give a bunch of experience." Harry took a second to add the five points he had gained to his vitality since it was quite low and the zombies would probably hit hard if they ever got him.

Once Harry was finally is Ted's tool shed he immediately began rifling around for anything that might help him deal some sort of fire damage. In the end the only thing he found was a large canister of gasoline and a few matches.

"Great… this is so limited."

Harry then tried to decide how to use his new tool. He could splash a zombie, light a match, and then let it burn, but there was no way that was going to work in the face of tens of zombies like there were in the street out front. He could try and stealth around and leave a long trail that he set on fire in the hope that he caught a whole bunch of zombies at the same time, but that would use up the gasoline quickly. Then he came upon a rather unique idea.

"This is a game right?" Harry stared at the sword in hand critically. "What if I set the sword on fire?"

Harry looked around hoping to get some sort of confirmation from the game, but none came.

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Well, I got a whole bunch of these and if this works…" He began laughing. "It will be so cool!"

Harry then cleared out a small space on a metal table inside of the shed and laid the sword in the middle. Carefully as he possibly could Harry proceeded to thoroughly douse the sword's blade in gasoline until not a single piece of it was dry. He then used a rag to wipe down the guard and handle and lit a match.

"Alright, this is for all the marbles."

Time seemed to slow down for the ten year old as he dropped the match onto the sword. The moment the match came into contact with the blade a bright white flash blinded the young wizard. In that moment Harry swore he heard a heavenly orchestra sing glorious praises though such a thing could never be proven. After he rubbed his sore eyes to clear away the black dots in his vision Harry laid witness to a truly awesome thing. A FIRE SWORD! Dumbstruck Harry simply stared at the sword that continuously burned with a beautiful, yellowish flame for several second before shaking himself out of his stupor and using observe.

 **Flaming High Quality Short Sword**

 **Through a complicated process that fuses the theories of charms, transfiguration, and alchemy, this simple blade of impressive craftsmanship now emits an unending blaze.**

 **Requirements: 20 Int**

 **Damage: 20+Str+Dex+Int Magical Fire**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **You are one lucky son of a bitch! Gain 5 Int, 5 Wis, and 10 Luck.**

"That's so cool!" Slowly, almost reverentially, Harry grasped the flaming sword and raised it above his head. "I… I have the power!" He then giggled to himself for a little while before exiting the shed and making his way to the front door.

"If I'm right this will do a bunch of damage."

Going for broke Harry ran at the nearest zombie, slashed at his with his fire sword, and dashed back to the porch. The sword was a resounding success. It dealt double damage meaning Harry was dealing 176 damage with every swing. He also lit the zombie on fire which was apparently the best thing ever to do since it died within eight seconds using some quick math, he had learned long division and percents in school this year, Harry guessed the burning status was taking away 10% of the zombie's health per second. (No he didn't this is for you the readers)

Harry nearly cried tears of joy. "This is so cool."

His attack and the zombie's death cries had alerted all of the zombies on the street, but harry wasn't worried. Far from it in fact. He le the Zombie come at him and stepped into the house to bottleneck them a little bit. He then used his awesome new sword to light the three front runners on fire. He had hoped one would fall over and begin lighting others on fire, but not every wish comes true. The three zombies died quickly, but now Harry had to run away so the horde didn't murder him. Once he got to the back door he once again attempted to get a real bonfire going as he stabbed the two front runners. This time one fell over so as the zombies behind it stepped on it they too began to light on fire. With a few minutes the entirety of the horde, easily fifty or more zombies, was one fire and dying.

The only thing Harry had forgotten to consider was how the zombies were now inside of the house he was living in. Dumbstruck he watched as the entire first floor filled up with flames.

"I really hope this doesn't affect the real world… And now I can't get the loot! What if I missed some rare drops?"

Crossing his fingers Harry decide to pretend nothing had happened and leapt over the fence into another yard so he could get back into the street. Now there were only a few stragglers wandering about, but those were easily taken out. As he wandered over to another street Harry was finally set upon by a new form of enemy.

"Those guys look weird." Harry said to himself when he saw a few zombies littered throughout a horde that were wearing aviator goggles. " **Observe**."

 **Title: Tosser**

 **Name: Angelica**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 34**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 40**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 0**

"So I'm guessing they'll throw stuff? It sucks that they're so fast."

Deciding to take a more cautious approach to the new group Harry grabbed a couple pieces of tattered clothing that some of the zombies he had killed dropped, lit them on fire with his sword, and threw them into the horde. A few flaming projectiles missed, but enough hit that he caused the chain reaction he had wanted and set most of the zombies on fire. Since they hadn't been in a train like before a lot more zombies were left alive including three of the new tosser zombies which were now all zeroed in on the one who had killed so many of their kind so quickly.

"Bollocks."

The five grunts that were left quickly blitzed him inadvertently creating cover for the boy from the tossers. The grunts were easily dispatched, but the last one did land a solid blow on Harry's stomach. The attack was not extremely damaging, but it was surprising and Harry was not prepared to dodge the rock aimed at his head.

 **Critical!**

 **-80 HP**

 **[Dazed]**

In the upper left corner of his vision Harry realized he was down to 262 HP out of his 380 total. He knew he had to find some cover lest he get pelted some more, but at the moment everything was double. His hands, his feet, the road, and the rock zooming toward his head.

 **Critical!**

 **-80 HP**

 **[Dazed]**

'This… this is really bad.' Desperately Harry rolled on the ground in order to get away. He barely heard another rock smack the ground a little to his left which is where he had been rolling. Quickly he spun the other way until he realized his rolling was only making things worse. Luckily all of his rolling had gotten him near a porch he could take cover behind, giving him a chance to breath and time for the dazed status to wear off.

While he was resting Harry clearly heard several rocks impact the porch he was hiding behind. It seemed the tossers were too dumb to change their tactics which gave him hope. 'The streetlights don't let me have enough shade to slip into stealth so I have to attack openly. Wait! I had to have leveled up right?' He pulled up his status page.

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 22**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 580/580**

 **Stats: 40**

 **Str: (38(+)+10)*½ = 24**

 **Vit: (31(+)+10)*½ = 20**

 **Dex: (34(+)+10)*½ = 22**

 **Int: 29 +**

 **Wis: 28 +**

 **Luck: 22 +**

 **Charm: 3(+)-5 = -2**

 **XP: 581/3,400**

 **Quest: NA**

"Holy crap that's so much! But what do I do?" Their dex is so much higher than mine… I think I have to put all of mine into dex or they'll keep beaming me with those rocks. Damn **Malnourished** Debuff."

Harry nearly tripped over himself after the points dump. He felt noticeably faster, like almost exactly twice as fast as before. With glee Harry darted out of his hiding spot toward the tossers. They once again chucked rocks at him, but this time Harry was able to dodge the projectiles. Soon enough they too were cut down by his flaming sword and burned to death.

Harry shook his head after picking up the slingshot one of the tossers dropped. "This is wild, I wonder what else will come my way?"

The next hour was spent creating zombie chains and burning them all in one fell swoop. The tossers made things slightly more difficult since he had to actively avoid their attacks, but with his new dexterity stat they were merely an annoyance.

As Harry had feared there was indeed a new enemy type called a "Blinker." They teleported short distances, but the real danger was that they had some sort of stealth since they had this weird shroud of darkness constantly flowing around them. These new enemies proved especially dangerous since they could come out of nowhere and dealt some serious damage. The only thing that made them tolerable was that they went down in a single strike.

 **Title: Blinker**

 **Name: Blake**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 100**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Charm: 0**

The final new enemy type appeared a little before Harry decided to leave the dungeon and was especially horrifying, though they did come with **observe** getting a level.

 **Title: Abomination**

 **Name: NA**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 90**

 **Vit: 100**

 **Dex: 40**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Charm: 0**

 **Summary: Abominations are a conglomeration of several zombies fused together by some unknown power. Whatever the power was graced it with several useful abilities including a limited use of magic.**

The Abomination was around ten feet tall and walked around on four legs that ended in large chunks of metal. Its two arms were massive and one ended in what looked like a cannon and the other wielded a large axe. It's head was covered in a large and imposing metal helmet that looked like it belonged on an evil knight. The body was also covered in useless limbs and heads that moaned out and what Harry imagined of pain and anger. Overall, not something a ten year old wanted to fight, but when he attempted to use the **ID Escape** skill, it failed.

"Great, not only is there a horde, but there's this big guy and I can see a couple of the blinkers and tossers… great."

As luck would have it Harry initial plan worked just fine allowing him to clear out the horde. Then he waited for the blinkers to come to him so he could slay them and finally he took out the tossers. Since the abomination didn't attack him at all he assumed it had died in the horde burning with all of the rest of the grunts, unfortunately that was not the case and instead it seemed to be purposefully waiting for him to finish off everyone else.

Turning to face his new opponent Harry was appalled to discover it had lost absolutely no health. He did not get the chance to dwell on that fact because the abomination's cannon lit up with a bright blue glow and shot out what Harry assumed to be a magical attack similar to his **great magic arrow**. Harry easily rolled out of the way of the attack, but the abomination had set upon him immediately so the little boy had to dodge a vicious axe swing aimed for his head.

Harry's chance arrived when he dodged the axe because the force was so great that the abomination had to take a second to pull out his weapon from the ground. Taking no chances Harry jabbed the creature once and immediately backed off which proved to be the correct approach. His attack enraged the abomination and the axe came swinging mere milliseconds after Harry had moved.

 **Abomination**

 **Level 50**

 **[1,770/2,000]**

 **[150/200]**

"Really? It's not burning?" Harry's complaint fell, upon deaf ears as he had to dodge another blast.

Deciding to be the aggressor Harry began charging four **great magic arrows** and aimed them at the abomination's front legs. They struck true and made the beast stagger, but he did not cripple his foe and was once again dodging a downward swipe of the axe.

The fight ended up being long and tedious, but no less nerve wracking. Harry just knew that one hit from the abomination's axe would mean death. He eventually succeeded in crippling the beast, but that almost made things worse since it simply bunkered down and retaliated against any of Harry's attacks. Once again Harry had to be nimble and maneuver around his enemy to strike its back. After the eighth blow the abomination caught on fire and burned to death leaving a happy, if drained ten year old in its wake.

"Yes. I did it. Woo~" Harry cheered as he lay back, prone on the road. Then, a blue text box appeared before him.

 **Congratulations!**

 **For slaying over 200 zombies in a single dungeon run you have gained not only the Novice Zombie Slayer title, but the Seasoned Zombie Slayer title as well!**

"Pfft. I bet that woulda been useful a little bit ago… oh well."

Decidedly done for the night he once again attempted to use ID Escape. This time it worked. Unfortunately Harry did not take into account the fact that he was in the middle of the road and had to move out of the way of a speeding car whose driver made his displeasure known quite loudly. Harry looked around in an attempt to figure out where on Earth he was, he hadn't considered the need to remember where he was going as he went around slaying zombies by the dozen. Tired of being human and hoping to get a good vantage atop a roof Harry put away all of his armor and weapons and turned into a kneazle.

His prayers were answered as Harry easily made out Hyde Park's trees from the rooftops. It was a simple thing to go the the park and then to his home with Nym. Soon he was curled up under the covers resting upon her bosom and falling asleep.

~MM~

The week had been a very tiring one for Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The morning after their meeting with Madam Bones they set out to meet with the Chief Constable of Surrey. As it turns out all Chief Constables were privy to the fact that magic exists and within London there was a thriving community of witches and wizards.

The Chief Constable's secretary had given them a queer look when they introduced themselves as aurors, but she informed her boss of their wish for a meeting anyway. Imagine her surprise when he demanded she let them in as quickly as possible.

"Good sirs, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is David Williams (irl for the time btw). Please have a seat. How may I help you gentleman today?"

"Alastor Moody, Senior Auror, at your service." Alastor took charge since he had more experience dealing with muggles. "Me and my colleague Kingsley Shacklebolt here are here to ask for your help in investigating a missing persons case."

"Missing persons? Sure you wizards would have a much easier time searching than we would."

"Normally that would be the case, but you see, the missing person in question is a mere ten years old and himself does not know he is a wizard."

Surprised David interjected once again, "He doesn't know? Then how-"

Alastor interrupted him, "I'll try to give you a summary. You are familiar with the terrorist we had to deal with about a decade ago?"

David thought deeply for a moment, "I believe so… nasty man named… Moldwart?"

The aurors chuckled. "Not quite but his name is not important. What is is that he was defeated by a mere baby. Don't ask, most of us don't rightly know how either. The boy was taken into hiding with his… non magical relatives and has run away."

"Hmm. I imagine it would be a terrible thing is something happened to the boy correct? I assume you came to me because he lived in Surrey?"

"Yes sir. 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. If I may add, it would probably be for the best if you arrested the people that live there, we have reason to believe that the boy ran away from terrible abuse."

"That's… wow ok. How long has he been missing?"

"That's the other problem. It's already been more than a week. The only possible lead we had was a magical event in the national park you have here and that hasn't resulted in anything. The worst part? We have no pictures of the boy. At best we have a family picture taken from before his parents were murdered. One of those tasked with watching the boy claims he looks a lot like his father so we're searching for a ten year old version of this man." Alastor slid the picture in question over to David. "He should also have an extremely distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and glasses. That's all we have to go on."

"That's… not a lot. I'll put out the word to take special care of any calls that talk about a lone child that matches this description. I'll also get an artist's rendition of what he might look like. And… this is just hunch, but he might have headed north toward London, I'll talk to Kelly about this and see if he can do the same thing I have. We get a lot of missing child calls so it's possible he's already been spotted. If you would like to wait a bit I'll check with a responder to see f we got any in the last week?"

"Go ahead, whatever leads we can get…"

A few hours later there was a lead, a small one, but a lead nonetheless.

"Alright. We've had several calls concerning children that may have run away from home, but two in particular stand out. One is from a bus driver who called about a small boy who doesn't quite match the description perfectly due to his clothing, but he was wearing glasses and might fight the age description. Another call came from a coffee shop that spoke of a boy that, once again, vaguely matches the description of your quarry."

"Thank you, we'll follow up on both leads. Now-"

Kingsley finally spoke up, "Excuse me, but would it be possible to receive some uniforms so that we do not stand out so much?"

David blinked. "Of course! How silly of me." David touched a button on his desk. "Mary could you send for a few uniforms in various sizes please?"

~MM~

The coffee shop lead was a bust since it turned out the caller was an eccentric old man who thought a midget was a missing child. The second one held more promise, though the bus driver's description of the boy did not seem to properly match Harry Potter at all. The only possible connections were the boy's glasses and his diminutive size. But that was all they had to go on so they talked to the connecting bus driver who gave the same description and informed them that they had dropped the boy in question off at Hyde Park.

After a thorough search of the park nothing was coming up so the two aurors called it a day. The next one was spent meeting with the London Commissioner Owen Kelly. Unfortunately, Kelly was an extremely busy man and as such Moody and Shacklebolt spent most of the day waiting for a chance to actually have a meeting with him. When they finally did they were relieved to learn David's message had gotten through and Kelly already had something to show. It wasn't much, but there were a few eyewitness reports that confirmed the existence of a boy vaguely matching their description at Hyde Park. He hadn't been seen since a few days ago, but he had undoubtedly been there.

The news did some with some unfortunate truths. There was no real way of tracking the boy down. They couldn't take the investigation public since there would undoubtedly be outrage from the wizarding community so they could only supply the officers with a copy of the artist interpretation and hoped someone saw something.

Five days passed without a single report until early one morning there came a complaint about a vagabond littering the streets. When pressed for a description they gave one that matched the one given by the bus drivers a few days before. That meant that the boy had decided to stay local, but it didn't do anything to actually help the investigation. The biggest problem was that there was no actual confirmation whether or not this mystery boy was Harry Potter. If he wasn't Alastor and Kingsley were back to square one with absolutely no leads. If he was it still didn't mean much since absolutely no one had seen him besides the early morning caller. It was as if the boy were a ghost.

The only other hope they had, the unspeakables and their research, had proven completely useless. The magic given out by the large signature was too diluted to be of any use to track down the caster and to be honest the unspeakables were much more interested in studying its properties than who had cast the spell.

Still the aurors stuck to their mission.

~MM~

Dumbledore was not having a great time. He felt like a stranger in his own castle. Minerva had been giving him the cold shoulder for a while now and the other professors had taken notice. She had not revealed the true reason, but Minerva did inform them that he had made an error so egregious she doubted she would ever be able to forgive them man for it.

Snape didn't care as he was already privy to the true reason for Minerva's anger. He hadn't been able to attend the meeting, but Dumbledore had quickly turned to him when he arrived from his trip to practically beg for his help. Snape had tried… a little. He truly didn't care for the boy and in his mind if Harry Potter died then good riddance! He considered informing those like Lucius Malfoy of the situation, but decided that he didn't feel like it.

The other professors were simply unsure. Minerva could always be trusted and in recent years had been the more logical voice in some of Dumbledore's more eccentric ideas. Dumbledore was… well Dumbledore. A paragon of good and justice so it felt odd to think he had done something truly vile.

It was Quirrell that expressed the most curiosity. Despite the terrible state he had returned from his sabbatical in he was the only one who actively attempted to help the old codger. Eventually Dumbledore, believing Quirinius' interests to be genuine and considerate, spilled the beans. While he took the revelation of Harry Potter's plight in stride, inwardly he and Voldemort were furiously considering what they could do to stomp the life out of the damned child.

Eventually they decided to reach out to the Malfoys. Snape had been an option, but Voldemort wasn't so naive as to believe the spy wouldn't inform Dumbledore of his situation. While Moody and Shacklebolt were talking to David, Quirinius had taken a day off to meet with old friends, which he told Dumbledore might be able to help find Potter.

~MM~

Lucius Malfoy didn't know what to think when the fool Quirrell requested entrance to his home, but since he wasn't busy that day and the man would be his son's teacher soon he decided to let him in. Lucius was not prepared in the slightest when Quirinius removed his turban and revealed the state of his old master.

"Oh Lucius. Don't cower before me so." Voldemort rasped out. "I have come to you with a task. You see, Harry Potter is missing. Dumbledore has lost him. We don't know exactly where he is, but I want you to find him. Do whatever you must to slay the boy. He's in a very dangerous position right now and we won't have a better chance."

Shaking slightly Lucius answered, "Yes my Lord, I will do whatever it takes. I- I am glad to see you are… alive."

Voldemort let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a pained cough. "Barely my servant, but I should be able to return to my glory soon. Losing the boy is not the only mistake the old fool has made. Quirinius, let us return to the castle."

When his front door shut Lucius nearly fell over in relief. 'The dark lord…. he's alive. He's alive… oh Merlin he's alive."

~MM~

 **AN: I am still in genuine awe about the fact that this story won the poll. I knew why, Harry Potter is by far the biggest fandom on this site, but Game and Bleach has more… everything. Admittedly this won by like, five votes, but still…**

 **Anyway, poll's obviously closed. Expect a new Game and Bleach chapter sometime soon.**

 **Tell me what you think about the story. I will always value input from my readers whether or not it gets used.**

 **For those of you who are curious I am sticking to my dice rolls. Specifically for the fire sword. I made it a DC 15 with no bonuses and disadvantage. Both rolls, motherfucking BOTH ROLLS were 20. Hence the bonus 10 luck he got and like, the most perfect sword ever. It affected the chance to burn and hit with his arrows and get hit and all of that. To put in perspective though, if he had failed to make the fire sword that would have been it, dungeon over until he got a fireball spell or something. Hell, the abomination nearly killed him too. Crazy stuff.**

 **ALSO. I am a pervert. No, there won't be any lemons any time soon. Hell, Harry probably won't even kiss a girl until fourth year. Instead I say that for a different reason. In two fics something… unique happens to Voldemort. Specifically in "Itachi, is that a Baby?" and "Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches, Revenge is Best Served Raw." If you've read those stories you already know what I'm thinking about. For those of you who haven't (and are actually reading the Author's Notes) Diary Voldemort gets turned into a girl, be it Ginny or a kidnapped girl who becomes a Firstie. So not only does 16 year old Voldemort get turned into a girl, he gets turned into an 11 year old girl. You can see where I'm going with this no? I want a fem Voldie for Harry to fuck the brains out of when they're older. Hence, the reason I'm a pervert. Maybe it's just a kink I haven't found a proper definition for, but there's something about the MC fucking a fem bad guy that I really like. So there you go people who actually read this stuff, you're learning things you didn't want to know about me. You're welcome. I think it's a domination thing. D/s, master-slave. That stuff but with more meaning. Extra demeaning.**

 **Anyway, leave a review. I command you.**

 **Thx ;)**


	7. Filler I Guess

**AN: True to my word I'm starting this minutes after I posted chapter 17 of Game and Bleach. If this chapter gets posted before Friday I promise the next update will be for Luffy's New Game Plus. I think the system I'll be working with will be attempting to update my main two stories once a week and If things go very well or quickly I'll try and post something from the next three stories, i.e. Goku the Gamer, Luffy's New Game Plus, and A Fox's Touch. We'll see how things go of course I'm not that good with schedules at all so…**

 **Anyway, I'm not complaining, really I'm not. I don't need reviews to keep me going even if they're the best way to get feedback, which is important. But the fav/follow to review ratio feels super low. Is it because I'm doing a great job and people have nothing to complain about? Or is it that people jump the gun when it comes to fav/follow and I don't actually get that many people who read through a full chapter? The stats say that the last chapter was super popular, 1,971 unique individuals saw it and only 28 reviews. And since 1,971 people aren't following my story then maybe about 1,000 people aren't big fans and I'm not getting any of that. I don't know. It's really not important after all.**

 **Damn, load of shit my word counts for. My muse abandoned me and this story sat half finished for three weeks. I'm truly sorry for the wait.**

~MM~

Chapter 6 Summary: Harry heads into a zombie dungeon and that was fun. He murdered a bunch of the "unliving" and made a badass sword and no one got the He-Man reference which makes me sad. Too bad Harry wimped out before a boss could show up. The grown-ups were busy meeting a bunch of important muggles in order to find Harry… it didn't lead to much. Quirrelmort finds out about the missing Harry and goes to Lucius to tell him to find Harry.

~MM~

Chapter 7: Filler I Guess

Nymphadora Tonks was not happy when she awoke to an absolutely filthy kneazle sleeping on her chest. Unfortunately, Harry was far too adorable to ever get angry at, so she simply chose to take another shower with him.

As she scrubbed behind his ears she asked, "What on earth were you up to last night?"

Harry simply said, "Slaying zombies, I got a cool fire sword."

"Merlin I wish I could understand what you were saying. Hold your breath!" Nym instructed before quickly dunking Harry to get rid of the soap. "Alright, today I'm going to meet with some friends of mine in muggle London and I'd love it if you came along Harry."

Harry mewled affirmatively.

As Nym exited the bath and dried herself she stopped for a moment to scrutinize harry after his response. "I'll take that as a yes." Wrapping her towel around her midsection she grabbed another, smaller towel lying on the rack hers was on and held it out between her hands like a blanket. "Out with you Harry."

This was the typical drying procedure and Harry had no issue gracefully jumping into the towel to be lovingly, if roughly, dried by Nymphadora. After a quick sniff check Nymphadora smiled brightly.

"That muggle bath bomb thing I convinced mum to buy is spectacular! You smell like strawberries Harry!" Another quick sniff check. "I smell like strawberries! Fantastic."

After getting dressed and eating a hearty breakfast Nym and Harry were off. Nymphadora was meeting her friends at a little sandwich shop near Little Venice that was apparently "to die for" which Harry found quite scary. What could he die for? 'A good cheeseburger? No. Maybe to save a princess from a dragon, which are totally real! Gosh, I can't wait to meet a dragon, I hope they're nice.'

Nymphadora's friends were nice enough. She was meeting with two girls and a boy who kept looking at her funny the entire time. Harry could not give his suspicious behavior enough attention because the moment her friends saw him they were in love. Harry had to restrain himself greatly in order to not forcefully escape their grasps, but thankfully Nymphadora noticed his displeasure and saved him.

"Come on guys, he still little, you've got to be gentle."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Cried Willow, a pretty blonde witch who was doing a spectacular job blending in with the muggles they were surrounded by. "He's just so cute and-"

"Oh trust me I know." Interrupted Nymphadora as she gave Harry little eskimo kisses.

"Then can we at least pet him a little more?" Beseeched Elfrieda, a short, mousy brunette whose assets never failed to turn heads.

"Well… if your gentle, I suppose. Sound good Harry?"

Harry was hesitant to agree, but he did.

While the women occupied themselves with Harry, Jack, the only male in the group, finally spoke up.

"So Tonks, how'd you find the little guy?"

The question attracted the attention of both Willow and Elfrieda though they split it with petting Harry, who was genuinely enjoying their ministrations.

"Well, it's more like he found me. I was climbing some random tree in Hyde Park when I came face to face with him. It was love at first sight and he seemed to like me right back, so I decided to bring him home… and that's it. Actually, I did forget something…"

Nymphadora looked at Harry with careful consideration. 'Not only is he smarter than your average kneazle, but he can do magic too. I wonder if… nah. He acts too much like a kneazle would to be an animagus. But what if he's a young animagus? Pfft, impossible, as if a child could become an animagus.'

Mental debate finished Nym continued with her story. "I didn't name him. He refused the names I gave him and when we got home, after convincing my mother to let me keep him, he told us his name. Not with words, obviously, but he used a calendar and associated numbers with the letters in the alphabet. He's a genius the little guy is. Harry is something special."

"Wow." All three teens said at the same time.

Jack, who wasn't doing the best job blending in, asked, "So he has a name, did he have a previous owner?"

Nymphadora's features darkened at the question. "Me and mum got him registered at the ministry and though nothing official was found we think he did. He seems a bit better but when I found him he was practically skin and bones. Poor Harry wasn't fed right. And he does some real specific things like use the loo and not groom himself. He actually waits for our bath and I haven't seen a single hairball anywhere around the house."

Everyone's mood took a bit of a downturn at that revelation, but Harry's indomitable cuteness eventually took them out of it.

"Well, the little guy seems real happy and healthy with you Tonks." Elfrieda noted.

"I think so too. Well, I hope so. I'd hate to know Harry was sad with me."

Hearing Nym's tone of voice spurred Harry to comfort the witch. He was happy, so happy he would say there was never a time he had been happier. Nuzzling her face worked wonders and soon Nymphadora was laughing and giggling as she always did.

"Thanks Harry. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not all that hungry. How about we go on a bit of a walk and come back for lunch?"

Everyone agreed and the group left the shop to see the sights.

~MM~

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be trifled with. He had wealth and power that few in the wizarding world compare themselves to and a steadfast belief in pureblood superiority that led him straight to his Lord Voldemort. Lucius could remember the day he had met the dark lord like it was only yesterday. The man spoke with an eloquence and power that even he could not compare to and his message was glorious. The deaths of all mudbloods and those welcomed them into their society. Twas a magnificent goal, one that Lucius dedicated much of his youth, and his family's money, to, only for it all to come crashing down at the hands of a babe.

His dark lord's return was not something Lucius had been prepared to deal with. He had spent nearly a decade working things through the ministry of magic, whatever it took, from bribery to threats to a nice cuppa around a warm fire Lucius did it in order to further himself and his ultimate goals of mudblood and muggle eradication, or at least removal. He had a system! A good one that had for years shown steady, if slow, progress, but Voldemort's return would throw a severe wrench into his plans. Lucius was prepared to play the long game and his master no longer was. He knew the second Voldemort returned to his full power things would start moving quickly, within a year or two all out war could break loose and quite frankly, Lucius was not happy with that., not at all.

But there he was, in a seedy bar in Knockturn Alley, in the middle of the merlin-damned day, that someone of his stature had no business being in, in order to comply with his master's commands. Looking for an old contact he would prefer not to meet with again, after all, werewolves were disgusting creatures.

~MM~

Harry decided that Nymphadora's friends were boring. Throughout the entire day it felt like the only other thing they would talk about was her powers. It was easy for the young boy to see how uncomfortable it made Nymphadora by the end of the day. In the moment she would be all smiles as she turned her nose into a pigs or changed her hair color, but when they were back home alone she looked so… tired.

Harry wished he could go back and beat up those meanies, they were only around level twenty-five, he could totally take them. Instead he simply comforted his friend. It worked to a degree, she certainly perked up and was able to tackle her summer work with a good attitude, but Harry could still see that things were not fixed. Wishing to burn off some steam Harry reentered the zombie dungeon and returned to human form.

"Gosh, not being able to talk is tough!"

Before he exited the house Harry equipped his newest title and remembered the scroll he had earned and pulled it out.

 **Would you like to learn the martial art style: Wolf Fist?**

 **Requirements: 20 Str, 30 Dex, 10 Int**

 **[Y/N]**

After double checking his stats Harry happily pressed Y.

 **Congratulations! You have learned the Passive Combat Ability: Beginner Wolf Fist!**

 **[Passive Combat] Beginner Wolf Fist Lvl: 1**

 **Centuries ago legendary Karate practitioner Otani Sozui secluded himself in a mountain for many years and when he returned he brought with him, the Wolf Fist. This style emphasizes aggression and throwing your opponents off balance with leg swipes.**

 **1% increase to damage while in hand-to-hand combat while using Wolf Fist.**

Harry scratched his head in mild confusion as he read the description. "That's… kinda really bad. I guess it's a skill you have to level up a lot. And these zombies don't go down easy, so today is not the day! Oh well, let's grind!"

The next hour was great for Harry, he beat up a bunch of mobs, had an easy time with enemies he struggled with, and even ran into another abomination! It was another long, drawn out fight, but Harry was very happy with his performance. He even got what he guessed was a rare drop.

 **Abomination's Axe Lvl. 1**

 **The Abomination is an absolutely terrifying creature and its axe is no less imposing. Pieces of skin dangle from various parts and glowing veins of… something course through the handle and disperse when they reach the head. It is also a weapon of great size and requires a creature of equal stature to wield it. Given its origin, perhaps it holds a special power.**

 **Requirements: 50 Str, 10 Dex, 10 Int**

 **Damage: 2*Str + Dex**

"Well, I can't use it now, but maybe sometime soon, very soon if my **malnourished** debuff goes away. Anyway, I got some levels!"

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 37**

 **HP: 440/440**

 **MP: 580/580**

 **Stats: 75**

 **Str: (40(+)+10)*½ = 25**

 **Vit: (34(+)+10)*½ = 22**

 **Dex: (74(+)+10)*½ = 42**

 **Int: 29 +**

 **Wis: 28 +**

 **Luck: 24 +**

 **Charm: 3(+)-5 = -2**

 **XP: 140/101,800**

 **Quest: NA**

"Holy crap I totally forgot to level last time! Woah! I didn't realize I got so high!"

Like a kid in a candy store, which is what he was, Harry practically bounced around in joy at seeing his available points. For several minutes he wondered what he would spend them on before coming to a decision that stop his jubilation.

"I should save them. I feel a lot better so I know my **malnourished** debuff will go away soon, and if something like what happened with the slinger zombies happens again I might need some stats in a pinch!" It hurt a little to understand this, but young Harry knew it was the best choice.

~MM~

Once again Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt found themselves in the tidy office of one David Williams. Both sides of the effort to locate young Harry Potter had been utterly useless and they were meeting in an effort to brainstorm new ways search for the boy, or at this point, his body. At the end of the nearly fruitless meeting Kingsley remembered something.

"Excuse me, David, but I just curious how things are proceeding with the Dursleys."

David frowned. "That is a… complicated matter. You see, there isn't a lot of evidence to support a child abuse case. They must of anticipated that we were eventually going to give them a visit, so the officer that went to investigate found a room that was more or less barren that supposedly belonged to Mr. Potter. I know you mentioned that he lived in a cupboard under the stairs, but the only things there were typical cleaning supplies. We interviewed his family and each one of them accuse Harry of being a problem child. Of course I believe you two so we continued to pursue the matter and things have gotten worse. Investigation into the school reveals him to be a below average student who had no friends. The teachers didn't have anything positive to say about the boy either which corroborates the Dursley's story. Neighbors and family friends that were interviewed further support the idea of Harry being a problem child."

"But Arabella claims that the boy was treated horribly by his family. Is there truly no evidence to support this?" Alastor asked.

"The only thing we have is the lack of evidence. Harry rarely, if ever, had detentions in school, he rarely went to the hospital or to a doctor's appointment, and there is barely any proof that the child existed within the Dursley home. All this leads to something sinister, but again, without concrete proof we cannot do anything."

Kingsley clasped his hands in a thinking pose for a few moments before saying, "What if we did things from the magical side? The adult Dursleys are well aware of magic and we have methods that reveal memories. I'm sure we can find something that will prove their abuse of the boy."

"I'm all for it, but I don't know any lawyers that work with magicals. I think the case would have to be done in our system though since it has absolutely nothing to do with magic."

"While I'm not sure if that is how it would work, I think it's the way to go. Our biggest concern is the possible uproar in the magical community over Harry's treatment at the hands of his _muggle_ relatives. A case settled in muggle court with wizarding lawyers will be legal all around and keep things quiet." Alastor said adding his two cents.

"And on the subject of lawyers a few come to my mind. I went to school with a witch who has been quite successful when it comes to working on both the muggle and wizarding sides of things. If anyone were to prosecute the Dursleys it should be Andromeda Tonks."

Moody's eye widened in recognition. "Oh? The Black who was kicked out of the family? Makes sense I suppose. Though… she would have to be informed of the situation. Can she be trusted?"

"I'm not quite sure… I assume a lawyer can be trusted to keep their mouths shut, but if we have to we can always secure an oath of secrecy."

"That's all fine and dandy, but who would defend the Dursleys? Wouldn't they have to be know about wizarding and magical laws as well? We have to trust two different lawyers from two different companies to keep things quiet and from what I understand about wizarding culture I'm not too sure the Dursley's would be given a fair defense." David interjected.

"Hmm, maybe the defense doesn't have to be magical. We want this done in a muggle court using muggle laws… but then there's no good evidence again. How about this, we can do all the persecuting we want after we find Harry and he's in a safe place since clearly we can't do anything now." Moody didn't like the conclusion, but it seemed to be the only logical option.

Kingsley sighed, "I suppose you're right Alastor. It just pains me to know such people are still out there living freely."

"I agree. Which is why I'll continue to investigate them. Maybe there is something else we can pin them down for."

"Thank you David, I believe we'll take our leave now. Have a good afternoon." With that goodbye Kingsley and Alastor were gone with a pop.

David reclined in his seat and let out a long breath. "I'll never get used to that."

~MM~

A few days later Harry was happier than ever. The **malnourished** debuff was finally gone! Finally he could dungeon crawl without a handicap, that zombie dungeon was done for! While the Tonks did not know why their kneazle kitten was suddenly so happy they didn't question it. Having such a loving and adorable pet around the house just made things better. No matter how long a day Ted or Andy had they could look forward to an affectionate kneazle at home. Sure, he was much more attached to Nymphadora than either of them, but over the past two weeks he had gotten quite friendly with them.

Ted and Harry had the best bonding experience a man could ask for. It was late the second Friday Harry was with them when Ted felt the urge to enjoy some muggle movies. The women of the house did not particularly care about Ted's tastes so it seemed he was doomed for another solo watch when little Harry hopped onto the couch next to him. They didn't snuggle or anything like that, but the quiet companionship between a man and a secretly little boy kneazle was strong as they watched Rambo. Ted enjoyed their time together so much he decided to watch the two sequels as well. It was a movie marathon that he would not soon forget and it held a special place in his heart. Also, he could not help but have the oddest sense that he was educating someone in manliest of ways, what he was doing was important.

Andromeda's bonding moment was much more benign. It was simply a frustrating day at the office and when she came home her husband was not there to lighten her mood. Harry saw and immediately understood how the matriarch was feeling and chose to comfort her. It was a quiet few minutes that they spent together petting and being pet, but it meant the world to Andromeda. As such in the last few days it wasn't uncommon for Harry to be more or less passed around as an adorable stress reliever by the Tonks family, not that the kneazle in question minded.

For Harry all of this positivity, companionship, and, dare he say it, love was almost overwhelming. These people had taken him into their lives with barely any resistance and had showered him with care and comfort that often felt undeserved. An argument could be made that he was paying for it in cuddles, but he needed them just as much, if not more, than they did. All in all it left Harry feeling that he owed the family something, anything, and after a moment of brainstorming the most brilliant idea came to him, money!

It was so simple! He cost them money and didn't pay them a cent while he has an actual way of making money. Unfortunately he wasn't making galleons, only pounds, which meant it was time to talk to the game.

Perched on top of a tall shelf while everybody was busy gave Harry the alone time needed to act in a truly absurd manner. "So game, I wanna make wizard money, but all I've gotten from mobs have been pounds. Is there a way to change that?"

 **A wonderful question with a simple answer.**

 **All you have to do simply choose which currency you wish to receive.**

"That's it? All I have to say is "give me galleons" and I'll get those instead of pounds? Neat."

A few hours later Harry, in human form, tested out what the game had told him. He had just slain his first zombie, a task so simple now that he was no longer malnourished that he actually chose to use the Wolf Fist he had learned. It still kind of sucked since it took eleven punches to bring the zombie down, but Harry figured now was a good a time as any to grind the skill, especially since his dexterity was so high no grunt could hit him.

"Uhh, I want galleons." Harry said as the zombie disappeared.

Unfortunately he didn't quite get what he expected, instead there were a few bronze coins and one that was silver neatly arranged where the zombie once lay.

Confused Harry picked up the knuts and sickle. "What? These aren't galleons. But I asked for galleons… oh! I bet these are lower forms of wizard money!"

 **For coming to a logical conclusion using context clues you've gained 1 point of Intelligence.**

"Aww, you're so nice to me Game. Now let's slay zombies."

The next hour was super boring! All Harry did was fight grunts one at a time in an effort to grind his martial art. It worked of course, but when he saw that the skill was only level five Harry found himself quite discouraged. Luckily, an unexpected Abomination helped liven things up and let Harry use the new weapon.

"Oh, heck yeah! Abomination's Axe here we go!" Giddy as he would be if he were in a candy store, Harry equipped the massive axe.

It was difficult to hold which he guessed was due to the fact he just barely matched the strength requirement thanks to his bandana. Or maybe because the axe was bigger than he was. If Harry were a gambling man he would suppose the axe was about five feet tall, nearly a whole foot taller than him, and definitely more than a 100 pounds, again, more than him. As it were, his dexterity stat seemed to help him use the axe without lopping off his own head.

Since he had nearly double the Abomination's dexterity stat Harry had no problem dodging its magical attacks and axe swings. He finally had a good opening to attack after dodging inward under a sloppy axe swing. With a mighty heave Harry attempted to take off one of the Abomination's four legs and it worked like a charm.

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Abomination**

 **Level 50**

 **[1,448/2,000]**

 **[100/200]**

 **Bleeding**

Unfortunately harry was now covered in super gross zombie monster thing blood. "Damn, it's all over my trainers! I don't have any others!"

Caught up in his distress over his ruined sneakers, which were now sizzling a bit, Harry failed to notice the point blank magical cannon aimed at his face.

 **-100 HP**

The small alert of information brought Harry back to earth as he flew several yards away from the Abomination and slammed into a brick house's wall.

 **-5 HP**

"Bugger. I'm… I'm still fighting. Oof." As he attempted to collect himself the Abomination approached and attacked him with another blast of magic.

Harry rolled out of the way. "Hey! I'm trying to catch my breath! Sod off!" At the moment Harry would absolutely kill for a gun like all the ones in Rambo, luckily he had an alternative. "Oh yeah, magic!" He had been so caught up in using his new, badass, weapons that Harry forgot one of the simplest attacks he had.

The magic arrows didn't do a lot of damage, but it let Harry do something while staying at a range. Also, the abomination was bleeding and if Harry wanted to he could just leave it alone and let it bleed out, but what's the fun in that? When he felt that he was ready harry dashed back into melee range of the Abomination and attempted to cut off its axe arm. Unfortunately he didn't have a great angle on the swing so he simply left a deep gash. Still, it was doing a lot of damage.

The best part for Harry was when he prepared several great magic arrows while attacking in melee range and released them all while attacking the axe arm again. He did over a thousand damage! When the fight finally ended Harry was pleased to find several galleons waiting for him when the Abomination's body finally disappeared. Looking at his inventory Harry found he had made a good amount that he could now give to the Tonks' as a token of his appreciation.

"Now… how exactly do I do that?""

~MM~

The next day Harry decided to go shopping. Not only were his shoes destroyed, but his pants and shirt were also badly stained and needed replacing. He also planned to buy a coin purse he could loop around his neck while in kneazle form. That way he could give the Tonks' his money without being suspicious, it was foolproof. But first he actually had to buy something.

Miranda Jennings was deathly bored. It was summer and that meant fun and sun, or at least it would have if she wasn't working a shitty job at a shitty clothing store. "Ooh, it will teach her good work ethic." she muttered to herself under her breath, mimicking the words her mother used to convince her father to make her get a job. "She'll learn to appreciate money and be a responsible adult." she continued, her voice getting higher and higher.

"Bugger that! I'm in uni! I worked hard to get there, you tossers barely pay anything!"

Now Miranda was getting loud and more than one customer shot her an odd look prompting the 19 year old to lower her voice. Her mood became more somber, "I was totally going to shag George…"

"Uhm, excuse me?" came the tiniest little boy voice Miranda had ever heard in her life.

Picking up her head Miranda found herself looking down to discover the voice matched the person. The child was around four feet tall and wearing overly large clothes, glasses, and a bandana of all things. It would have been a ridiculous sight in any situation, but the boy's clothes was also covered in grime that she could only hope was just dirt.

"Excuse me, miss?" Harry's voice came again pulling Miranda out of her shocked stupor.

"Oh lord. What… what happened kid?" she asked, horror clear in her voice.

Harry decided to just play it off, "Uhm… nothing? I just wanna buy some clothes. Mine are dirty."

Bewildered at the boy's lack of freaking out like she was Miranda numbly answered. "Y-yeah. I can see that. Do you need help picking stuff out?"

Genuinely nervous about asking a stranger for help, but still knowing he needed it, Harry simply nodded and blushed shyly.

"Ok. Alright." Despite the extremely odd situation Miranda could find normalcy in something like clothes shopping. "Come this way." she said leading Harry toward the clothes section."

What ensued was something Harry was like to never forget in his life.

Shopping.

Was.

So.

Much.

Fun.

Miranda went from being slightly uncomfortable to having the time of her life as she played dress up with what had to be the cutest tyke in all of London. All Harry had to do was hang out in the waiting room as he waited for Miranda to give him different sets of clothes and then show them off for her.

He felt that same happy feeling in his tummy that he got whenever he was hanging out with Nym and the rest of the Tonks. With his heightened intelligence he was beginning to realize it was simply appreciation for someone taking an interest in him that was not negative. Harry's heart soared whenever Miranda, as her name tag read, approved his his clothes and practically squealed about how cute it made him.

Three entire hours were spent hanging out at the shop and when Harry finally left he ended up buying several pairs of clothes. This made the time spent even more worth it for Miranda, thought she was happy enough to hang out with cute little Harry, because the tiny high-roller spent over a thousand dollars.

"Now Harry, whenever you need some new clothes just come here and I'll help you out again. Alright?"

Despite being burdened by several heavy bags filled to the brim with clothes Harry smiled widely and nodded, jiggling the little coin purse he had around his neck. "Of course! Thanks Miranda you're the best!"

When he actually waved with one of his hands Miranda's eyes shot up in surprise, but she brushed it off in favor off waving back.

"Take care Harry!"

Since it was outside of his field of vision Harry failed to notice the absolute mountain of a man that began following him moments after exiting the store.

~MM~

 **AN: Again, apologies. This chapter really should have gotten out a long ass time ago, but my muse got away from me and I got distracted by other frivolities. I'll try harder.**

 **Now for a little rant. I hate slash. If you like it, good for you, enjoy the fuck out of it. But it is absolutely heartbreaking when I see a title that catches my eye, and then I read a summary that excites me, only for the last couple of letters to be HP/LV or some other indicator that this will be a slash fic. Sorry, but nothing is more repulsive to me than an old ass man trying to fuck a minor even if it weren't slash. As such, I really want a slash or non-slash filter added to the filters already available. It's not as much of a problem in other fandoms, but when I'm scrolling through, looking for something to read, it sucks when I already have to discount what is EASILY half of the stories available. Slash is just so prolific in the HP fandom Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus, and Harry/Voldie being the biggest ones. So yeah, a slash filter. Hell. It'd even help people who are looking for that specific kind of stuff find it easier.**

 **Anything else… Next chapter might concentrate on this single confrontation, especially because I want to see how out of hand it can get. So, if not the next chapter, then the the one aster will, be the one that has Harry receiving his Hogwarts letter.**

 **And please leave a thoughtful review, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, all that.**

 **Thx ;)**


	8. Werewolf Problems

**AN: Rather than jumping stories I'm going to ride whatever creativity wave I'm on until the end. As such, three chapters might come out for a single story, or only half of a new one will be completed before moving on to something else. Of course I'll still be sticking to my plan of emphasizing this story and Game and Bleach so don't worry about that.**

 **On the other hand I might just wait a bit on feedback so I can respond to it in the story. It feels unfair to people who liked a chapter the way it was to make them reread something different, but ultimately similar you know? We'll see. There's no way this chapter is getting done in one sitting since I have to sleep sometime reasonable.**

 **There are a lot of werewolf archetypes out there, but understand that mine will be more or less based on how they are described in Harry Potter. I.e. They mostly look like wolves. This is at odds with the ?canonical? depiction of Greyback (since he does not transform), which I will justify as saying that Fenrir is more fully merged with his werewolf. We'll see how things go since everything I write will be convenient to my story and not derail it into something completely different. Maybe… since I've definitely done that with other things.**

 **Also werewolves don't have weaknesses in Harry Potter which is super scary.**

~MM~

Chapter 7 Summary: Harry and Nymphadora take a bath before heading out to hang out with some of Nym's friends from Hogwarts. We see Lucius for a minute to foreshadow. Harry's not a fan of Nym's fans and unwinds by decimating some zombies with his Wolf Fist. Kingsley and Moody meet with David again to figure out what to do about the Dursleys, nothing final is decided passes, the malnourished debuff goes away, Harry learns how to get galleons, and has to go shopping. The chapter ends on that cliffhanger that was foreshadowed.

~MM~

Chapter 8: Werewolf Problems

Fenrir Greyback was giddy, which was not an emotion he often felt. Sure there was a sense of accomplishment that went hand in hand with infecting children and eating wizards, but it never made him giddy. The Hunt was always awesome, a rush of adrenaline and excitement that fueled him for hours, but it didn't make him giddy. Being given a mission from Voldemort, reluctant as he was to believe its authenticity, to hunt down _the_ Harry Potter was amazing, but still not quite something that would make him feel something as childish as giddiness. No, Fenrir was giddy because today was June 27th, tonight there would be a full moon.

Tracking his quarry had proven extremely difficult. The only lead Malfoy had been able to give him was where the boy had lived before disappearing. It helped, but the scent was practically non existent and nearly impossible to follow. It had been pure luck that he had decided to explore the nearby national park and stumbled upon the clearing in which the, most likely, the boy had performed powerful magic. Literally sniffing around revealed an empty cave that undoubtedly belonged to a small pride of kneazles, it was also where the boy's scent changed. Even Big Bad Fenrir could admit to being surprised and impressed when he realized the boy was now a kneazle animagus.

Unfortunately he came to another dead end. Or he would have if not for an overly friendly bus driver who revealed he had bussed a boy who was most likely Harry Potter. It was painfully simple to track the boy from Hyde Park to what was undoubtedly his new residence. Once again Fenrir was surprised to discover said residence was that of the ousted Black sister. Truly, what were the odds that the boy would end up in a magical household? Fenrir was desperately tempted to simply kill them all and be done with it, but he did not want to attract more attention than what was strictly necessary. So he bided his time.

As it were, it was only a few days until the full moon and Fenrir knew nothing would be sweeter than turning the boy. How broken the wizards would be if they discovered that their sweet savior was now a hated werewolf. If the boy was also powerful he could be used to bring all of werewolf kind to the top of the food chain.

Following the boy as he was now, only a few hours until his transformation, Fenrir practically salivating at the possibilities. At that moment Fenrir was given a gift from the gods, the boy turned down an alleyway!

~MM~

Harry Potter was giddy, an emotion he had been feeling more and more often since he started living with the Tonks family as a kneazle. The shopping trip had been a rousing success and as he left he got a notification about his reputation rising with the clothing store and Miranda! Eventually Harry was able to bring himself back to earth, after all, it's not like he could walk into the Tonks residence as a human with arms full of clothes and expect to be welcomed. So he decided to turn into a little alleyway that would hide that fact that he would be putting all of his clothes in his inventory and turning into his kneazle form. Just as the last bag disappeared someone else walked into the alley, and he was really ugly.

Taking in his features Harry said, "Wow, you're really ugly."

The simple statement caught the werewolf off guard. He couldn't remember the last time someone thought they could be disrespectful to his face and get away with their lives. On top of that, the fact that the boy was so innocent and honest with his statement made it all the more ridiculous. So Fenrir did the obvious thing and started laughing his ass off.

The scratchy, deep, and just plain evil laugh reminded Harry that not all strangers are nice like Miranda. Fear replaced curiosity when Harry saw what floated above Fenrir's head.

 **?**

 **? Lvl. ?**

In that moment Harry remembered the **observe** description he had read and how he would only ever see question marks if the character's level far outstripped his own. Fear was all Harry could process as he decided to go for broke and just leave as quickly as he possibly could. Turning into his kneazle form Harry legged it down the alley and found himself face to face with a chain link fence. He had spent some time exploring while in his empty dungeon so Harry had no issue scaling said fence and getting to the other side. It was a split second later that he realized that all he had to do to escape was enter one of his dungeons; that split second was all it took for Fenrir to apparate directly in front of him and grab him by the scruff of his neck. Unfortunately for Fenrir, Harry was already using his ability when he grabbed him.

" **ID Create: Zombie Dungeon**."

Fenrir was not prepared when he suddenly found himself surrounded by what he had to assume were zombies. He had never personally come in contact with them since they were monsters typically found in America, but like everyone else in the world he had heard of them. In his surprise he dropped kneazle Harry onto the ground who took the opportunity to get away as quickly as possible.

"Damn brat, don't think you can get away." Fenrir growled, though he knew that those words were empty.

His nose, which had brought him all the way to Harry's new home, was useless now. The sheer amount of rotting flesh was almost overwhelming to the point that he had to make an active effort to not breath out of his nose. His hearing was pretty great too, but the the constant moans and groans the slow moving creatures made covered up the pitter patter of kneazle paws he had been hoping to hear.

With a roar of rage Fenrir quite literally tore apart the few zombies that had been making their way toward him. "Dammit." With the zombies in front of him taken care of Fenrir now saw the ridiculous amount that cluttered the streets. "FUCK!" Now he was worried.

'Where on earth am I? Did the kid do this? Is the whole world like this? How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?' Bloody fucking hell!' The last though was punctuated by him ramming an arm through another zombie.

On top of a nearby roof Harry, still in kneazle form, tried to keep his giggles down to a minimum as he watched the big, scary man tear through the zombies. 'The now way he'll find me now. I wonder if I can leave?' " **ID Escape**."

 **ID Escape has failed due to the nearby presence of a high level enemy.**

Harry's tail wiggled in agitation after reading the message. 'Great, either I have to kill him or bring him with me when we leave and there's no way I'm doing that. No sirree.' Instead of worry Harry simply got comfortable on the roof and continued to watch the strange man utterly decimate each and every zombie that he encountered. 'Hopefully the zombies can take him down… I don't think I want to actually kill someone…'

Thus Harry spent the next couple of hours lazing about and watching Fenrir utterly decimate each and every zombie he came upon. It was fascinating to watch, but mostly made Harry jealous. He knew he had a long way to go before reaching the man's level, but childish impatience wished that that were not the case. Luckily, Harry's time spent watching Fenrir was not a total waste of time due to the fact that he was getting experience for all of his kills. Not all of it mind you, closer to ten percent, but it was still a boon especially since Fenrir had already slain several Abominations which were worth an absurd amount of experience.

Change came at an unexpected and frankly terrifying moment. One second Fenrir was ripping apart a couple of Tossers and the next he was howling and clawing at the ground like some sort of animal. The analogy was completely appropriate since Fenrir transformed into a large wolf.

"He's a werewolf!" Harry meowed loudly.

As it were the transformation only seemed to help Fenrir as he continued on his path of destruction with more vigor than before. Then shit got real.

 **Warning! Incoming Boss!**

After defeating what Harry guessed was Fenrir's fiftieth Abomination a loud ringing noise began sounding. Harry could not see where it was coming from, but whatever was making the sound had to be 100 times larger than Big Ben. Eventually the ringing stopped and a black hole appeared in the sky. It started off small, but quickly grew to encompass an area larger than several neighborhoods combined. When it finally stopped growing a massive face, or at least Harry assumed it was a face since it was just a head with a hole in it, leered out and began falling. The creature that followed was bigger than anything Harry had ever seen before; and Nym had brought him to the London Eye once!

As far as body structure goes the creature was exceedingly simple. It quite simply looked like a man, two arms, two legs, and a head. The differences lied in its face, which was just a big hole, and its skin color. Its skin was similar to all of the zombies Harry had seen thus far, which would make sense wince this was a zombie dungeon, but what made things weird was the fact that it seemed to be moving. Upon closer inspection Harry was horrified to discover that the creature was an amalgamation of thousands of zombies, all whom seemed to be very alive.

After absorbing everything he could visually Harry finally remembered one of his most important abilities. " **Observe**."

 **Title: The Hammer of the Three Kings**

 **Name: Great Zombie Amalgam**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Stats**

 **Str: ?**

 **Vit: ?**

 **Dex: ?**

 **Int: ?**

 **Wis: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Charm: ?**

"…Oh."

Unlike Harry, Fenrir was not fazed in the slightest. With a mighty howl the werewolf charged at the boss monster. It quickly became obvious that The Hammer's speed was not comparable to Fenrir as a punch it sent his way missed by a mile. Fenrir ran up the The Hammer's leg all the way up to its shoulder. Once there Harry watched with morbid fascination as the werewolf began ripping at The Hammer's neck. The Hammer tried to bat Fenrir off of its neck, but was once again far too slow as the man dodged onto the other shoulder resulting in the boss hurting itself. The process lasted for a few minutes making the ten year old laugh at the comedic absurdity of what looked like a giant trying, and failing, to get rid of an annoying fly.

The laughs ended when Fenrir finally accomplished his task and tore off The Hammer's head. Harry was numb as he watched the massive thing fall to the ground, creating huge shockwaves when it did. The body followed soon after and Fenrir contented himself with riding it down to the ground. The resulting earthquake caused some houses to fall apart, which obviously included those flattened by The Hammer's massive size.

Once he was safely on the ground Fenrir howled to the moon in victory which reminded Harry that he was not safe. 'How can I beat someone who just did… that, to a boss? A boss whose stats I couldn't see!' Before Harry could continue to quake in his proverbial boots Fenrir's victorious howls came to a sudden stop.

Baffled, Harry watched as the headless boss brought a mighty fist down onto the unsuspecting werewolf. Before he could process the possibility of having to fight The Hammer instead of Fenrir, the fist that had smashed the werewolf began rising, and not of its own volition. A heavily panting and bloodied werewolf stood on all four of its legs before letting out another howl and dashing out from beneath the fist.

Harry was slightly disappointed that the fighting was not any more fantastic than what he had seen so far. Fenrir used a strategy similar to what Harry did in the wolf dungeon to avoid being hit by The Hammer any more. He could not know for sure how damage he was, but Harry guessed that Fenrir was could not take many more hits from the boss. The werewolf did take a glancing blow when the giant zombie attempted to stand up, but it did nothing to stop its inevitable demise. A few minutes later the boss collapsed for a final time and slowly dissolved as every enemy before had.

Realizing that it was now or never Harry opened up his stats to dump points in them to make sure he had to damage to actually beat Fenrir.

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Kneazle**

 **Level: 41**

 **HP: 1,060/1,060**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100+10 = 110**

 **Vit: 43+10 = 53**

 **Dex: 100+10 = 110**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 28**

 **Luck: 24**

 **Charm: 3**

 **XP: 66,020/178,600**

 **Quest: NA**

Harry had been concerned about the fact that he had not put as many points into vitality as he possibly should have, but he felt that being able to deal damage and move quickly might be more important than his ability to take a hit and 100 was a really nice number. He risky strategy paid off when a couple of text boxes appeared before him.

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Strength stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Strength related perks! Choose wisely for this will only happen again when the stat reaches 500, 1000, and every thousand afterward. This will happen for all stats when they reach such milestones.**

 **Herculean**

 **You are like the mighty god Hercules. Wherever you go people compare you to his awesome might!**

 **All strength gains are much easier.**

 **Heavy Weapons Expert**

 **Weapons are something you know and love, but maces, greataxes, hammers, greatswords, and the like hold a special place in your heart.**

 **Any and all weapons that scale primarily with the Strength stat will permanently deal triple damage.**

 **Spinach!**

 **Bringing together strength and magic you have learned a way to increase yours for a short amount of time.**

 **Learn Active Utility Ability [Spinach]**

 **[Active Utility] Spinach Lvl. 1**

 **Out of nowhere summon a can of spinach and gulp it down. Doing so will vastly increase your strength stat for a temporary amount of time.**

 **Strength Multiplier: 3**

 **Duration: 1 minute**

 **Cost: 500 MP**

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Dexterity stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Dexterity related perks!**

 **Fleet Foot**

 **You've got a need for speed and the capability to outrun the fastest of muscle cars.**

 **Your speed is now double what your dexterity stat suggests.**

 **A Need for Speed**

 **You like going fast and dodging bullets and all that fun dexterity stuff. Let's make that more accessible.**

 **Dexterity gains are now permanently easier**

 **Lightning Punch**

 **Harnessing the mighty power of the god Zeus you will smite your enemies!**

 **Learn Active Combat Ability [Lightning Punch]**

 **[Active Combat] Lightning Punch Lvl. 1**

 **Faster than the eye can see you will strike with a lightning enhanced punch. Be warned! This ability may cause tunnel vision.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP**

 **Charge Time: 5 seconds**

 **Damage: 500 Lightning + Dex Piercing**

"That's so cool, I didn't even know this was a thing!" Harry gushed for a moment before recollecting himself. "Okay, I need to fight Fenrir so **Herculean** is out. **Heavy Weapons Expert** is really cool, but **Spinach** does the same thing even if it has a time limit… and cost. I can't even use **Lightning Punch** so that's out. **A Need for Speed** is out kind of like why Herculean was out, but that means **Fleet Foot** has to actually help me somehow. Hopefully being faster means dodging faster too. Fingers crossed.

 **For making intelligent decisions and taking a risky gamble you have gained one intelligence and five luck.**

"I guess that means I was right? Ok, I've got **Spinach** and **Heal** in case things get hairy, hehe, hairy. 'Cuz he's a werewolf. And _I'm_ Harry."

Changing into human form in order to wield the Abomination's Axe and don the Wolf Cloak Harry leapt down and landed in front of Fenrir. Up close he was even more grotesque than Harry had imagined. Fenrir was not as hairy as one would think. He had hair on top of his head and it trailed down his back ending at his butt. He had no tail, which struck Harry as odd, and the rest of his body seemed less strong and intimidating and more gaunt and weak. Fenrir's legs were wolf-like and his hands had long claws, but besides that Harry would say he looked more intimidating as a human than he did as a werewolf. He thought so so strongly that he decided to voice his opinion.

"You're really ugly Mr. Werewolf. Honestly, you were scarier as a human, had that whole Sabertooth look going on." Turns out Ted likes muggle comics.

Fenrir, being the monster he was, had a bit of a semblance of what was going on while in his wolf form. As such, he was aware of the fact that he was not in a position to partake in another dangerous fight. This thought was in direct conflict with the simple fact that the boy who stood before was a child. A ten year old! There is no way he could defeat him, the infamous Fenrir Greyback, even while damaged. So, with a mighty roar, Fenrir lunged.

Harry dodged the attack pretty easily which surprised him, he assumed his boosted stats would go a long way toward winning the fight, but he still thought it'd be a tough one. A look at the name-tag above Fenrir's head gave him his answer.

 **?**

 **? Lvl. ?**

 **Exhausted**

"You know… I almost feel bad. If you weren't trying to kidnap me. And now you're a werewolf so you're probably trying to kill me… or infect me. I wonder what being a werewolf would be like? Hopefully I won't look like you. Oh yeah… uh… I cast **Spinach**."

Harry used his spell just as Fenrir was getting ready to attack once more, which brought said attack to a screeching halt. Even the savage werewolf could only gape in wonder as a cartoonish can of spinach suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if conjured. It wiggled a little bit before tearing itself open and sending its contents in a high arc toward his prey. Harry was equally surprised as he found himself losing control of his body. When the spinach came hurtling down toward him Harry's mouth opened all on its own and swallowed it. The absurdity continued a she felt power course through his veins and saw his arms bulge grotesquely for a moment before returning to normal. Then time resumed his natural march forward.

Fenrir recovered first and attacked. Harry was caught off guard and as such was bitten on the arm.

 **-600 HP**

"Shite, Shite, Shite!" The searing pain came and left quickly after Fenrir let go of his arm, but Harry knew he was in trouble. Even if he won, he might end up a werewolf. He wasn't given much more time to consider his situation as the werewolf attacked him again. This time he dodged and retaliated while his enemy was vulnerable.

 **770 Damage!**

 **Target is now Bleeding**

Harry couldn't possibly know how much that meant given that he could not see his opponent's health, but he hoped the bleeding effect would help things along.

Their fight continued as a sad little dance. Fenrir would attack, Harry would dodge and get a swipe in with his axe, repeat. At some point the bleeding status became badly bleeding further cementing Harry's victory. Before the minute was up Fenrir collapsed.

"Hey buddy, uhh… are you dead? You're not dissolving so…" Then a screen appeared.

 **Do you wish to kill [Fenrir Greyback]?**

 **[Y/N]**

That brought Harry back to earth like a fatal car crash. After reading the prompt Harry felt quite sick and lightheaded. He had the power to kill someone. Not a mob like the zombie, or even a savage beast like the wolves or acromantula, a real life human. His first instinct was to say no. After all, he didn't want to be a murderer, but that thought was immediately met with the point that this Fenrir Greyback fellow was clearly out to get him in some way. Also, he had tracked him down which meant he might know where he now lives which would put the Tonks in danger. On top of that, the only reason Harry won was because Fenrir had been previously weakened by fighting a bloody boss of all things beforehand. If Harry let him live he knew round two would not end the same way.

As he debated Harry wished he had more information before once again remembering he had a way to gain it. "I hope you work this time. **Observe**."

 **Title: Savage Alpha**

 **Name: Fenrir Greyback**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Wizard)**

 **Level: 150**

 **HP: 0/3,000 (0/6,000)**

 **MP: 2,000/2,000 (1,000/1,000)**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 150**

 **Vit: 150**

 **Dex: 150**

 **Int: 100**

 **Wis: 100**

 **Luck: 100**

 **Charm: 0**

 **XP: 102,743,803,495/644,245,093,800**

 **Summary: Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. ? had promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specialises in children... Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards.**

 **Drops: ?**

 **Bonuses: Werewolf Form**

 ***2 to physical stats**

 **50% magical damage reduction**

 **Boosted Regeneration- 10% per minute**

 **Savage -50% to Int and Wis**

 **Having embraced the wolf Fenrir holds some semblance of humanity**

"I guess I can observe anyone of they're dying. I guess… I-I-I… he should not be left alive. He's a monster, no better than these zombies. Right? I mean… he bites kids and makes them hate wizards. And he bit me! That's pure evil, who knows how many he's killed." Nearly hyperventilating, Harry pressed Y.

His anxiety and self loathing slowly dissipated just as Fenrir did. The only thing left behind was a book. Picking it up, Harry read its description.

 **Quest Book: A True Werewolf**

 **Use to gain access to the quest [Becoming a True Werewolf]**

 **Becoming a True Werewolf: Werewolves are no new phenomena. Appearing in various histories and lores around the world Werewolves are quite common in popular culture. Unfortunately the reality is far from the more positive fantasies and being a werewolf in magical society is like being a leper in ancient times, only worse. You, dear player, deserve better than that. As such, upon completing this quest you will gain access to a werewolf from that is suited for your convenience and will be listed under your animagus transformations since that will be the manner in which it will function.**

 **Objective 1: Be Bitten**

 **Reward: Ultra Hacks for Werewolf**

 **Will You Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Well, I don't have much of a bloody choice do I?" Harry angrily muttered as he hit Y.

 **Congratulations! You have completed Objective 1!**

 **Objective 2: Learn Occlumency**

 **Congratulations! You have completed Objective 2!**

"Wait what?"

 **The special perk [Gamer's Mind] does more than Occlumency can ever do.**

"Oh, ok."

 **Objective 3: Slay Ten Alpha Werewolves before the next Full Moon**

"Holy hell! I have to kill ten more people like this Fenrir wanker? How can I even do that!"

 **For having defeated the great Fenrir Greyback you have gained access to a new dungeon!**

 **The Entrance To Hell**

"That… I don't like this…" Harry said, a bit of a whine entering his voice. "What kind of dungeon is called "The Entrance to Hell?"

 **Perhaps… the entrance to Hell?**

"That's… that's too much. I'm gonna go loot stuff. I'll worry about this tomorrow."

The last few hours before sunup were spent picking things up. It took a long time, but in the end Harry's haul was massive. He got nearly a thousand galleons, several thousand sickles, and nearly ten thousand knuts. They adjusted themselves in his inventory so he had 1,346 galleons, 15 sickles, and 20 knuts to his name. He also picked up a couple more Abomination Axes so that was pretty cool. Far and away the most amazing thing that was found in the normal mobs was a single skill book, most likely dropped by a Blinker.

 **Skill Book: Blink**

 **Use in order to immediately learn the Active Utility Ability [Blink]**

 **[Active Utility] Blink Lvl. 1**

 **Ever just wanted to move instantaneously in a small distance? Well here's your chance. You will always be facing your current enemy unless you are fleeing.**

 **Range: 5 meters**

 **Cost: 100 MP per Blink**

 **Use?**

 **[Y/N]**

The astonishing part was that this was the only book. Harry hadn't counted exactly how many Blinkers Fenrir had taken down, but he knew it was a lot. For there to be only one book was a testament to how rare of a drop it was. Harry could not hit the Y button fast enough.

The other loot of note came from the boss. There was only a single item which disappointed Harry a little bit, but then he remembered that fact that he had nothing to do with its defeat and got over it. It left a lot of money of course, but the hammer was what harry got excited about. The hammer was large and ornate. Just by looking at it Harry assumed it would be worth a fortune if he sold it, not that he would of course… if it was any good.

 **Nergal's Hammer Lvl. 1**

 **This hammer, which originally belonged to an ancient god, is extremely proficient at ending the undead. It also boasts extreme damage and several perks. To not wield this weapon lightly.**

 **Requirements: 100 Str, 100 Vit, 100 Wis**

 **Damage: Str Holy + Str Necrotic + Str Blunt**

 **Effects: +100% damage to all types of undead**

 **Health Regeneration is Doubled**

 **1% chance to ignore any damage taken**

 **Upon taking fatal damage there is a 10% chance the player will regain all of their HP**

 **Upon taking fatal damage there is a 0.1% chance to call upon [Nergal's Power]**

Harry's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. "This is insane! What! I can't believe I can't use it right now! Ugh!" Pouting, Harry reluctantly put the hammer into his inventory.

At this point the sun as beginning to rise which meant Harry had been awake for way too long. He still had to get home and give the Tonks his present, but now that he had so much money maybe he should go about it in a different way.

Leaving the zombie dungeon Harry mused to himself. "Everyone drops a pound from time to time right? People find change lying around the house all the time! I'll just leave galleons lying around! It would probably be odd if a kneazle just gave someone money without any prompting."

When he got home Harry returned to his kneazle form and had a quick wash in the sink, hopefully he would be clean enough to not get the sleeping Nymphadora dirty. After rolling around in a towel and getting sufficiently dry he crawled into bed with his favorite person ever and drifted into dreamland.

~MM~

 **AN: So… that happened. To be clear it was always Fenrir, something that was heavily foreshadowed in the small seen with Lucius in chapter 7. I'm honestly surprised so few people realized it. I'm further surprised by the fact that several people thought it was Hagrid… why? Hagrid probably can't walk around in public since he's fucking 11'6" (3.5 meters) tall! That's insane and there's no way he could pass under the radar in muggle London.**

 **Second point… the werewolf bit. It is implied in canon that an animagus cannot become a werewolf (as long as they're in animal form so maybe they can be if bitten as humans?), it's also implied that you can't have more than one animagus form and it's not something you can choose, so all that's out. Basically Harry gets all the goodies, hence the jokey name of the reward.**

 **Don't be too mad. Like I said, I'm all about rolling them bones and in the case of the werewolf skill book I did, and I didn't make things easy. I gave Harry three chances to roll a Natural 20 and if he did he would get the book and wouldn't you know it he got the 20 on his second roll. Wild, genuinely wild. Admittedly this is what I wanted, hence the three chances, but if Harry had gotten it on his first try he may have gotten his super ultra werewolf form immediately. Also, I've shown extreme restraint. Trust me when I say this story would be a mess otherwise.**

 **So the question becomes: what if Harry had failed to get the book? Well… I rolled for him to get bit, or rather, I rolled for Fenrir to bite Harry and he got it. Again, there is no answer given in canon whether or not an animagus can become a werewolf, but in this case I would have made Harry a werewolf like any other and the story would just have to deal with it. It would be hard, very hard, and I would most likely steer things back to the werewolf form being ultra super mega awesome, but there would be heartache. Which is why I might have gone back and dropped it anyway. I want this fic to be fun… despite the part where Harry has to deal with killing someone.**

 **Uhm… apologies are in order, for some reason I thought Harry Potter started in the summer of '90 instead of '91. Besides changing a small date, which ironically was better for the story, it didn't affect much tell me if I specified any dates though so I can change it.**

 **Apologies for the shorter chapter, I had intended this chapter to be primarily about this confrontation and the end felt like a very natural stopping point.**

 **I also might have to go back and bump some levels because, as I feared, Harry is getting way too strong. And that's without giving him experience from the zombie boss. I couldn't not give him Fenrir's experience so the next time he opens his stats Harry will receive a very pleasant surprise.**

 **Long Author's Note huh. I promised the next chapter would be about Harry's Hogwarts Letter… that probably won't be the case… or maybe it will, but now I have to deal with the werewolf quest and the next full moon is July 26th, i.e. days before his eleventh birthday, so it literally** _ **has**_ **to be resolved before the letter.**

 **For those of you who were wondering, here's the boss' stats.**

 **Title: The Hammer of the Three Kings**

 **Name: Great Zombie Amalgam**

 **Race: Zombie**

 **Level: 150**

 **HP: 66,000/66,000**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 300**

 **Vit: 330**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Charm: 0**

 **XP: 0/644,245,093,800**

 **Summary: Big scary zombie amalgam. One of three kings.**

 **Drops: Spell, Clothing, Weapon**

 **Bonuses: Gigantism**

 ***10 to health**

 ***5 to physical damage**

 **I think that's all I want to say. As always please leave a thoughtful review. AND I BETTER NOT GET ANY REVIEWS THAT ASK QUESTIONS CLEARLY ANSWERED IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE OR I'M REACHING THROUGH MY COMPUTER, RIDING THE WAVES OF THE INTERNET, AND KICKING YOUR ASS.**

 **Thx ;)**


	9. Hunting Big Doggos

**AN: A couple of things…**

 **Holy fuck balls I've got over 1,000 followers. Could have said that a bit ago, but damn…. That's crazy. I never expected this to go anywhere. I was just sick and tired of finding good stories that are unfinished or finding bad stories with interesting plots. I'm no English Major and I have no one editing my stuff so I know it doesn't have that pristine polish I wish it did. I'm just glad you guys are here to read this.**

 **Less positive, some guest review complained about the plot styling and suggested I was unfamiliar with classical literature. Let me make one thing very clear. I was not aware of manga until I was 14. By then I had read the Bible in its entirety. The Twilight Series. The Pendragon Series. The Percy Jackson Series. Most of Shakespeare's works, poems included. Dante's Inferno. The Odyssey. Most of my school's American Classics section which held such books as Huckleberry Finn and Pomp and Circumstance. Since then I've read most of the Greek Epics and a good amount of classical Spanish literature. Infinite Jest. I've forgotten more books than most people will read in their lifetimes. I eat books. So don't tell me shit about what's good and not good, because this shit is good.**

 **Fuck, the new dungeon is literally a reference to Dante's Inferno.**

 **That aside there have been several reviews commenting about my AN concerning Harry's OPness. My issue is that I don't want to pull original shit out my ass. I want to work within the source material and Harry absolutely shitting on Voldemort in year 4 would leave squandering a bit. Of course, I quickly remembered how I already had plans that dealt with that and now feel very silly about the entire thing. Don't worry, Harry will eventually be absolutely silly.**

 **Oh, there was a cool review, but doesn't have PMs allowed. It's an interesting idea that I didn't imagine going that far, but now that you've said it I just might do something like that.**

 **ALSO, SMALL DETAIL. HARRY WILL HAVE HIS LIGHTNING BOLT SCAR IN HIS ANIMAGUS FORMS. NORMAL LOCATION. PREVIOUSLY I SAID IT WAS DUMB, BUT I REALIZE THAT MOST ANIMAGUS HAVE SOME SORT OF DISTINCT MARKING AND IT'S WEIRD FOR HARRY NOT TO HAVE ONE. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL RETCON. FOR REFERENCE, HARRY IS A JET BLACK KNEAZLE ABOUT THE SIZE OF A SMALL CHIHUAHUA. GREEN EYES. WHITE LIGHTNING BOLT SHAPED SCAR ON FOREHEAD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

~MM~

Chapter 8 Summary: Harry vs. Fenrir! *Sick guitar solo plays* Wasn't much of a fight since Fenrir had fought a zombie boss. Harry got bit but found a super cool book that gave him a super cool quest that will make him a super cool werewolf.

~MM~

Chapter 9: Hunting Big Doggos

Harry spent Friday lazing about in Nymphadora's lap. Yesterday had been more stress than any ten-year-old should ever have to go through, so Harry felt he deserved a day off.

Nymphadora was more than ok with it as Harry's absence for that entire day had been quite stressful. Her mother reminded her that cats, kneazles especially, tend to enjoy their freedom and individuality and disappearing for a day was not unheard of. That helped her relax a little bit, but the metamorphmagus had vowed to herself that if Harry didn't turn up the next day she was going to contact whatever authorities she could to help her find him. You could imagine her relief when she found her adorable little guy snuggled up to her chest upon waking.

Unfortunately, Harry had a rather pressing matter he had to deal with and bright and early Saturday morning, after leaving a few galleons lying about, Harry headed out of the Tonks house and used his **ID Create**.

" **ID Create: Entrance to Hell**." he meowed.

While Harry had assumed that this dungeon would be different, he had not been prepared for the entire world to change around him. Like a wave, the sky changed from the bright blue of the early morning to an ominous red. The buildings melted around him and were replaced by huge, gnarled trees that Harry thought would look quite appropriate in a cheesy horror movie. The ground beneath became dirt, but it was not normal, it seemed… sick? Harry could not quite put to words why the ground felt so wrong, it just did.

Then, a loud howl followed by a thunderclap shocked Harry out of his examination. He would never admit it, but he definitely jumped a little bit.

"This is dumb. This is so dumb. It's like I'm in an episode of Scooby-Doo." Nym loves Scooby Doo.

As cheesy and over-the-top that it was, Harry was quickly reminded of the very real danger he was in when a large, grey wolf came barreling towards him from behind a tree.

"Shite!" Harry dodged out of the way and used **observe**.

 **Title: Pack Member**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Human)**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 40**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 50**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **XP: 1,289/37,800**

"Oh? He's not so bad. And… I'm in a forest. And it's dark. Game, switch my title to Forest Born, and I think I'm going to stay in kneazle form."

When the werewolf attempted to attack once again, it was stunned to discover its prey missing. It attempted to find a scent but was interrupted by harry's claws slashing open its throat.

 **FATAL BLOW**

 **Pack Member**

 **Michael Jones Lvl. 30**

 **[0/600]**

 **[200/200]**

"Well… that was anticlimactic." Harry mused as the werewolf dissolved leaving behind its pelt and some sickles.

Harry proceeded to delve deeper into the woods in hopes of finding an alpha. Only a few minutes into his exploration Harry discovered not one, but two Alphas. Unfortunately for his young mind, they were currently rutting ferociously.

'Woah, it's like that one scene in Road House Ted wouldn't let me watch.' Despite not having a real reason to, Ted had felt some sort of metaphysical urge to shield the kneazle's eyes whenever things got extremely sexual in a movie they were watching together.

Harry's curiosity was quickly replaced by the realization that he had an absolutely golden opportunity to take down two alphas with ease. Without even **observing** them Harry launched himself toward the one on top and ripped open its throat much like the werewolf he had run into earlier. The same tactic wouldn't work for the one that had been on the ground, but they were too dazed to react to Harry's claw swipes. One swiped blinded the werewolf and a few more was all it took to finish them off. Out of curiosity, Harry **observed** their bodies as they dissolved.

 **Title: Pack Alpha**

 **Name: Juan Arroyo**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Human)**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 60**

 **Vit: 50**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **XP: 347,980/613,800**

 **Summary: Juan Arroyo was on a full academic scholarship University of London when he met and fell in love with London native Emily Brown. After graduating with a Masters in Applied Educational Leadership and Management Juan married Emily and the couple lived quite happily. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the quiet couple when they were attacked by an unknown werewolf who infected them. They now live out their lives as alphas of a small pack in The Entrance to Hell.**

 **Drops: Werewolf pelt, Werwolf claws, Money, XP, ?**

 **Bonuses: Creatures of the Night**

 **50% damage reduction from magical attacks**

 **Night Vision**

 **Predator**

 **Extra Awareness at night**

 **Call to Arms**

 **Title: Pack Alpha**

 **Name: Emily Brown-Arroyo**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Human)**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 50**

 **Vit: 40**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **XP: 150,880/613,800**

 **Summary: Emily Brown was attending the University of London when she met and fell in love with the tall, dark, and handsome Juan Arroyo. After graduating with a Masters in Global Diplomacy Emily married Juan and the couple lived quite happily. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the quiet couple when they were attacked by an unknown werewolf who infected them. They now live out their lives as alphas of a small pack in The Entrance to Hell.**

 **Drops: Werewolf pelt, Werwolf claws, Money, XP, ?**

 **Bonuses:**

 **50% damage reduction from magical attacks**

 **Night Vision**

 **Predator**

 **Extra Awareness at night**

 **Call to Arms**

"Ugh, way too much to read. No thanks." With the simple dismissal, Harry continued on his hunt.

~MM~

Three hours later found Harry with fifty normal werewolf kills, twelve beta kills, one omega kill, he honestly felt bad when he did it the guy was just so… pathetic, and four more alpha kills.

"Wow, if things keep up like this I'll be finishing up this quest in no time!"

A small ways away Harry could make out the sound of fighting. Curiosity piqued he slinked through the shadows toward the noise and was pleasantly surprised to find a bunch of wolves. There were probably twelve of them, ten were making up a ring at the edge of the clearing and two were fighting in the middle.

" **Observe**."

 **Title: Pack Alpha**

 **Name: Natalie Cummings**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Human)**

 **Level: 65**

 **HP: 413/1,000**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats 50**

 **Str: 70**

 **Vit: 50**

 **Dex: 130**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 5**

 **XP: 1,480,388/4,914,600**

 **Title: Pack Beta**

 **Name: Richard Boseman**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Human)**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 1,008/1,200**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 60**

 **Vit: 60**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **XP: 9,000/613,800**

'Huh… I guess this Richard guy wants to be the alpha. But, why is the lady is losing?' Harry wondered.

Harry scrutinized the two werewolves with his eyes and after a few minutes, the reason became clear. 'She's old.'

Natalie's coat was a deep brown, but it was obvious to see where the brown was beginning to fade to grey in multiple locations.

'But her stats aren't affected by it so… huh. That's weird.'

Less than a minute after Harry arrived Richard stood above Natalie, his jaw clamped tightly around her neck. Instead of submitting she fought against the younger werewolf's grip so Richard clamped down and ended her life. He then stood tall and howled to the moon, an action the ten other werewolves quickly copied.

It did nothing for his stats, but it was curious to see his title change from Pack Beta to Pack Alpha. Either way, Harry was now bored and still needed four alpha kills. So, like many times before Harry dashed out and slit the new alpha's neck. He did not stick around as he was sure fighting ten werewolves at once would overwhelm him. In his mad dash to get away, Harry missed a screen that popped up.

 **Congratulations! By continuously repeating an action you have created a skill!**

 **[Passive Combat] Stealth Bonus Lvl. 1**

 **Striking from the shadows is an assassins best tool.**

 **Attacks from stealth always crit**

 **Stealth Bonus: +100% damage**

It took a few minutes to get away, but once he had a chance to catch his breath Harry read the text box. "That's awesome. Now I'm an even better kneazle!"

Distracted as he was by his new skill, Harry failed to notice the werewolf sneaking up on him. Only when the said werewolf raked its claws through his flesh, sending him flying into a tree, did Harry recognize his presence.

 **-300 HP**

"You bloody wanker, what the hell?" Harry complained as he cast **heal** on himself a couple times.

Clearly, the werewolf, a beta, did not understand his meowing since it simply snarled and attempted to attack him once again. He was handled with ease, but just as his body dissolved another, much larger werewolf appeared.

"Woah, **observe**."

 **Title: The Bloody Alpha**

 **Name: Gregory Slapp**

 **Race: Werewolf (Demi Wizard)**

 **Level: 70**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 100**

 **Vit: 100**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 0**

 **XP: 5,986,174/9,829,800**

Gregory didn't look all that different from any other werewolf, except for the fact that he was much bigger and his coat was a blood red. Harry could easily see the absurd amount of corded muscles that bulged beneath the werewolf's skin. Luckily, it seemed that strength and girth had come at the cost of speed. With a whole twenty points of dexterity on the guy, Harry was not too worried, until he attacked.

Thanks to the few times Harry had not assassinated his prey he learned his claw swipes were doing around 240 damage a pop. So when his attack only did 120 Harry knew this would not be as easy of a fight. Especially when the werewolf started regenerating!

"What? No! That's cheating! Your mana didn't even go down!" Harry complained as he dodged a huge bite from the Bloody Alpha.

Five minutes later and Harry had made absolutely no progress. Even though he could easily dodge all of the alpha's attacks it just kept regenerating all the damage it took. He couldn't even get it to bleed properly since all of its wounds closed too quickly.

'I need to back off.' Harry decided.

Once he was out of the Bloody Alpha's sight, it was hilarious to see it run around in circles looking for him. Harry returned to his human form and took out both his Abomination's Axe and Acromantula Leg Sword. Duel wielding was definitely awkward, but his damage output with two weapons would eclipse that of his claws. And, the Acromantula Leg Sword could inflict bleed all on its own.

Timing his attack for when the alpha was below him Harry jumped down and delivered a brutal overhead strike to its right hind leg. Harry had not been prepared when the attack took said leg completely off, spraying blood everywhere.

 **Debilitating Critical!**

 **Sneak Bonus!**

 **1,480 Damage!**

 **The Bloody Alpha**

 **Gregory Slapp Lvl. 70**

 **[520/2,000]**

 **[400/400]**

 **Badly Bleeding**

 **Regeneration Blocked**

 **Crippled**

"Again? Really? At least I'm in the same clothes as Thursday." Harry very quickly remembered he was currently in combat but was once again distracted by the damage he had caused. "That's so much! And his regen is blocked?" Harry looked at his Abomination's Axe. "Was that you?"

He was not worried about his opponent, the once intimidating werewolf was limping and whining and clearly trying to get away. As such, Harry could take a second to be amused by the way the veins running up the ax pulsed light blue, seemingly in response to his question.

"Ha! Well, better finish up here. With this bloke down I only need to take down two more alphas."

Harry did his job and was rewarded with a rare drop.

 **Cloak of the Bloody Alpha**

 **This cloak was created long ago by a master leatherworker who once slew a terrible werewolf. It has been made to optimize the user's stealth and safety and its inherent properties boost the wearer's abilities.**

 **Effects: When under the cover of night or dense shade the wearer gains stealth**

 **It is harder to be detected while in stealth**

 **+20 to Dexterity**

 **20% damage decrease to attacks from behind**

 **Durability: 200/200**

"Cool, this is just a better version of what I have now!" The timing was also a godsend, his first cloak had lost more than half of its durability.

It took an hour, but eventually, Harry found two more alphas and took them out. Mission complete he attempted to escape the dungeon only to be told he could not.

"Really? Why? I wanna go home!"

Harry's question was answered when the tree closest to him caught on fire. Desperately looking around for an attacker Harry's eyes came to rest on an enemy he really should have expected.

Two sets of powerful wings beat in tandem in order to keep the man afloat. His skin was a deep red and six pairs of horns curled in odd patterns out of his black hair. He was shirtless but was wearing black skinny jeans and a studded leather choker with matching bracelets. He even had shoes! In his hands, he held a massive halberd that was pitch black from end to end. A long tail could be seen wiggling about freely behind the man's back. The most uncomfortable part for Harry was his pitch black eyes. They seemed soulless and he just knew the demon was staring at his soul.

"Uhh… hi?" Harry's meek response was due to one final detail about the demon, he was a high level!

 **Hell's Gatekeeper**

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[10,000/10,000]**

 **[1,800/1,800]**

 **Aura [Gatekeeper's Domain] is active**

Kelvileth stared at Harry with incredulity. When he spoke his voice made Harry wish he were deaf, at least then it would not feel like his soul had a painful itch itching.

"Hmm, a human with the guts to speak to me? I'm impressed. But not amused. Why are you here?"

Harry could only squirm in discomfort under the creature's gaze as he answered. "Well, I needed to kill a bunch of werewolves. I was actually about to leave when you showed up." He was a stuttering mess.

"Hmm… those mutts needed a good culling. Though I must ask. Did you slay a large red one?"

"Uhh… yeah?"

"Wonderful. That beast actually slew a youngling once, hence its size and power. I'll let you go, but no this, tread upon my territory you will not leave here alive."

With that final warning, the demon flew off leaving our young hero to try not to pee his pants in relief. He did, however, collapse onto his knees.

"Holy- No… Unholy shite! That was scary!" Still shaking, Harry stood up and finally left the dungeon. " **ID Escape**!"

~MM~

Harry spent two full weeks doing nothing. He had accomplished his task in a single day and the way his adventure had ended had shaken him up something fierce. It was a great two weeks. He watched more movies with Ted that a ten-year-old should not. He went to work with Andromeda once which was nice since he got to meet a whole bunch of really nice adults. He was a little put off by the ugly man with the weird eye but his friend, a tall black man, was super nice and even gave Harry a treat. They were having a meeting so Harry decided to play around the office instead of being bored to death.

But like always he spent the most time attached to Nymphadora in some way. Be it on her lap whilst she studied, on her shoulder or head when they walked around town, or on her chest or stomach as they slept, Harry was always in contact with her.

Nymphadora was worried that something had happened to her kitten when he expressed his extra clingy behavior, but there was no way for her to find out so she let it go and simply enjoyed the extra affection. Harry needed the contact since it was the best way to banish the shaking he still sometimes had and was glad no one pushed him away.

Harry's galleon plan seemed to work perfectly. He was able to give the Tonks about ten gallons per day

Eventually, the new moon occurred and Harry knew he had to continue with his werewolf quest. So that night, while the Tonks slept Harry entered the backyard.

"Alright Game, lay it on me." he meowed.

 **Congratulations! You have completed the third objective!**

 **By bathing in the blood of your brethren you understand them more than you ever**

 **The fourth and final objective…**

 **CONFRONT THE WOLF**

Before he could react to what he had just read Harry's vision became a swirl of black and white that left him quite dizzy. When he came back to his sense he found himself standing in utter darkness. He could see himself just fine which revealed the fact that he was now human. When he looked around again he saw a large form coming towards him.

Adrenaline began pulsing through Harry's veins when he realized it was an absolutely massive wolf. The only things he could compare it to were the buses he had ridden and seen around the city. Harry's fear came to a climax when the massive form lunged at him to attack. All he could do was cower and cover his head.

"Oh, God this is how I die…"

The pain came, but it was not as great as Harry had anticipated. Bewildered by the pain centered in his left arm Harry looked at it only to find a small, growling wolf attached to him. He did not know whether to laugh or cry at his new situation but eventually, he settled on talking.

"Uhm… hey there. Are you my wolf?"

More cute growling.

"Uhh, can ya, can ya get off?"

Nothing.

Harry attempted to shake the pup loose to no avail. Now he was just confused. Harry had been anticipating a spectacular battle of epic proportions at the end of which he would conquer his inner wolf and absorb it or something. Not this, not this at all.

Floundering, Harry did the one thing he always does around cute animals, pet them. This finally got the wolf to respond. Slowly but surely it growled less and less and eventually it stopped biting Harry's arm completely. Once on the floor, Harry realized the pup had to be the same age as him, which made sense in a way.

Kneeling down to its level Harry continued to give it head pats. "So… are we cool?"

The wolf pup yipped happily and pranced about, prompting Harry to do the same thing. The two then spent a long time playing together until the wolf jumped into Harry's chest and disappeared.

"Oh." Now Harry was a little sad, he had been having a lot of fun with his wolf! "Did I do it?" In answer to his question a blue screen appeared.

 **Congratulations you have completed the fourth objective!**

 **You have assimilated the wolf. You and the wolf are one and the same.**

 **You have completed the Quest [Becoming a True Werewolf]**

 **Here are your Ultra Hacks for Werewolf**

 **Predator**

 **Night Vision**

 **Natural Camouflage**

 **Magical Resistance**

 **50% reduction to magical damage**

 **Sound Mind**

 **You are completely in control of yourself as a werewolf**

 **Crushing Bite**

 **Attacking with a bite will deal triple your Strength stat in damage**

 **Change at Will**

 **The moon holds no sway over you, you can change at will. Though it is suggested that you hunt some sort of game once every lunar cycle.**

 **Ever Evolving**

 **There are more abilities and perks related to being a werewolf that you to unlock**

 **Puberty is Going to Hit You Like a Sack of Bricks**

 **But in a good way**

"Aww, that's so cool. Aww, that's amazing. But I don't know about that last one…"

 **Worry not child.**

 **That is something**

 **to worry about**

 **in a few years.**

"Really? That's good to know." Harry stood up and stretched as an unexpected feeling of lethargy washed over him. "Can I get out of here now? I kind of want to get back to relaxing again."

 **Of course.**

 **Just close your eyes.**

Doing as he had been instructed Harry felt himself become weightless as if he were floating through space. Just as quickly he felt himself crash back to earth, once more a kneazle. A quick look around revealed no one had witnessed his possible teleportation, Harry wasn't quite sure what had happened, after all, so Harry returned to his bed and promptly fell asleep.

~MM~

Quirrelmort was most displeased. He had not expected results the first week, or even the second week, but then an entire month had passed and there was nothing to show for it. Lucius was by far one of the most intelligent men that had served him and to see him fail was a surprise. Quirrelmort had encouraged his plan of using Greyback to get to the boy and when a few weeks after enlisting his help one of his pack members claimed he was dead Quirrelmort was baffled. Sure, Greyback was a lowly werewolf, barely suitable to lick the soles of his feet, but his prowess as a hunter was unquestionable.

Then, of course, came the question of how he had been killed. It could not have been the boy, he was a mere babe not even eleven years of age. Had he taken refuge with powerful wizards? Did Fenrir follow a false trail and end up somewhere he should not have been? Had this been Dumbledore's plan from the beginning or was it all a coincidence that a powerful pawn of his had died while searching for Potter? If the old fool was onto him Quirrelmort knew he had to step far more carefully than before.

That aside, Lucius had partaken in several dark rituals aimed at finding the boy and not one bore fruit. Several had required human sacrifices! Using the power of life itself tended to end in success and for that not to be the case someone, or something, had to be interfering. Once again the most likely culprit was Dumbledore, only someone of his caliber could possibly hold the knowledge required to combat such rituals.

Faced with the realization that he had been made for a fool Quirrelmort canceled the search and began concentrating on much more important tasks, such as getting the elixir of life.

~MM~

Dumbledore was not happy. Weeks! For weeks he had scoured the island for the missing Harry Potter. He did everything he could think of, investigating the Dursleys, interrogating the Dursleys, using every spell imaginable that tracked magic, all of which came up bunk. He had attempted to navigate muggle London, though that had been a spectacular failure. He had used dozens of rituals, none of which could be considered dark of course, but many were questionably ethical. He had hired three different muggle private investigators, all three had eventually given up the hunt after a month of fruitless searching.

The search had been unexpectedly educational as Dumbledore reached out beyond the United Kingdom and beseeched his contemporaries around the world to teach him ways by which he could track someone down. Yet, it was all for naught.

So many different seers had taught him hundreds of methods, once again dabbling in the not-so-light arts, to find Harry. Many of those methods had been praised for being absolutely foolproof, but none of them worked. Dumbledore began to worry that either the boy was dead, or someone did not want him found.

Eventually, the day came that Dumbledore would have his answer. July 24th a week before the boy's birthday. He desperately looked through the letters that would be sent out and practically jumped for joy when he found one addressed to Harry James Potter.

The address was one Dumbledore was not immediately familiar with, but it was in London. Though he did find it odd that the boy was apparently in Nymphadora's room. And then it clicked.

"Nymphadora Tonks! Andromeda and Edward's child! Dear sweet Merlin! Did they take the boy? Is he safe?"

In his surprise and rapid train of thought, Dumbledore forgot that he had a Deputy Headmistress. One who had just walked into his office and was in league with his old group _and_ did a much better job of keeping track of previous students. Andromeda had even invited her to tea a few times which Minerva now regretted not making it to. Nevertheless, she knew the exact location of the Tonks residence and could apparate directly there.

Come hell or high water Minerva refused to allow Dumbledore to sink his claws into the boy. Harry Potter deserved to live a happy life.

~MM~

 **AN: Once again this is on the shorter side of things, but just like before this felt like a good stopping point. I wouldn't be surprised if the next chapter ended up going long if only to ensure the fact that everyone talks in a way that makes sense. Because everyone will have a reaction, and the fight over Harry might happen right then and there.**

 **We'll see. I think I'll stop my deluge of Harry Potter chapters here. I haven't updated Game and Bleach in nearly a month and I had said I would do so weekly. I think it makes a lot more sense to write what I want when I want and the only promise I will give you is that you'll get either Game and Bleach or Might and Magic chapters consistently. The next three, Luffy's New Game Plus, A Fox's Touch, and Goku the Gamer will happen when I feel like it. Just no that no story has been abandoned, even poor King of the Pit.**

 **Uhh, I'm sure at some point there was more I wanted to say here, but I either forgot or got over it. So like always please leave a thoughtful review, questions are important!**

 **Thx ;)**


	10. Hogwarts Letter

**AN: I don't remember whether or not I mentioned it before but I can't believe this story has nearly the exact same stats as Game and Bleach. That's changing since I just updated that story, but this story's stats will change when I put up this chapter so… honestly Might and Magic might surpass Game and Bleach with this update. It makes sense, the Harry Potter fandom is absolutely massive compared to the Bleach one, it's nine times bigger if you measure by the total number of fics. And if you measure by updated in a week it's seventeen times bigger. Also, Harry is still persisting, unlike Bleach. On top of that, I just made a small edit to make the last scene a little more logical in chapter 9. I think it counts as an upload when you edit so the story will become even more popular I'm sure.**

 **God, I could write entire dissertations about how Bleach could have been better post-Aizen and how unfair it was that Kubo got rushed in the end. It's a genuine tragedy. Especially since most of it SUCKS! Fuck fullbringers, fuck Yhwach and ALL of his bullshit and fuck that weak ass ending.**

 **Anyway, you're here for Harry Potter. Speaking of, I hope the new movie is good. The first thought that I had when I learned that the first Fantastic Beasts was coming out and its timeframe all I could think was: "Wow, this would be a good way to explore the story of Dumbledore's Best Butt Buddy: Magical Hitler." And that's exactly what they're doing. I couldn't be happier. I also love the Dumbledore cast, feels very appropriate.**

~MM~ 

Chapter 9 Summary: Harry Potter goes werewolf hunting and is very, very successful. On the way out of the dungeon, he runs into a scary demon, but nothing happens. After a few days of lazing about Harry decides to finish up his werewolf quest and has a great time confronting his werewolf. Then we see little snapshots of Dumbledore and Quirrelmort and their attempts to find Harry which are ultimately fruitless. The chapter ends on the reveal everyone had been waiting for.

~MM~ 

Chapter 10: Hogwarts Letter

While Dumbledore tried to figure out how to find a house in the middle of muggle London Minerva simply apparated to the house in question. It was a bit early in the morning, around seven o'clock, and she hoped that meant that she would catch all of the Tonkses at home at the same time. Taking a deep, shuddering breath in order to compose herself Minerva straightened out her back, put on her strictest teaching face, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

At the moment the Tonkses were cleaning up their breakfast and Andromeda got ready to leave for the day. She was also the closest to the door.

"Hey, Dromeda! Can you grab that?" Ted yelled from the kitchen where he was still washing the dishes.

"Obviously Ted, I'm right here." She yelled back. "Though, who on earth could be here this early in the morning? And don't we have muggle repelling wards? So it has to be a witch or wizard right?" she mused to herself.

Confusion was all Andromeda could register when she opened the door to find Minerva McGonagall of all people on her front porch. Andromeda opened her mouth wordlessly for a moment before closing it and thinking for a moment.

"Minerva… It's good to see you. Though, I'm pleased to know you're finally making up for the tea invitations I'm sorry to say that I must be off to work soon and we won't have much time to chit-chat. So, I must ask, why are you here?"

Right to the point while sneaking in a jab, a Black through and through. "You might have to hold off on work for a little while dear. I'm here on a very delicate… mission of sorts. Can I come in?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes but acquiesced anyway. "Of course. But, you are making me nervous. Why on earth has a… mission? brought you to my house?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I think its something for your entire family to hear. I know this is odd and rude, but can you call them together for a small meeting of sorts?" The slightest hint of desperation entering her voice.

Alarm bells were sounding off in Andromeda's head like a madman in a chapel. But how can she say no? It's not like Minerva was going to kill them or something equally absurd like that… right? "Your wand then."

Now it was Minerva's turn to hear the alarms, but she knew she didn't need her wand for what she wanted to do and Andromeda's trust was more important than anything right now. "Fine." she said, handing over said wand.

The slightest amount of surprise flickered across Andromeda's face before she relaxed, having unconsciously tensed up during the small exchange. "Alright. This is still odd, but please follow me."

It was a very short walk to the kitchen where Ted was drying his hands. Hearing the door open Ted turned to his wife and guest only for whatever question he had been ready to ask to die in his throat when he saw that she was standing next to Professor McGonagall of all people. He blinked a few times as he absorbed the information before finally saying something.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, what a surprise. Uhm… what are you doing here?"

Andromeda answered. "Some sort of mission. Says she wants the family together for a little meeting. Can you call for Nymphadora?"

With wide eyes, Ted asked. "A mission? What in Merlin's name…"

A sharp look from the transfiguration mistress stopped his train of thought. Whatever was going on must have been very serious. It was also then that he noticed that his wife was holding McGonagall's wand which put him on edge. 'Why's she got her wand? What is happening?' Not dwelling on his thoughts Ted went to the door that led to the backyard, literally three steps over from the sink, and called out to his daughter.

"Dora! Can you come inside now honey?" He asked.

Nym had been enjoying her play time with Harry just as much as he was. They did not play outside that often and seeing the formerly malnourished kneazle fit as a fiddle and running around filled her heart to bursting with joy. She also loved getting a workout from time to time and Harry could tire her out, by lunch they would probably be ready for a shower and a nap. SO when her father interrupted her and Harry's good time she was not the most willing of daughters.

"Aww, come on dad! I don't wanna!"

Ted rolled his eyes. "Your mum said so."

"Oh… well, c'mon Harry." Dora did not cross her mother.

Inside Andromeda and Minerva had taken a seat at the small four person table in the kitchen waiting for everyone to be collected. When Nymphadora came in cradling a pitch black kneazle kitten with a white lightning bolt shaped mark on its forehead Minerva had to violently suppress the gasp she wanted to make. It had to be Harry Potter. Once everyone was seated, Harry was sitting on the table staring inquisitively at the new person, Minerva prepared to speak. Keeping her eyes away from the kneazle she knew to be Harry Potter was a difficult task, but she did not want to stir up anything so she forced her eyes to look at the Tonks matriarch.

"Andromeda. What I'm about to tell you all is extremely sensitive information. Can I ask you to lock all of the possible exits?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the request but said nothing as she did what she was asked.

"Thank you. First off, I have to say, this little guy is just too cute."

Pleased by her praise Harry welcomed her gentle petting when she reached out to do so.

"I know right? Harry's the absolute best!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

"Oh? Harry is it? How did you come to that name?" Minerva asked.

Edward and Andromeda watched the conversation evolve with confusion. Hadn't Minerva said she was here on urgent business? They had locked all of the doors for Merlin's sake!

"Oh, Harry's really smart professor. He told us his name by pointing to a calendar and using a simple number/letter code."

"Wow, that is impressive. Now, as to why I'm here." Minerva became serious as she cradled Harry in her arms as she continued to pet him. "You see, at the beginning of the summer, one Harry James Potter went missing."

Harry immediately went rigid in Minerva's arms. 'Oh no.'

"Actually, I was informed. The other day Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody came into my office and discussed him. They believed he had run away from an abusive home and wanted to persecute the family without making the front page of the Daily Prophet and throwing Magical England into a mass riot. I, of course, said they should try them in muggle courts, but they revealed that there was little to no evidence that could support a child abuse case or any case for that matter. So they would have to find the boy to get anything done."

"I see. I'm actually associated with them and my reason for being here concerns Harry Potter. Moody and Shacklebolt have been running themselves ragged looking for the boy all over muggle London. They even employed the help of the muggle police chieftains who unfortunately could not give us much help besides the odd sighting of a rather dirty little boy that fit his description. Magical means seemed fruitless, but at Hogwarts, there is one sure-fire way to locate a child. Th-"

Nymphadora interrupted Minerva. "Their acceptance letter. The one that comes around near a young witch or wizard's eleventh birthday. It always has their location on it." As she spoke everything clicked and with a quiet voice she said, "And Harry's birthday is in a week."

Harry's world seemed to be falling apart around him as everyone started staring at him. Unease and, most painfully, mistrust filled everyone's eyes and made Harry feel very, very small. He had to get out. With a start, Harry leaped out of Minerva's grip and began dashing towards the back door. It was looked so he made his way towards the front hallway door. It too was locked, panic began to overtake him and he made his way towards the windows above the sink. When he discovered that they too were locked tight Harry collapsed onto the sink and began shaking.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.' Like a sad mantra that was all Harry could say to himself. He was stuck. He was trapped. He had been found out and now the Tonkses were going to hate him just like the Dursleys had.

The witches and wizard at the table could only watch the desperate attempt to escape in shocked numbness. When Harry collapsed Nymphadora could no longer bear to watch to heartbreaking display and approached the shivering kneazle. Hesitantly she reached out and picked him up. He gave no resistance and feeling the intensity of his shaking made Nymphadora cry.

"Oh, Harry. Oh, Harry. Shh. Shh. It's ok Harry." She held the limp kneazle to her chest and attempted to comfort him. "Harry. Harry. Harry. It's ok Harry. Shh. Shh. It's ok. Please, Harry. Relax. Please, Harry, it's ok."

This went on for several minutes as the teen continued to soothe the fearful boy in her arms. At the table the adults began talking once again, the mood much more somber than before.

Andromeda spoke first. "You know. When Nymphadora brought Harry in I was hesitant. He won me over with his intelligence and I'm glad I let her keep him. When we brought him to the Ministry to get registered he was given a check-up. The doctor revealed that he was malnourished and had a long history of abuse. Despite the impending costs, I was confident that allowing Harry to stay was the right one. We healed him. And he turned out to be an absolute joy to be around, he made shark week more than tolerable."

Andromeda chuckled, still staring at her daughter as she comforted the pile of fluff. "I don't know how to take this Minerva. I don't… you know, a couple of weeks ago I noticed some galleons laying around the house. I thought nothing of it, assuming Ted had dropped his coin purse or something along those lines. But then it kept happening, every single day I would find three or four galleons lying about. I brought it up with Ted and he revealed that he had been having the same exact experience. We decided to assume that Nymphadora had somehow gotten a well-paying job and this was some sort of game she was paying in order to pay us back for raising her. A ridiculous notion, given that she was always either studying or playing with Harry, but a simple one."

"Now it's obvious that it must have been Harry." Ted finished.

By this time Nymphadora had returned to the table and Harry had stopped shaking. He refused to look at anyone though and buried his head into Nym's cleavage eliciting a small giggle from said girl.

Once again Andromeda took charge, "Harry, can you please look at us? We could never hate you Harry so don't think that. I think I can go as far as saying that we already forgive you for lying to us. We're not mad Harry, so please…"

Her pleas got through to the young animagus and slowly he turned his head to look at the adults.

Ted said, "Harry. This is Minerva McGonagall. She's a professor and the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. She cares about you, that's why she's here. We all care about you, Harry. Do you think you can turn into a human so we can talk?"

Harry's eyes widened at the request and looked up at Nym for confirmation. When she shook her head affirmatively he hopped out of her arms and onto the floor. He braced himself for their reactions and transformed.

Everyone at the table had been prepared for a terrible sight, instead, they were mildly confused to come face to face with a surprisingly well dressed and very healthy young boy.

Blushing in shame and a little bit of fear Harry meekly whispered, "Hi."

Nymphadora reacted first by taking the eleven-year-old into her arms and hugging as hard as she could. "Hi." She whispered, tears forming at the edge of her eyes and threatening to fall.

Harry hugged her back just as fiercely and began sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Now Nymphadora was crying. So was her mother. And her father. And Minerva. Everyone was crying. Their emotions filled the room burst.

It took a little while, but eventually, Harry and Nymphadora calmed down enough to talk. Harry now sat perched on Nym's lap while being held by the girl like a teddy bear.

"First and foremost Harry I must apologize for failing you. I was there when Dumbledore dropped you off at your relative's house because he had asked me to observe them. I told him… I _told_ him that they were the worst sort of muggles. I knew that you should not have been left there, but he assured me it was for your safety there didn't seem to be any good alternatives at the time. I'm sorry for never coming to check up on you. If I had…" Minerva shook her head.

Harry responded, his voice still small, "It's ok. I forgive you. I mean… we can't change anything now right?" Nymphadora gave him a small squeeze of support.

"Thank you, Harry, truly. You're right, what-ifs are not what we need to worry about. I'll be perfectly honest. I didn't have much of a plan for when I found you. I assumed you would be under a bridge somewhere surviving off of scraps and I would come to whisk you away to warmth and safety. At the moment the only ones who know your location are myself and Dumbledore. Actually, I'm surprised that he has not shown up yet."

That threw the adult Tonkses for a loop. "Wait." Ted said. "Why wasn't Dumbledore here to begin with?" he asked.

Minerva's face quickly became stormy. "Do you remember how in the first war against Voldemort Dumbledore led a small group that worked with the ministry? When Arabella Figg, the woman he had put in place to spy on Harry, told him he had gone missing he called them back together for an emergency meeting. It was at that meeting that Arabella revealed that she had told Dumbledore all about Harry's horrible abuse at the hands of his relatives and the man refused to do anything about it. In a bit of a coup, he was kicked out and Alastor took charge of the group. So when it comes to Harry I cannot trust the man. It was only by luck that I happened to walk in when he had discovered the letter that revealed your location and knew the exact place I had to go to. If he had gotten here ferst the bloody bastard would be feeding ye a load of crock to return Herry to his relatives. I know it." A bit of her Scottish brogue slipping in at the end.

"You mean the old headmaster guy?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't like him."

Minerva smiled a bit at the response. "Dumbledore is a great man who has done many great things, but how he took care of you is undoubtedly one of his greatest failures. And I let him do it. So again, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes before it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll bet my career that that's him right now. I… I'm not sure what to do about him." Minerva confessed.

Ted smirked, one Andromeda was quite familiar with, it meant he was going to do something ridiculous.

"Don't worry about it McGonagall, I'll handle it." Ted stood and headed towards the door with a confident saunter.

Minerva was speechless. "I- what?"

Andromeda simply laughed while Harry watched in slight confusion. "He's going to do something outrageous I'm sure of it, but I trust it'll take care of our problem. Oh, and here is your wand."

At the front door, Ted greeted Dumbledore. "Oh. Fancy seeing you here Headmaster. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Edward my boy. I'm here on a bit of urgent business you see-"

"Really?" Ted interrupted. "Is that Harry's Hogwarts letter you have in your hands? Wonderful. Just give it here and I'll hand it over to the boy."

Dumbledore's gaze became sharp. "So he's here then. You have to let me in Edward. I must speak to the boy."

Ted tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, I don't think so. We know what he ran away from and is happy and healthy now. I don't see any good reason for you to talk to him. So why don't you give me the letter, and get a move on."

Dumbledore went rigid. "Now see you here. This is a matter of Harry's safety and he is not safe here! There are powers at work that would want to see him dead. He must return to his relatives."

"I don't think so. Harry's been with us for a month and a half and we haven't had a single problem. He's safe and quite frankly he can probably take better care of himself than anyone else. You need to go. Alright? I shall not grant you entrance to this home. Make the right choice here Dumbledore."

Dumbledore's thoughts were going a mile a minute. 'Harry must return to his family, it's to only way to guarantee his safety. But I can't create a scene here. The aurors would be here in a moment if there was a struggle and Harry has proven slippery in the past. Not to mention I'd rather if this entire debacle did not get out in a way I couldn't direct. Harry will go to Hogwarts, I'm sure of it. I'll have a long time to convince him that I know what's best for him.'

"Fine. I know when I'm not welcome. I do hope you take good care of the boy, he's his letter. I look forward to seeing him at Hogwarts." With that Dumbledore turned around and left.

When Ted walked back into the kitchen he was greeted by several raised eyebrows.

"What? Is it too unbelievable that I'd strong-arm the most powerful and respected man in all of Magical Britain if not the world?" Ted collapsed bonelessly into his seat. "Good because I can barely believe it. Merlin… I just felt that he wouldn't make a scene and hoped that that was the truth. It worked out."

Andromeda and Nymphadora started cracking up while Minerva shook her head in disbelief, even Harry cracked a small smile. Then Ted handed Harry his letter.

"Here you are kiddo. It's going to be hard connecting you as a kneazle and you as a wizard, but I think I'm going to be able to do it. Know that if you want to stay with us you can Harry."

Andromeda nodded in agreement and Nymphadora squeezed Harry even tighter.

"I came here to see if Harry needed to be taken somewhere safe and I don't think that has to happen. As an animagus, you're almost cheating, but it took an unblockable tracking charm to find you. As long as his residence here does not become common knowledge I'm sure you'll be safe Harry."

Harry winced a little at that statement knowing its lacking of truth. He would have kept his mouth shut too if the safety of the Tonks family was not in question.

"Uh, that's not quite true Ms. McGonagall."

Everyone at the table snapped to attention and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"What… what do you mean Harry?" Andromeda asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

"Well… there was this guy. I think he said his name was… Fenrir Greyback. He tracked me down all the way here. He knew where I was for a while but waited until the full moon to attack. And I know he knew for a while because he followed me while I was human."

Wide eyes became horrified expressions as Harry told his tale.

Nymphadora was the one who asked the important question. "Harry… what happened to Fenrir?"

"Oh." Harry refused to lie to these people. They meant too much. "He died."

Horror became shock-induced-numbness.

Harry giggled, 'If their jaws fall any further they'll hit the floor!'

Everyone else was getting close to a nervous breakdown.

Once she had calmed her frail old heart Minerva asked, "How… how?"

'Oh… uhm… be vague?' Harry didn't think that knowledge of the Game would go over so well. "I beat him up."

Both Ted and Andromeda were rubbing their temples to relieve the stress induced headaches they suddenly found themselves with. Nymphadora laughed.

"Ok. Harry, I believe you. But… can you prove that Fenrir is dead?" Ted asked.

Harry became sheepish at that question. "Well-" he was interrupted by a blue text box.

 **A new item has been added to your Inventory**

"Well, I've got something. But I need to get it."

The adults Tonkses held a silent exchange before Ted said, "Fine I'll unlock everything. I am trusting you to not run away Harry. There's no reason to, we want you here."

"Thank you."

Harry then walked into the backyard and made a show of looking in a bush while opening his inventory. The new item was very obvious.

 **The Head of Fenrir Greyback**

 **It's Fenrir Greyback's head. Duh.**

 **Item Rarity: Mythic: One of a Kind**

Harry extracted the item and was relieved to find that it was being held in an airtight plastic bag. He then made his way back inside the house and plopped the head into the kitchen table.

"There you go." He said with a smile.

Minerva fainted.

Andromeda threw up.

Ted was hysterical.

Nymphadora was laughing.

Their reactions confuse Harry, but nothing could dampen his pride over defeating his enemy. Even if he hadn't fought him one on one Fenrir was level 150, that's super high!

It took several minutes for Ted to calm down and Andromeda to clean up the mess she made. Minerva had woken up with the typical two-minute time frame but had fainted once again upon laying her eyes upon Fenrir's disembodied head. The second time she woke up he stayed up but refused to look at the head.

Nymphadora excitedly asked, "How'd you do it, Harry?"

"Uhh, I beat him up."

"No like… how."

"Well, I punched him and kicked him. I got an axe. I hit him with that too"

"Of course he does," Andromeda grumbled.

"That's bloody brilliant! Can I see?"

"Yeah, lemme go get it."

After the same little song and dance in the backyard, Harry returned with the axe he used to fight Fenrir. Its durability was getting low, but it had a while before it broke; even if it did he had ten more.

"Cor! You're a bloody ledge Harry! Can I hold it?"

"Sure!" Harry held out the pommel with one hand.

Andromeda had had enough. "Nymphadora Tonks! You will do no such thing! Harry, where did you find that?"

"Oh… around."

Andromeda choked. "Fine. But you're getting that bloody thing out of my house."

"Oh, I have clean ones." Before she could protest Harry exited the house and returned with a clean one, it was still gross to look at what with all the dead skin hanging off of it.

Minerva fainted again.

He offered to Nymphadora again who grabbed it before her mother could tell her not to again. Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten about the strength requirement.

"Merlin's saggy balls! This thing is heavy!"

The axe had nearly wrenched Nymphadora's left should completely out of its socket. Since little Harry had offered it with only one hand she had assumed it was deceptively light, after all, Harry was still a little boy. But even while using her entire body to pick it up she could do nothing.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot how heavy it was. I got used to it." Harry apologized as he picked up the axe and casually swung it over his shoulder.

The sight was just so wrong. How could an eleven-year-old easily swing around a weapon that was literally his size? It probably weighed more than him!

The question nagged Ted who turned to the once more reawakened deputy headmistress. "Minerva. Does one's animagus form affect their original body?"

It took a moment for the aged woman to collect herself enough to give Ted his explanation. "It varies. Most of the time one's form affects their personality and way of thinking to some degree that directly relates to the amount of time they spend in their from. There tends to be little to no effect to their physical prowess, something bug animagi are quite thankful for. Some report slightly increased strength or spell resistance, though such reports are to be taken with a grain of salt. All that aside, Harry's a kneazle animagus, there's absolutely no explanation as to why he should be able to wield a weapon that Nymphadora could not. Unless…"

Minerva became nervous as she looked at not-quite-eleven-years-old Harry Potter. "Harry. Did… did Fenrir bite you?"

"Oh yeah, it was super annoying for a little bit, but I got better."

The room stilled.

With hesitance clear in her voice, Andromeda spoke. "Harry, do you know what it means to be a werewolf? How dangerous it can be? Werewolves aren't treated well by wizards."

"Really? That's weird because it's just like being an animagus. See?" Harry then turned into his werewolf form.

Nymphadora was the first to react. "Morgaine's saggy tits! You're so cute!"

Without hesitation, she gathered up Harry into her arms and began petting him. He was much larger and heavier than his kneazle form, but still holdable.

The adults were speechless. The full moon wasn't until Friday and given that it was Wednesday there was no reason behind the fact that boy could transform. It was simply impossible!

Minerva nearly fainted again but kept it together. "Of… of the few cases of animagi who have become werewolves it has been reported that their animal form is dominated and replaced by the wolf and they do not transform in fear of losing control. I-I am not going to bother to ask how you did this Harry-"

At hearing that Harry perked up and transformed back into a human. "Oh, I can tell you that. I met my wolf in my head and he was a little angry, but then we started playing and it was great. Then he jumped into me and disappeared." he finished with the most content closed mouth smile you had ever seen on a child.

Nymphadora squealed as she cradled him like a baby and spun him around a few times. "I'm keeping you!"

Minerva, uncharacteristically, groaned in exasperation and slumped into her chair. "I can't." She complained, her voice was strained. "I wasn't prepared for something like this. How did a ten-year-old become an animagus? How did he slay one of the most feared werewolves of all time? How did he become a werewolf, but keep his wits and gain the ability to transform at will? I think I'm going to go. I believe Harry is safe and happy here. I'm sure we'll be in contact again."

"Alright, thank you for the visit, Minerva. We'll be looking forward to the next one." Andromeda said as she walked the elder witch to the front door. "Take care."

With that final goodbye, Minerva apparated away.

Back in the kitchen, the two youths had returned to playing around while Ted attempted to minimize damage to the surrounding furniture and appliances. That was the sight Andromeda returned to and it filled her heart with joy.

'I think we're going to be just fine.' Shaking herself out of her happy reverie Andromeda crossed her arms and doubled down on her "stern mother" look. "Young man. I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Harry cringed and pouted a bit before following ted and Nymphadora's example of sitting at the kitchen table once again. This time he sat in his own seat.

Andromeda looked at Harry. Really looked at him and took in everything that defined his physical appearance. She was glad to see that he was undeniable healthy. He had a slight plumpness to his cheeks that denoted a well-fed child and his clothes fit him very well. Too well.

"Harry, where did you get that clothes?"

Harry blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Oh, I went shopping the other day. That's actually when that Fenrir guy cornered be."

"Did someone help you then?"

Harry nodded.

"And did you tell them your name?"

"…Just my first name."

"Ok, I just had to be sure. Did you get a lot of clothes?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Oh? And how did you pay for it."

Harry blanched. " Uhh, with my money?"

"What money Harry?"

"Well, I earned some from doing things."

"You didn't steal the money did you?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so."

There was a pregnant silence.

"What are we going to do with Harry?"

"Oh… uh, I guess if you don't want me around." Harry's face contorted into a painful grimace as he slowly became devastated by the possibility.

"Oh, no, no, no, Harry. We'd never do that. It's just… if the events of this morning have not made it clear you staying here with us is not a simple matter. It goes beyond giving you a place to sleep and food to eat and love. Much more than what your relatives gave you, I swear it, Harry."

Ted reached out and took his wife's hand as she attempted to articulate her thoughts.

"There's is just a lot to consider, plan for, and do going forward now that now that you're here. But that's not something we have to worry about right now. Let's head over to the guest room and make it your own Harry."

And that's how Harry got his Hogwarts letter.

~MM~

 **AN: I am a pervert. I'll admit that freely. As such, you cannot comprehend the amount of self-restraint it took to not make McGonagall a sexy MILF and justify it with the animagus affecting bodies explanation. My god. It was so** _ **fucking**_ **hard. That possibility alone makes me want to write an AU of this story that is just a smut fic. Seriously.**

 **Perversion aside I hope you like this chapter. A lot of humor and emotion that I hope gets across as I want it to is in here. When I love what I'm writing I get emotional and it's difficult to measure the impact that has on my stories. I almost cried when Harry was freaking out and I laughed my ass off at a bunch of the satire I put in.**

 **Uhh. Perhaps it needs to be reiterated, but Dumbledore is not a bad guy. It's my genuine opinion that Dumbledore in canon is a man who has lived a long time, has had many triumphs, and believes he almost always, if not always, knows what is right. In this fic think of him along those lines. He believes Harry's greatest chance at survival is with his relatives under the wards. Like he said in chapter 3 he truly believes that Harry's unfortunate situation is outweighed by the fact that he will live to see 17 and possibly live a long life thereafter.**

 **I really fuck myself by not writing little author's note blurbs as I think of them and pushing them to the end of my fics to reorganize into a real author's note. There's a lot I'm sure I want to say, but I can't because I don't remember it. Oh well.**

 **I will say this: It's not often a concern in this story, I don't think it's been a concern at all, but I absolutely abhor getting reviews that complain about something explained in either the author's note or the actual chapter. This came up in the most recent chapter of Game and Bleach where numerous reviews complained about the final objective of Ichigo's new quest and the impossibility of its completion as if I, the author who writes these things, did not consider the implications and possibilities in the slightest.**

 **My experience system is the same in all of my stories so I'll spell it out here. It's a staggered exponential system. At level one It takes 100 experience points to get to level two, at level two 200, at level three 300, at four 400, and at five things change, it becomes six hundred. The idea is that at every level that is divisible by five the experience required increase is doubled. 1-4 was 100. 5-9 is 200. So on and so forth. It's a harsh system whose numbers get really big, but that's offset by the fact that mobs give 10% of the experience it would take for them to level up. So it only takes fighting ten mobs that are on your level to level up. Pretty damn easy.**

 **So Ichigo getting one sextillion souls is not absurd in the slightest. I could probably make the number higher if I wanted to. At the time of writing chapter 18, I hadn't actually done the math. It became a real question to me, was the number too high? SO a real quick crunch revealed the truth. All Ichigo would have to do to complete the quest is to kill 15 level 300 enemies. FIFTEEN! That alone feels like enough justification to make the number even higher. The bonus objective was to do it in a year, I should probably shorten that to half a year.**

 **Then came the questions of souls. "Oh, but Astroman1000, there haven't been one sextillion souls in all of human existence even if you bump the numbers due to Souls Society and Hueco Mundo." No shit Sherlock, that's why souls aren't actual souls anymore. They're just replacing experience, it was literally an aesthetic change that I had described in the chapter.**

 **If you read that whole rant thank you for your patience. It was all to say that from now on I refuse to answer reviews that ask questions that are answered or addressed within a chapter or its author's notes. It's a waste of my time and proves the reviewer isn't reading as closely as they should.**

 **As always please leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	11. New Horizons

**AN: Man, I should probably have been working on Game and Bleach, but… eh. Needed some overt cuteness in my life. Not to mention some… complications with the timeline that need to be addressed have put a serious damper on my enthusiasm to write for it.**

 **So I'm here! I've accepted that this is my most popular story despite the work I've put into Game and Bleach. A large part of that is easily attributed to the massive difference in popularity for the fandoms so I don't feel too bad about it.**

 **Side note, I've been on a reading kick and I have a recommendation. The Disorder of The Phoenix by JacobApples. Seriously good stuff and not hyper-dramatic. Go read it if you haven't already. It's also complete which is a huge boost in its favor.**

 **Unfortunately, there will be a good amount of seriousness in this story's future since I have to deal with the Dursleys and probably learn some legalese so the proceedings make sense. Not to mention the scheming Dumbledore and Quirrelmort will have to get up to. Though I might just breeze through it so I can stick to the general tone of this story.**

 **This is a smaller side note, multiple reviews have pointed out that is there is any way to naturally increase your charisma stat then it's when you're cute and cuddly and everyone loves you. So there will be a small change to harry's Charisma stat.**

~GB~

Chapter 10 Summary: THE BIG REVEAL! McGonagall arrives at the Tonks residence. Upon being invited in she quickly discovers Harry's identity and reveals it to everyone else. Deathly afraid Harry tries and fails to get away only to be comforted by Nymphadora. He returns to his human form and everyone gets to talking. Dumbles shows up, but Ted rebuffs him at the door, but not before getting Harry's Hogwarts letter from him. Harry reveals he killed Fenrir and his not-quite-a-normal-werewolf transformation which floors the adults. At the end promises to meet up again are made and the Tonks lead Harry to his future bedroom.

~GB~

Chapter 11: New Horizons

Despite living with wizards for a month and a half Harry had not seen much magic. Andromeda was a fan of cooking without the aid of magic and Ted's limited use of magic mostly occurred at work. He had seen the odd cup be miraculously repaired, and the dishes were always fun since they were washed using mostly magic, but that got boring after a couple of weeks.

Now Harry had a front row seat to the most amazing magic show ever. The guest room was rather bland, it had a bureau, a desk, a queen sized bed, and a window that looked out into the backyard. The walls and sheets were white so the only pop of color was the furniture which was a simple oak that matched the floor. This was unacceptable for a ten-year-old boy.

"Alright Harry," Ted began. "What color should the walls be?"

Eyes wide at being asked such a question Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Black!"

Now it was Ted's turn to be surprised, but he humored the boy. A simple color change charm later the four walls and ceiling of the room were a soft, coal black.

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully at the color. "Hmm… Blacker!" Which elicited raised eyebrows from the Tonks women.

Ted laughed. "Fine, I'll make it as black as possible." Concentrating deeply on the charm Ted cast the charm to wondrous results.

"Woah!" Harry breathed.

The room was now such a deep, dark, black that no one within it could figure out where the edges of the room were. Even the light coming in from the window did nothing to help. Just as Andromeda was going to tell Ted to change it back to a less disturbing shade of black Harry spoke up.

"Now… STARS! Everywhere. I wanna be in SPACE!"

Laughing uproariously at the request Ted decided to take the challenge head-on. "Alright then. You three head outside, this will take some serious concentration." Layering color change charms wasn't particularly difficult, but he had an extra surprise for little Harry.

Shuffled outside and needing something to do Andromeda took charge before Nymphadora and Harry could run off to play.

"Harry, you said you bought some clothes. Can you bring it to me so that we can get it sorted?"

"Okay, one second." Harry agreed before running off.

Andromeda turned toward her daughter. "If you can, figure out where he is hiding all of this stuff. Freakishly strong as he might be Harry is only ten years old… almost eleven actually. Oh! Harry has a birthday at the end of the week. That aside I'm worried he might have gotten his hands on something dangerous."

Nymphadora looked at her mother, incredulity clear on her face. "Mum… he killed Fenrir Greyback. Unless he's got The Dark Wanker in his back pocket I think he's going to be fine."

Andromeda sighed. "I know… gods above I know. I'll have to schedule him an appointment with a mind healer just to be safe. And the fact of the matter is that he is still a child. He is officially in our care now and I just want to be safe. Is that fair Nymphadora?"

"Now you're just saying it on purpose." the teen complained. "But fine. If it'll ease your conscience I'll try and find out where he's putting all of his stuff okay?"

"Thank you."

Just then Harry reappeared with some much clothes in his arms that most of it looked like it was ready to fall and the Tonks women were unable to see anything above Harry's knees.

"Okay!" The boy said, his voice heavily muffled by the clothes. "This is all of it!"

Shaking her head in amusement while her daughter laughed her ass off Andromeda conjured a small table against the hallway wall and began setting the clothes down upon it. Once she had finished moving the pile onto the table Andromeda had to suppress a giggle.

"Nice to see you again Harry." She then turned toward the large pile of clothes. "Now, This is a good amount of clothes. Seeing as most of it is clean and unruffled I assume you haven't worn any of it?"

Harry shook his head yes from his position as Nymphadora's chest warmer. Apparently, to Nymphadora, little boys functioned well as teddy bears and Harry was not going to complain.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the sight, but could not help but smile fondly as well. "Some of this will need to be hung up in the closet, but the rest can go into drawers."

The following ten minutes were supposed to be spent by Andromeda to teach Harry how to fold his clothes. It did not take long for Harry to reveal his familiarity with doing chores.

Sighing in frustration Andromeda used a few spells to fold the rest of the clothes and brought Harry to the couch in the living room.

"Harry. I know this will not be fun, but I need to know. What else did you do for the Dursleys?"

Shrinking into Nymphadora Harry hesitantly began. "Well… I did all of the chores. I started when I was four. Cooking was the hardest. I uhh… I did everything? I washed and folded the clothes, I took care of the lawn and the bushes and the flowers. I sweeped, I mopped, I dusted. The only thing I didn't do was rearrange the furniture, but that was only because I couldn't."

Neither Andromeda nor Nymphadora could think of anything to say for a few moments. Suspecting something and knowing something for certain were two very different things and it hurt to know what Harry had gone through. The sweet little kitten they had taken care of was so full of love and joy and seeing him unsure of himself as a human felt all kinds of wrong. Andromeda could not resist moving closer to Harry and Nym and hugging them as tightly as possible.

"It goes without saying that you'll never have to experience those things again Harry. You are _never_ going back there." Andromeda assured him. 'I guess I'll be busy for the next few weeks. I hope Minerva gets back to us soon.'

"...thanks." Harry murmured.

It was that scene of comfortable contentment that Ted walked into once he had finished with Harry's room. He didn't even have to consider his decision to join their group hug.

"You should have told me we were doing family hugs!" He laughed as the three were startled by his sudden appearance. "Come on now, I've finished up your room Harry."

Unable to hold in his excitement harry practically leaped from Nymphadora's lap to run down the hall and into his room.

"WOAH!" The boy yelled, his exaltation easily heard by everyone in the living room.

Ted laughed again. "I think he likes it."

Now it was Nym's turn to get excited. "Well, now I've got to see it. Let's go!"

Harry's room was no longer simply pitch black, Ted had delivered on Harry's request in a big way, if Harry didn't know any better, he would legitimately think he was standing out in the cosmos.

Nymphadora and Andromeda gasped in surprise when they walked in.

"Ted… how on earth…" Andromeda tried to ask but could not as she stood in awe of what Ted had done.

Ted laughed again, today was certainly fun-filled and it was not even lunch time.

"It wasn't too terribly difficult. I change made a second layer of color changing charms that would look like stars and then I animated them. And if you look closely Dromeda, you'll find something just for you."

While Harry and Nymphadora were running all over the room gushing over the constantly moving solar systems Andromeda got to searching. It was not too difficult to find, but when she did she had to make a real effort to not cry.

"Oh Ted, that's Andromeda."

Ted hugged his wife and held her close. "Most of what's floating around is just what I vaguely remember from Astronomy so it's probably all bunk, but I would never forget that constellation."

Andromeda eventually calmed down. "This is beautiful Ted… thank you so much for doing this."

"Bah. I had to. Harry asked for it. And just look at him." Harry and Nymphadora were now jumping on the bed in an effort to reach the ceiling and touch the stars that moved across it. "He's loving it… well… they're both loving it. The only problem I can think of is that he probably won't get much use out of it."

Andromeda startled at that comment before shaking her head to banish the thoughts within. "You should have phrased that better. But you're probably right. Should we… say something?"

"Ehh… I don't think so? I mean… I hope we don't have to. Nymphadora will probably have moved out before it becomes an actual concern right?"

"I'm not so sure. But you know what? I think that's something we can worry about later."

"I agree."

The couple continued to watch their children play before said children grew tired. It was then that Ted flicked on the lights, something which none of the other occupants had registered when they walked into the room for the first time.

"Dad! It's so bright!" Nymphadora complained as she used Harry's stomach as a shield. Said boy simply giggled since Nym's breath tickled his stomach.

"Too bad. We still have things to do, one of which is actually put Harry's clothes away."

The following hour was spent further customizing the room to fit Harry's wants and needs. The bed was shrunk down to a twin, the closet was expanded to better accommodate Harry's nicer clothes, the desk was resized so that Harry could actually use it, and Ted did some more charms work in order to make everything aesthetically pleasing.

After he had finished "painting" Harry's room ted looked at his watched and let out a huff of aggravation.

"I've got to get to work. I usually go in at ten or so and it's nearly noon."

Andromeda almost spasmed. "Me too! I was supposed to leave just when Minerva came in Sorry kids but we have to leave." She smiled warmly. "Don't get into too much trouble you hear?"

Harry and Nymphadora attempted their most innocent smiles and shook their head vigorously.

"Of course not mum!" Nymphadora answered.

Both adults rolled their eyes at the response but left anyway, after all, what could two young wizards even do? One of them didn't even have a wand.

~MM~

The second, THE SECOND, Nymphadora Tonks heard the telltale pops of her parents apparating away she rounded on Harry.

"Harry! How did you get so strong?"

"Oh… uhh… I…" Harry sputtered as he attempted to stall. 'What am I going to say?' He thought desperately. 'Do I tell her about the Game?' When he thought that a small screen appeared at the edge of Harry's vision behind Nymphadora.

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

Harry wanted to scream. 'That's not helpful!'

Annoyed by Harry's lack of response Nymphadora said, "Oi! Earth to Harry! Are ya there Harry?"

Harry pouted. "I am!"

"Alright then, tell me how you got so strong."

"But… but… I can't. Issa secret." He answered unable to meet the teen's questioning gaze.

"Hmm. Well, let's see how well you can keep your secret… When I'M TICKLING YOU!"

Turns out that ten-year-olds are very weak to tickling. It was only a few minutes into the hilarious torture that Harry eventually capitulated.

"Nym! Please! Stop! I'll tell you!" He managed to get out between wheezing breaths and laughs.

With her head turned up at a ludicrous degree and a smug look on her face, Nymphadora crossed her arms as she sat up on the bed.

"Good! Now spill child." She commanded with an over the top posh accent.

Harry giggled again. "Ok, but you've gotta keep a secret." he whispered conspiratorially.

Nym quirked an eyebrow at that. 'Might as well humor him.' she thought. "Sure Harry. What's the big secret?"

Eyes shifty Harry gave his answer. "My life's a video game."

'If Nym's eyebrows raised any higher they'll escape her face. Wait… no. It's actually happening.' Harry observed in wonder.

Subconsciously using her metamorphmagus abilities Nymphadora's face began to contort into a cartoonish expression. One that fully accentuated her shocked disbelief. Eventually, she calmed down enough to ask a question.

"Are you taking the mickey, Harry? What on earth do you mean? Do you mean like Nintendo?"

"Well… have you ever played a video game?"

Nymphadora shook her head no.

"Uhh… Let's go buy one and I can show you what its like."

"Harry… I don't really have money for something like that."

"That's fine, I've got a whole lot of money. When I do my video game stuff the enemies drop pounds as a reward. Do you know where we can buy one?"

Giving up on understanding Nymphadora decided to roll with the punches. "Yeah… I think there's a store nearby that sells them. Games I think it's called."

~MM~

During the walk to the store, Harry gave his first piece of evidence that his claims were true.

"Harry, did you just pull some pounds out of thin air Harry?"

"Mhm."

Nymphadora blinked. "How can you do magic? You don't have a wand."

"It's not magic… I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well. I can do actual magic. Like cast spells and stuff. But the money came from my inventory which is a part of the game."

Nymphadora was feeling faint. Her sincere love of kneazle Harry had made the transition into loving him as Harry Potter very easy despite the absolute insanity of the situation, but this new stuff? She had no way to deal with it. She was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts and nothing she had ever learned there even suggested at the possibility of…. Whatever was happening to Harry.

"So I guess this game has to do with your strength and your animagus forms."

"Mhm. Quest rewards."

"Quests? Like in fairy tales?"

"Kinda… yeah. I guess that's a good comparison."

"Oh? Save any princesses yet?"

"No."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. 'Of course, that wouldn't get a rise out of a ten-year-old.' she mentally groused. "Well then, fought any cool monsters?"

"A couple. My first enemies were slimes… they were cute. Then wolves, normal wolves. Oh! I've fought a whole bunch of zombies. Uhm, the newest were werewolves. I hate to kill ten alphas in order to get my werewolf animagus form."

"That's a lot for a kid. Oh, we're here."

With an urge to splurge and more than enough money to pay for it, all Harry bought a Sega Mega Drive, an NES, and an Atari 7800. He also bought the most popular games on all of the systems much to the shock of the teenage cashier. It was Nymphadora's turn to be shocked when Harry coughed up the almost 2,000 pounds necessary to pay for it all.

As the duo left the store Harry showed off his abilities once more. Given the absolutely massive amount of stuff, they had just bought both of them were precariously holding everything to the best of their abilities. An accident was practically begging to happen. So Harry pulled Nym into an innocuous alleyway and told her to put everything down.

"Check this out." he said, and without further prompting their purchases began vanishing into thin air as Harry put them into his inventory.

'I had guessed with the money earlier, but now I know for sure I've got the answer to mum's question about where the clothes came from.' "That's amazing Harry. Do it weigh anything to you though?"

"Nope, light as a feather, as if it doesn't exist anymore."

"Weird. Well, let's hurry up home and set all of this up. I need to know how these powers work!"

~MM~

Harry and Nym had what was undoubtedly the best day of summer so far. Nymphadora discovered a love of video games, mostly the beat 'em ups like Golden Axe. They had a quick lunch returning to the TV to play some more. Eventually, they got to Might and Magic 2 and Harry was able to Nym the mechanics of an RPG.

Unfortunately, the rents got back home before Harry could figure out a way to let Nym in on the game. So, after a pleasant dinner where Harry finally sat at the table with his entire family, everyone went to sleep… for a little while.

Even with his badass room and comfy bed, Harry could not sleep. For more than an hour, the boy tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable before giving up and turning into a kneazle. Even then sleep's sweet embrace would not come to him so in a last ditch effort he snuck into Nym's room and assumed his normal position on her chest.

What Harry did not know was that Nym was in a similar position. For more than a month she had gotten used to petting and cuddling the absolutely adorable kneazle that was Harry Potter and it just felt weird for him to be there with her. She also did not want to snatch him away from his own bed as that would probably be weirder than anything she was feeling, so it was great happiness that she welcomed Harry into her bed a few hours after everyone had tucked in for the night.

"I missed you too buddy." Nym said as she began to pet the black kneazle. "I guess we're stuck like this huh?"

"I don't mind." Harry meowed.

Inherently understanding her pet/friend/little brother Nym answered. "Hehe, yeah, me neither. Good night Harry."

~MM~

It was time! Ted and Andromeda had gone off to work and Nymphadora and Harry were once again all alone.

"Ok, I've got an idea Nym."

"Then spit it out!"

"You remember how we added people to our party in Might and magic yesterday. Right?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, maybe I have a party too." Harry took a deep breath. "Game. Invite: Nymphadora Tonks."

Before she could instinctively protest the use of her full name a blue box with words suddenly appeared in front of her.

 **You have been invited to join the party of Harry James Potter.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

Harry could also see the screen and maneuvered himself to be able to see it when Nym sat in shocked silence.

Eventually, he asked, "Well? You wanna join or what?"

His voice rebooted her brain and eventually, the metamorphmagus stuttered out. "Uhh…. sure. I-I mean. Yes."

"I think you need to tap the 'Y' Nym."

Doing so caused her eyesight to go white for such a tiny moment Nymphadora questioned whether or not it had actually happened. But when she turned to look at Harry and saw words floating above his head she knew her world had changed dramatically.

 **Forest Born**

 **Lvl. 98** **Harry Potter**

"Level ninety-eight? What the hell Harry?" She didn't know for certain, but Nymphadora was pretty sure that was an extremely high level.

Languidly laying on the floor Harry shot up to a seated position at her question.

"Ninety-eight! Woah, I totally forgot to check my level after the werewolf dungeon…"

"Werewolf dungeon! What the hell Harry?" Nymphadora was frazzled.

"Oh… sorry. Let's uhh… let's go slowly. I've had a bunch of cool adventures in some of the dungeon in the game, but it looks like it'll be a little while before you can help out."

"Why can't I help out now?"

"Well… say stats. You'll see what I mean." Harry dodged.

"Hmph, fine. Stats."

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: Wizard (Metamorphmagus)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 15**

 **Vit: 15**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 15 + ?**

 **XP: 2,490/21,800**

"I'm only level 26? Bloody bullshit."

"Wait! It's ok we can go train and stuff in a dungeon."

"You've mentioned dungeon a bunch of times now. I guess they're not just cells underneath a castle?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "C'mon I'll show you! Wait… do you have your wand?"

"It's in my room. I'll be back in a sec."

When Nymphadora returned Harry had come up with another good question.

"Can you fight?"

Nymphadora nearly recoiled as if she had been slapped. "Of course I do! I want to be an auror after Hogwarts."

"Good."

Not wasting any more time Harry grabbed Nymphadora's hand and said. " **ID Create: Zombie Dungeon**!"

When seemingly nothing happened Nymphadora shot Harry an accusatory glare. "Are you having me for a laugh?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the quest as he withdrew his flaming sword from his inventory, causing her hair to turn a greenish yellow of surprise.

"No. Let's go outside. Oh, and you might want to ready a fire spell or whatever. If that's how it works."

Cautiously following the child Nymphadora readied an **Incendio**. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted them when Harry opened the front door.

Zombies. Everywhere. The disturbed undead beings of rotting flesh and desperate moans filled the street to the brim. Nymphadora's hair was bleached white.

"Harry… what's going on."

"Well… this is a dungeon. It's like… a different world filled with enemies. These guys are actually super weak. Try to take one down with that spell."

While Nymphadora had her reservations about starting a fight with a hoard of monsters that were not even native to England, Harry was almost unreasonably clam and nonchalant about the situation. So she chose to trust him.

Aiming at the nearest zombie Nymphadora yelled, "Incendio!"

The zombie lit up like a Christmas tree. Nymphadora could not see the creature's health bar, but Harry could, and the fact that she did only forty damage to the mob was concerning. As it were, the zombie's weakness to fire made sure that it was dead in only a few seconds, but still. Harry wanted to see her skills, but first, he had to deal with he now very alert zombie hoard.

"Hey, Nym, I need to take care of these guys, so stay safe here and help me out when you can."

"Harry! There's way too many of them!"

Harry merely laughed in response before jumping into the fray.

Nymphadora had been entirely prepared to help out the cute little cuddle monster but could do nothing but watch in awe, and a small bit of fear, as he literally mowed down zombies. He did some sort of technique where he spun around in a circle so quickly that he looked like a solid mass. Odd. It took only a minute, but eventually, all of the zombies were slain.

Looking like he had not broken a sweat. Harry smiled proudly as he saddled up to Nymphadora.

"You saw that! I came up with a new ability. Pretty cool right?"

"Was that what that was? It was pretty wicked." Nymphadora's smile grew huge. "Actually, all of it was wicked. You're so strong Harry!" The girl gushed as she spun the boy around in the air.

Nymphadora was a simple girl, sure, all of Harry's revelations in the past half hour had been extremely disturbing and quite literally out of this world and it had taken a bit for her to collect herself, but she came to the simple decision to be proud of him. I mean, how could she not be proud of the boy? He was powerful! Extremely so! Of course, he defeated Fenrir! Not only that, but he trusted her enough to share all of this. He might still be a child, but she was humbled.

"Thanks, Nym! But I wanted to see something. Can you say: abilities?"

Listening to him without question, after all the boy had not led her astray yet, Nymphadora said, "Abilities."

 **Abilities Page**

 **Combat**

 **Active**

 **NA**

 **Passive**

 **NA**

 **Utility**

 **Active**

 **NA**

 **Passive**

 **NA**

 **Wand Magic [+]**

 **Active**

 **[Wand Magic] Incendio Lvl. 5**

 **A basic fire spell used to create fire for heat, light, or activate the Floo Network. Can also be used for destructive purposes.**

 **Incantation: Incendio**

 **[Combat]**

 **Damage: 5 + ½ Int Fire Damage**

 **Cost: 10 MP**

 **[Utility]**

 **Duration: MP spent**

 **Cost: MP spent**

 **Passive**

 **Wand Work Lvl. 35**

 **The player's ability to use their wand and do the correct movements required to cast a spell. Speed is Key.**

 **Casting time for all Wand Magic: 2.65 - (Dex/100) Seconds**

"Woah, that's different. Hey Game. What's up with the wand magic thingy?" Harry asked… apparently no one.

"What? Harry who are you-"

 **Wand magic is far more unique and fluid than most of the spells you will earn and learn in the course of playing this game. As such it has been given its own subsection. You will notice the small plus next to the heading. Pressing it will expand the section to include each and every spell you have learned and all of its information. Otherwise only the intended spell information will appear. In this case, you needed to know about Incendio and the critically important ability Wand Work.**

"Oh ok, that's good to know." Harry responded.

Nymphadora, on the other hand, was once again bewildered at Harry's amazing ability to be completely casual in an absurd situation.

"Harry? Is… is this game… alive?"

Harry struck a thoughtful pose. Tapping his chin with his right arm and supporting his right elbow with his left hand while looking up into the sky. Nymphadora was suddenly struck with a vision of little Harry in a classic Sherlock Holmes style suit and silently vowed to get him one. He was just too goddam cute.

"Yeah? It's been talking to me from the very beginning. But I think there are actually two voices."

 **I'm glad you**

 **noticed Harry.**

"Oh! See?"

"It's hard not to Harry. So are you separate from the game, other voice?"

 **In a way I am**

 **both a part of**

 **the game and not.**

 **There's certainly**

 **a distinction.**

"That's… not very helpful. What's your deal?"

Harry had not cared up until Nymphadora did. "Yeah! Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, his voice rife with suspicion.

 **Now where's the fun**

 **in that Nymphadora?**

 **You two will learn**

 **one day I'm sure.**

"That's so lame!" Toss us a bone at least!" Nymphadora wailed.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **The Mysterious Voice**

 **The entire time you've been playing a "voice" that is distinct from the "voice" of the game has been helping you along. Why? Well, that's what you're going to find out. And step one will be figuring out how an entity can be a part of something yet still be separate.**

 **Objective: Find out who or what the voice is**

 **Reward: ?**

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"We've got to do this more Nym! Uhh, I need 100 tubs of chocolate ice cream!"

After a few seconds of nothing, Nymphadora started laughing so hard she nearly cried.

"Hey!" Harry pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as far as it could go. "It's not funny."

 **Yes it is Harry.**

 **You're smarter**

 **than that.**

 **Quests need greater**

 **intent and must be**

 **applicable to common**

 **RPG mechanics.**

"I get it. How about… I want to slay all three of the kings in this dungeon?"

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Regicide**

 **The Three Kings of the Zombie Dungeon have been around for far too long. Put an end to them, adventurer!**

 **Objective: Slay the Three Kings**

 **Bonus Objective: Slay each of the Three Kings in a single Dungeon Dive**

 **Super Mega Ultra Objective: 1v3 the Three Kings**

 **Reward: Three Rare Items, Experience**

 **Bonus Reward: Three Mythic Items, More Experience**

 **Super Mega Ultra Reward: ?**

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

"Why are you so happy? This seems really hard. Especially if we want to complete the Super Mega Ultra Objective." Nymphadora cut in putting a bit of a damper on Harry's excitement.

"I guess you're right." Harry said as he kicked the floor.

"Cheer up Harry, maybe we can do the quest multiple times?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Anyway, is there anything else you wanted to do while we were here?"

~MM~

 **AN: Sorry if the ending is abrupt. I got into a writing mood and it looked like the chapter would go on for a long time if I didn't cut it off somewhere. So while this chapter is a bit short and the ending lacking, the next chapter is already halfway done. As such the next one can be expected soon.**

 **I will apologize for the long time that I didn't post. I'm a bot of a video game addict and I particularly love the Dark Souls franchise. I beat 3, then 2 (barf), and I need to buy 1 remastered. Halfway through writing this chapter, I bought Hollow Knight, which, dear lord, is a fantastic game that demanded my undivided attention. That occupied my time until Black Friday which was when I bought a PS4 Pro (I have an Xbox already). I bought Nioh a while back on a sale because I swore I would buy a PS4 soon, and well… now that's been the new obsession. Only now that I've beaten Nioh and its DLC (except for the last two bonus missions, the ninja one I haven't tried, but fuck the double boss final mission. I don't know if I'll ever beat that. I mean, I started NG+, but that's terribly boring so I'm taking a break) most of Hollow Knight ( I held off beating it because I wanted to get that 112% and the God Mode stuff is hard, like as bad as double bosses in Nioh hard) I found myself wanting to write… a lot apparently. So here we are.**

 **In all honesty, with this kick that I'm on, I'll probably get close to finishing the next chapter. So look forward to that.**

 **I don't know how regularly I'll be posting (I'm terrible honestly), but expect that there won't be… jesus, two month breaks between chapters. Probably closer to a week or two. I'll even give this chapter and the next a few days so that I can get feedback on this one.**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I've been meaning to ask this for a long ass time, but it should be plainly obvious to everyone reading this that I am not British. I have refrained from using The Queen's English except for the most obvious things, but I don't like that. The characters in this story are British, they should speak as one would expect a British person, particularly a Londoner right now, to speak. I won't do it on my own because that shit would be cringy as fuck. So any UK natives that can lend me a hand I would be exceedingly grateful. Honestly, the best thing would be getting a British Beta reader that can just change the dialogue of a finished chapter on the fly, but I feel like that's asking for too much.**

 **Anyway, all this has gone on for quite a bit. Please leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	12. Close Encounters of the Educational Kind

**AN: Already getting a lot of feedback on chapter 11 and it's been less than a full day. Love you guys, really I do. I'll keep the discussion on other stories away from… each other, because it confuses me as I read them. I think they're reviews for the story in question when they're not and just ugh, though I do appreciate the reviews nonetheless.**

 **On that note, if you're willing to leave a review then I think you should be willing to make an account otherwise your review is kind of pointless since I can't respond. Especially when good points are made. Also, how TF are you keeping track of stories if you can't fav/follow them? Keeping tabs open eternally sounds like a real pain.**

 **So, there is an idea I've toyed with for a while after reading most of JacobApples' stories and in this chapter, I'll make it official. It requires one small retcon, but honestly, it won't have a huge effect on the overall story.**

~MM~

Chapter 11 Summary: Harry gets his room and Ted makes it look absolutely badass. Andromeda learns a little more about how shitty life with the Dursleys was and tasks Nymphadora with figuring out how Harry hides all his stuff. Harry and Nym go shopping for video games and the day after Nym is able to "interrogate" Harry to the point that he reveals the Game. They visit the Zombie dungeon and learn a little more about quests and how they work.

~MM~

Chapter 12: Close Encounters of the Educational Kind

"Well… we've got a lot of time right? Let's just grind enemies here for a little bit, maybe even fight one of the bosses. You already got a level from when I killed all the zombies."

"What? Really? That's so cool! Stats."

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: Wizard (Metamorphmagus)**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats 5**

 **Str: 15 +**

 **Vit: 15 +**

 **Dex: 15 +**

 **Int: 30 +**

 **Wis: 30 +**

 **Luck: 10 +**

 **Charm: 15(+) + ?**

 **XP: 7,690/25,000**

Harry cut in before Nymphadora could spend her five points. "YOU SHOULD-" He screamed, stopping her finger before it could hit the plus next to **Int**. "-hold off until you've got a bunch. Just in case you need a certain stat in a pinch. Also, you gotta remember that we've got to fight stuff. Intelligence will increase your spell damage mana pool, but wisdom affects other spells you might want to use. Actually, I can show you right now. Stats."

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level: 98**

 **HP: 1,060/1,060**

 **MP: 620/620**

 **Stats: 285**

 **Str: 100(+) + 10 = 110**

 **Vit: 43(+) + 10 = 53**

 **Dex: 100(+) + 30 = 130**

 **Int: 31 +**

 **Wis: 28 +**

 **Luck: 29 +**

 **Charm: 3 +**

 **XP: 26,474,269/471,858,600**

"Morgana's saggy tits Harry! 285?"

Despite knowing how much his level had increased actually seeing the numbers was still a bit of an exciting surprise for Harry.

"Yeah… that's a whole lot. Anyway. I've got my strength to 100, which is another cool thing when you get your stats high enough you get a free perk and I got a spell that increases my strength so I really don't need to put any more points into it. The thing is, this spell is really expensive, and since Intelligence increases Mana I should probably put some into there. Actually, since I've got so much I'll bring it to 100 right now."

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Intelligence stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Intelligence related perks!**

 **Mind Over Matter**

… **Or rather, mind over experience. You're so smart that you figured out an easier way to level up! Good for you!**

 **10% less Experience required to level up**

 **Well of Infinity**

 **Wells are pretty cool, they give you water and stuff. When a well dries up sometimes the solution is to dig deeper to find more water. That's what's going to happen to your mana pool. Whenever you completely empty your mana your pool will increase by 1%.**

 **Evolution Booster**

 **With your vast intellect, you have discovered a way to make your spells even better than what they could already become when it is time for them to evolve. You will still be given multiple choices, the difference is that there will be secret bonuses to each evolution that will only make the ability far more badass.**

Harry gestured to the screen that was taller than both kids stacked on top of each other. "See? This stuff is so cool. So… which one do you think I should pick?"

'A kid is testing me? What a world.' Nymphadora smiled at the thought. " **Evolution Booster** seems nice, but the other two was way better so it's out. **Mind over Matter** is nice, but that **Well of Infinity** has some serious potential. Besides, I don't think that you'll have many issues with leveling up any time soon."

"Booyah, that's what I was thinking. Not to mention, I can purposefully exploit Well of Infinity at any time for any reason. Alright, I still have a bunch of stats to go around. Wisdom is up next, I'm a wizard after all."

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Wisdom stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Wisdom related perks!**

 **Great Sage**

 **Spells are your weapons and mana is your resource.**

 **Doubles MP regeneration.**

 **Wisdom from Beyond**

 **For eons, people have believed that a higher power guides them. Maybe they're right. Whenever you have been completely stumped by a situation a helpful hint will appear.**

 **Mind Reading**

 **You learn Legilimency.**

 **[Wand Magic] Legilimency Lvl. 1**

 **Dive into a person's brain and ruffle around until you get what you want!**

 **Incantation: Legilimens**

 **Stat Battle: Player's wisdom must be double target's**

 **[Combat]**

 **Damage: 100 + Wis Magic**

 **Effects: Causes Confusion or Unconscious statuses**

 **Cost: 500 MP per cast or target**

 **[Utility]**

 **Read someone's mind**

 **Success Chance: 1%**

 **Cost: 500 MP per cast or target**

"You just get to learn legilimency for free? That's bullshit." A distressed Nymphadora Tonks cried.

"Is that hard?"

"The mind magics are exceedingly difficult to learn. It's not exactly something you can learn from a book, and the few books that exist are expensive and/or vague and generally unhelpful. Tutors are even rarer and more expensive. On top of all that the mind magics are extremely difficult to master, they're the kind of skills that will always get better for the rest of your life. Legilimency and Occlumency, which is about defending and organizing your mind, tend to be taught from parent to child so it's one big public secret. It's one of those things people use to keep the people that are on top on top."

Harry blinked. "Uhh… ok."

The teenager laughed at the boy's lack of understanding. "It's ok Harry, the last bit you'll learn as you grow up. Long story short, it is insane that you get to learn legilimency for free."

"Got it. Anyway, I think **Great Sage** is perfect, it'll let me exploit **Well of Infinity** more and you never know when just a little bit more mana will help in a pinch. I'll definitely pick up **Legilimency** next time though."

After pressing a couple of buttons Harry continued.

"Still got 144 points. Easy, vitality so I can live."

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Vitality stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Vitality related perks!**

 **Can't Keep Me Down!**

 **You've got people to see and places to go, you ain't got time to be regenerating health!**

 **Doubles health regen and health received from healing over time spells**

 **Beefy Boy**

 **You never know when you will walk into a nuclear warhead and blow it up, so you have to be prepared.**

 **Doubles health points gained from vitality points**

 **Stone Flesh**

 **Become like the mighty castle walls of yore and hold strong against any and all attacks that may come your way!**

 **Damage Taken Reduced by 5% Permanently**

 **Grants access to the Active Combat Ability [Stone Flesh]**

 **[Active Combat] Stone Flesh Lvl. 1**

 **Become like the mighty castle walls of yore and hold strong against any and all attacks that may come your way! But be warned, there is a great cost to this remarkable skill.**

 **Damage Reduction: 50%**

 **RK Cost: 100 MP per second**

 **Dexterity is reduced by half while the ability is active**

"Ooh! Me! Me this time. Ok. **Beefy Boy** will probably let you ignore damage forever, Which is pretty crazy. **Can't Keep Me Down** is nice, but not as good as **Beefy Boy** right now since I don't plan on becoming a healer. **Stone Flesh** is amazing… AND it'll let you easily exploit **Well of Infinity** which is a priority. **Beefy Boy** for safety… this is tough Harry. Do you have healing spells and other ways to get out of danger?"

Harry nodded vigorously before **Blinking** to show off.

"Well, that settles it then. I say go for **Stone Flesh**."

"Alrighty, Still have a bunch of points, I'll max out Luck."

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Luck stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Luck related perks!**

 **Treasure Hunter**

 **All Drops are doubled! Money, Experience, Items! All of it! Also increases the chances of Mythic drops.**

 **Critical Master**

 **Causes the chance for a critical hit to occur anywhere on an enemy. Or you… literally anywhere.**

 **Vanilla? Who likes Vanilla?**

 **For every 100 enemies faced the chance that a mutated enemy will appear increases. Think of mutated enemies as mini-bosses. They will resemble their original mobs, but have a higher level, unique abilities, and will always drop a high rarity item. Bosses can mutate.**

"... Huh. That **Vanilla** one is pretty cool, but I think the **Treasure Hunter** perk is incomparable." Nymphadora said, tossing in her two cents without prompting.

Harry giggled. "I think so too." More button pressing. "And the last couple of points go into charisma. Confirm."

 **Alert!**

 **A small discrepancy has been noted, as such, your charisma stat has gained twenty points.**

"Yay! Thanks, Game! Alright, my stats look pretty awesome."

 **Title: Forest Born**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level: 98**

 **HP: 2,200/2,200**

 **MP: 2,000/2,000**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100 + 10 = 110**

 **Vit: 100 + 10 = 110**

 **Dex: 100 + 30 = 130**

 **Int: 100**

 **Wis: 100**

 **Luck: 100**

 **Charm: 39**

 **XP: 26,474,269/471,858,600**

"Oh, and I better change my title to Skilled Zombie Slayer, it gives me a good damage boost."

Upon fully absorbing his stat sheet Nymphadora sighed morosely. "How am I suppose to catch up?"

Harry frowned for a moment before smiling brightly. "Grinding of course! We've got all day, right? So let's get you as high as we can before Ted and Andi get home."

"You know just how to cheer me up, don't you Harry?" Nymphadora squealed as she tugged the cheeks on Harry's noticeably more cherubic face.

Harry batted her hands away. "Oww, cut it out." He rubbed his hands on his reddened cheeks furiously. "Just stay safe ok? Some of the zombies can **blink** just like I did and some throw stuff. I don't want to explain to Mum why you're all bruised up." Harry tittered at the end.

"Hey! That's supposed to be the other way around!" Nymphadora complained before rolling her eyes. "Let's just get on with it."

~MM~

The duo spent six entire hours in the Zombie dungeon. They broke for lunch of course, but it was just sandwiches so that they could get back to grinding as quickly as possible. Nymphadora earned several levels and they would have stayed a few hours longer if they hadn't run into one of the three kings.

 **Warning! Incoming Boss!**

Similarly to the arrival of The Hammer, the sky ripped apart as if by force. This time the hole was much smaller and the being that exited was far more unique.

It was tall, but not a titan like The Hammer had been, it stood at about ten feet tall. Unlike every other zombie thus far it was completely enshrouded in a large cloak and the only other thing Harry and Nymphadora could see was vividly glowing eyes.

For several moments nothing happened, the boss did not attack. Eventually, Harry did what he should have done the second the boss appeared. " **Observe**."

 **Congratulations! You reached a milestone with Observe!**

 **Title: The Scholar of the Three Kings**

 **Name: Cortland Law**

 **Race: Zombie (Evolved)**

 **Level: 150**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000**

 **MP: 5,000/10,000**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 50**

 **Vit: 100**

 **Dex: 50**

 **Int: 250**

 **Wis: 290**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Charm: 0**

 **XP: 14,259,765,698/644,245,093,800**

 **Summary: In life, Cortland law was an esteemed wizarding scholar. He was one of the wizards who went with the Pilgrims to America and it was there that he was slain and turned by the native zombies. His power and intellect were so profound that he became greater than any zombie ever before and ruled over a dominion. He was eventually slain in the late 1800s by a large group of American Hit Wizards. Here he has once again assumed dominion though he must share his rule with two others. His work can be seen in the blinkers as they are zombies he personally turned and as such gained one of his abilities.**

 **Drops: 1 Rare Item, 1 Mythic Item, ?**

 **Bonuses:**

 **One With Magic**

 **Your affinity to magic is so great that some say you can commune with it. It fills you with a great power that many envy.**

 **Doubles MP, MP Regen, and Spell Damage**

 **Teleporter**

 **Quick and easy teleportation at a fraction of the cost!**

 **AKA Blink 5.0**

 **Mage Shield**

 **Half of the users MP is permanently used to create a strong shield that defends against all attacks equal to the amount of MP spent. This shield can be replenished.**

 **Flight**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fire**

"Ohhh noooo. Nym… we've got a problem."

"Yeah Harry, I read it too."

"He's not attacking… so we have time to plan. Uhm… Do you have other offensive spells?"

"Of course I do. I've got the Exploding charm Bombarda. Uhh… Don't tell anyone, but I snuck into the restricted section last year and I got a book on curses. I learned the Blasting curse Confringo, though I didn't get a chance to practice it all that much. Expulso which is an Exploding curse. Flagrante might help, but it only makes things really hot…"

"That's fine, I've got a bunch of crappy swords you can use that on to attack him. He's giving us a free chance to attack so I want to try something."

Nymphadora stayed quiet and watched Harry as he concentrated on seemingly nothing. Then a small arrow formed above his head, and from what she could tell, it was made of pure magic. That arrow began growing larger and larger and slowly losing its form as it became this large twirling mass of power. Now it looked like a large, spinning screw.

When it stopped growing Harry spoke. "Ok… this… is crazy, but Fire is the best way to go with zombie so… Nym, can you use Incendio on this thing?"

Nymphadora's immediate reaction was to say "hell no," but the upcoming fight looked like a tough one and any advantage they could get was crucial. With hesitation weighing heavily on her heart she cast the utility version of the spell.

Harry's face suddenly contorted in pain as he felt the large arrow thing attempt to destabilize when the fire was added to it. Several messages started flashing across his vision.

 **Intelligence Check: 60**

…

 **Passed**

 **Wisdom Check: 80**

…

 **Passed**

 **Luck Check: 100**

…

 **Passed**

…

 **Critical Success**

 **Congratulations You've created a new spell. Not only that, but you get some free levels.**

 **[Active Combat] Greater Spinning Fire Arrow Lvl. 30**

 **The greater spinning fire arrow is the culmination of multiple branches of the basic Magic Arrow. Making it larger and stronger, spinning it to add piercing damage, and imbuing elemental magic. Truly a horrifying behemoth of power.**

 **Damage: 2,300 Magical/Fire/Piercing**

 **Cost: 1,700 MP**

 **Cast Time: 1 minute**

Nymphadora let out a long, awed breath. "Blimey Harry. That's a hell of a spell."

At this point Harry was heavily sweating in exertion and because he was directly under a blazing inferno.

"That's great Nym. But I've got to toss this. Inventory! Nym can you grab Flaming High-Quality Short Sword and the Abomination's Axe with the least amount of durability?"

Neither item was difficult to find. "So what's the plan? Throw the spell and follow up with your sword attacks? I can throw in spells of my own, but I don't feel comfortable casting anywhere near you."

"Well… don't hit me? This massive thing won't even take out half of his shield. We've got to… uhh… drop a building on him or something."

"All the buildings here are just two-story houses shorter. We'd probably be in danger if we did something like that. Maybe because the spell is fire it'll do extra damage? I also know the Stunning spell which just… stuns people. If I get in his shield this will be an easy win."

As the conversation dragged on Harry noticed the spell becoming easier to handle, though the heat was still oppressive. As an added bonus his MP was regenerating despite holding a spell. He already had over 500 MP.

"That sounds broken, so a great idea. I've got a good amount of MP already. So maybe I can **Blink** with you and get right in his face. But you've got to be ready with that spell."

Nymphadora smirked. "Don't worry about it kiddo."

Needing no further confirmation let loose his spell and waited for the fireworks.

And oh were they glorious.

The boss finally reacted when the fireball was about ten feet away, unfortunately, it had been picking up speed and he was unable to dodge. The explosion was massive. Harry and Nymphadora who were about 100 feet away from the blast were knocked onto their asses.

 **Super Effective Damage**

 **-5,000 Shield Points**

 **-1,300 HP**

"Oh… I forgot about my title." whsipered in awe.

Seeing that text box was Harry's signal to follow up with their attack. Grabbing Nym's hand he blinked he **Blinked** six times. Unfortunately, the Scholar was already coming to his senses and teleported away.

"Dammit!" Both kids swore at the same time.

Then Nymphadora began screaming as they fell to the ground. 'Is this how I die? Splattered on the ground in the arms of a ten-year-old?' she thought. The teen was oddly calm on the inside despite screaming like a woman possessed on the outside. 'And poor Harry. His life was getting better, I wanted to see him grow up happy and healthy…' Eventually, she closed her eyes, accepting the inevitable death.

But nothing happened.

Harry's voice cut through the silence. "Nym! I told you we would be fine. Didn't you hear me?"

The metamorphmagus blinked owlishly as she registered the fact that she and Harry were alive. Before she could say anything Harry suddenly jumped to the right avoiding a large… laser beam?

"Earth to Nym! We've got a boss to fight!"

At those words, Nymphadora's world zoomed back into focus.

"He shoots… magical lasers. And teleports. And has a crazy shield. How the hell do we do this?"

Harry chuckled. "Easily… we dodge! His laser beams aren't cheap mana-wise. His teleport has a cost too. He can't recharge his shield if he wants to attack us and he has to attack us if he doesn't want to give me a chance to charge another fireball right? We just got to wait him out. And I'm fast enough to dodge all his stuff."

Then the boss teleported behind them… and spoke.

"A child most wise. What a curiosity." His slightly deep, but horribly raspy voice came, made worse by his burns and the stench of burned and rotting flesh. "Alas… you shall not be given the chance to enact your plan. "Die."

The Boss had not been thinking. At all. In the slightest.

"Stupify!" Nymphadora screamed.

A red beam came zoomed out of the girl's wand and smacked the boss square in the chest. He promptly fell over onto his back.

"Oh…" was all Harry could say before running to get the sword and axe that had been left on the street a ways away.

Running high on adrenaline Nymphadora's hair flared a fiery red as she continuously cast stupify upon the boss until her voice became hoarse because she had been screaming. Which was right after Harry had returned, weapons in hand.

"Feel better?" The boy asked.

Voice officially lost Nymphadora only nodded in response.

Harry chuckled once again, albeit nervously this time. "Well… better put this guy down."

The act of slaying the boss was actually rather boring. Being stunned he could do nothing as Harry wailed on him with his fire sword and axe. Within seconds he was dead.

"Woo, we did it…" Harry said in a sad attempt to bring a little laughter to the tense situation.

Luckily the attempt was enough to get the girl to crack a small smile and cause her hair to a brown Harry had yet to see her in. It was the same exact shade of brown that her mother had.

"Hey look, we got cool loot. Let's see. A huge stack of galleons… a magic staff that boosts spell damage… a teleportation skill book that requires a maxed out **blink** … and finally, a fancy looking robe that gives a free spell shield "Once per day." Pretty nice."

"Want anything specific?"

Nymphadora simply nodded a grabbed the robe with the spell shield. Fancy was not a good enough descriptor. The robe was a deep royal purple and all of its trimmings and stitchings were done in the most beautiful gold the teen had seen in her entire life, to the point that it would not be surprising if it were in fact real gold. On the back was a large etching of a book that was clearly animated since the pages flipped with some regularity and the book gently twirled in a circle. There was nothing beyond that, but the robe still screamed high class. It belonged on some sort of emperor's shoulders, but they would adorn hers.

"Okay… you don't want anything else? Take at least half of the galleons. You won that fight."

Nymphadora shrugged in acceptance. 'Inventory.' she mentally commanded. The teen put half of the massive pile of gold and her new robe in before turning to Harry and gesturing behind herself with her thumb.

"Time to go?" The boy asked as he too stashed his loot.

Nymphadora nodded.

"Okie-dokie. Grab my hand and- **ID: Escape**."

~MM~

Andromeda Tonks was not a simple woman. After being ousted from her family for loving an amazing man she picked herself up by her bootstraps and made a living for herself. When she had Nymphadora at 21 she had been worried that all of her efforts thus far would be for naught. After all, Ted's mechanic business was booming and she had just recently been upgraded from intern to employee at the firm she was working at. They didn't have the money to hire a full-time babysitter and neither of them were too fond of the idea, so Andromeda was prepared to become a stay at home mom.

Thankfully one of the founders of the firm saw promise in her and they worked out a deal. She would do research for cases from home. It was all rather simple thanks to the wonders of floo travel. She would pick up and drop off files at night after Ted was home and could take care of the baby. It was glorious and in these unique circumstances, Andromeda was able to further astound her employers.

Those who worked off of the files she worked on quickly became far more successful than her peers and soon her cases were actively being fought over. It became such a big problem that the head honchos made it so that Andromeda could take any case she wanted and no one could say otherwise. Many of her co-workers became close friends over the years as they attempted to ingratiate themselves to her and get her to work on their cases. Being a Black, Andromeda could see through their bullshit from a mile away and soon was making a little extra money by charging extra for her services.

Even though she enjoyed the work Andromeda nearly threw herself a party the first year Nymphadora went off to Hogwarts. Sure, they had sent her to muggle primary, but it did not give Andromeda enough time to work an entire case and bring it before the Wizengamot. She finally had the freedom to become a fully fledged lawyer, even if it was a decade later than originally planned.

Once again her pureblood upbringing helped her rise to considerable heights as a lawyer. She stuck to her morals of course, but a couple of side deals and settlements out of court never hurt anybody. Long story short, she knew how to play the game and she played it well. She and Ted were more than comfortable though they stuck to a middle wage style of living and it was in times of quiet like these that Andromeda thought of how wonderfully happy she was.

She finished her filing for the day and began leaving her office.

But these quiet moments of pure contented bliss were often followed by melancholy. Andromeda was happy, but could the same be said for her sisters?

Bellatrix was gone. Consumed by the Black Madness and rotting away in Azkaban. Narcissa was married to her biggest crush… and hated every second of it. Perhaps hate was too strong a word, but that spark she used to see in her little sister's eye had disappeared long ago. They had not spoken in two decades, but it was impossible to ignore the tense moments that occurred when their eyes met as they passed each in the Alley.

It broke Andromeda's heart.

Sure her sisters were not "good people." They both stood by the pureblood propaganda that they had been raised on and fully supported Voldemort during his attempted rise to power. Bellatrix had fully embraced her madness in order to better serve her Dark Lord and Andromeda did not doubt that Narcissa had done her own work, but that could not stop her from loving them.

She knew that somewhere deep inside they both still loved her. After all, there was a reason why her family had not been targeted despite being so vulnerable. So the question became: should she have done more?

The power hierarchy between the Black sisters was often a very muddy one. Bella beat Andi 60% of the time and Andi beat Cissy 80% of the time. Narcissa had even gotten a few wins over Bella through the years. Andromeda knew she could have made a difference when it nearly became an all-out war, but she could not do it.

The mere thought of having to face down Bellatrix in open warfare, the idea that she might have had to put her sister down like the rabid dog she had become made Andromeda nauseous to the point that she had to sit down.

Which she did, alone at her dining room table Andromeda undid her severe bun and collapsed into her arms. She allowed herself a few tears for the sisters she had lost.

Andromeda could not excuse her inaction, not truly. Sure, Ted and Nymphadora were perfectly safe and secure, but thousands of others could not say the same, muggle and magical alike. She had seen Nymphadora's class and all the ones that had come after, they were almost half the size that hers had been!

This sorry state was how Edward found his wife when he returned from his shop.

He and Andromeda had had several long heart to heart sessions over the years about the issue he knew she was currently agonizing over. These moods occurred far less often than they used to, but they still happened from time to time and Ted had long ago accepted that it was something Andromeda would never truly come to terms with. So he simply sat down next to her and did the best thing he could do: distract her.

"Hi, love. Long day at work?"

Nothing.

And now Harry was a part of her life and another reason why she should have done _something_. Could Harry's parents be alive today if she had fought? What would it be like if the boy never had to deal with the abuse heaped upon him by his so-called relatives? Merlin, why-

"Have you seen the kids? It's getting late." Ted tried when Andromeda failed to respond the first time.

That got the woman moving.

"Sweet Circe Ted! Tempus!" The numbers that came out of her wand read 8:30. "I-I haven't seen them at all." 'Has it already been two hours?'

Now he was worried. "Well… we really don't have a way of contacting her. I told you we should have bought her one of those new muggle cell phones…" Ted trailed off.

Andromeda just rolled her eyes. "We talked about this Ted. Even though the price isn't an issue, they are extremely expensive for something she could only use while at home. Not to mention a Patronus works just as well."

"Maybe, but if she's in a muggle area we'll be breaking the Statute of Secrecy. And now that Harry's with us there is a bigger reason to get a cell phone."

Andromeda hesitated but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Fine, but I'll be buying the phone, I refuse to get scammed!"

Ted smiled, but before he could respond a ragged pair of teens came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Mu~um! I'm hungry~!" were the first whining words to come out of Nymphadora's mouth as she laid sprawled out on the ground with an equally exhausted Harry on top of her.

"Yeah mu~um! I want pohta~ytoes!" Harry said in support of Nymphadora. He also made himself and Nym laugh with his bad Irish accent.

The adults simply rolled their eyes as they attempted to restrain their laughter at the comedic display. Andromeda also had to quell the rising rush of emotion at hearing Harry call her mum.

Wanting to give his wife a break Ted said, "Your mum is tired from a long day at work. I was going to take us out to eat, but you two are disgusting so I guess it'll just be the two of us…"

Neither Harry nor Nymphadora had ever moved faster in their lives. They were a comedy of disasters as the two tripped and fell over each other in a mad dash to get up the stairs and into the bathroom.

For the first time since he started living there Harry was not only able to wash himself, but help Nymphadora get clean!

"I'll get your back Nym!"

"Thank you, Harry. I'll get yours next ok?"

Scrub a dub-dub.

'Ooh, his hair is just as soft as his kneazle form.' Nymphadora thought as she rubbed the shampoo into Harry's hair.

More scrubbing and twenty minutes later the two were both clean, if a little damp, and ready to go.

"That was surprisingly fast." Andromeda remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hungry!" Harry answered.

Ted guffawed. "Well, that's a good answer if I've ever heard one." Grabbing the car keys Ted started toward the front door. "Let's go."

~MM~

The Stockpot was a good choice since Harry was not used to upper-class dining and the Tonkses really loved the place.

Harry picked at everyone's meals as he had never eaten out before nor had he ever eaten such meals before, bread and water was his staple at the Dursleys. That fact brought with it a heavy blanket of melancholy that stuck around until Ted mentioned his kids' statesof dress.

"So… why were you two out so late and why on Earth did you come back looking like you've had a roll in the mud?"

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights and immediately looked to Nymphadora to cover.

The teen was not prepared either, but she was way better at making up stories for her parents. "Uhh… Uhh… well… after breakfast, we went to the park… yeah! We were there all day, had a blast we did. Uhm… ate lunch out… obviously. But that's why we're dirty. Harry got rough."

Harry shot an accusatory glare at the older Hogwarts student for sticking him with the blame.

Andromeda could not help the scoff she let out. "Be that as it may Nymphadora, you are going into your final year at Hogwarts. I expect a bit more cleanliness while you're out in public."

Nymphadora got defensive. "Why? You know I've got terrible balance. I'm getting dirty all of the time anyway. And it's not like I can use magic to clean myself in the middle of a muggle park."

"If you kept practicing…" Andromeda trailed off. It was obvious even to young Harry that she was bringing up an old argument.

"Mum! We did the classes for the entire summer before fourth year and nothing came out of it! Just face it, I'm not going to get better!"

Before Andromeda could fire back Ted stepped in. "Alright, alright, that's enough. I think Dora's right Dromeda." He chuckled, "It's as if she's cursed. So let's just let it go and finish out meal in peace."

"Fine, but I still don't want you two make a mess of yourselves out in public like that. Play in the backyard if you feel the need to roll in the dirt."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Alright, mum."

~MM~

Dinner ended pleasantly and the Tonkses returned home without any more arguments. This time neither Nymphadora nor Harry pretended that they would sleep apart, so the metamorphmagus fell into Morpheus' embrace with the cutest kneazle kitten you ever did see perched upon her chest.

~MM~

 **AN: Sorry if this chapter is a bit rough, I wrote half of it while at work on my crappy Android since they gave me the easiest job in the world of taking calls while sitting down. I work on Google docs and I'm using the Grammarly beta, I also give it a look in the word processor I use to upload chapters, but I can't catch everything.**

 **Uhh…. this chapter coming out so quickly after the last leaves me without much to say…**

 **If anyone was curious there was liberal use of dice in the creation of the super fire spell. I used percentile dice to figure out how difficult each requirement would be then I used a D20 to decide how successful each stat was. Int and Wis had meh rolls, but I got a 20 for Luck, hence the free levels.**

 **I also flipped a coin to see whether or not the Scholar got away from Harry and Nym's follow up attack and he obviously won that. Nym's attack on him that actually stunned him was purely creative, I had actually expected to drag the fight out a bit longer, but Nym stunning him when he thought he had the advantage hit me like a sack of bricks and I had to do it.**

 **For those curious as to motivations, the reason the Scholar was not prepared for Nym's attack despite being a wizard himself was that he had not realized she was a witch. She doesn't look the part and he wouldn't have seen her wand in the few seconds he spent chasing and cornering them.**

 **And I did a stupidity roll to see if he took Nymphadora, who hadn't done anything, as a risk. He got a three on a d20.**

 **(Get it? Because the Boss was a scholar. Teehee)**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter and like always please leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	13. Talking is Important

**AN: It seems like a two-day cycle is all to takes to get the majority of the reviews that I'm going to get. Sure, waiting a week would probably double it, but I'm all about riding that high and getting as much work done before I get bored which is just how my interests work. It's a cycle of reading fanfics, writing fanfics, playing video games, watching a shit ton of Youtube, and being on iFunny all day and not exactly in that order… and for variable amounts of time. Writing kicks seem to last the longest, up to a couple of months, so we can probably expect a bunch of chapters.**

 **This writing kick is actually coming off of Nioh because fuck those last few missions and NG+ isn't all that enticing due two the mission style of gameplay. While I like the mission style it because it breaks up gameplay and lets you grind bosses, it gets really boring the second go around. Which is super disappointing because I did… six playthroughs of DS3, one of which got into NG+3, before I was well and truly bored. Oh well.**

 **Talk about a tangent. Following one tangent with another: are there any Youtube channels dedicating to reading good fanfics that have good voices? It would have a terribly small target audience, but that's also the purest form of youtube in my opinion. I only say it because I literally read all day every day and it very much so tires out your eyes and your brain. If I could lay back and relax with my eyes closed while still experiencing a fanfic I was interested in I'd say I was in heaven. I've used Audible before and good lord is it fantastic. I actually might use it to experience HP again.**

 **I'm a fan of the "knut is a penny so a galleon is about 5 pounds" logic given by J.K. so we're going to stick to that in this story especially since it is more or less logical as far as the price of cheaper items in Harry Potter like Butterbeer. I'm also assuming that the cost of living is insanely low for wizards. With a lot of annoying research, it seems that today to live in London on a tight budget as a family of four who owns their house is about £36,000 which is, surprisingly, only a bit higher than the average income of your average Londoner. So bump that up for comfortable living to about £45,000. Then convert that to 1990 money and thanks to inflation it becomes about £19,000 so let's say £20,000 for simplicity's sake. Convert pounds into galleons and you get Ɠ4,000. But I said the cost of living is probably much lower so let's say it's actually Ɠ3,000. IDK. I like this estimate.**

 **So… I know this chapter will take a while to write because my great-grandmother died literally this morning as I'm writing this. (Rest of the story down below because it got too long for an opening AN)**

 **Merry Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

~MM~

Chapter 12 Summary: Harry teaches Nym about the game's systems while he does some stat work and picks up a few badass perks. The two grind mobs for a while until a new boss appears. They create an insane spell to fight him, but it's Nym's surprise stunner that takes him down. Andromeda reminisces and laments the life choices her sisters made and the idea that she should have done… anything in the war against Voldemort. Harry and Nymphadora stumble home after the boss battle and the family goes out to eat. Unfortunately, the two children do not escape the scrutiny of their parents.

~MM~

Chapter 13: Talking is Important

Friday afternoon greeted the sleeping kneazle and metamorphmagus with bright rays of sunlight through Nymphadora's window.

Still bogged down by sleep as her eyes creaked open Nymphadora stretched languidly much in the manner that one would expect her compatriot to do. Said compatriot was knocked off of her chest and onto the bed by the movement.

Harry shot up in confusion as he looked around to figure out who had attacked him until he saw Nym's arched back raised above his head.

"Hey! I was sleeping you know!" Harry meowed.

The meow brought Nym to true wakefulness and caused her to panic when she realized Harry was not on her chest. It only lasted for a second since she connected the fact that Harry's meow had come from her bed and was not distressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." Nym said with a little bit of a baby voice. "I didn't mean to knock you off." Then her stomach rumbled and she let her back fall back onto her bed. "I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking." She lithely jumped out of bed and began rummaging through her dresser for clothes. "You've still got some pounds on ya?"

Harry returned to her human form and opened his inventory. "Yeah, I've still got… a couple thousand. I've got a whole bunch of galleons too, especially thanks to the **treasure hunter** perk. I've already got more than Ɠ100,000."

Nymphadora's eyes bugged out… literally, causing Harry to laugh at her surprise.

"Sweet Merlin Harry! You will never have to work a real job!"

"Really?"

"In a year mum makes about Ɠ10,000 and dad brings home about £100,000. Mum has an extremely good job that makes a lot of money and dad owns three mechanic shops. We're pretty rich, not _rich_ rich, but we want for nothing. Did you make Ɠ100,000 yesterday?"

"No, I didn't check exactly what the screen said since I swiped it away quickly, but if I had to guess I made for than half of it yesterday. That's the longest I've actually been in a single dungeon and the boss dropped a bunch of money!"

"Oh yeah." Nymphadora opened her inventory since she had gotten half of the boss' galleons.

 **Ɠ1,000**

"Woah, I didn't pay attention to how much we got… I'm still going to be an Auror though!" she declared firmly.

Harry blinked. "Uhh… ok."

Nymphadora finished getting dressed in a simple blue tee and white shorts and waved off his statement.

"Eh, it's just a thing between me and mom. C'mon! Get dressed!"

~MM~

The duo ate a hearty brunch in a small diner a few streets over and returned home to play some video games.

In the middle of a Golden Axe level, Nymphadora asked: "Hey… are we going back into the dungeon today?"

"Eh… do you really wanna? We did spend all day in one yesterday."

"I didn't actually want to, I was just asking because I was curious about the other dungeons."

"Well, I've got the zombie dungeon, of course, a slime dungeon, a wolf dungeon, and a werewolf dungeon. The slime and wolf dungeons are super weak so there's no real point in visiting them and I want you to level up some more before…"

Harry had looked up above Nymphadora's head as he finished and was thoroughly surprised by what he found.

 **Hogwarts Student**

 **Nymphadora Tonks Lvl. 108**

"Before what?"

"Uhh… nevermind. You leveled up."

"Duh, we did a dungeon."

"N-no. You leveled up a lot."

"Ooh. Stats!"

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: Wizard (Metamorphmagus)**

 **Level: 108**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats 410**

 **Str: 18 +**

 **Vit: 20 +**

 **Dex: 23 +**

 **Int: 30 +**

 **Wis: 30 +**

 **Luck: 13 +**

 **Charm: 15(+) + ?**

 **XP:99,385,010/1,887,436,200**

Nymphadora was dumbfounded. Harry was dumbfounded. No words were spoken for several minutes.

Eventually, Harry said, "Well… now is a good time to level up I guess…"

"Y-yeah." Nymphadora shakily responded.

 **Title: Hogwarts Student**

 **Name: Nymphadora Tonks**

 **Race: Wizard (Metamorphmagus)**

 **Level: 108**

 **HP: 4,000/4,000**

 **MP: 4,000/4,000**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 44**

 **Vit: 100**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 100**

 **Wis: 100**

 **Luck: 100**

 **Charm: 15 + ?**

 **XP:99,385,010/1,887,436,200**

To both of their disappointment, Nymphadora was only given a single, apparently preselected perk for achieving the 100 stat milestone. The perks were also not as broken as Harry's.

 **Beefy Girl**

 **You never know when you will walk into a nuclear warhead and blow it up, so you have to be prepared.**

 **Doubles HP gained from vitality points**

 **Runner's Stamina**

 **Running is something you do naturally and as such it's something you're rather good at.**

 **Dexterity Gains are much easier**

 **Deep Pools**

 **Most powerful wizards are known for their immense mana pools and now you're no different.**

 **Doubles MP gained from intelligence points**

 **Great Sage**

 **Spells are your weapons and mana is your resource.**

 **Doubles MP regeneration.**

 **Treasure Hunter**

 **All Drops are doubled! Money, Experience, Items! All of it! Also increases the chances of Mythic drops.**

 **(This perk does not stack)**

"Well look on the bright side Nym, you got something!"

Nym pouted. "I guess the game could have given me nothing since your the one with the superpower."

"Yeah! My turn. Stats."

 **Title: Skilled Zombie Hunter**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level: 109**

 **HP: 2,200/2,200**

 **MP: 2,020/2,020**

 **Stats: 55**

 **Str: 100 + 10 = 110**

 **Vit: 100 + 10 = 110**

 **Dex: 100 + 30 = 130**

 **Int: 100**

 **Wis: 100**

 **Luck: 105**

 **Charm: 39**

 **XP: 1,436,381,785/2,097,151,400**

"Oh… did we even get the same experience?" Harry wondered.

 **Yes**

"Wow… this game really ramps up then." Nymphadora added.

"...Yeah, you got 84 levels and I got 11." I'm not going to spend my points then since I can't get anything to 100."

"Huh… ok. Sooooooooo, anything else we can check out?"

"Well, you've got that question mark next to your charisma stat and that's really weird."

"Oh, that? I guessed what that was immediately. I told you I'm a metamorphmagus right?"

"No, but it says so next to your race as a… subrace I guess? Since you didn't use your wand I supposed that it had to do with how you changed your face and hair."

Nymphadora chuckled and ruffled his head. "I guess that 100 intelligence and wisdom is good for something then. You got it right. Being a metamorphmagus is something you're born with and it means that I can change my appearance at will. Day to day I do little things like changing my hair and morphing my face a bit for comedic effect, but I can do a bit more than that."

Nym stepped into the center of the room and gained and over the course of a couple of seconds turned into her father.

Harry jumped off of the couch and began waving his arms around in surprise and excitement. "Woah! That's amazing Nym! That's so cool! Can you look like anyone?"

Responding in her father's voice she answered. "Of course."

Over the course of the next hour, Nymphadora went through a veritable rainbow of looks. Her mother, Harry, a little old man, a tall, bronzed Amazonian, Margaret Thatcher, Eddie Murphy, Minerva McGonagall, and many more. Long story short, as far as it was human, she could do anything.

"I can also do little animal changes like my nose and mouth, but nothing big." Nymphadora said before changing her nose into a pig's and he mouth into a beak.

"Cool. I saw the question mark next to charisma change when you did. The old people gave you minuses and the Amazonian gave you a big plus. So you're 100% right! But I still wanna see what it says."

"Fine Perks."

 **Perks**

 **(It's the above stuff again)**

 **Debuffs**

 **Klutz (Nullified)**

 **You're just clumsy.**

 **Can be nullified if dexterity exceeds 99**

 **Special Perks**

 **Metamorphmagus [Racial Perk]**

 **You are one in a million. Born with the innate ability to change your form however you wish being a metamorphmagus is a wonderful thing, though it is not without its limitations. A metamorphmagus cannot morph into a non-human nor can they become an animagus. A metamorphmagus can neither grow nor shrink beyond human limitations which includes regressing beyond infant years. Though perhaps that can change.**

 **Charisma changes depending on your form and in your most natural form the bonus is 0**

 **Can de-aggro certain enemies if you morph into an unknown form while out of sight**

 **Invited Gamer**

 **You are like the Gamer, but less cool.**

 **You do not get to pick your stat perks**

 **You do not have infinite stamina**

 **You cannot enter or exit dungeons on your own**

"Oh… so I'm not going to trip over nothing anymore? Sweet!"

Harry who was also looking at the screen added, "Your metamorphmagus thing is cool, but it doesn't really give you anything special besides the obvious. But it hints at more."

"Mhm. Maybe there'll be special quests or something and I can make it better. It's also nice to know exactly how things are different between me and you. It's not so bad."

"Yeah… wanna play golden Axe some more?"

"Hell yeah!"

~MM~

6:00 PM rolled around and found the entirety of the Tonks family at the table finishing up their meal, Ted and Andi get off a little early on Fridays. Just as Harry and Nym were ready to run and play some more games Andromeda loudly cleared her throat in order to get their attention.

"We all need to have a talk."

Nymphadora was immediately on edge while Harry stayed wonderfully ignorant of the impending potential discomfort and sat down with a big smile.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, legs swinging in the air.

Andromeda could help but smirk at the boy's casual happiness. It was a wonderful thing to bear witness to. "A couple of things. First is that tomorrow we will all be going to Diagon Alley to pick up your and Nymphadora's school supplies. While it would not be a big deal under normal circumstances you being with us is not normal circumstances."

Harry's smile became a frown as he began to feel a ball of guilt settle in his stomach.

Ted noticed and immediately added, "It's not a problem Harry. You are not a problem, you're not a burden. All this is out of concern for you. You see, you're famous Harry."

Harry blinked owlishly as he absorbed the information. "...What?"

"Oh, Morgana I completely forgot!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the outburst before fixing Harry with what she hoped was the most gentle, loving, and caring look possible. She did fine.

"A long time ago, around 1970, a man known as He-Who-Shall-No-Be-Named or You-Know-Who as we do not speak his name rose to power and began an attempt to take over all of wizarding Britain. He-"

"Why don't you say his name?" Harry asked.

Andromeda thought on this for a moment before answering. "Out of respect… and habit, I suppose. What that man did was horrifying Harry. Things so disturbing and disgusting that they should not even be spoken of in detail. Many British wizards were affected in some way or another and feared him so greatly that they do not even speak his name. When you say his name around wizards like that they can react quite badly as it can summon agonizing memories. Though, if you must know, he was known as Lord Voldemort."

Harry's eyes widened and he whispered. "Ohhhhh that's so cool."

Nym heard him and began guffawing.

Andromeda rolled her eyes but Ted was distinctly uncomfortable. While he had obviously survived and none of his family had been killed, he had been a target and had lost many friends during the war. His wife had given him a bit of a thicker skin about the whole name issue, but whenever he heard it he couldn't help the pang of unease that stabbed at his heart. And now his new son thought the bloody name was cool!

"No Harry, it is not cool. Do you think the name Adolf Hitler is cool?"

Harry gasped. "No!"

"Then think of the name like that. While Voldemort was nowhere near Hitler's level of influence they thought very similarly about killing those who they thought of as "lesser." People like my Teddy here." Andromeda laid a calming hand on her husband's shoulder.

Harry's mind was blown, and he felt bad. "What! They tried to kill you, Ted?"

Ted sighed deeply. "Not exactly. In general, V-Voldemort was targeting muggles and muggle-born wizards such as myself. I used to work in the Ministry part-time as an assistant to a senior of mine named Arthur Weasley, a cousin of Andi's, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office which is part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I also worked part-time as an Obliviator since muggle-borns are actually valued in that area unlike everywhere else. When I got wind of Voldemort I immediately packed my bags and went to work for my father. With some magic and help from Andi, I turned the little mechanic shop into a budding empire!"

Everyone stared at Ted in confusion.

"Ted, I know you like telling that little story, but Harry did not ask for your backstory. And stop calling Weasley a cousin of mine! We're barely related! "

Ted chuckled sheepishly. "Oh yeah… They didn't actually try to kill me. I never had to fight anyone, but honestly, you can probably thank Andi for that."

"Andi?" Harry asked before looking at Andromeda. "What did you do?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I did not do a single thing. I'm just a Black."

Harry simply blinked in response.

The Tonks Matriarch had to restrain from facepalming. "Dear Merlin there's so much we have to teach you. The Blacks are a very old and powerful pureblood family and a big one at that… or rather they used to be. Over the course of the last century, and particularly during the last two wars, most of us have been wiped out."

"Two wars?" Harry interrupted causing Andromeda to grimace and let out a gasp of exasperation.

"Wizards were behind World War Two Harry. It's a whole thing, we can talk about it later. Point being, we Blacks are of a particularly dark sort and most supported Voldemort in the last war my two sisters included. My older sister Bellatrix was part of Voldemort's inner circle and my younger sister was married to another member of the inner circle. I suspect that we were intentionally ignored by the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, because of them."

"Oh… but what's that got to do with me?"

Nymphadora couldn't help herself. "You killed him, Harry. You killed Voldemort."

Harry's world suddenly shrank down to a pinprick of nothing and his head began to fill with cotton, it lasted or only a moment before passing.

"...What?"

Ted answered this time. "No one knows exactly what happened, but for some reason, you were targeted by V-Voldemort himself. Your parents were betrayed by one of their best friends, Sirius Black, who led the Dark Lord directly to them. Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you, but for some reason, it didn't work? Instead, he died and you, a baby who probably didn't do anything, ended the war and gained that scar that everyone knows about and the title of Boy-Who-Lived. You were never seen from again… until now of course, but we haven't told others about you. A lot of people thought Dumbledore was raising you to be his replacement and there are even children's fantasy books about you're adventures since killing Voldemort, obviously, none of it is true."

The horrible nothing came and went in a mere moment once again. 'Probably Gamer's Mind.'

"Oh… I'm famous… for something horrible." Harry morosely stated.

Nymphadora reached over and gave him a hug.

Andromeda gave them a couple of moments before continuing the conversation.

"You're famous, and we're going to a public place tomorrow. So my question is: Would you rather hide your face, stay in your kneazle form, or do you think you can deal with all the attention you'll probably get?"

"Woah, I didn't even think of that… I don't want to deal with people."

"Good, because that means we really don't have to do anything. Or did you forget about your bandana?"

"But I took it off."

"Yes Harry, but we know you like it. So you can wear the bandana out tomorrow. It will probably help even more because bandanas are not exactly common headgear in the wizarding world."

"Oh! Ok."

"Well… I think that's it… we have a lot to do at the Alley tomorrow and I'd rather get it done in one trip. So we're waking up early tomorrow, you hear me?"

Harry laughed while Nymphadora rolled her eyes and the two began leaving the dining room once again.

"Nymphadora we still need to talk." Andromeda said stopped the teen dead in her tracks. "Harry, go ahead and play, this might take a while."

The unease that had come and gone at the beginning of the conversation suddenly returned with a vengeance.

The adult Tonkses waited until Harry left to start the new conversation and once again Andromeda took the lead.

"This is about your relationship with Harry."

"My relationship with Harry?" Nymphadora asked, completely confused.

"Yes, last night, before we went out to dinner, you and Harry took a shower together, but unlike every other time, Harry stayed in his human form is that correct?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, can you not see how that would be inappropriate?"

"Sure I can. It's just that Harry and I have been taking showers together for a while now. How's it any different from when he's a kneazle?"

Ted cut in. "It's not. The problem is that you two showering together and sleeping together is now a habit. And if Harry continues to shower and sleep with you in his human form, which he should be doing things more in his human form after he's been a kneazle for so long, that will become a habit. Right now it's not a problem since you two are practically siblings, but Harry hasn't hit puberty yet. What do you think will happen then? Forgive my bragging, but I've got a beautiful daughter. There's no doubt in either of our minds that there's a very real chance Harry platonic love will become lust as he goes through puberty changing the dynamic of your relationship forever. Do you want that?"

"Eww, no. But, it'd still be weird to suddenly stop bathing with him…"

"You did it before and you can do it again." Andromeda said.

"But I'll probably move out before that actually happens right?"

"Nymphadora don't play dumb with me. Auror training takes three years and actually costs money. You would not be able to afford your own apartment, we would actually be paying for it. You will be in this house for four years minimum, Harry will be fifteen. It makes sense to stop now instead of in a few years when the habit will be impossible to break."

Nymphadora sagged in defeat. Of course, she didn't want Harry lusting after her when he got older it would be fucking weird. In her mind, the cute kneazle Harry and an older Harry with a crush on her were completely incompatible.

"Can I at least bathe with him when he's a kneazle?"

"Maybe." Ted answered. "You'd still be naked, but at least then it would be associated with his non-human form. Andi?

"I think you are correct Ted. If it's associated with his animal forms he might not become attracted to you since your not the same species. Oh… Oh! Well, Ted, it looks like you'll have to look up mating practices of kneazles and wolves before you give Harry "The Talk."

Ted made a face while Nymphadora yelled, "Eww."

Andromeda laughed.

"Well, we should head off to bed. After all, you haven't gotten your reward for doing such a good job on Harry's room yet Teddy." Andromeda said, her voice becoming seductive.

Nymphadora ran out of the room faster than her parents could comprehend. Not that they noticed.

~MM~

While Minerva had been relieved when she discovered on Thursday that Harry was not only alive but safe in the arms of responsible wizards, even if Nymphadora could be quite the Spitfire, that relief did not last long.

Immediately upon returning to Hogwarts, she had to actively avoid Dumbledore who was clearly looking for a confrontation. She had gone as far as to take her meals in her room directly from the kitchen since more than the confrontation, Minerva worried that the confrontation would be public. Dumbledore had yet to send her a missive asking to have a meeting in their office yet, but she had a feeling he would soon tire of attempting to corner her "casually."

She also had to start sending letters out to the Order of the Phoenix organize a meeting. Since it was not an emergency she scheduled it for Saturday afternoon during tea time. She also sent a letter to Alastor informing him that he no longer had to search for Harry, he had been found and was safe.

A lot of scotch was consumed.

~MM~

Dumbledore was equal parts relieved and frustrated. Harry was alive but not as safe as he wanted him to be. Either way, he could now tell his confidant that there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"Professor Quirrell, if you have a moment."

The professor in question startled a bit as he had been consumed in thought. "Oh, o-o-of course H-H-H-Headmaster. W-W-W-What can I d-d-d-do for you?"

'Damn this rotting container!' Voldemort mentally groused. While it had been more or less unnoticeable a few weeks ago it was clear his vessel could not handle his possession without setbacks. He would need to start hunting unicorns soon, just another obstacle in the way of gaining a new form.

"Well, I'd like to inform you that we no longer have any need to search for Harry, he has been found and is safe."

"Truly, where is he?" Quirrell asked, a bit too quickly.

"That's the rub my boy. He's staying with a family that is quite good, but not where I want him. I have special protections around his relative's home and I would much prefer he stayed there. Unfortunately, neither the boy nor his new family is quite fond of the idea."

Irked that he had not answered his question, but unwilling to seem suspicious in the old fool's eyes Quirrell said, "Perhaps I can talk them? G-g-g-give them your opinion thr-thr-through different eyes?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he considered the offer. "Perhaps. But not right now. I might have to use legal means to pressure them into seeing things my way, but I think that can wait. Harry will be coming to school soon enough, hopefully, I can use the time we have together to make him understand why he must return to his relatives. After all, I'd rather our relationship was a positive one."

"...I see." Mumbled Quirrell, upset that he had not been able to discover the boy's location.

"Thank you for your efforts though my boy. Have a wonderful afternoon."

~MM~

Friday found Quirrelmort once again in the home of Lucius Malfoy, much to said wizard's chagrin.

Lucius sat on edge in his study as his dark lord, or at least some of him, angrily paced back and forth in front of him.

"The boy is within our grasp Lucius. The old fool kept his exact location from me, but now we know that he is in a single, possibly secure, location. I don't know the exact details of the boy's escape, but if how McGonagall is acting is anything to go off of, I very much doubt that he will ever get on the boy's good side and convince him to see things his way. That leaves legal action, something you can mettle with. Find out who was taking care fo the boy before he ran away from them. I want them kneeling before me within the week Lucius."

"Of course my lord. You should be pleased to know that over the years of your… absence I have secured the… loyalty of several powerful muggles. It shall be a simple matter to discover the boy's previous residence."

"Wonderful. Now my second point… the boy is… a boy yes?"

Lucius blinked in confusion. "...Yes?"

"Yes. And what do little boys love?"

Lucius was lost. "Toys? Games? Adventure?"

The weird Voldemort head sneered. "Maybe right now but in a few years…"

Lucius' eyes widened in understanding. "Girls. My lord…" He was hesitant to continue, but it had to be said. "Do you truly intend to use a young girl to…"

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously, Lucius could physically feel the pressure of his magical power. "Yes, Lucius, I do. You still have that book I told you to keep safe for me correct?"

Sweating, Lucius answered through clenched teeth. "I do my lord."

"Good, bring it to me. I assume you still have some… unsavory contacts within Knocturne Alley, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, I don't care how you have to do it, but find a girl at the appropriate age to enter Hogwarts and bring them to me. I would prefer if they were magically powerful, but make sure it is no one that will be missed. A whore's daughter perhaps, or even an orphan… an orphan would be a good choice. It's a rather specific request, don't limit yourself to the isles."

Wide-eyed in horror Lucius nodded.

Voldemort sneered. "Wipe that look off of your face. You had no problem cutting down families by the dozen a few years ago, I don't see how kidnapping a single little girl would be such a leap."

"Of course my lord. My apologies, I guess it's just been a while." Lucius answered, but that is not what he wanted to say.

How would he tell his lord and master that he had grown soft over the years? That by raising his baby boy he had gained an all-new appreciation for life and its value, particularly when it comes to children? His wife might be a useless, simpering sycophant, but he still had to thank her for giving him his son. A small part of Lucius doubted he could go through with killing even muggle children. But none of it mattered, because with a single wave of his wand his lord could make his life forfeit and bring ruin upon his noble bloodline. After all, he had seen him do it enough time before.

"If I may ask. What do you want us to do with the child when she has been acquired."

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Leave that to me, Lucius."

~MM~

 **AN: Woo! I wrote about 80% of this chapter in a couple of hours on New Year's Eve and I just finished it today. Sorry for the wait, but Christmas and all that. Got more video games for my PS4! Admittedly it was all rebuys. I got the Handsome Collection again, but the legitimately amazing buy was a steelbook of all three Dark Souls with their most updated versions. Gotta beat them all of course…**

 **(Pokemon Rant)**

 **My one new buy was Moon and Ultra Sun (they didn't have Ultra Moon hence the Handsome Collection) and I'm salty. When Black and White 2 came out I was pissed. Way to go Game Freak, you were as lazy as can be when it comes to making a new game. But in comparison (so far at least haven't done too much) the Ultras are making B &W 2 look like a masterpiece. B&W 2 had a new if derivative story. They changed up the landscape of the games because there was a two years time skip. They tweaked a couple of gym leaders, you had a new starting town, the Elite Four was tweaked… but Ultra ain't done shit! It's literally the exact same story! I'm hoping that stuff that was under construction in Sun and Moon are built now, but there isn't a story reason as to why that is! I saw enemies with new suits! WOOOO! It's like they looked at B&W 2 and said: "Let's do that, but lazier!" Please, someone, tell me that that isn't the case! I'm tempted to just return the shit! Ugh… and this is coming off of how amazing and unique Sun and Moon are. Sure the unskippable cutscenes kill replayability which is one of the hallmarks of Pokemon games… GAH! **

**Having played it some more it's completely obvious that the Ultras are a replacement for Star. It's exactly to Diamond and Pearl as Platinum was and all the other examples. It's still not good if anything that's worse…**

 **(Grandma Story)**

 **It's tough, but she was 96, had bad Alzheimers, and quite literally could not function on her own on ANY level. Personally, if I end up like that, I want to be put down before I'm a blubbering, messy, burden up my loved ones. Because that wouldn't be me. My poor grandmother's entire last decade of life has been solely dedicated to taking care of my great-grandmother and it has completely unraveled her. Uprooting her life to live in Puerto Rico (despite the fact that her sister lives on the same exact property as my great-grandmother, literally a few steps away) was tough, but eventually, Great-Grandma started… leaving unsanitary presents everywhere and just… it's like taking care of a baby. An angry confused baby that can fight you on even terms. Ironically my neighbor across the street is in the same exact position, but with her husband. I have to help her every night (she gives me five bucks) to move him because he is incapable of moving on his own; so that she can change his diaper. (He died just before Christmas) )It's just hard to feel too sad. I just imagine myself in that situation. Being stuck in a decaying body, trapped in a mind that slowly loses itself… kill me because that's not living. Being Christian death definitely comes with its positives so hell, all the more reason really.**

 **Jesus… a lot of useless stuff in this AN. About the story… If it wasn't obvious I'm actually going forward with the whole Fem Diary Voldy thing and not JUST because I'm a pervert. If anything I'm using perversion to Voldy's advantage which I most definitely did not expect.**

 **What did you guys think about the family convos? My greatest desire is realism. Is this an actual conversation that an actual family could have? I hope so. I had a lot of uncomfortable family discussions to draw from and not even half of them ended so well for me as it did for Nym and Harry.**

 **Sorry for the wait, like I think I said earlier this was ready the day after New Year Day, but I basically copied the last bit of this chapter form "Dodging Prison" and I wanted permission, which I got.**

 **You can expect the next chapter to be about Diagon Alley and the OotP meeting. Hope to make those at least mildly interesting. Might throw in Lucius and what he's doing. We'll see.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a thoughtful review.**

 **Thx ;)**


	14. Diagon Alley

**AN: Should I even bother saying that I started this chapter immediately after finishing the previous one because it tends to not mean anything. Yeah like I said, it's already been a week since I wrote that first sentence… and another for these couple of words…**

 **Anyway, loving the feedback from the last chapter and I'm glad most everyone enjoyed it.**

 **Some think I just GAVE Nymphadora the level she got and that's simply not the case. As I pointed out in the story Harry and Nym got the same amount of experience and while it only gave Harry a few levels it gave Nym a shit ton. That's just how the experience scaling, that I created almost two years ago now, works. I was just as surprised as everyone else how much she had gotten after I crunched the numbers, but that's just the way it is.**

 **I… don't own the Harry Potter books… nevermind, my mom has an amazon prime account so I just got the first book for free on Audible. Hell yeah. Also, the guy reading the book says Ka-nuts instead of knuts and it feels weird.**

 **So… I read through the entirety of the Children Act of 1989. Section 5 was the first big step since I would say that the Dursleys probably never filed for formal adoption of Harry because… they hate him. So there is a good chance that Harry is legally an orphan without caretakers. This is probably either supported by Dumbledore who made sure Harry was missing in the system or fixed by him and he made it so Harry's adoption by his relatives had happened. It depends on how hard I want to make things for Andromeda and the Order. I might make things hard.**

 **Aside from that, there's this sweet research paper by people from the University of Louisville Law School about the Law of Harry Potter, my only issue with it is that they wrote it before Deathly Hallows came out.**

~MM~

Chapter 13 Summary: Harry and Nym wake up late and Harry learns exactly what it means to earn the amount of money that he does in the dungeons. The duo then checks out their stats and discover just how insanely one can grow in a single day. Nym learns that she doesn't get free reign over every aspect of the game like stat perks. After dinner Andromeda and Edward sit their children down for a discussion. Harry learns that he famous, why that is the case, and that there's a family trip to Diagon tomorrow. Then Nymphadora has a more personal talk with her parents about how close she and Harry are and why certain things need to stop before they really start. Then something about Voldemort, it is not important.

~MM~

Chapter 14: Diagon Alley

At eight a.m. sharp the Tonks matriarch walked into her daughter's room to wake her, and her cat companion, up. By nine the entire family had finished breakfast and were heading to the Leaky Cauldron via floo travel.

"Alright, Harry!" Nymphadora suddenly declared, mildly startling the very soon to be eleven-year-old. "Floo travel! You saw us do it when we brought you for your checkup and… well… I guess you don't need much an explanation then do you?"

Harry stifled his chuckled with both hands while he shook his head.

Nymphadora's hair cycled into a red and then the usual hot pink as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Yesterday we talked about disguising you either naturally since you love that bandana or with a cloak, but you can always be a kneazle…"

Harry pouted as he shook his head firmly. "No! I wanna walk around with my people feet!"

Andromeda stepped it. "That's fine Harry. But I want you to change into something else. While I'm glad you're not wearing any ugly or baggy clothes, you're not exactly matching… Help him Nymphadora."

Harry pouted a bit but acquiesced. He knew he did not look "proper" but he looked his look. What is wrong with wearing a bandana, a loose, button-up, plaid shirt, and slightly baggy jeans? Maybe the wallet and chain was unnecessary since he did not actually need it, but he still liked it!

A few minutes later found Harry wearing a more casual red tee and black shorts that matched his bandana.

"All ready?" Ted asked straightening out his robes.

The small action made Harry realize how much he stood out in a way that simply saying it did not.

Immediately understanding his discomfort Andromeda said, "I can shrink a robe for you to wear if you want, Harry. Our first stop would have to be Madam Malkins or Twilfitt and Tattings."

Ted made a face. "Do we really have to go to Tattings?"

"Perhaps. Even though we do not go to any of those big parties I would like it if Harry had at least one set dress robes."

Harry's eyes widened and he whispered to Nymphadora, "I have to wear a dress?"

Nym's hair flared a brilliant yellow as she laughed her ass off.

Andromeda had heard the question and stifled an eye-roll. "No Harry, dress robes are just fancy robes similar to the ones we are wearing now. Back to the point of all of this, would you like a robe?"

Harry took a moment to consider the question. He already felt out of place surrounded by people he knew, or at least he assumed, cared for him. How much worse would it be surrounded by strangers?

"I would like a robe, please."

A quick _reducio_ later and Harry was wearing one of Ted's older robes.

"And the bandana?" Andromeda asked.

"No! I'm keeping it on." Harry said defensively.

"Suit yourself. Let's go."

~MM~

Harry had been so excited as he entered the fireplace and said, "Leaky Cauldron!" but then he remembered just how… grubby the entire place was. He felt dirty just being there.

Thankfully, nothing of note occurred as the Tonkses made their way through the old pub which gave Harry the unique opportunity to absorb his surroundings. First and foremost Harry and Nymphadora made note of everyone's level, title if they had one, and name. Only 1 out of every ten wizards or so had no name and instead a bunch of question marks which struck Harry as odd as he had never seen such a thing before.

"Hey, Nym," Harry whispered, this time making sure no one but his intended heard him. "Why do you think some people's names are hidden?"

The metamorphmagus in question had already been pondering the situation and answered, "Maybe they don't want us to know? Most people if you introduce yourself they'll tell you their name in return which might be why we can see so many names. So people who wouldn't tell us still don't in the game."

"Huh. Makes sense I guess. Isn't it funny how weak everyone else is?"

Nymphadora let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. I mean, the strongest person here is…" She began looking around to find the highest level before stopping dead in her tracks.

Harry was going to ask her what was wrong, but first, he followed her line of sight and immediately understood why the girl had stopped. Thankfully, Ted had been sidetracked by some old friends and was stuck in a conversation so Nymphadora's sudden stop didn't seem out of place.

 **Top Notch Lawyer**

 **Andromeda Tonks née Black Lvl. 120**

"Oh yeah. I saw that the other day." Harry commented nonchalantly.

Nymphadora choked on her words as she tried to formulate a sentence. 'You- you've got to tell me these things, Harry!"

Harry crossed his arms in defiance. "We all live together! It's not my fault you didn't notice."

"I-I- I guess you're right. But bloody hell mum is strong."

"I know, weird right?"

"Well… whatever that's a question for another time…"

Suddenly a large blue screen appeared in front of the duo.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Secrets**

 **Mum's hiding something. She has to be! Why would she be so strong otherwise?**

 **Objective: Find out why Andromeda Tonks has such a high level**

 **Reward: New Quest, Exp**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

Nymphadora instantly tapped the Y. "Oh hell yeah."

Harry blinked in surprise. "B-But, it's secret!"

"Yeah, and I wanna know what it is."

"B-b-b-b-b-"

"Relax, Harry. Aren't you the least bit curious? Besides, when we finish this quest we'll get another one so who knows where this will go!"

"...I guess. It just feels… icky."

Nymphadora smiled as she pinched Harry's slightly chubby cheeks. "Well if you feel so bad about it why don't you just ask her why she's so strong and be done with it?"

Harry went quiet as he considered the idea and Nymphadora relaxed as she was sure she had won their little argument.

Back to the general wizarding populace, the average levels seemed to be from 40 to sixty. Some people had noticeably lower levels, but Harry and Nym could easily see that most of these people were either sickly or young with the odd "normal" wizard sprinkled in. Also, there were three more wizards with high levels and both were aurors. A Junior Auror that was level 84 and a Senior Auror with the impressive level of 107.

"Wow, at least I don't have to worry about being bored during training."

The last wizard with a high level reminded Harry of something. "Hey Nym, is there somewhere I could turn in Fenrir's head for a bounty or something?"

'What made you think of that?" Nymphadora asked prompting Harry to "subtly" point at a woman in a dark corner of the pub.

 **Lone Alpha**

 **Carina Doves Lvl. 99**

"Oh… uhm… wow. I didn't expect that. Maybe? I think we'll be heading to the Auror's office today so that will probably be the place."

"Oh ok."

Just as the teen and child finished their little conversation Andromeda cleared her throat loudly.

"Edward, we have things to do."

"Oh! Sorry, luv. Hey, I'll see you lads around, alright?"

The table full of guys gave a half-hearted farewell sheer before returning to their inane quidditch discussion.

As the group made what was left of the very short trip to the courtyard at the back of the pub Andromeda said, "Really, Ted. We have a lot to do. No more getting sidetracked, please?"

"I am sorry. I just haven't seen several of the guys there in a couple of years since I work in the muggle world."

"Then you need to figure out a way to hang out more often." Andromeda answered as she opened the way to Diagon Alley.

"You're right, you're right. Anyway, Madam Malkin's is… this way." Ted led the group to the left side of the road and into the store.

Immediately upon entering Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, greeted Andromeda. "Oh, it's good to see you again Andromeda. Here for the yearly Hogwarts run?"

"You would be correct Madam Malkin. This year I actually have another with me." She said as she and Ted stood to the side revealing Nymphadora and little Harry by her side.

"Dear Merlin Andromeda, you never told me you had a son!" Madam Malkin exclaimed as she approached the children.

"That's because we did not have one. He's been recently adopted."

Madam Malkin gave Ted and Andi a kind look as she laid both of her hands over her heart. "That's just wonderful of you two." She then turned her attention towards Harry who had subconsciously begun hiding behind Nymphadora's legs. "And what's your name dearie?"

Harry gave each of his family members a quick look of question and each time he received a nod of encouragement.

"Harry Potter."

Madam Malkin's eyes opened so wide that Harry began to worry that they would pop out of their sockets.

"Harry Potter? I-I see. First year I presume?" She shook her head without waiting for an answer. "Of course, of course. Right this way sir." She instructed while gesturing to the back of the shop.

No one else was in the back of the shop so it was just Harry and Nymphadora who got fitted for robes while their parents looked around. It was a new experience for Harry. Sure his little shopping spree with Miranda had been fun, but he had not been made to stand on a stool while an old woman poked at this huge robe they had made him wear. Nymphadora had a fine time talking with the assistant who was fitting her robe though.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphous extraordinaire. Why are you even here?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that… and hello to you too Pepper. I didn't know you were working at Malkin's. And I'm here because I need robes… duh." She replied as Pepper began poking her robe with pins.

"I'm just joking Tonks. I'm actually apprenticing here, you know I love fashion and Madam Malkin here was kind enough to give me a job after graduating last year. And what I meant was that since you're a metamorphmagus you shouldn't need new robes."

"Oh, cool. You're right, in a way, but it's good to have at least one set that fits my most natural form."

"Interesting. I can see why. I swear these guys weren't this big at the end of last year. You got some secret I should know about?"

Nymphadora blushed as her hair turned a bright red with yellow streaked through and she resisted the urge to cover herself. "Merlin, Pepper. I don't know. It just happens."

Pepper laughed uproariously which earned her a terse look from Madam Malkin. "There' nothing to be embarrassed about I'm just jealous. So who's the little cutie with you?"

"That's my little brother." Nym replied simply.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Does your little brother have a name?"

"I don't know…" Nymphadora said leadingly. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Pfft. Of course, I can. I never told anyone about how _curious_ you were about-"

"Abababdjegepgierpg. Shut up. My little's brother name is Harry Potter. Oww!" The teen yelled as she got stabbed by a pin.

Pepper could not help but copy Madam Malkin's previous expression as she stared at the utterly bored boy. "You're taking the piss, aren't you?"

Nymphadora laughed at the question. "Of course not. Take off his bandana and you'll find the famous scar."

"Woah… what's it like?" Pepper asked, awe creeping into her voice.

"What's what like?"

"Living with _the_ Harry Potter, prat."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes and resisted letting out a groan. 'This is my future isn't it?' she asked herself. "Pepper, he's a little kid. It's not any different from living with any other little kid."

A massive lie if there ever was one, but how could Nymphadora explain that Harry had a superpower of some kind that he had partially bestowed upon her? That he was insanely powerful to the point that he could probably take on most seasoned aurors and was only going to get stronger? But take that away and she was confident Harry would be a normal, if shy, boy.

"Oh… I guess that was stupid of me, eh?"

"Yeah Pep. Are we done?"

"One last pin and… done. Give me a couple of minutes to get this properly sized and we'll be all set."

Harry who had finished his sizing a few moments earlier had been commandeered by Andromeda and Edward so they could show Harry some hats.

"Now that you've got your robes do you want a hat to match that you can wear instead of the bandana?" Ted asked.

"Uhh… can I wear it on top of my bandana?"

"...I guess."

"Sweet. I want one of the pointy ones and one of the square, flat ones please."

"That sounds fine Harry. Now let's get up to the counter." Andromeda said as the trio was joined by Nymphadora.

Madam Malkin stood behind the counter with both robes laying across it. "I assume you want the standard Hogwarts set?"

"Yes. Though I would also like two sets of casual robes to be worn out in public. On that note, could you get him two matching sets of attire? Shirt, pants, shoes, tie, etcetera. And for you Nymphadora?"

"Stop, calling me that! Ugh, just give me school robes, that's all I need."

Madam Malkin chuckled. "That's fine. Come with me Harry and we'll get you fitted for shoes and everything else."

Madam Malkin led Harry to the leftmost side of the store and sat him down on a small chair before sitting in front of him. She then summoned a small pair of dragonhide gloves.

"Try these on."

Harry did, they were perfect.

"Wonderful, now, right leg up." she instructed and Harry immediately did as he was told. Madam Malkin waved her wand over his foot while muttering under her breath a few times before saying, 'Now the left leg." At which point she repeated the process.

Without saying a word she waved her wand toward the wall which was filled ceiling to floor with shoe boxes and a box pulled itself out and floated down towards them. She opened the box and inside a sleek pair of black oxfords could be found.

"Try these on dearie. Walk around, tell me how they feel."

Once again doing as he was told Harry walked about the shop for a minute before once again sitting down in front of Madam Malkin.

"They're fantastic! I've never worn anything like it!"

The squat witch chuckled in response. "I would hope so! These are griffin leather, after all, it's a long process to make them wearable, but they're as soft as can be. Resistant to almost any sort of staining too. But, they're a pretty penny." At the end of her little speech, she turned to Andromeda, the question obvious.

Before Andromeda could respond Harry said, "I'll pay for it, all of it actually."

"Oh really? Andromeda asked, her voice thick with doubt. "How would you go about that?"

Harry grinned a wide conspiratorial grin that Nymphadora could not help but share when she saw it.

"Easy, like this." Harry reached into his pocket, opened the inventory, and pulled out a large handful of galleons. "See?"

Everyone, except for Nymphadora who had been expecting it but including Pepper who had been idly checking over various clothing racks as she eavesdropped on the conversation, gasped in surprise at the sudden revelation.

Andromeda recovered first. "That is a lot of money to be walking around with, young man." She shot Nymphadora a look making it clear that she had not forgotten about the little mission she had given her. "I'll let you pay for them if you want, but we'll be having words about this later."

Wanting to diffuse the awkward moment Madam Malkin said, "I believe that's everything." she got up and went back to the counter followed by the Tonks family. "For the standard Hogwarts set, the two casual robes, two sets of clothes, two ties, the hats, Griffin leather shoes, and a special little discount your grand total is… Ɠ80."

"Okay." Harry responded simply and began counting out the galleons by placing them onto the counter.

Madam Malkin graciously accepted the galleons without recounting and began bagging their purchase except for one set of Harry's new clothes that he could change into.

"There's a changing room in the back Harry." Madam Malkin said as she pointed to a door next to where she had fitted him for his robe.

A minute later Harry returned looking like a respectable wizard except for the black bandana that goes down to the boy's eyes, but it kind of blended in so…

"Now that you're all settled Harry, Ted and I have to go to the ministry for some important business, we'll go to Tatting's later. Nymphadora, I trust that you can take care of Harry as you two find your school supplies?"

Nym's hair turned black as she nodded gravely.

Ted rolled his eyes but Andromeda simply responded, "Good. I'm not sure how long this will take and I will send a Patronus if I need you two, so please be quick with your shopping."

Nym saluted and Harry followed suit before the two suddenly dashed out of the shop cackling like banshees.

Ted chuckled, "Well, if we didn't already know they got along swimmingly we would now."

"I suppose, I am just so happy for Harry. Now let's get moving, I have a feeling that this will not be any fun."

~MM~

The couple exited a fireplace in the Atrium on level 8 and immediately Ted was asking questions.

"Where exactly are we going Dromeda? It's the Wizengamot that would decide whether or not we could formally adopt Harry or at the very least become his magical guardians instead of Dumbledore. Which probably won't be too hard since he's the magical guardian of everyone who was orphaned during the war with You-Know-Who who don't have magical relations… but still!" Ted commented as they handed over their wands for inspection.

"Oh relax Ted." Andromeda responded as the couple entered the elevator to go to the second level. "You think I haven't thought about all of this? We're here for a meeting with Amelia Bones. We're going to set up the basis of a suit we can bring against Dumbledore pertaining to Harry's abuse at the hands of his relatives and the fact that he willfully allowed it to happen. The only big problem I see is that there is no real precedent for this. Child abuse is rarely if ever reported in our world and family law as a whole is severely lacking. I believe we can win this, but there is another aspect to consider and that is the muggle side of things. I want this to be legal on all sides and if my guess is correct the Dursleys never formally adopted Harry meaning we can without much issue. The final step is slamming those muggles with as much as we can for abusing Harry. Luckily, we already have the first steps of that thanks to Moody and Kingsley."

Ted blinked as they exited the elevator. "Wow, Dromeda… that's a lot."

"I'm glad you realize that honey. Don't worry about the meeting, you just have to be there to prove you care about Harry which I already know is the case. Amelia and I will do most of the talking." Just as she finished her sentence the couple arrived at the desk of Amelia's secretary, one Rosetta Button, a cute, recently graduated witch. "Hullo, Ms. Button, we are here for Ms. Bones' eleven o'clock."

The witch immediately checked her schedule and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Tonks?" The couple nodded. "Wonderful, you're a few minutes early, but she's not doing anything right now. I'll ask if she's willing to see you now."

"Thank you, dear." replied Andromeda.

Rosetta disappeared into the door directly behind her for less than a minute before returning.

"She'll see you now." With that, the couple walked into the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Amelia's office was large and circular. The entirety of the wall behind the large wooden desk that dominated the middle of the room was covered from ceiling to floor with metal filing cabinets. On the left and right sides of the room, the wall was covered by large bookcases filled to the brim with both books and trinkets that Amelia most likely gathered over the years as an auror. The desk similarly had a few knickknacks and even a small trophy, but it was organized and left space for paperwork and a line of sight between Amelia and her guests. In front of the desk were two plush chairs for guests and directly behind the desk sat Amelia herself looking over a few documents. The Bones Matriarch looked up when she heard the door to her office open once again and immediately a wide grin stretched across her face.

"It's good to see you, Andromeda. You too Edward. Take a seat, I just need one moment to finish looking over this and we can get started."

A few moments later Amelia stood up from her desk and took the small pile of paper she had to one of the filing cabinets behind her and filed everything away. She then returned to her seat and collected herself before locking eyes with Andromeda.

"How has my favorite lawyer been?"

Andromeda chuckled. "I've been quite fine Amelia. And yourself?"

"I'm fine, but mostly, I'm curious as to what exactly all of this is about. All you said is that we might have a case to take Dumbledore out of most of his positions and nothing else."

Ted shot his wife a questioning look, but Andromeda ignored it. In favor of responding to Amelia.

"It's actually about something you are already familiar with, one Harry James Potter."

That got Amelia's attention. "I assume you're referring to his disappearance? I put Kingsley and Moody on the case and they sought help from our muggle contemporaries, I even got some Unspeakables to help, but we got nothing, Moody and Kingsley actually stopped looking for the boy yesterday…" Amelia shook her head despondently. "Though I'm curious as to how you knew about it." she said, accusation clear in her voice.

"Well, Moody and Kingsley approached me about prosecuting the Dursleys for their abuse of Harry. That's how I know, they probably didn't tell you about it because there's not much we can do until we find Harry."

"Alright then, but I already knew that."

"Well… Moody and Kingsley did not give up. Harry had been living with us for the last month."

Amelia blinked as she stood up straighter in her chair.

"Did… are you saying that you kidnapped Harry Potter?" she asked incredulity and confusion clear her voice.

Ted spoke up for the first time, "No, no, no, no! We found him, we just didn't know he was him."

Amelia took a deep breath. "Explain."

~MM~

Harry and Nymphadora were having a gay old time shopping and exploring Diagon Alley. Their first stop after the clothing store had been Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy a nice, big school trunk so that they did not have to lug around their purchases.

The two decided to go with an extremely expensive seven compartment trunk that was retrofitted with the most advanced expansion charms and security measures. It also shrunk and grew with a simple wand tap and had a powerful featherlight charm so that no matter what was put into the trunk weighted nearly nothing. Each compartment was so big that they each could function as a one-room apartment, a good back-up plan if Harry could not hide in a dungeon. The impressive trunk had a price to match and it cost a hefty Ɠ1,000.

After leaving the shop owner flabbergasted when they told him to engrave the name of Harry Potter into the trunk, and buying the telescope Harry needed, the two headed to Potage's Cauldron Shop.

An hour later and the duo had gotten everything from their lists except for their books. Nymphadora had wanted to go after getting Harry's scale in the apothecary, but Harry noticed through the window how a bunch of the books glowed with a faint light and suggested they go there last.

His suggestion had been on point because the moment they picked up a glowing book the two knew they would be there for a while.

Nymphadora, ever the curious soul, had grabbed the first glowing book and had been pleasantly surprised when a small blue text box appeared in front of her.

 **Numerology and Grammatica By M.L. Carneiro**

 **A book detailing the theory by arithmancy and the first steps becoming an Arithmancer. The third-year required text at Hogwarts for anyone taking arithmancy as an elective.**

 **Use to learn the passive skill [Arithmancy]?**

 **[Y/N]**

Nymphadora pressed "Y" before Harry could say anything, but nothing happened for a moment before another text box appeared.

 **ERROR!**

 **Only the original Gamer may use skill books not earned in a dungeon or through a quest. An invited Gamer would have to read through the entirety of a skill book to gain the skill in question.**

 **BE WARNED**

 **When a player uses a book to gain a skill that book is consumed.**

"Oh…" said Harry. "That sucks."

Nymphadora took it in stride and merely shrugged. "Eh, it's not much different from real life and besides, having a skill is still super useful and thanks to the game they get better than they would normally."

"Hmm… Oh! And that's why I tried to stop you Nym! I've used a couple of skill books before, wouldn't we get in trouble if books suddenly started disappearing?"

"I suppose, but remember you're famous, they'd probably just tell us not to do it again, and I wouldn't have done it if I knew the book would disappear."

"Oh, I didn't think about that… Anyways, let's just buy every book that glows."

"No Harry, there are going to be useless skills, might as well not waste money on things we don't need. And remember we have to buy two if we both want to learn a skill."

"But they're basically free skills! You never know when we might need to know how to-" Harry looked around for a random skill book, "Whistle Like the Llamas… uhh… do llamas whistle?"

Nymphadora broke down laughing.

"Maybe you're right… How about you take the left side of the store and I'll take the right side and meet at the counter?"

Still fighting giggles Nymphadora nodded and went on her merry way. Almost immediately she began laughing again at the fact that Harry had happened to give her the side with the Adult section. She did not know whether or not to laugh when she noticed that several sex-education books were glowing.

The process of figuring out which books to buy ended up being a long and tiresome one. By the time he finished looking through his first shelf both Harry and Nymphadora realized two things: One, that some of the skill books were bound to be redundant further reducing the number of books they should buy, and two, that there was no way they would be able to hold all of the books they planned to buy. Thus multiple trips to the counter were necessary, luckily, this meant the two could touch basis and Nymphadora could decide whether or not the books Harry had picked out were truly necessary.

Their actions gained the attention of almost everyone in the shop, including a bushy haired girl and her parents.

When Hermione realized that the ever-growing piles of books on the counter were _actually_ going to be bought she gained the same awed expression as the poor schmuck manning said counter. In her entire life, the girl had never seen another person, or people in this case, who seemed to be as obsessed with books as she was, at least, that is what she assumed. Why else would they be buying such an absurd amount of books?

Hermione had not registered the fact that one of the people purchasing the books was a young boy that looked to be around her age, but her mother did. Rose Granger could not resist poking her husband, Matthew, in the ribs to get his attention, he had been too engrossed in the adult section to notice the hullabaloo.

"Honey, I appreciate the thought, but why don't you look at what has your daughter so enraptured?"

"Huh?" After looking, Matthew gained a similar thought process to his wife. "Oh. Maybe Hermione can make a friend."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please, Matthew. Do you know nothing of little girls? I'm sure she's already decided that they're getting married and deciding on what to name their children."

Matthew was incredulous. "Ehh, our little genius is not like your average little girl, love. I'm sure her thoughts are far more platonic."

"And you're forgetting how smart she is and her penchant of planning ahead."

"Okay, maybe you're right, so what? It doesn't mean anything until we start getting letters from Hogwarts about how "nice" and "smart" a boy she met is, and the school year hasn't even started!"

"I suppose, still, he would probably be someone she could get along with." 

Matthew glanced at his daughter. "Well… given the way she refuses to take her eyes off of him, I'm beginning to see your way of thinking."

Rose had to stop herself from clapping with glee, a friend for Hermione! "It's all wishful thinking if she doesn't even talk to the boy. And look at that, he, and his older sister perhaps, just paid for their mountain of books. Wow, look at them disappear into that trunk, and now it's shrinking! This magic stuff is fantastic."

"Yes, it is." Tapping their near comatose daughter on the shoulder Matthew said, "Why don't you go say "hi" princess?

The action startled Hermione who looked up at her father in confusion. "What?"

"Go introduce yourself. They might like books as much as you do."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, though she tried to keep that fact hidden, and hesitantly made her way toward Harry and Nymphadora.

One John Littletree rung up the massive purchase with shaky hands. "Th-that'll be… Ɠ5,678, 12 sickles, and 10 k-k-knuts."

The shop was dead silent at that point, so Harry nonchalant, "Ok!" was particularly loud and further flabbergasted the captive audience. When Harry started pulling out galleons by the handful from his pockets and eventually paid the entire thing, one witch actually fainted.

"Thank you!" Harry gleefully said when he had finished paying for his new library of books.

Moments after they finished putting away their books Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at the offender and came face to face with a young girl, around his age may be a little bit older, with big bushy brown hair and big front teeth.

"Hello."

~MM~

 **AN: I believe this is what the kids call a cliffhanger? Not a big one I suppose, but still one nonetheless. Next chapter will have more Diagon Alley, more Ministry of Magic, and finally, the OotP meeting.**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMM… Decided to call Hermione's mom Rose because I feel like it's a nice thing if Hermione named her daughter after her mother. Just like this chapter the next probably won't have much of anything as far as Game stuff goes.**

 **You know what I just realized? And given how JK ignores every other year except for Harry's it kind of makes sense, but how come we don't see the billions of kids named Harry? Harry saved the world when he was fifteen months old! All the kids named after him, which every other boy probably would have been, should be entering the first year when Harry enters third. I don't know, that's something that would definitely happen that's never even hinted at in the books. Unless I'm forgetting something. Not to mention this would be compounded by the fact that there would probably be a baby boom after a fucking Dark Lord who terrorized and oppressed the country was slain.**

 **Oversights aside, what do you think of this chapter? I did not expect for half of it to be in Madam Malkin's, but whatever. If anything it's an incentive for me to get more chapters out so I can have more Game stuff which is always fun.**

 **Please leave a thoughtful review**

 **Thx ;)**


	15. The Wand

**AN: As I create small OCs to fill in tiny roles and flesh out characters J.K. never gave the time of day I have found myself in need of a character bio document and it is just so weird. Maybe it is just something I am a stickler about, but the biggest reason for this was to give all the characters birthdays. We know how old Bellatrix is, we know how old Narcissa is, but we are never given Andromeda's birthday so it is just somewhere in between, and that's annoying. It is a small thing but I made Andromeda the elder spouse by several months. Also, Amelia and Bellatrix were in the same year. Just more tidbits I suppose. This also makes most of the adult women in perfect MILF age which… was not intended and is very weird. Andromeda is 38, Amelia and Bella are 40, Narcissa is 36… why is a long-lived human-adjacent race having kids young? Lily had Harry at 21 and the same with Andi and Nym. Molly had Bill at 20 AND she's 41 at the beginning of canon. I guess you can say people had kids young because of the war, but then you had to raise kids during the fucking war. It all just seems odd to me how close in age some characters are when all of a sudden there is a ten-year gap between the Marauder's generation and Amelia (and Amelia is the only one not confirmed by canon), Bella, Molly, and Arthur! Forget the Marauders I wanna know about Arthur's generation, it has a hell of a cast of characters.**

 **Fun tidbit, Cedrella Black, Arthur Weasley's mother, was burned off of the tapestry just like Andromeda was. Also, read the little blurbs about the Black Family on the Black Family Tree in Pottermore… some of the stuff they say is actually wrong. Like, in the description of Orion, Sirius' dad, they say Cygnus Black was Walburga's Uncle despite the fact that he was her grandfather. I.e. Orion and Walburga are second cousins. Oddly enough I have an aunt and uncle who are second cousins too.**

 **All that makes me wish J.K. was good enough at math to create interesting birth dates of everyone on the Black Family Tree. Most likely, Cygnus Black is around the same age as his father's cousin (1st cousin once removed). That's weird!**

 **Oh! A weird piece of fanon that has become commonplace in a lot of fanfictions is the idea that the Wizengamot is some sort of elitist/high-society joint run by only the Most Noble and Most Ancient pureblood families… it's not. It's just parliament and functions as such. Government and voting are not discussed in Harry Potter, but the people sitting the Wizengamot are voted in just like Cornelius Fudge was. So don't expect a "political drama" angle to this story because Harry won't be inheriting any Wizengamot seats.**

 **Anyway, Starting this chapter without any feedback…**

 **And now having seen the feedback I wonder how much people will like the beginning?**

~MM~

Chapter 14 Summary: The Tonks Family heads out to Diagon Alley. While in the Leaky Cauldron, Nymphadora discovers her mother's high-ass level and gets a quest about it. Then they spend a while in Madam Malkin's shopping. At the end of that little adventure, the adult Tonkses head off to the Ministry of Magic to have a meeting with Amelia Bones, nothing really happened yet. Harry and Nym buy a badass chest to hold all of their purchases as they get everything on Harry's list of supplies. They finish the chapter in Flourish & Blotts where they buy an insane amount of books and Hermione is there.

~MM~

Chapter 15: The Wand and Various Boring Meetings

"Uhh… Hi?"

"Do you like books?"

"A little. I'm not a big reader."

"You could have fooled me."

"Well, I'm new to this whole wizard thing, so I thought it might be a good idea to learn everything I can." That was a lie.

"You don't look like you're new to "the whole wizard thing."

"Eh, I bought this earlier, wanted to blend in a bit you know?"

"Hmm… I suppose. It's just that in the summer the robe seems like it would be quite hot."

"It feels fine."

"Oh."

"...Do you like books?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I got my Hogwarts letter months ago so I've come to the Alley several times now."

"How'd you get in?"

"The barkeep immediately recognized my parents as muggles so he lets us in."

"Oh."

"Did you buy Hogwarts: A History?"

"Umm… no. I don't think so."

"You should, it will help with "the whole wizard thing."

Harry giggled. "So I'm guessing that you already finished your school shopping?"

"Months ago. My family just got back from a vacation to Norway and I wanted to see if there were any interesting new books."

"Ahh, already read the ones you've bought before?"

"Yup."

"Fast reader?"

"Mhm."

"Play any video games?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"You like stories?"

"...Yeah."

"Some games have great ones."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's this one called Might and Magic 2…"

~MM~

Nymphadora Tonks and Matthew and Rose Granger watched the interaction as one would observe the odd habits of a new species. Baffled wonder.

Never in a million years could the Granger adults have guessed that they would bear witness to the birth of their daughter's first friendship. You could not call it anything else. Hermione had never once in her life showed any sort of interest in video games, yet she stood patiently as this stranger extolled to her the virtues of the story in one called Might and Magic 2. They were both painfully aware of their daughter's flaws and knew her bossiness was one of the biggest reasons why she did not have any friends. Normally, she would have forced the conversation to whatever she wanted to talk about and go on and on about a topic until whoever she was talking to was sick and tired of it. She also took great offense to interruptions and the boy had done that several times.

It was weird… and Nymphadora thought so too.

The first thing the metamorphmagus had noticed was the girl's name tag.

 **Girl Genius**

 **Hermione Granger Lvl. 14**

Harry had taught her the **Observe** skill a while back and she had gotten it a few levels, so she could find out what this girl's stats were like.

 **Title: Girl Genius**

 **Name: Hermione Jean Granger**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 1,600/1,600**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit: 3**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Int: 80**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Charm: 2**

 **XP: 6,780/9,000**

'Oh… interesting. Her intelligence is higher than what it should be given her level. It probably has something to do with that title of hers.'

Oddity aside, the way Harry and Hermione got to talking was so natural it was almost unnatural. Their conversation flowed with this ease that Nymphadora had trouble keeping up with some of her oldest friends. There were tiny lulls in the conversation that were dealt with effortlessly as one of them led the conversation into a new, welcome direction. Now they were talking about how their history lessons in muggle school were and how they differed, what eleven-year-olds talk about that? It's like they were comparing notes or something. And the biggest thing was how they both ignored her! She was standing less than two feet away from Harry, yet they both acted like they were the only two people in the world. Madness.

'Maybe I'll have to tell Dad to give Harry the talk soon…' the teen wondered.

~MM~

This went on for thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Eventually, the elder Grangers decided to step in and physically pry their daughter away from the conversation because she was being quite rude and ignoring their attempt to get her attention. Madness.

Harry watched the event happen passively, way to whacked out of his mind to truly register the fact that his new friend was leaving until she said, "Goodbye." seconds before the door to Flourish and Blotts closed behind her. Only then did Nymphadora get his attention, bringing him out of his stupor.

"Harry? Earth to Harry? Are you there Harry? Are you lost, Harry? Where'd you go, Harry?"

"I didn't go anywhere." The boy responded quite confused.

Nymphadora's eyes attempted to roll their way out of her head. "Sure, Harry. Let's go and do the most fun part of the day and then we can go get lunch."

"The most fun part?"

"Why, getting your wand dear boy! You're a wizard!" Nymphadora practically sang as she struck a pose with her legs square, her left hand on her hip and her right, with her wand in it, thrusting up into the sky. Her hair magically flowing around her head like a neon rainbow crown.

"I know that." Harry answered, quite confused.

"Whatever. Let's go to Ollivanders."

A quick hop and skip later found the two as the only customers within the old wand shop. No one was behind the long counter, though a small bell was there. After taking a moment to take in the old store Harry rang it. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

Just as Harry was going to ring the bell again an aged voice from behind him said, "No need my boy. Whoa! Put the hammer down please!"

When Harry heard the voice from behind him he freaked out and went on the defensive. His first instinct was to grab a weapon from his inventory, so he did so blindly and he came out with Nergal's giant fucking Hammer and swung it towards the offending voice. When said voice turned out to be a frail old man who was suddenly very scared Harry was able to stop the hammer millimeters away from crushing the old man's head into a paste.

Still running on adrenaline Harry eyes his name tag and silently used **observe**.

 **Title: Grandmaster Wandmaker**

 **Name: Garrick Ollivander?**

 **Race: #$%^ &***

 **Level: *$^#**

 **HP: $ &***

 **MP: * ***

 **Stats**

 **Str: ^%#(**

 **Vit: #* )( &**

 **Dex: #*$ &(!**

 **Int:_()$ &**

 **Wis: (^$* &**

 **Luck: ) & $&**

 **Charm: (* &^% **

**XP: * ) $!^$^)!)!#**

'Now that's weird.'

"Hey, now put the hammer down if you would, young man. I mean you no harm and I did not intend to startle you."

Slowly Harry put down the hammer, but he did leave it resting on his shoulders.

"That's a fine work of art you have. Old too, very old. I wonder how you got your hands on it, Harry Potter? I suppose it doesn't matter. You are here for a wand after all, no?"

Harry looked at Nymphadora for support, but she merely shrugged. Ollivander was a weirdo, you just deal with it.

"Yes, I am."

"Wonderful, wonderful! Which is your wand arm?"

"Uhh, I'm right-handed?"

"Ahh, Hold out your arm. Yes, yes. Now hold still." He instructed before taking out a measuring tape taking a whole bunch of nonsensical measurements of Harry. "Interesting. Interesting. Very interesting." He muttered as he measured. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same, and, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Just then Harry realized the measuring tape was taking more nonsense measurements all on its own, such as the space between his nostrils. Ollivander had gone up to the massive piles of boxes he had stacked behind the counter and begun flitting around.

The old man said, "That will do!" and the measuring tape crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Then, as if he had teleported, Ollivander was suddenly in front of Harry, offering him a box with a wand within it. "Right then Mr. Potter, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, 9 inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Feeling slightly foolish, but undeniably excited Harry took the proffered wand and waved it around a bit. Immediately he noticed that something was off, but when the wand suddenly combusted in a great ball of fire that sent everyone in the room flying, he knew something was off.

 **-1,000 HP**

It took Harry a moment to gather himself after the unexpected flight, but when he did he immediately looked to Nymphadora who was just fine as she had been standing several feet away already.

"Harry! Bloody hell, that was a lot of damage! Are you alright?"

"Eh… I feel ok. Nothing I won't heal from. I think we should check on the old man."

"No, you lay down, I'll go look for Mr. Ollivander."

For a moment Harry was confused why she would have to look for the old man at all until he saw the massive pile of wands and boxes. Once had once been more or less orderly was now a messy heap that Harry was beginning to think Ollivander had gotten stuck under.

It took about a minute of digging for Nymphadora to find the frail old thing, but when she did she was surprised to find him more or less unharmed. Rather, he seemed to be so deep in thought that he had shut out the outside world and barely realized his situation.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

He was silent for another second before responding. "Oh, dear. Quite a mess has been made, quite a mess indeed." He clambered out of the pile and looked at Harry. "I believe you require a special touch. Give me a moment to organize…"

The creepy old man waved his wand around and the boxes reorganized themselves to how they once were.

"Alright. Come with me to the back." Ollivander ordered and left without check Harry was following.

Which he was not. Harry instead shot Nymphadora a questioning look.

"Ehh, I mean, I doubt he's going to do anything… bad. I'll go with you, ok?" Nymphadora answered.

So both teens went to the back room.

Said room was rather large, bigger even than the store and it was very long. It was very clearly set up as a workshop, to the far left the wall seemed to be made up of a hodgepodge of wooden bricks. Just a few feet away from the wooden wall, a small wooden work table sat against the wall opposite the entrance to the workshop. After the work table, the wall was filled will many built-in shelves filled to the brim with jars filled with almost anything that you can imagine. Phoenix tail feathers, dragon hearts, unicorn hairs, weird black goo, eyeballs of all shapes and sizes, silk maybe, etcetera, etcetera. Those shelves took up almost half of the wall's length and when it finished there was another work table. Finally, against the far right wall, there was a huge work table that had various lamps attached, it had multiple stains all over, and one Garrick Ollivander.

He immediately noticed when the two walked in and turned away from whatever he had been tinkering with to face them. He then started walking toward them saying, "Come, come. Over to the far wall. We're making you a custom wand Mr. Potter."

That piqued their interest and the two followed.

"Why Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could not help but ask.

"Call it a gut feeling Mr. Potter, but I can't help but think that not one of the wands I have out front would fit you. Thus, the need for a custom wand. The process is quite simple." The trio had arrived at the wall made of different woods and Ollivander gestured grandly toward it. "I want you to feel these woods. Do any strike you as inexplicable "right," an odd feeling you can't quite explain? There a stepladder to help you reach the higher ones."

Harry laid his hand against each and every wood piece of wood available. Nothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander, but I don't feel a thing."

"Hmm. Hmmm. Hmmmmmmmmmm. Don't fret child. Come to the shelves. Repeat the process."

Harry did. This time the process took several minutes given how much stuff there was, but in the end, the result was the same.

Seeing Harry's downtrodden face Ollivander said, "Don't worry, that just means you need something extra special. Tell me, Harry, is there anything that comes to mind as particularly special when it comes to wood?"

"…Well… there is this forest that only I know about…"

"Ah! Good, good, do you remember anything about the trees there?"

"They weren't normal trees I can tell you that. But I'm no tree expert."

"That's fine. Now, this is an odd question, but is there any… organic material that you think would be special to you?"

"Like a unicorn hair or a dragon heart?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Hmm… in that same forest there is a special creature… if I brought you it's heart would that work?"

"Maybe, I don't know right now. What I want you to do is to go to that forest and get me wood from the trees and perhaps the heart of that special creature. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry shuddered a bit when he remembered how Kelvileth made him feel, but then he remembered his level and Nym. "I think so, sir. I'll be back… soon?"

"As soon as you can. I don't know how long it will take to make your wand and you do have to go to school in a month."

"Alright, I'll get it done."

"Wonderful. Now," Ollivander said turning to Nymphadora, "You take care of him, alright? That's a special boy right there."

Nymphadora smiled and nodded. "I know that Mr. Ollivander. You didn't even need to ask. Come on Harry, let's go."

Thus a two left the wand shop, a new Quest on their minds.

~MM~

 **Quest**

 **It's My Wand and I Want it Now!**

 **Something is special about you and none of the wands in the wand shop seem to work. On top of that, none of the materials seem to work either! You need something different and the only way to get it is at the Entrance to Hell.**

 **Objectives: Slay Kelvileth and harvest his organs, Find a good tree**

 **Reward: A Badass Wand**

"What's the Entrance to Hell? And who's K-Kevin?" Nymphadora asked as she and Harry sat in Florean's eating ice cream.

"That's the dungeon where I had to go to kill all the werewolves to make my werewolf form special. And _Kelvileth_ is a super scary demon that's there."

"Oh… Merlin. I didn't even think about that. The game is obviously why your werewolf form is special, what happened?"

"Well, Fenrir bit me, which I told everyone. But he dropped a quest book about mastering the werewolf form. I had multiple steps. First I had to be bitten, obviously, second, I had to learn Occlumency which I got automatically thanks to my Gamer's Mind perk, then I had to kill ten alpha werewolves before the next full moon, which was easy because the Entrance to Hell is full of werewolves which I got by killing Fenrir AND the next full moon was a ways away, and finally I had to confront the Wolf, which was super easy because he was just a puppy… like me I guess."

"Hmm… I was about to ask how you did the alpha part because in real life alphas govern a huge territory and you'd have to travel a lot to find ten of them."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Before Fenrir fled the country he ruled over all of England, but that's an anomaly."

"Wait, so every werewolf in all of England had to listen to Fenrir?"

"No, of course not. Werewolves are… in an odd spot. When you're bitten you have two choices, either try to go about your day-to-day life while keeping it quiet, registering with the Ministry, locking yourself up during the full moon, yadda yadda and all that crock, or you can leave society and join a pack. Packs are like… communes."

"Communes?"

"Little groups that help each other out and share stuff. So, some packs make little communes and do their best to keep to themselves, the other packs though often turn to a life of crime."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, it's one of the reasons why werewolves are still looked down upon… besides the obvious. So anyway, these packs are ruled by a mated pair of alphas and they typically "rule" over an area the size of a couple of counties. I think that right now there are… six werewolf packs dividing up England. Two in Wales, two in Scotland, and only one in the entirety of Ireland including Northern Ireland, but that's another anomaly, it's a really old pack from the first century or something."

"The first century? What? How do you even know all of this?"

"There's this neat book I found that details all of modern werewolf society. It was written last year and by a werewolf too."

"Cool, can I read it sometime?"

"Of course you can."

"Awesome. But I wanted to ask about people who don't join a pack. What do the packs do about them?"

"A couple of things. They're usually approached by someone to join a pack, which most do because werewolves, like wolves, are pack animals, but some say "no" and try to go it alone. Depending on the pack saying "no" could be seen as offensive and they're hunted and killed. As I said, some werewolves turn to a life of crime and one of the packs in England are actually run like a gang."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"I know, hopefully, you avoid them. Maybe you don't even count as a werewolf?"

"Maybe."

By then the two had finished their ice creams and were ready to go.

"Alright Harry, there's one last stop to make and that's to Eeylops so we can pick out an owl if you want one."

"Ooh, really? My own owl? But you don't have one."

"Ehh, didn't want one. I'm not a pet person."

"Oh, ok. Well, let's go!"

~MM~

"-and that is everything that has happened and what we know." Andromeda said, finishing her long speech detailing the events of Harry entering their lives.

"So the boy is an animagus? Amazing. Though perhaps it was some sort of accidental magic? And the werewolf thing… that boy has a hell of a life ahead of him."

"On that note, we do not plan on registering him as a werewolf, only as an animagus."

"Well… these are not normal circumstances and I'm sure there's an argument to be made that he's not really a werewolf since he can change form at will. I support you on that point, though I will ask you to make it clear that he has multiple forms. It's a unique thing that has never before been seen and I'm sure the eggheads down below would be interested in it. Before you protest, I'll make sure nothing happens until he's much older, maybe even after he's graduated Hogwarts."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Amelia. But, I think it's time we talked about Dumbledore and making our adoption of Harry legal."

"Yes, of course. Well, first off we'll need to have a formal interview with Harry about his life with his relatives. With what you and Moody and Kingsley have told me it should not be a problem to lock them up before starting legal proceeding which I assume you'll be taking care of?"

"Of course."

"When that happens I can make a big push in the Wizengamot, use the trial and the fact that Dumbledore knew of the situation as a reason to oust him as incompetent and strip him of his guardianship over Harry. The problem is that all of it will be made into a public scandal and there is no doubt in my mind that the masses will be clambering at the opportunity to gain Harry's guardianship for themselves."

"Well, I already have a few ideas that may work in order to make sure he can stay with us. The biggest thing working in our favor is the simple fact that Harry will most likely want to stay with us."

"I see. Well, this is where I ask something of you. I and several others have a vested interest in removing Dumbledore from his various seats and restraining him to Hogwarts. The scandal created by Harry's abuse at the hands of his relatives could be the weapon we can use to do exactly that. Is that something you would be okay with?"

Andromeda and Edward were pensive at the thought.

Eventually, Ted said, "We'd have to talk to Harry about it. But given what he let happen to Harry I'm personally in favor of it. Dromeda?"

"I agree with what you said Ted. I'd even be willing to help out with things on the legal side if you let me."

"That's good to know. Obviously, none of this will be happening any time soon. I think it makes sense to do this once the school year starts, except for the interview of course. Now, I think we're all done here. I assume you two have a lot more to do here today?"

"Oh yes we do, a lot, thank you for this. It means the world to us." Andromeda said as she got up to leave.

"Same here. Take care would you Amelia?" Ted said as he followed his wife.

"You're both welcome, and I will Ted. Have a nice day."

~MM~

Way up in the Scottish Highlands another meeting was taking place.

Alastor Moody stood behind a desk as the Order of the Phoenix members sipped tea, snacked on pastries, and chatted.

"Attention everyone. We are assembled here for more than a pleasant tea time get-together so get it together! Minerva has something to say!" Moody then sat at a table to the side as the Deputy Headmistress took his position.

"I'm sure you're all curious, so the first thing that should be said is that Harry Potter has been found!"

Cheering broke out among the members for several minutes as everyone whooped and hollered with joy. Their savior was safe, or was he?

Emmeline Vance's voice cut through the noise. "Is he safe?" The group quieted down almost immediately.

"Yes, he is. In fact, he's in one of the safest places I can think of that isn't right here in this castle."

A proverbial sigh of relief swept through the Order members.

"As we are all a part of this order I feel that it is safe to say this: After running away from his abusive relatives Harry somehow found his way into the arms and home of one Nymphadora Tonks daughter of Edward Tonks and Andromeda Tonks née Black."

A unified "oh" once again swept through the crowd.

"I see you all understand why I believe he is safe. No longer will any of you have to look for the boy. That is not to say our efforts are over. Now begins the legal side of things, Andromeda plans to formally adopt the boy and make sure his relatives are locked up for a long time, this is not something we have to concern ourselves with. What we should be doing… is dealing with Dumbledore."

"What has to be done about Dumbledore? We already removed him from the Order, is that not enough?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Honestly? I don't think that's enough." Minerva said shocking a few of the members. "The situation with Harry, the fact that he purposefully left the boy to be abused by his own kin is representative of everything wrong with him. He believes that what he says is right no matter what and more often than not he doesn't take advice from those around him. And if he doesn't have an opinion on something he's utterly passive as we see in his performances at the Wizengamot and at the International Confederation of Wizards. The only thing he is still good at is teaching and running this school, and even then he's recently made a few choices that seem rather… irrational to say the least. I believe he should be removed from his other positions and the situation with Harry is the catalyst to do so."

Without prompting a few members walked out of the meeting.

"I understand, though I'm sorry you feel that way." Minerva said as they left. She then addressed the remaining members. "Understand that I'm not doing this with malicious intent. Rather, I see this as a way to help Albus. I think he's doing too much, but he's so used to his situation that he doesn't think about it. Often I walk into his office and he's completely absorbed in thought about some law or dispute or something that he has to deal with given his positions. There is no doubt in my mind that he'll be relieved once those stresses are removed, but he won't do it on his own. So please, help us bring down Dumbledore."

"In short, you're saying we'd be helping the old coot by getting him fired? I'm down." Hestia Jones said, reflecting the opinion of several of the members.

While Arthur and Molly had walked out, William had not. "Professor, how exactly would we go about this?"

"Well, I've exchanged a few letters with someone who holds a high position within the Ministry as well as being a member of the Wizengamot and they will be working with Andromeda on Harry's case. The fact of the matter is that there is no way to keep the scandal quiet. When Albus' mistakes become common knowledge we will start running a smear campaign. Giving interviews about his missteps and even putting up posters that say "Remove Dumbledore from his offices!" and things like that. We don't need office workers, but if all of you simply agreed with the message and spread it farther by word of mouth I think this could go a long way."

Around the room, people began nodding their heads and murmuring their concurrence.

"But, what about Dumbledore's thoughts on this?" Shacklebolt asked.

"There is no doubt he will confront me about Harry soon, after all, he has been trying to do so for the last two days. When he does I'll tell him exactly what I think and hint at our future efforts to remove him from his other positions. Further down the line, I'll try to make him understand that it's in everyone's best interests if things changed. Hopefully, he agrees and the change does not have to be a messy one. If he does not, well, there is nothing that can be done."

More nodding.

"On that somber note, I do believe that this is a good time to close the meeting. Have a nice Saturday everyone."

After a few minutes, everyone had left and Minerva finished cleaning up the room and got ready to leave. As she exited the room, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Professor, if you could just wait a moment."

Minerva restrained her frown as best she could. "What can I do for you, Remus?"

"I'm sorry that I can't help you bring down Dumbledore, but the man has done so much for me. He's the reason that my life was a happy as it was, even if it was just for a short amount of time. I can't bear the thought of even proverbially raising my hand against him. But that's not what I waited to talk to you about."

Minerva raised a condescending eyebrow. "Well, what is it then?"

"It's about Harry, I-I was wondering if it would be okay if I might have the chance to visit him?"

Minerva bit back an angry rebuke. "And why pray tell, would like to visit him now of all times as opposed to a decade ago right after he lost his parents to Voldemort?"

Remus' entire body flinched at the righteous jab. "Please professor, you're familiar with my… affliction. You know I'm not fit to take care of a child. So-"

"Please nothing Remus. I know you could not raise Harry, you would be put under a microscope by the public and sooner or later your lycanthropy would come to light and you would be lynched before you could blink, but you couldn't even visit the child?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell me where he was!" Remus defended, almost shouting.

"And ye couldn't ask anyone else? Are ye an idiot?" She bit back angrily, some of her Scottish brogue creeping in. "Now ye want to see him again? Why should ye? What have ye done for him?"

"Please professor, I know I haven't done everything I could, but… but I want to change that! James and Lily meant the world to me and Harry just as I much. I know I've failed him, professor, but if I could talk to him just once…" Remus pleaded, his voice cracking multiple times as he tried not to break down.

Minerva sneered one last time before straitening out her robes. "Yer lucky it is not my decision. I'll talk to Andromeda about it, but I'm sure she and Edward would like to you themselves. Have a nice afternoon Remus."

"Thank you, professor, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

~MM~

Just as Harry and Nymphadora exited Eeylop's Owl Emporium with Harry holding the most beautiful snowy that you ever did see, a tall man garbed in large robes that covered his body from head to toe including his face save for his mouth and chin thanks to an attached hood, knocked on a wooden door.

When the door was opened the man asked in an unnaturally deep voice, "Petunia Dursley?"

Petunia, who was quite tired of dealing with freaks, particularly the bobby type, sneered and sharply answered, "What of it? I already told you freaks all you wanted to know about my nephew? What more could you possibly want?"

"Sorry ma'am, but I just need a little more information. Is your husband home?"

"Yes."

"And your son?"

"Yes! What do you want?"

"That's exactly what I needed. Avada Kedavra."

A bright green light shot out from a previously obscured wand and Petunia Dursley crumpled in a heap on the floor. The robed man then stepped over her and into the house.

Vernon having heard the soft thump of his wife hitting the floor yelled from his place on the couch, "Petunia? Who was at the door?"

The man followed the voice into the living room.

"Wha- who the hell are you? Where's my Petunia?" Vernon asked, quickly assuming the worst and working himself up to rage.

The man simply smirked. "Avada Kedavra."

Thus Vernon Dursley crumpled onto the couch he had not quite gotten out of, dead.

A quick surveyal of the first floor revealed the son was not there. The robed wizard headed upstairs and checked every room until he found his quarry.

Dudley Dursley was ignorant of everything around him while he jammed out to some tunes on his Walkman Sports and read some old comics.

The man had to suppress a chuckle at the boy's naivety.

"Crucio."

~MM~

 **AN: Uhm… I wrote this chapter while listening to Rockefeller Street on loop. So it may or may not have affected my writing… yeah… It obviously did not affect the final scene.**

 **I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but I went to Phillips Exeter Academy for high school a prestigious boarding school. My first month was spent in awe as I continuously compared it to Hogwarts. The final verdict being that Hogwarts wasn't anywhere near as interesting as Exeter was, but the point is that I actually have pretty good grounds to compare experiences as far as leaving home to study goes.**

 **Not a lot to blab about this time.**

 **I wasn't a huge fan of both meetings, because it felt like I said the same thing twice… it was kind of unavoidable because both meetings had the same topic more or less, but eh… I wonder if anyone remembers that I specified Remus was at the first meeting. If your curious he, in fact, spent the time searching for Harry at every pack just to cover everything.**

 **OH! What did ya think of the werewolf lore? It's similar to… Weres Harry, a great story even if it's unfinished. I might have mentioned it before, but expect the last arc of Weres Harry to be a later subplot. Like after Voldie's dead, maybe the sixth or seventh year. And I'll definitely continue expanding the lore and getting into the details. Werewolf Harry is a trope I'm a big fan of, even though I'm not a fan of broody stories, and even though this isn't a Werewolf Harry story I want these ideas to exist. I guess it'll turn into a Werewolf Harry story later… but that's so far into the future I legitimately don't know when it'll happen. Given that we're half a year into this story and I haven't gotten to Harry's eleventh birthday… well, you see what I mean.**

 **Please leave a thoughtful review because what you think matters to me.**


	16. Appointments

**AN: Watch Red Letter Media. Their shit is hilarious.**

 **Oh, I meant to put this in the last chapter, but obviously, the title was a joke since there was no wand. The chapter hasn't even formally gone up yet and already I can feel the complaints in some reviews about the lack of a wand. We'll see.**

 **I started playing that Hogwarts Mystery game and I'm mad I hadn't done so earlier. At least then I could ape store descriptions from how they look in the game. I was going to say that I would be mad if I couldn't become a death eater, but then I remembered that the story takes place in the perfect time for OCs, before Harry, but after the war. Pretty smart move on the game design I think. Also, these "eleven-year-olds" look like high school freshmen. It's also obviously a kid's game… very obviously. I'm kind of mad they let you pick the house instead of having a simple personality test.**

 **And wow, we're at chapter sixteen. Feels like a lot.**

~MM~

Chapter 15 Summary: Harry and Hermione have a little chat, it's weird and the adult Grangers and Nymphadora are quite surprised by the entire encounter. Then Harry and Nymphadora went to Ollivander's to pick up a wand for Harry to only get a quest that says Harry needs to make his own! The adult Tonkses and Amelia Bones have a meeting at the same time that the Order of the Phoenix has a meeting. Both meetings are about Harry and how to deal with Dumbledore. At the end someone super murders the Dursleys.

~MM~

Chapter 16: Less Like Meetings More Like Appointments

The newly bought Hedwig preened under her new master's petting. Said master was quite enthralled by the beautiful bird and the scene warmed Nymphadora's heart. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the arrival of a wispy, white brown bear. It's sudden appearance spooked both Hedwig and Harry, but Nymphadora recognized her mother's Patronus.

The bear opened its mouth and, to Harry's surprise, Andromeda's voice came out. "I hope you two finished your shopping because we need Harry here to complete some official paperwork and get him registered. We'll be on the second floor." When the voice stopped the brown bear dissipated into nothingness.

"What was that?" Harry practically yelled at Nymphadora who laughed.

"That was a Patronus. A neat spell used to ward off Dementors and Lethifolds. Very powerful, very complicated, and something my mother has been able to do my entire life which should have tipped me off. Hell, my dad can't even do it."

"Whatever, let's go!"

A quick trip through the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had sneakily put his chest into his inventory, and the two were riding up to the second floor of the Ministry of Magic.

"So is this where you'll be working in the future?"

"Mhm! And I just can't wait!"

"Why?"

"Well… it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I want to be able to help people and take down bad guys. It's been a while, but I'll never forget what it was like when Voldemort was still around. There was always his scary, depressing atmosphere whenever you went somewhere in the wizarding world. Dad and Mum almost never brought me with them when they went to Diagon Alley and so I was left home alone, scared, not knowing if they'd come back. Every day you heard about a new attack either over the Wireless or in the paper and I thought, "If only there were more good guys fighting. Maybe this would be over." In the end, you're the only reason all of it stopped, not because good conquered over evil, but because of a freak accident that happened to a baby! So I want to be an Auror, to help put an end to any evils that arise in the future, and maybe make the world a better place."

The elevator doors opened with a ding as the dup arrived at their destined floor, but Harry was rooted in his spot, staring up at Nymphadora with awestruck eyes.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed while jumping onto her back. "You'll be the best Auror ever, I know it!"

Nym giggled and blushed, her hair fluctuating into a bright red. "Thanks, kiddo. Now, where did mum and dad go?"

To their left, Ted called out, "Over here honey!"

He and Andromeda had been seated on a bench on the left side of the wide hallway that the elevator opened to. Seeing his new parents Harry quickly jumped off of Nymphadora's back, ran to them, and immediately began telling them about everything that had happened in Diagon Alley sans the exploding wand. Ted and Andromeda merely laughed and listened attentively as the family made their way their destination.

"-and I saw this dark road, even though it was the middle of the day, why was the road dark? Anyway, down the road, I saw an old lady that was a super hunchback and Nym told me it was a hag and that she'd eat me if she got me, but I said, "No she couldn't." and Nym said "Yes she could." but I said-"

Having arrived at the door marked Animagus Registration Ted had to interrupt the excited child. "That's a wonderful story Harry, but we're here." he said, gesturing to the door.

"Oh! Look at that. Will I have to write my name down or something?" Harry asked as they walked in.

The office was not large in the slightest it could probably pack twenty people into it at maximum if the room was entirely devoid of furniture which it was not. The room was split in half by a large desk that dominated the center behind which a middle-aged witch, who reminded Harry of his aunt, sat and behind her were several filing cabinets. She looked dreadfully bored.

Esmerelda Crabbe perked up noticeably when the family of four entered, though her interest quickly faded when she recognized who exactly it was.

"Oh." Esmerelda sneered. "What brings your kind into my office today?"

Alarm bells were ringing off the hook in Harry's head when Andromeda coldly answered.

"We would like to register someone as an animagus. Why else would we be here?"

"Hmph. Of course. Well, there's a ten galleon registration fee…"

"Of course there is. Here you are." Andromeda pulled the coins out of her purse and placed them on Esmerelda's desk without hesitation.

The rude witch was mildly surprised by how casually Andromeda had paid the fake fee but continued without faltering.

"It's rather simple." Esmerelda pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer in her desk and laid it on top. "What is the full name of the applicant?"

Andromeda allowed herself a smirk as she looked to Harry.

"Oh! My name is Harry James Potter." Harry supplied.

Esmerelda gasped in shock and looked up jerkily from the parchment to find the boy.

"Err, that's not something I can take at face value. Do you have any identification?"

Andromeda facepalmed. 'Of course we need proof of identification! We should have gone to St. Mungo's first…'

"Well, apparently this thing is pretty famous." Harry said, pulling up his bandana and showing off his scar. "Is that good enough?"

Esmerelda pointed her wand at Harry's forehead and said, "Finite." Harry shivered when the magic impacted his scar, but when nothing changed she was forced to accept that the scar was real. "I suppose that would suffice. Let's get o with it then. Your full name is Harry James Potter. When did you achieve your transformation?"

"Uhh… last month? I think it was about… five weeks ago?"

"Hmph, I'll put the date as June 15th, 1991. Now, display your animagus transformation."

With familiar ease, Harry changed into his kneazle form while hopping onto Crabbe's desk. He proceeded to strut around the small space to show off his magnificence. Nymphadora could not help the small squeal she let out at the sight. She then picked Harry up and began to pet him.

"Yes, you are quite the cute kitten, but I need you to answer a few more questions."

Harry and Nym looked equally sad at the fact that he could not stay a kneazle, but they acquiesced and Nymphadora put Harry down so he could return to human form.

"What method did you use to achieve your transformation?"

"Method?"

"There are multiple methods that one could go through to achieve a transformation. I am asking you which one you used Mr. Potter."

"I didn't use any method. It just happened."

Esmerelda had to stop writing to process the information. "You are saying that you achieved your transformation accidentally?"

"Mhm?"

"Such a thing has never occurred before… may I ask, were you under distress at the time?"

"Distress?"

"She's asking if you were scared, or angry. Were you feeling a very strong emotion?" Andromeda explained.

"Oh, uhh no. I was living with a kneazle pack and I, uhh, wanted to be one of them. Yeah. And I imagined myself becoming one and it sort of just happened."

Esmeralda was at a loss as to what to say. "That… is.. I don't-"

"But that was for my first form. My second form was a little harder. I had to meet him in my head."

"A-are you saying that you have more than one form?" Esmeralda asked, caught off guard by the revelations.

"Sure." Harry then turned into the wolf prompting Nymphadora to once again pick him up and pet him.

Esmeralda looked ready to pass out, but she reached into another drawer in her desk and pulled out a small vial filled with a blue unknown potion. She quickly uncorked it with a flick of her thumb and downed the contents of the vial in a single swig. The Tonks family merely watched the situation with mild humor while Esmerelda took several deep breaths and allowed the calming draught to do its work.

"Please become human. Thank you. Just to be clear. You have two different animagus transformations. The first one was gained simply because you wanted it. And the second one involved confronting your form within your mind. What else went into attaining the second form?"

"Well, I uhh… had this weird feeling like I had to do something and then I ran into a couple of wolves. I thought they were cool and one night I sort of woke up in my brain? I guess? And there was a wolf there. We became friends and the next morning I could transform into a wolf."

"Oh, sweet Circe that doesn't make any kind of sense. Any more forms you want to tell me about?"

"I don't have any more right now, but maybe in the future…"

"Good, good. I just need a few moments to finish this up."

When Esmeralda finished writing on the parchment she spun it around and pushed it toward Harry.

"Please sign this."

Harry did so without protest and then Esmerelda took the parchment and filed it into a seemingly random filing cabinet.

"You are all set. Get out."

"Sheesh, fine be that way. Let's go, Harry." Nymphadora said, quite fed up with the witch's rudeness.

"Have nice afternoon Esmerelda." Andromeda said as she and Ted followed their children out.

She then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well, she was horrible." Ted said once the door had been shut.

"Of course she would be. She's married to a Death Eater." Andromeda answered. "Let's just go. I want to start the process of adopting Harry."

Harry perked up a that. "You're gonna adopt me? For real?"

Ted chuckled at the boy's excitement and ruffled his hair. "Of course we are Harry. How could we not?"

Harry's eyes watered as he tackled the adult Tonkses. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's the least we could do Harry." Andromeda said as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "You were a part of the family even before we knew you were actually a wizard. Also, we never want you to have to go back to your horrible relatives ever again."

Harry gave more muffled thank yous as he squeezed them even harder. Eventually, he calmed down enough so that the family could go and get things done.

Emotionally drained Harry simply looked at Nymphadora with teary eyes and she opened her arms in acceptance. The boy then returned to his kneazle form and hopped into her arms, settling in for a much-needed nap.

~MM~

When Andromeda had noticed that Harry had completely drifted off in her daughter's arms she asked a question she hoped her daughter could answer.

"Nymphadora, do you have any idea how Harry had been hiding his belongings?"

"Hmm… sorta?" Nym had to think fast, she knew the Game would not go over well with her parents since it helped her and Harry get into danger. Not to mention they probably just would not understand it at the simplest levels. Time for white lies. "It's something we need to keep a secret, but Harry seems to be able to use some sort of space that he can put things into. Kind of like a bottomless bag that he can summon at will? Honestly, it just seems like a great way to move heavy stuff." She answered, hoping her casual tone of voice would undercut the insane revelation.

Andromeda did not react beyond becoming contemplative, but Ted looked like he was about to explode with questions.

"Is-is there a limit to how much he can hold? I mean, if there isn't we can open up an entire moving company and he could do it alone! There are so many costs involved in moving vast amounts of resources and if Harry can do it at literally no cost-"

Andromeda cut her husband off with a harsh glare. "We're not putting Harry to work. Assuming he has no limits, which is a big leap if this since I have to assume this is a magical ability and there has to be some sort of cost involved, the last thing we will ever have Harry do any sort of actual work, especially if he does not want to. Is that clear Teddy?" her tone was quite sharp.

Mollified by his wife's words Ted backtracked, "Of course not Dromeda. I was just uhh… coming up with ideas for the future."

Andromeda loved her husband, and his business-minded nature had made them quite well off, but he was at times a bit too eager to follow up on a possible business venture. She had needed to cut him off at three locations for his mechanic shop because he had wanted to open up and ice cream company of all things!

"Good to hear." Andromeda answered as the family came to a stop at a door that read: Department of Magical Adoption & Guardianship, "I have never actually been here so I have no idea who works here."

Inside the family was greeted by a sprightly blonde haired, blued eyed witch who had, like many of the government officials they had been running into, looked miserably bored. "Oh? Hello there!" The witch perked up noticeably when the family of four walked in. The nameplate on her desk read: Phoebe Greengrass née Rosier. "How can I help you today?" Phoebe smiled brightly showing off a set of pristinely perfect teeth.

Andromeda took charge, as a Black she was well aware of her fellow Sacred 28 members, especially since they were third cousins, and was deathly afraid that nothing would happen if Ted was revealed as a Muggleborn. In all honesty, Andromeda wanted to abandon the venture as a whole, Phoebe would soon recognize her and there was no way she would be kind.

Luckily, in the years following Voldemort's fall, Phoebe had discovered and fallen in love with muggle fashion despite her husband's, family's, and own beliefs about blood purity and wizard superiority she absolutely _loved_ those cute little dresses. Despite her husband not knowing her dirty little secret he too benefitted from Phoebe's hobby in the form of sexy lingerie that you would never find in a wizarding store. So when she saw her distant cousin and blood traitor walk in with her revolting Muggleborn husband, admittedly beautiful daughter, and an absolutely adorable sleeping kneazle kitten, she swallowed her initial reaction of disgust.

"Oh, Andromeda it's so good to see you! How long has it been?"

Andromeda nearly tripped over her own feet at the kind greeting. 'Is- is she trying to set us up? What is happening?'

"Err, about twenty years I believe, last time we saw each other I was graduating from Hogwarts and you were entering your first-year of schooling."

"Oh wow, how time flies. How have you been? Introduce me to your family."

"Uhh, I have been well. I am a lawyer and live quite comfortably with my husband Edward," she gestured toward said wizard and then toward her daughter, "and my daughter Nymphadora."

"That's just wonderful. It's nice to meet you Edward and you are absolutely gorgeous Nymphadora. Your hair is quite… uhh… unique."

Nymphadora bit back the instinctive demand to call her Tonks and instead decided to show off by cycling her hair through multiple colors before settling on a shade that matched her mother's. "Thank you, it's something I change regularly."

Phoebe actually gasped in surprise at the revelation. "Circe above! A metamorphmagus! Such a rare ability, it is truly a blessing." Curiosity piqued Phoebe probed a bit. "Edward… what was your last name again?"

Everyone's face fell at the question, eventually, Andromeda answered through gritted teeth, "We did not mention it, but it is Tonks."

Phoebe leaned forward and rested her elbows onto her desk. She propped her head up with her hands and tapped her pursed lips with her index finger while looking above the heads of the Tonkses.

"Hmm… HMM… Tonks, Tonks, Tonks, Tonks, Tonks. Can't say I recognize the name. You wouldn't be a Muggleborn would you?"

Silence reigned for several moments before Ted answered, "Yes."

"Huh… You know Andromeda, we should really catch up someday, maybe over a tea?" Phoebe then perked up again. "Anyway, what can I help you with today? Your daughter seems a little old for you two to want to adopt a child."

The entire Tonks family was on the backstep now. They had all been fully prepared to be ridiculed, looked down upon, or even kicked out of the office, but instead, Phoebe acted as if nothing had happened.

Andromeda was the first to recollect herself, and she was going to be doing the talking anyway, "Actually we are planning to adopt this little guy." The Tonks Matriarch carefully extracted the napping kneazle Harry from Nymphadora's arms.

Phoebe's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you having me for a laugh? If you want to adopt a pet you're looking for a different floor." Her tone had gotten sharp towards the end.

"I'm terribly sorry Phoebe. Funnily enough, what you just said is pertinent to this adoption. One moment." Andromeda proceeded to gently caress harry's head in an effort to wake him up. "Come on Harry get up. We have things to do."

Harry slowly awoke and stretched languidly in his mother's arms causing everyone, even the slightly irate Phoebe, to chuckle.

"Come on now, get up and turn back so that we can talk."

'Turn back?' Phoebe asked herself. The phrase was setting off alarm bells in her head and she could not help the gasp of surprise when the gorgeous kneazle leaped out of Andromeda's arms and onto the floor before turning into a young boy.

"An Animagus? At such a young age? My word! Am I correct to assume that this is the child that you will be adopting?"

"Yes he is, Phoebe."

"Ok, the child's name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry helpfully supplied preemptively showing off his famous scar.

When Phoebe copied Esmeralda's reaction perfectly Harry could not help the giggle he let out. Phoebe also tested the authenticity of the scar with a Finite sending that same odd shiver through Harry's body.

"Well, there's no denying that. Hmm… we all know that his parents are deceased… let me go find his file and I'll be right back."

Phoebe disappeared into a door behind her desk leaving the family of four to stand around awkwardly in the spartan room, it only had a desk and a chair for Phoebe to sit on, until the witch returned several minutes later with a single piece of parchment paper.

"This here says that you, Harry, have been living with the Dursley family? Is that true?"

"It was… I sort of ran away a while back." the boy hesitantly responded, drawing inward at the mere mention of his relatives. Nymphadora stepped in to give him a hug.

"I see. Well, if what it says here is correct, these Dursley's are… dead?"

"Dead?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley are all deceased. Given your reaction, I assume none of you know anything about this? One moment."

Phoebe pulled out a sheet of parchment from a drawer in her desk and wrote out a short letter that transfigured itself into an airplane and flew off to be delivered.

"That is headed towards Rufus Scrimgeour's office. It's customary for me to inform the Aurors of a death that may or may not have been reported. They should be following up on that soon. That little matter aside, this also says that Albus Dumbledore is Harry's magical guardian, oh… so you were raised by muggles? Anyway, in order for you to adopt Harry, I'm going to need his approval."

Andromeda knew this was coming. "Is that entirely necessary? I mean, Harry has never even met the man."

Once again Phoebe's large eyes got as big as they could. "Never met him? Are- are you absolutely sure of this?"

"I've never even seen him before, I don't know what he looks like." Harry answered.

"That's… concerning. As your magical guardian, he is required to visit you four times out of the year at a minimum. This rule is particularly important since you were being raised by muggles. Are you absolutely certain you have never seen an old man with a long white beard that wears outlandishly colored robes in your entire life?"

Harry nodded with conviction.

"Another letter for the aurors."

As Phoebe wrote her letter Andromeda sent her Patronus to Amelia informing her of the situation.

"With all that said and done… unfortunately, we still need Dumbledore's approval until he has been proven in the courts by the Wizengamot to be negligible of Harry thus stropping him of his guardianship. Until then there is no law saying Harry cannot continue living with you, but if Dumbledore makes a fuss, even while being investigated, he can be taken away and moved somewhere Dumbledore deems suitable."

A pang of fear struck deep into the hearts of each witch and wizard present at the prospect of Harry being taken away. This same fear motivated Andromeda.

"That's something I would hate to happen. As I alluded to earlier, when we first encountered Harry he was a kneazle. We brought him here to the Ministry and adopted him. It's registered and everything. Would that have any bearing on this situation?"

"Interesting… very interesting. I suppose that there would be an argument there that could be made that no one could take Harry away from you since he is technically your pet, but this is something that would undoubtedly go to the 'mot. This situation is entirely unprecedented. I don't work much. Adoption and guardianship changes occur very rarely and then it's often very simple. I have never seen much less heard of something like this. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

Despite the low note Phoebe had ended on, Andromeda was hopeful. The legal side of things would start very soon and she would be ready. It had also been a wonderfully pleasant surprise to meet with a relative that did not despise her.

"Thank you, Phoebe, truly. You have done a lot already. I shall certainly be taking you up on your offer for tea. Just tell me when."

Phoebe beamed at Andromeda's acceptance. "Oh thank you! Have a nice day now! And I hope things go well for you guys."

Several more goodbyes were exchanged between everyone present until finally, Phoebe even got to give Harry a few head pats, the Tonkses were out of the office.

"Well!" Andromeda began, "That was unexpectedly pleasant."

"Really Dromeda? That was like going into a bullfight and the bull rolls onto its back expecting belly rubs instead of goring you."

"I suppose the analogy is correct. What else should we do? I suppose we should visit Doctor Mostafa. You know, tell him how the kneazle he was supposed to give a follow up to is a human boy?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Harry snuggled deeper into Nym's bosom in order to prank the good doctor.

~MM~

Doctor Mostafa was filling out some paperwork for a recent patient when he received an unexpected knock at his door.

"Hmm. I shouldn't have any appointments for another hour…" he mumbled to himself. "Come on in!"

He wan not prepared to greet the entire Tonks family, particularly because they had not scheduled an appointment for Harry at all. As with most families, he expected them to come in only when their pet had some sort of health concern. At first glance Harry seemed fine, but…

"Hello, there Mrs. Tonks, Nymphadora. And I assumed this is Mr. Tonks? A pleasure. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well doc, Harry's been a bit odd lately. You see, we've seen him walk on his hind legs and attempt to eat at the dinner table, he even uses the toilet like a proper wizard! This doesn't seem like normal kneazle behavior…" Nymphadora answered.

"Uhh, that is indeed odd. The only real justification that I can imagine is that kneazles are particularly intelligent creatures, perhaps he's just pulling a bit of a prank? Set him down on the smallest table, I'll run a few tests just to be sure. Just let me get my wand."

Nymphadora did as instructed and while Dr. Mostafa turned around to retrieve his wand Harry turned back into a human. Both he and Nymphadora had to fight off their giggles as they waited for the joke to hit.

When Dr. Mostafa turned around, wand in hand, he was not prepared to find a young boy instead of a kneazle. So unprepared in fact, that he dropped his wand and jumped and yelped in surprise!

Unable to hold back any longer Harry and Nym devolved into a side-splitting fit of giggles, not even Edward and Andromeda were able to hide their smiles at the successful prank.

Once Dr. Mostafa had collected himself he asked the most pressing question. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

Instead of directly answering, Harry returned to his kneazle form.

Dr. Mostafa could only blink in response sending Nymphadora into another fit.

Not wanting the fun to end Harry attempted to do something he had yet to accomplish, form to form change. It only took a moment of concentration before Harry was no longer a kneazle, but instead a larger wolf pup.

Dr. Mostafa choked on the air.

It took several minutes for everyone to calm down, but when they did the Tonks gave Dr. Mostafa a full explanation about pretty much everything. Harry was quite pleased the doctor did not react strongly when he revealed that he was, in fact, Harry Potter.

"Astonishing, truly astonishing. I myself am an animagus, a shaheen falcon, and I know how difficult the process is. For you to have done it not once, but twice and at such a young age Harry is incredible. Thank you for telling me, you didn't have to, but you did."

"How could we not?" Andromeda replied. "Harry means the world to us, we are actually adopting him soon and if you had not told us how to properly take care of him as a kneazle… who knows where we would be right now."

"In that case, you are very welcome." A moment of tranquil peace fell upon the group of five giving Dr. Mostafa the moment he needed to remember something important. "Dear Merlin, I had completely forgotten! There is something in that scar of yours Harry!"

A chorus of what's and how's came from the Tonkses and it took a minute for them to calm down enough so that he could explain himself.

It was something I had discovered and intended to speak to you about during your first visit, but it completely slipped my mind. There is something powerfully dark within your scar Harry and I have no idea what it is."

The silence this time was tense and full of worry.

"Thank you for telling us this Doctor. I have a few ideas, but can you tell me about any you have about how to address this?" Andromeda asked.

"Hmm, this certainly not my area of expertise. First I would suggest heading to the fourth floor of Saint Mungo's since what I'm finding is in your scar which you received due to the Avada Kedavra You-Know-Who used on you. If they can't help you… then maybe the curse-breakers at Gringotts can. There would be a steep fine, but that is the only other option I can think of. I'm sorry that there is no more that I can tell you or do for you."

Andromeda patted the tall man's shoulder comfortingly. "You've done more than enough. None of us had noticed such a thing on our own, who knows when it would have been discovered. I believe we will be heading there now."

While Andromeda talked to Dr. Mostafa a text box appeared in front of poor Harry who was struggling to come to terms with the fact that the man who had killed his parents and permanently scarred him had left behind a little "present" too.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **SOMETHING IS IN MY HEAD**

 **Good old Dark Lord Voldemort not only robbed you of a normal life when he murdered your parents and attempted to do the same to you, but he also made sure to leave a little something-something behind just for you. What is it? How do I get it out of my head? Well, that's for you to find out.**

 **Objective: Remove whatever is in the scar**

 **Bonus Objective: Discover exactly what it was that Voldemort left behind**

 **Reward: Less Voldemort in the world**

 **Bonus Reward: ?**

 **Do you accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

Harry mashed that Y button as hard as he could.

Nymphadora was looking at the quest over his shoulder in concern. 'How on earth is this going to go? Where is the line between game and reality? Was this here before Harry's life became a game? Or is the game generating horrible things for us to deal with? Both options are horrible.' the teen mused.

Andromeda's voice cut through Nymphadora's thoughts and Harry's… not quite breakdown. "Come along children. I was planning on visiting the hospital anyway. Despite this late hour, I think we can all agree that this is far too important to put off."

Harry and Nymphadora nodded vigorously before saying goodbye to Dr. Mostafa.

Once the family of four had returned to the Atrium, Andromeda led them to an empty part of the room.

"Harry, hold my hand. Nymphadora, hold your father's."

Nymphadora tensed up at the instruction.

"No! Are- are we going to-"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and cut off her daughter. "Yes, we're going to apparate. It's faster than waiting in those long lines for the floo. Unless you are saying that what we are going to Saint Mungo's for is not an important matter?" 

It was quitting time in the ministry which led to a sort of rush hour in the atrium. It seemed like everyone was in line waiting for their turn to use the floo.

Nymphadora shook her head negatively, abashed by her mother's question.

"Good, then hurry up."

Harry merely looked at everyone quite confused about what they were talking about. Andromeda saw this and chose to rectify that.

"We are going to do something called apparition. It is similar to… the teleportation you see on those muggle shows Ted watches. When one person apparates with another person who cannot it is called side-along apparition. This is not a pleasant experience, but I want to be at Saint Mungo's as soon as possible. Now hold on to my hand and brace yourself."

Harry braced himself, but no amount of preparation could have prepared him for the horrible sensation of spinning around while being forced into a tiny tube that threatened to squeeze you to death.

When they arrived on the other side Harry was greeted by another text box.

 **70% chance that you're going to barf!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Congratulations! No mess!**

The bile that Harry knew he had felt rising in his throat suddenly disappeared and he was able to regain his balance. He had not noticed Nym and Ted's arrival, but he certainly heard the metamorphmagus.

"Merlin's saggy bollocks I hate apparating!"

Andromeda, who had not let go of Harry's hand the entire time, could not hold back a small chuckle at both of her children's reactions.

"I told you it was not pleasant. Though you do not need to worry, it gets better over time."

Harry's eyes bugged out at the prospect of apparating again. "It ok, we don't have to do that again."

"You say that… Anyway, we have arrived and as I have already said, I want you to get checked out as quickly as possible. Come along."

As Andromeda led the family to the elevator Harry was finally able to take in his surroundings. The lobby they were in was packed with chairs in relatively neat rows and only a few of them were filled. The occupants were certainly something to look at though. One man Harry saw had a horn growing out of the side of his head. One woman made Harry turn away in embarrassment since her breasts had grown so large that they covered the entirety of her body! There were two nurses running around attending to some of the patients which Harry found exceedingly odd, they were in a lobby after all!

The not-quite-eleven-year-old did not get any more time to look around because without realizing it they had arrived at the elevator and its closing doors obscured his vision.

Once they had arrived at the fourth floor Harry was surprised to find that it was far more clinical than the first floor had been. The elevators led directly to a desk manned by two nurses who looked utterly bored. The open room had two hallways leading away to the left and right, there was nothing else of note besides a few chairs along the walls.

"Hello, we have discovered some spell damage of a decidedly dark sort within my son's scar. How quickly will a doctor be able to see him?"

The nurse on the left, still bored and uncaring, cast a cursory glance at said son before asking, "Is his life in immediate danger?"

Andromeda did not like where the question was going. "Not that I can tell. It's been like this for several years."

"I will contact Doctor Zora Arbutus and find out when she could schedule you. She's very busy so don't expect a meeting today. What is your son's name?"

"Harry Potter."

Both nurses were shaken from their boredom-induced stupor at the mention of his name.

"Err… are you sure?" the nurse who was writing the letter to Dr. Arbutus asked.

Harry quirked an eyebrow before raising his bandana and showing off his famous scar for what felt like the thousandth time today. The nurse's eyes widened at the revelation as she realized exactly who it was that had left the darkness behind in the scar.

"I'll tell her that it's urgent. You can take a seat while we wait for a response."

The Tonkses did as they were told and watched several paper airplanes come and go from the small lobby until the nurse they had spoken to perked up upon opening a particular airplane.

"Harry Potter? Dr. Arbutus is able to see you right now. In fact, she is setting up in 450. It's down the left hall and to the right, the doors are numbered so you can't miss it."

As the family walked down the hall Harry said, "It's quite silly how everyone is when they know my name isn't it?"

"It's like we told you, Harry. You're famous, you're like a superhero to most British witches and wizards. Just because you are who you are people are going to bend over backward to help you do the simplest of things. It's not all sunshine and roses, of course, there are crazy people out there who either worship you or hate you. We've been kind of lucky that no one has totally freaked out on you." Ted responded.

"Hmm…"

"I know it's odd Harry, just remember that it's ok if you wanna snuggle with me as a kneazle instead." Nymphadora offered.

Harry looked ready to do what they almost always did anyway, so Andromeda stepped in. "That is just fine to do when we do not have any other commitments, but right now we are trying to get that scar sorted and I do not want to make the process any longer by having another person break down upon the revelation that you're an animagus. Alright, Harry?"

Harry pouted but acquiesced.

"We're here now anyway so there wouldn't have been any point. C'mon, let's get this over with." Ted said as he opened the door that read 450.

~MM~

Two hours and a hundred tests conducted by the head doctor of the floor resulted in absolutely nothing. After Arbutus came to terms that she was actually going to examine The Harry Potter, it is one thing to see it in writing and a completely different thing to realize that it is real, she was filled with the determination to help The-Boy-Who-Lived.

She tried everything. Every single spell and charm she had learned in her twenty years as a specialist curse healer, even the more esoteric ones, had resulted in more or less the same thing: there is something in the scar, but what it is is a complete mystery. With permission, she started attempting more experimental techniques. She cast various jinxes and even hexes while Edward and Andromeda maintained shields that covered every part of Harry except for his scar. The idea was that certain jinxes and hexes could interact with whatever was in the scar in a certain way that would tell them what was in it. Once again nothing.

Dr. Arbutus refused to consider the use of curses or anything else of the like. Potions were the last option they had and once again nothing of interest came up.

Dr. Arbutus slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I- I don't know. Twenty years as a curse specialist and fifty as a mediwitch have taught me nothing apparently. Without knowing what's in there I cannot in good conscious attempt to cure it. The results could be disastrous or pointless. The only other option I think you have is to talk to the goblins. Their curse-breakers might have an idea as to what to do, aside from that…" she sighed again. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

No one was used to seeing a doctor act in such a defeated manner and could only console her with a few shoulder pats.

"Thank you nonetheless, doctor. You've done all you can and that's all that we can ask of you." Andromeda said.

"Yeah, doc! We'll figure this out somehow. So don't feel sad. Please?" Harry added.

Dr. Arbutus chuckled at that. "You are a precious child and deserve none of this. I truly hope this can be cured soon."

The Tonks family left Saint Mungo's utterly disappointed.

~MM~

Dinner was a quiet affair. When it was over Harry and Nymphadora retired to their room, not before letting Hedwig out of her cage to fly for the night, and spent time coming up with ways to complete the quest/insanely important and horrible problem. Edward and Andromeda did the exact same thing.

"There is something I would rather do first, though it would take some time to get done." Andromeda said.

Ted raised an eyebrow in response. "Are you going to tell me?"

"...I would rather keep it quiet. No need to get everyone's hopes up if it results in nothing. There are several hurdles I have to get over for what I want to even be a possibility."

"Sweet Merlin Dromeda, don't you already have enough on your plate as is?"

"I guess, but what is a little more if it can help our little Harry here?"

"You're right. You're always right, how could I have ever doubted you?"

Andromeda laughed as she snuggled into her husband's embrace. "Because you're just a big dummy who likes cars more than he does wizards."

Ted laughed uproariously at the ridiculous jab. When he relaxed enough to talk normally he asked, "Can you at least tell me where you'll go?"

"You say it like I am leaving on an expedition to the New World."

"Well if you don't tell me then it kinda feels like it."

"Fine…" she said but didn't immediately answer.

"...So?" Ted asked, impatience rising.

"Azkaban."

~MM~

 **AN: Wowie Zowie it's been a hot minute since I updated.**

 **Sorry for the wait, but you know me by now. I started school, I'm still working, a lot's going on.**

 **THEN Kingdom Hearts 3 came out, which I preordered, so of course, I played that to death. Even got 100% completion on it. Quick review if you're curious: If you haven't played all of the previous kingdom hearts games and/or know the minute details of the obscenely complicated lore you're not going to enjoy this game. If you like good pacing and a well thought out story that has a good payoff that leaves you content at the end of the game, you will not like this game. The truth of the matter is that it's not a great game. The combat is great, it's big and flashy and just a barrel of fun to do. The keyblades are absolute aces and the formchange system is fantastic. Magic is broken and the game is WAY too easy even on proud mode. Post-game is SEVERELY LACKING and has no real payoff of its own. They went above and beyond to tie up the insane story in a pretty neat bow so at least there is that. Everything Disney is cookie cutter and boring except for Monster's Inc. and Toy Story. Honestly? Just watch VideogameDunkey's review, it's perfect.**

 **Anyway… this chapter was a bit boring but it sets up… an insane amount of stuff and was wholly necessary. Expect more… dramatic?… intense? things in the next chapter.**

 **Do you know what's really silly? The wizarding world. Seriously think about this: a high-end estimation of the number of wizards that like in the UK, which for wizards includes Ireland, is around 10,000. That is about equal to a medium-sized town. I do not live in what can be considered a large town, not in the slightest, we have 61,000 people. My mayor has more work than the Minister for Magic does by leaps and bounds. Maybe it's just me, but that heightens the inanity of the wizarding world's problems by a million.**

 **Like always leave a review, tell me what you thought.**

 **;)**


	17. Celebration and Decimation

**AN: Positive reviews on the last chapter, there really wasn't anything divisive so I'm not surprised.**

 **I didn't say anything because I hadn't been paying attention, but it's honestly amazing how popular this story has gotten. Over 2,500 different people follow this story… WHAT? That's insane! When I finally broke down and started writing my DBZ/Fairy Tail crossover fic I did not think that I would gain a penchant for writing Gamer fics that become relatively popular. Seriously, this story is on the front page for faves and follows for stories published this year and that means a lot to me.**

 **I'll probably go crazy and put out an update for as many stories as possible when I hit 2,000 faves which will probably coincide with this update, to be honest… I best write this quick! …I didn't write it quick…**

~MM~

Chapter 16 Summary: Andromeda sends for Harry and Nym from the Ministry of Magic with a Patronus and the family meets Esmerelda Crabbe at the Animagus Registry. It's an odd meeting, but in the end, Harry registered both his kneazle form and werewolf form. Afterward, Andromeda brings up the fact that they plan on adopting Harry and the soon to be family of four head to the Department of Magical Adoption & Guardianship. BUT, not before Nymphadora fibs around the true nature of Harry's ability to hide things. At Adoption, there is another interesting meeting that ends up going pretty well. The last stop for the day is Dr. Mostafa, the vet who gave Harry his checkup. There the family learns of malignant darkness in Harry's scar that neither Dr. Mostafa nor Dr. Arbutus, a head doctor at Saint Mungo's, can explain. Everyone goes home with heavy hearts and Andromeda decides to take drastic measures: She's going to Azkaban.

~MM~

Chapter 17: Celebration and Decimation

Sunday was formally decreed as a lazy Sunday by Edward and Andromeda. They had a lot of letters to send and absolutely no wish to spend another day at the Ministry. Harry and Nymphadora decided to make the entire week lazy and spent most of it playing the absurd number of videogames Harry had bought. It actually kept them quite busy and earned them an odd little ability.

 **[Passive Utility] Twitch Reflexes Lvl. 1**

 **You've been honing your skills as a gamer and your reactions are becoming top notch. Maybe one day you can be a professional.**

"A professional gamer? Is that even a real thing?" Harry asked Nymphadora.

"Err… maybe? I know some of these games have world records and stuff. Maybe the people who set those records are professionals?"

"Hm."

~MM~

Thursday came as quite a surprise for Harry. He had completely forgotten his birthday! Luckily for him, the rest of his new family had not. He had thought it odd when Nymphadora suddenly took him to the nearby park, but playing outside was not too different from playing inside and he enjoyed himself tremendously. When they returned home a little before lunch was when Harry realized something was off.

"Nym, why did you cover my eyes with your hands?" Harry calmly asked.

"You'll find out in a second Harry. Just keep going forward." Nym instructed as she led him into the dark house. Once they were in the kitchen she said, "Alright Harry, I'm taking my hands off in 3… 2… 1…"

"SURPRISE!" All three Tonkses yelled at the same time to an absolutely massive fanfare of conjured confetti, streamers, and an entire horn section.

"What the- oh…" Harry had nearly jumped out of his own skin at the surprise and had put his hands up to defend himself, but he quickly realized that he was not about to be killed and was able to take in the decorations.

Besides the instruments and confetti, the decorations were surprisingly mundane. There was a cheesy fold-out Happy Birthday sign hanging over the entrance to the living room. Andromeda and Ted were wearing shiny little party hats and had covered the table in a plastic throw patterned with little cakes, happy birthdays, and confetti poppers. On the table was a simple white cake topped with 11 little wax candles and behind it were two pizza boxes that were letting out such a marvelous smell that Harry had to swallow a lot of excess salivae.

And that was it… and Harry could not have been happier. The party was everything he had ever dreamed of in his short life. So he cried.

~MM~

Thursday night Harry laid in alone in his own bed and reminisced about the amazing day he had.

After stuffing his face with pizza and cake Ted has surprised everyone with a trip to the movie theater to watch a rerelease of The Jungle Book. Harry had read the book in school and he absolutely loved the movie.

Then they went to the Eye to have a ride. 'That was awesome.' He thought to himself as he wiggled in bed out of sheer elation. Harry had never been so high up before and it was absolutely awe-inspiring to take in the scenery of London from so high.

Back home Andromeda and Ted spent a few hours with Harry trying to learn about the videogames he and Nymphadora played. Ted took to it well enough, but Andromeda had nearly hexed the screen after the tenth time she died playing Ghosts 'n Goblins.

A very drowsy Harry protested going to bed after such a wonderful birthday, but it only took a few gentle nudges from his parents to give up on staying awake. At least for a little while when after being tucked into bed he received a message.

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **Happy Birthday to you!**

 **Happy Birthday to You!**

 **Happy Birthday, Dear Harry.**

 **Happy Birthday to you.**

It was a simple and cute message, but what confused Harry was that he could have sworn he faintly heard someone sing it. But without any way of confirming that he was actually hearing this "other voice" in the Game, Harry filed the thought into the back of his mind.

 **It's your birthday and with that comes some sweet bonuses.**

 **For one week starting now, you will receive double experience and item drops will be 50% rarer than normal. You will also be able to access the special Birthday Dungeon which has increasingly massive rewards the deeper you go. Be on the lookout for special quests that will only be available for this special week. Each year will have a different theme and this year the theme is…**

The message suddenly turned into a slot machine with a bunch of different words and started spinning. The words quickly became too blurry to read, but Harry had caught a few words: Holloween, Pretty Princess, and Niflheim. After a few seconds, the words slowed down and stopped on Terror from Below.

 **Terror from Below is a monster themed dungeon.**

"That's it? Fine. Night, night." And with that said Harry drifted off.

~MM~

The next day Harry woke up with boundless energy. No one else in the house was up yet so he decided to wake up Nymphadora as a kneazle.

"Ahh! Bloody hell… Harry?" Nym picked up the laughing kneazle and scowled. "You're lucky I love you or I woulda chucked you out the window.

Harry returned to his human form and eventually got over his fit of giggles. "Last night before I went to bed I got a message from the Game. Apparently, I get some cool stuff for a week since it's my birthday. There's a new dungeon that I get for this week only and I get XP bonuses… So Let's go!"

Nym rolled her eyes as Harry practically bounced out of the room. A glance at her alarm clock revealed that it was only 7:00 a.m. 'It's way too early.' But she could never deny Harry anything and got up and ready to go.

Once she was dressed and in the kitchen she found Harry eating some cereal. "Harry, you know we need to tell mum or dad about heading out, right? They'll worry if we leave before they wake up."

"Hmm… but don't we usually go dungeon diving without them knowing?"

"Yeah but usually they've already gone for a day of work and them knowing wouldn't make any difference since they never said we couldn't leave the house. But if we leave before they wake up they'll probably freak out."

"But why would there be a difference?"

"Maybe because they know they can't do anything at work? Or that most of the time we're home before they get back home? Or maybe because I'm already of age and they trust me to take care of you?" That last thought warmed Nymphadora's heart. "Either way I can guarantee you that we'd be getting a Patronus from mum if we weren't here this early in the morning. And we might get in trouble. So let's just wait for a little while ok?"

Harry groaned in protest but eventually agreed. Waiting was very easy because all they had to do was play video games until they heard their parents walking around.

"Well here's where you two were. We were almost worried when we didn't find you in your rooms. Well, I've got to go. Love you two." Ted said as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on both of his children's foreheads.

"Eww Dad, you do that every morning? That's why my forehead is always feeling weird when I wake up?" Nym didn't bother to look up, she was currently attempting to beat Harry's ass with Ken so that she could actually play some Street Fighter.

Harry cheered when he won and got back to concentrating on his next fight with Eagle. Nymphadora flopped away from the Commodore 64 and groaned which was when Andromeda entered.

"Really, must you be so loud? It is far too early in the morning for such noise. Though, I'm glad to see you two up at a normal time. Have you two already eaten?"

"Yes, mum." They answered simultaneously.

"Jinx! Nymphadora yelled startling Harry a bit. "Ha! You owe me… hmm… now that's a head scratcher…" The adults rolled their eyes at her antics before heading to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Once they were gone Nymphadora answered. "I want the next legendary weapon we get. Even if I can't use it."

Harry merely nodded and stuck out his tongue in concentration. He needed to do his best if he wanted to beat Sagat!

Half an hour later the adults were gone and Nymphadora had failed numerous times to get more than a few Street Fighter wins under her belt.

"This game sucks Harry! The old people are gone. Let's just check out this new dungeon."

"I don't know how you're still bad, the **Twitch Reflexes** skill has kept leveling up… Whatever. **ID Create: Terror From Below**!" Harry yelled while Nymphadora held his hand.

The world around them faded to black. A darkness so deep neither could see their hands directly in front of their faces, but before they could freak out a world started forming around them. They were on a small island if you could call it that, it was more of a rocky outcropping that twenty or so people could lay out on. There was absolutely no vegetation. Just jagged rocks and the ocean. The sky above was overcast with gray, fat clouds that were practically begging to rain. Far in the distance, they could easily see great arcs of lightning and hear the rumbling of thunder. The winds were strong and cold and the sea itself was extremely violent. Already this seemed like a horrible dungeon. Then an enemy appeared.

Harry and Nym nearly shat themselves when a massive form jumped out of the water, arced over them, roared, and crashed back in on the other side of the island. It looked sort of like a whale, except for the lasers mounted on its fins, massive jagged teeth, rows of spikes running down its back to a tail that looked like a giant battle-ax, and the twenty or so glowing red eyes. The worst part though was what they had seen floating above its head.

 **Servant of Dagon**

 **Lesser Battle Whale Lvl. 350**

Words failed the two of them for several long minutes before Nymphadora said, "Harry, think we should go."

"...Yeah"

~MM~

The rest of Friday was an utter wash. Neither Harry nor Nymphadora could really get over the fact that the _thing_ that jumped over their head was a lesser anything. 'What on earth would the bosses be like, hell, even a Greater Battle Whale?' they wondered.

Then Harry got mad, "I can't believe my birthday dungeon, A ONCE A YEAR EVENT, is impossible to access. You know what else Nym? How were we even going to explore that dungeon? The only land was that little rock we were on, it was an underwater dungeon! We can't breathe underwater!"

They spent the day playing video games and reading their Hogwarts books. By the time they went to bed, Harry had calmed down and begun to look on the bright side. 'I still hafta get my wand stuff right? And the double XP is great, I can still fight Kelvileth. And he's not so scary anymore…'

Saturday morning Harry and Nym woke up with their parents and they all ate a hearty breakfast together.

"Mum? Would it be fine if Harry and I spent the day at the park?" Nymphadora asked.

"Of course Nymphadora. You've done it before, why would it be any different now?"

"Ah well, last time we came home late and you know… I thought it'd be a good idea to ask."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. Obviously, Nymphadora and Harry intended to do more than just play in the park. Not that she was going to burst their little bubble. She raised her daughter to know right from wrong and was confident she was not going to get herself or Harry killed.

"Well then, you have my permission. It's actually quite convenient since I will be spending most of my day away from home as well and Ted wanted to work today didn't you Teddy?"

Ted was enraptured by his scrambled eggs and jerked up at the sound of his name. It took a moment for him to realize his darling wife had asked him a question, but he answered quickly.

"Mhm." he just grunted and dived back into his eggs.

"See?"

"Ah. So, where ya going, mum?"

"Oh, nowhere special. I'll be visiting a friend and then we are headed off on a day trip. Nothing interesting I assure you."

"Alright." Nymphadora turned to her little brother. "Hurry your butt up Harry, we're burning daylight!"

Harry had been equally enraptured by his scrambled eggs, sausages, and biscuits, but he was far more interested and what he and Nymphadora were going to do and proceeded to inhale the rest of his breakfast.

Andromeda could not help but chuckle at the sight. "No need to rush Harry, we would not want the food to go down the wrong pipe would we?"

Harry nodded and he finished chewing and carefully swallowed. "Let's go Nym! See you later, mum. Have fun with your friend!" all this was said as he jumped out of his chair and almost broke down the door leaving.

Both Ted and Andromeda laughed at the little spectacle before Andromeda fixed her daughter with her "super serious stare." "You two be safe now. Do you understand me Nymphadora?"

"I got it, mum. See you later." the teen answered before following her little brother out the door.

When the kids were gone Ted finished shoveling his eggs into his mouth and turned his entire body toward his wife. "Dromeda… are you really sure of this? Is this absolutely necessary?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm sure Edward. We've talked about five different times now. I don't trust goblins like a do myself and I shudder at whatever exorbitant amount they would charge us to help Harry. _If_ they can help Harry. Plus, I kind of feel bad that I have never visited."

"Feel bad? Feel bad! How do you feel bad about not going to the most horrible place on Earth? That's mental!"

"Mental or not I'm going." Andromeda got up and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Have a nice day at work dear. Try not to work too hard. Okay?"

Ted grumbled in response but said, "And you should try not to _die_."

"Please stop with the dramatics Teddy. I'll be fine. Both Amelia and the Warden will be with me and neither of them are slouches when it comes to magic. Goodbye." With her final words said, Andromeda, used the floo to go to the Ministry of Magic.

~MM~

Harry and Nymphadora skipped along merrily through the Entrance to Hell dungeon. The werewolves were almost pathetically easy now though they still avoided fighting groups of more than two. It was the perfect chance for Nymphadora to get used to the idea of combat in the game without having to rely completely on Harry. She wore her spell shield robes and wielded the magic boosting staff Harry had given her since they decided Harry was currently the physical attacker and wouldn't really need it. The staff was especially helpful since werewolves were unfortunately resistant to magic. Though a new level threshold in **Observe** revealed that **Incendio** was the best spell to use.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Silver weapons deal double damage**

 **Holy weapons deal 50% more damage**

 **Fire Aversion: while they do not take extra damage from fire, werewolves do not like it and like any furry creature can be easily ignited**

It only dealt 55 damage per cast, plus an extra 11 due to the staff, but she was slowly leveling the spell up and her constant use of the staff had created a staff version of the **Wand Work** ability. Unfortunately, it looked like staffs would always be slower than wands, but the damage boost she had was well worth it.

Nymphadora hated how slowly she was progressing, it was taking way too long to take down a werewolf, almost an entire minute, and it took a lot of effort to stun one since they were resistant to magic. Harry did not mind in the slightest, he knew Nymphadora could not inflict the insane amount of damage he was since he was using Nergel's Hammer, but she had made it clear that she did not want to use melee weapons.

Luckily, they needed to scour most of the woods anyway in order to find the right kind of wood for Harry's wand. Every so often Harry would brush up against a tree that felt "right" and a wisdom and luck check would occur. He had failed most of them, or maybe it was the other way around since it was saying that the tree was not right for him, and some he would pass one check but not the other. It was nearly noon when Harry felt drawn toward what he guessed was Kelvileth.

"Let's have lunch." Harry said, seemingly at random.

"What? Why? **Incendio** is finally starting to do some damage!" Nymphadora complained.

 **[Wand Magic] Incendio Lvl. 46**

 **A basic fire spell used to create fire for heat, light, or activate the Floo Network. Can also be used for destructive purposes.**

 **Incantation: Incendio**

 **[Combat]**

 **Damage: 46 + ¾ Int Fire Damage**

 **Cost: 15 MP**

"You're right, and I'm really sorry Nym, but I think the tree I need is near that demon I told you about. So I say we eat lunch and head over there, besides, all of this grinding hasn't gotten us a single level. Sure, I got the **Heavy Weapons** ability and that's nice but… I'm bored!"

"Fine, as long as we can stick around after so I can grind **Incendio** more."

"Okay! Now check this out. I've got a whole picnic…"

A lot of sandwiches later Harry and Nymphadora were ready to head toward the dreaded Kelvileth. As they walked they noticed the forest began to thin out and as it did the trees were becoming more twisted and malformed. Suddenly, the checks occurred while they were passing by a random tree.

 **Wisdom Check: 60**

…

 **Passed**

 **Luck Check: 50**

…

 **Passed**

 **Congratulations! You found your tree!**

"Oh… cool." the animagus said.

Harry looked at the tree and immediately compared it to its neighbors. On the surface, nothing seemed to be particularly different about this tree. He and Nymphadora spent several minutes circling and climbing the tree and nothing seemed particularly different. It took Nymphadora finally seeing a hole, possibly big enough for Harry to crawl through, at the base of the tree in its tangled roots. Inside they discovered several werewolf pups.

"Dear Morgain, I guess the legends are true… Youth, innocence, a home… yet it exists in a place of horror. I can see why this is Harry's tree." the teen somberly said to herself.

At the same time, Harry started yelling. "This is it! This is it! I can feel it!" He then took out one of the Abomination's Axes he had and hacked off a large branch.

The boy scrambled down the tree and lifted the branch, which was as long as he was tall, in his hands and simply marveled at it.

"It's like… it's warm or something. Something is just right… ya' know?" Harry said partly to himself.

"I say you're feeling something close to how a wizard or witch feels when they bond with their wand. That's awesome Harry, now let's go slay a demon."

Harry smirked as he put the branch into his inventory and pulled Nergal's Hammer back out, letting it rest on his right shoulder. "Hell yeah." he said, brimming with confidence.

"Oooh, I wish I had a camera." Nymphadora squealed. "Harry, you are way too cute."

Harry frowned, the moment now broken. "I'm not cute! I'm badass!" He protested in indignation.

Nymphadora shook her head in response. "Whatever you say, Harry. Now, I'm guessing Kelvileth is over near the red glow we can see?" she asked pointing in the direction of said glow.

"Mhm, I'm pretty sure I was around here when he showed up." Harry answered as the dup began walking.

A few minutes later the telltale beating of wings drew Harry and Nymphadora's attention. Harry had seen Kelvileth before and had dealt with his aura, even if it was only for a few minutes. Nymphadora, on the other hand, had not. First, she had to deal with the fact that a demon looked less like a monster and more like something out of a goth fetish magazine. Then she had to deal with the aura. It was thick and oppressive and a small part of her genuinely worried that she would choke on the air and he had not even spoken yet.

"Boy." Kelvileth started.

Nymphadora remembered when Harry said it made him feel like his soul itched and realized he had been spot on. The demon's weird, doubled voice, doubled because it sounded like two or three similar sounding people were talking at the same time, made her feel all kinds of wrong.

"I thought I told you to never return?"

"You did, but I needed to come back." Harry answered, he was trying and failing to look relaxed.

"Ahh, yet another foolish mortal wishing to gain entrance to Hell." Kelvileth shook his head. "Unfortunately for you, you are within _my_ domain."

He then waved his hand in the air. Where his hand had passed points of bright purple light began to appear and before he, or Nymphadora, could react they were bombarded by lightning fast, small, magical beams. Harry was hit by two beams before rolling out of the range of the bombardment.

 **-361 HP**

Nymphadora was not as lucky, she was hit with five beams.

 **-950 HP**

The move was not a killer, but Harry glanced at the demon's information…

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[10,000/10,000]**

 **[1,750/1,800]**

…and groaned. He couldn't know for sure, but it looked like each beam Kelvileth shot only cost him a single point of mana. 'That's insane!' the boy screamed in his head.

While Nymphadora struggled to her feet after having been knocked down by the attack Kelvileth said, "Hm. You two are resilient. No matter." he grabbed the massive, black halberd from its sheath on his back. "You will not survive this."

Kelvileth moved so quickly that both Harry and Nymphadora lost track of him for a moment. "Where the bloody hell-" Nymphadora could not finish her sentence because suddenly the halberd's blade, which was a large as Nymphadora's entire torso, a millimeters away from bisecting her.

" **PROTEGO**!" The frightened teen screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **-4,000 MP**

In her haste, Nymphadora had overcharged the spell to such an extreme that the normally invisible spell could barely be seen shimmering with a faint light. The moment Kelvileth's halberd touched the shield it tore through it like a hot knife through butter. Harry was sprinting toward the two of them, but he would not make it in time, luckily when the charm broke, being overcharged as it was, it let out a small shockwave. Nymphadora was flung to the right of her attacker and Kelvileth, unable to adjust to the unexpected event, impaled his halberd deep into the ground.

Harry had been far enough away to not be impacted by the attack and was able to bring down his massive hammer on Kelvileth's head as the demon attempted to pull his weapon out of the ground.

 **Critical! Super Effective!**

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[8,373/10,000]**

 **[1,750/1,800]**

 **[Dazed]**

'That's… not enough damage.' Harry thought to himself in horror. Before he could dwell on it **Gamer's Mind** presented itself in full force and Harry got back to the important things. "Nym! Remember the mana potions!" he yelled to his older sister.

Nymphadora dazed first from Kelvileth's attack and now from the explosion of magic, was barely able to register Harry's voice despite him being only two feet away from her.

Harry glanced at the resource bars above Nym's head and swore.

 **Hogwarts Student**

 **Nymphadora Tonks Lvl. 108**

 **[3,076/4,000]**

 **[0/4,000]**

 **[Dazed]**

 **[Exhausted]**

Kelvileth had now stumbled over the halberd he was trying to rip out of the ground so Harry was not worried about taking a moment to attend to Nymphadora. The teen was currently trying and failing to stand upright with the help of her staff. Harry propped her up with the staff and pushed an open blue potion into her free hand.

"Come on Nym, drink up!" Harry ordered. Panic was beginning to rise in his gut as he saw Kelvileth get a good handle on his halberd out of the corner of his eye.

She fumbled a bit a spilled some of it, but Nymphadora got the potion down.

"Now this!" Harry nearly yelled as he pushed an open red potion into her hand.

The moment the teen got the red vial down Harry, with his hammer held high, made a beeline toward Kelvileth who was currently slapping his head in an attempt to clear out the last of the haziness after having finally gotten his weapon out of the ground.

The boy had hoped to get a hit in, but just as he was about to make contact with Kelvileth's exposed back the demon spun the halberd in his hands at an insane speed and blocked Harry attack without having turned around.

"That thing in your hands a holy abomination. I will not let it touch me again." Kelvileth said after turning around to face Harry and pulling his halberd out of the ground… again.

"Well that's not for you to decide is it?" Harry replied.

"We shall see." Kelvileth waved his hand and sent out the beams of magic again. This time he did not wait to follow up with a physical attack.

The massive hammer made it easy to block the halberd, but Harry braced himself to take some hit from the magic attack, but then he heard Nymphadora's voice.

" **Protego**!"

 **-500 MP**

When Kelvileth backed off after the failed attack Harry took the opportunity to do something he should have done at the beginning of the fight.

" **Spinach**!" The weird little event happened again and now Harry was ready to box in Kelvileth's weight class. " **Stone Flesh**!" Luckily, Harry had spent the last week and especially the last hour before bed taking advantage of his **Well of Infinity** perk so he had a little extra MP to spare.

At the same time, Nymphadora downed a few more mana potions and had finally used **Observe**.

 **Title: Hell's Gatekeeper**

 **Name: Kelvileth**

 **Race: Lesser Demon**

 **Level: 100**

 **HP: 8,800/10,000**

 **MP: 1,789/1,800**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 100*5 = 500**

 **Vit: 100*5 = 500**

 **Dex: 100*5 = 500**

 **Int: 90**

 **Wis: 80**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Charm: 10**

 **XP: 629,145,000**

 **Summary: Kelvileth is the 100th generation gatekeeper. He comes from a long line of gatekeepers and many of his cousins and siblings guard other entrances to Hell. He has been working this post for about two centuries now and hopes to soon be promoted to a normal Demon though his parents think he is too young.**

 **Bonuses**

 **[Gatekeeper's Domain]**

 **While Gatekeeper's Domain is active the gatekeeper in question receives a five times bonus to each of their physical traits HP and MP regenerations is also greatly increased. This power stems from a powerful will to protect something precious.**

 **Lesser Demon**

 **50% Magical Damage Reduction**

 **10% Dark Damage Reduction**

 **10% Boost to Dark Damage Dealt**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Holy Damage**

"Your magic will serve you no purpose child." Kelvileth said before taking a swing at Harry.

Once again Nymphadora casts a stronger **Protego** using 1,000 points of mana.

Deciding to show off Harry swung at Kelvileth at the same time and let the demon's attack connect with his shoulder. The Gatekeeper could only be astonished when his halberd did not remove the boy's arm at the shoulder because Harry connected with Nergal's Hammer at the same time crushing all of the ribs on the left side of his body.

 **-800 HP**

 **Critical! Super Effective!**

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[3,918/10,000]**

 **[1,800/1,800]**

 **[Slightly Crippled]**

'That… didn't hurt at all.' Harry marveled to himself. Not to mention that he could practically feel his health regenerating. "Thanks, Nergal."

While Kelvileth needed a second to recover from their exchange Harry needed no such thing. Following the momentum of the hammer bouncing away from Kelvileth's body, the demon had barely moved when hit, Harry spun around in a full 360 and slammed into the demon's uninjured side.

Kelvileth was able to react to the attack and blocked by anchoring the butt of his halberd into the ground and using both hands to brace himself. Unfortunately for Kelvileth, Nergal's hammer was a much more powerful and well-made weapon in comparison to a common halberd of good quality from hell. The long weapon snapped in two where Harry hit it and the force behind his swing was so great that he was able to follow through with his attack, though the damage was halved.

 **Critical! Super Effective!**

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[1,482/10,000]**

 **[1,800/1,800]**

 **[Mildly Crippled]**

Reacting on instinct Kelvileth attempted to fly away. He succeeded in getting out of Harry range, but Nymphadora had spent their little exchange overcharging an **Incendio**. With the demon thoroughly distracted and her mana nearly spent… again, Nymphadora attacked.

" **Incendio Maxima**!" she screamed.

The choice to use the maxima suffix had been off the cuff. Nymphadora had read about how more powerful versions of various spells merely tacked on the maxima suffix while studying up to become an Auror. She assumed it was a placeholder or even a warning to show off a more powerful than normal spell was being used, but when the attack came out the teen learned that names had power.

The spell was not massive. Nothing close to the insane attack she and Harry had thrown at the Zombie King, but it was a fireball about the size of a beach ball. Nymphadora actually flinched back from the attack as she could feel the searing heat coming off of it. Clearly, this was a powerful attack and in the few seconds it took to travel Nymphadora tried to guess what the damage would be.

'I poured the last 1,000 points of mana I had into that thing. It has to be scaled higher than a normal Incendio. So maybe… 600 Damage? 100 base and… well, Incendio doesn't get increased damage from mana spent so-' Her musing was interrupted when the attack hit the unsuspecting demon.

 **Resisted**

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[540/10,000]**

 **[1,800/1,800]**

 **[Mildly Crippled]**

"Damn resistance!" The halved damage was painful, but unfortunately for Nymphadora, she had no other option. "And he's nearly done too!"

"Gah!" Kelvileth actually screamed in reaction to the unexpected attack. It did not hurt nearly as much as the small boy's attacks, but when you are hurting, everything hurts. Feeling that his life force was almost completely diminished Kelvileth frantically flapped his wings in an attempt to escape. In doing so he made his greatest mistake, he turned his back on Harry Potter.

Not one to waste a golden opportunity Harry prayed to Merlin, Nergal, God, and just about anyone who would listen, reared back Nergal's Hammer, and chucked it as Hard as he could at Kelvileth.

All of reality seemed to slow down for the two magicals in those few moments that Nergal's Hammer was airborne. It was a rollercoaster of emotions. First there was hope that the hammer could strike true, then there was despair, Kelvileth was flying far too erratically there was no way the hammer could strike true, but finally, there was awe for the unexpected happened.

 **Badb's Blessing**

Nergal's Hammer shined with a bright light, a crow cawed in the distance, and Kelvileth screamed an unholy scream. Unable to move the possible course-corrected hammer slammed into the demon's back, slaying him.

 **Kelvileth Lvl. 100**

 **[0/10,000]**

 **[0/1,800]**

 **[Deceased]**

As both demon and hammer fell to the ground Harry and Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief.

~MM~

 **AN: I am so sorry that this took so long. It's not like I was bored of this or that I had writer's block… I was a bit busy what with having just finished up the school year, but I probably could have gotten this chapter out a few weeks ago.**

 **And that sucks.**

 **You guys deserve more which is why I'm starting a… thing. This thing is actually a place. At this place, you may provide a person with patronage. This is a very famous and well-known place that many people use. It has a logo that is a disassembled orange and black P. Unfortunately does not like that place and deletes it from stories.**

 **It's not all set up when it is all you readers will know. I'm honestly not expecting much, but even one person donating one dollar a month would be more motivation for me to make ANYTHING. My biggest issue is that I don't feel any sort of obligation to write which is true. This is just a hobby, but a lot of you guys like this stuff and I would like to assure you all that it'll happen regularly, but I can't. So I'm doing this to keep me honest, to keep me working. Not to mention a lot of the money I hope to earn would go back into this. Getting a Grammarly subscription, hiring artists to make me proper story covers, that sort of thing. In all honesty, I don't make a lot of money at all, it wouldn't take a lot for me to b able to give up working entirely and then chapters would be dropping three times a week!**

 **To be clear, I'm not holding anything hostage. I'll be sticking to my same nonexistent schedule and if I'm inspired you might get eight chapters in a single month. This would be purely extra and something I would appreciate from the bottom of my heart so don't feel obligated to do anything. I assume the majority of my readers are jobless teens just like I was a few years ago, so I'm not really expecting anything. Just, please, if you are willing and able know that you would be making a reality the dream of a chapter a week… maybe even more than one.**

 **Pathetic groveling aside, I just read Re:Monster. It was fun. 1,000% teenage fantasy, but that makes it more fun. I started reading That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime and it is not nearly as fun as Re:Monster. I knew about consumption absorption before Re:Monster, hence why it sort of exists in Goku the Gamer in the form of Conqueror's Claim. I think I got it from a Percy Jackson story called… dear lord, it's called Percy Jackson The Dark Gamer. It's not cringy edgelord I promise. Maybe, it's been a while since I read it. If it's not from that story then It comes from a multitude of "the game is now real" or "I'm living in a fantasy world with levels" type manga that I've read. While The Gamer manhwa is the ultimate inspiration for these Gamer stories that I have written I pull some stuff from those manga.**

 **Uhh… I've been rambling. Please leave a thoughtful review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Thx ;)**


	18. Pluto

**AN: Apparently it's a sin to want to make money to justify a possibly time-consuming hobby…**

 **That being said I'm going to start a P_A_T_R_E_O_N (Hopefully fanfiction won't delete the word this time). This will mostly feed back into my writing since I want to use any money I earn to hire artists to make cool story covers and the like. In a dream world, I start making enough money to quit my job and write more often. That'd be nice, but I'm honestly not expecting much to come from it since I'm assuming most of you readers are pimply teens without a job.**

 **Also, I swear I write this all the time, but if you're leaving a review please make an account. I believe the greatest virtue of the review system is to open a dialogue of some kind between reader and writer and I really enjoy that. It really helps me think a bit more deeply about what I'm writing. A great example is NEXTLEGENDARY who left a guest review and I have no idea what they are saying. They are obviously alluding to a legendary gear set that is earned piece by piece, but it seems like I'm missing the first half of the review.**

 **So I was checking over the wiki to get some more details about Azkaban. I also checked Pottermore. And I realized two things. One, the only humans on Azkaban are the prisoners. Two, Dementors are a lot smarter and more autonomous than I thought. The trivia page on the wiki also makes some interesting inferences about Azkaban, particularly that it probably has some sort of anti-animagus security measures since being an unregistered animagus is punishable by time in Azkaban.**

 **Err, did I ever say that Amelia and Andromeda were just acquaintances? Because I'm changing that here. If I specifically point out somewhere that they aren't close someone remind me so that I can change it.**

~MM~

Chapter 17 Summary: Harry and Nymphadora play video games. Harry's birthday happens and it's nice. He gets a nice little birthday bonus from the game, but the dungeon he is given access to is way too hard. Later the duo enters the Entrance to Hell dungeon and slays Kelvileth with a little help from a holy friend.

~MM~

Chapter 18: Pluto

Andromeda Tonks née Black was not looking forward to what she was about to do. Sure, she had gone over how it was probably going to play out a million times in her head. How there was no possible way she could get hurt in a place as fucked up as Azkaban, but she could not help the heavy weight that settled into her gut as she sat in a chair in Amelia's office. The woman in question was currently bent over, showing off her undeniably impressive derriere earned through years of Auror work and regular fitness, and fiddling with something within her fireplace.

"Sorry this is taking so long Andy. The personal floo for Azkaban is only used for the gravest of emergencies such as a breakout of some sort. There are a couple of odd mechanisms and a few passwords I'm putting in in order for us to access the floo."

"That's quite fine Amy. Take your time."

A minute later Andromeda heard a slightly loud *clunk* come from the fireplace and watched as Amelia extracted herself from the slightly tight fit, the expansion charm only activates when the floo was in use you see, stood up straight and then bent backward causing several spine chilling, in Andromeda's opinion, cracks to be heard.

"Sweet Maeve! I'm out of shape, haven't had to do something like that for years." A sly smirk bloomed on the redheaded Auror's face. "Do you remember Danny Sworag?"

Andromeda started slightly at the unexpected question. "Danny Sworag? Isn't that the Gryff you dated for a bit?"

"Mhm. He loved doggy style. This just reminded me of him a bit. Wonder how he's doing."

Andromeda choked on air at the answer and Amelia could not help the guffaw she let out upon seeing her face.

"Oh relax Andy. I know you're worried. I am too, to be honest. I haven't been to the prison in quite a while and have probably only been about six times in my entire career! We both know the Patronus charm and, forgive me if I'm bragging, are very capable witches. We'll be fine. So move it!"

'This witch is crazy.' Andromeda thought to herself, but she could not deny that the shocking piece of trivia Amelia had shared took her mind off of her worries. "Alright, let's go."

"Great." Amelia then turned back to the fireplace, lit it with an _Incendio_ , grabbed some floo powder from the mantle, threw it in, stepped inside the green flame, winked at Andromeda, and said, "Azkaban."

Andromeda groaned even though the redhead could not hear her. "Oh, Amelia Bones. The hard-ass Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Meanest witch of the bloody isles." The grown woman said to herself in a high pitched mocking voice. "My ass. How on Earth did my daughter grow up to be just like my best friend?" The witch lamented her lot in life.

"Urgh, and now Azkaban."

One green teleportation later, funnily enough Andromeda did not see any other fireplaces on the way, the former Black found herself in a small, barren room made of stone with a single door. The only furniture was a desk, a single chair, and a filing cabinet. Wizards love filing cabinets.

Amelia was rummaging through one of the cabinet's drawers and triumphantly pulled out an ostentatious metal key. Before Andromeda could ask what it was for Amelia marched over to the door and unlocked it with the key. The witch shook her head. 'Of course it unlocked the door.'

The redhead then swung the door open and gestured to the opening grandly. "Welcome to Azkaban. Happiest Place on Earth.™"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and banished the image her mind had conjured of her daughter overlapping with her old friend. It was scarily accurate.

"Fasten your seatbelts and conjure your pratroni… patronuses? Whatever. Because you're in for a wild ride!"

"Please, stop, Amelia. Please. We went to that blasted muggle park in America once! Let it go! And can you please be a little serious?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but I can't. That's who we're here to get."

"I hate you. That was never funny and we all know it. So please, can we treat this with the… gravity that it deserves to be treated with?"

"…Fine. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Out of the 14-inch oak wand, with a dragon heartstring core, came a beautiful, silvery eastern dragon. It momentarily wrapped itself around Amelia before heading into the hallway outside of the office.

"Well, I'm ready." The Auror taunted.

Andromeda rolled her eyes before casting the spell herself.

"I'll have my Patronus go ahead since it can fly and yours can stick with us. Sound good?"

Andromeda simply nodded in response.

"Ugh, what a party-pooper. Let's go. I think he's on the third floor… err… and near your sister."

"I'm not here for her." Andromeda snapped.

Amelia was not touching that with a mile long pole.

~MM~

It was not a long walk to Sirius' cell. The Dementors did not give the witches the slightest problem and Amelia made sure to use the stairwell that would bring them to Sirius before Bellatrix to avoid any sort of confrontation. When the witches arrived at the cell in question they were both caught off guard. Instead of the expected Sirius Black, most likely a sallow shadow of the man he once was, there was a large, emaciated dog.

"Is that a Grim?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius?" Andromeda asked at the same time.

When they got no response Amelia unlocked the cell door and slowly walked in, closely followed by Andromeda.

"Is- is he dead?" Andromeda asked hesitantly. 'You better not be dead Sirius or I swear to Merlin I'll find a way to kill you again. Oh, Morgana, I don't even know who would be the head of the family now. Is everyone dead? Oh no, I hope it's not Cissy's kid.'

Amelia hesitantly leaned in to hear for breathing and was able to relieve her friend's fears.

"He's alive. For now. I want to know why he isn't in an animagus cell." No longer worried about the prisoner Amelia kicked the half-dead dog in the side and screamed. "Wake the fuck up ya' bloody bastard."

The grim who was most likely her cousin startled awake violently and let out several pained yips as it tried to catch its breath. Then it realized that it was not alone and quickly returned to human form.

Sirius Black, now 100% identified as Sirius Black, was on his ass as he tried desperately to back away from the two powerful and not so happy women.

"I-" he interrupted himself with a violent cough. It was a bit difficult to understand him given how raspy his voice was, but the witches figured it out. "I- I can explain!"

"What is there to explain? You're an animagus. I'll be moving you to a different cell once this is over to ensure that you can't escape. Now, your cousin has some things she needs to ask you." The redhead backed away to let Andromeda in front.

Sirius' eyes widened as he fully realized that it was actually Andromeda who was here with Madam Bones.

"Andy! Andy! Listen! I'm innocent, I swear I'm innocent. Please, you need to help me! It was Peter!" He ranted, working himself up into something that slightly resembled a fervor.

Amelia rolled her eyes and Andromeda kneeled down in front of Sirius and placatingly said. 'Of course you are innocent Sirius. I already knew that. Now, I need your help."

"You knew?" Sirius asked suddenly calming down. "Of course you knew. That's why you're here after all. To get me out, right? Oh, thank you, Andy, thank you."

Growing impatient Andromeda simply said, "Yes, yes. Of course. Now, as I said before, I need your help. I need to get to Grimmauld, but I can not get in since I have been blasted off the tapestry. Can you do me a small favor and bring me back into the family?"

"Anything for you Andy. Anything. You're going to get me out of here, right Andy? Right?"

"Of course I am Sirius. Now about the tapestry."

"Yes. Right. The tapestry, That's right. Err…" Sirius put his hand on Andromeda's shoulder and continued saying, "Andy can be back in the family now… yeah."

A faint glow could be seen where Sirius was touching Andry and suddenly Andromeda felt as though someone who had been pinching her for years without letting go finally did so. It was not any sort of great unburdening, but it was nice to let go of something you didn't even realize you were carrying.

Andromeda swallowed her disgust and cradled Sirius's sunken face. "Thank you so, so much Sirius. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us. To Harry."

"Harry? Harry is with you? But how?"

Andromeda stood up and dusted off her robes. "I think that's a story for another time." She then turned to her best friend. "Amelia?"

"Thank Merlin, that was taking too long."

Confusion quickly filled Sirius when he suddenly found himself staring down Amelia's wand. "Wait, what? I thought-" He was interrupted by a lightning-fast _Stupefy_ and bonelessly collapsed onto the stone floor.

"What a nutter. Everyone knows he's guilty. We can just look at, his… mark." Amelia's voice suddenly slowed as she grabbed Sirius's left arm and pushed the sleeve up, therefore, exposing his forearm.

"There's nothing there." Andromeda helpfully supplied when Amelia could not speak.

Andromeda's voice shook Amelia from her stupor. "Well, that doesn't mean much. I mean, he could have been unmarked for the sake of espionage." Amelia quickly supplied, her voice slightly shrill. "Yeah. That's it. Let's move this scum to a proper animagus cell and get out of here."

Amelia used a featherweight charm and a levitation charm to bring Sirius to his new cell and Andromeda quietly followed. Both women were deep in thought, so neither realized that they were not walking back from whence they came, rather they were continuing down the hallway which brought them to-

"Ooooohoohoohoohoooooooo~. Well if it isn't Little Miss MUDBLOOD FUCKER! THE BLOOD TRAITOR HERSELF COME TO GLOAT over little ole me?" Bellatrix let out an insane, though very weak, cackle and then spit on the floor. Or at least she tried to, nothing came out of her mouth. "The wittle whore wuvs sucking mudblood dick aww the day long. WELL FUCK YOU, YA CUNT! Oh wait, he already did. What's it like having a muddy pussy, Andy? A muddy pussy makes muddy babies, oh I wish I could just wrap my hands around that wee babe's-"

Halfway through her sister's rant, Andromeda grabbed the cell key from Amelia and walked right up to Bellatrix. At that point, the psychopath was playing with her fingers and talking about Andromeda's private parts. The middle Black sister saw red when Bella started talking about Nymphadora. She could not stop the violent slap she delivered to her older sister's sunken left cheek.

Bellatrix suddenly snapped to attention as she was awoken from a nap and grabbed her stinging, red left cheek. Her eyes locked with Andromeda's and she said, "Andy? What-"

Amelia knew her friend was about to explode and slowly backed down the hallway.

Seeing her sister react like that sent Andromeda into an apoplectic rage. That looked so clearly reminded her of all the people she could be mad at. Voldemort for taking her big sister, herself for letting her sister go, Bellatrix for being taken, her parents for raising them the way they did, her family for BEING WHAT IT WAS!

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Andromeda screamed, her eyes welling up with tears that quickly spilled onto her cheeks. "YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING PLAY THAT CARD! YOU ARE FORTY YEARS OLD! THAT TIME IS LONG PASSED!" The burning rage suddenly became a deathly quiet one as Andromeda knelt down to be face to face with Bellatrix. "Talk about my daughter again and I will splatter you across-"

Bella's face twisted from confused to enraged as she curled into herself, started tearing at her hair, and let out an eardrum-shattering screech. Then she started screaming.

"YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! I COULDN'T! I COuldn't! You left… you left." Hate fueled screaming became broken sobbing and Andromeda's anger was quenched faster than a spark in a cotton factory.

Andromeda could never explain why she did it, it was practically instinctual. An action she had repeated an innumerable amount of times long ago.

Andromeda hugged her sister. For a moment time ceased to exist and Andromeda was overwhelmed with old memories and emotions.

Bellatrix was deranged anyone could tell you that. A long time ago that had simply been, "Oh, she's a bit touched in the head, but she's alright." She was "alright" because Andromeda made sure of it. Whenever Bellatrix would have a fit it was not Druella who stepped in to soothe her eldest daughter, it was Andromeda.

There had been a countless number of nights that Andromeda had spent holding her sister until she fell asleep and the first time she remembered doing it she had been _three_. In that situation five-year-old Bellatrix has simply grabbed Andromeda and used her like a teddy bear. Back then Andromeda did not understand what was going on, but by age five she knew that it her responsibility to calm her sister down. It was not until Andromeda had been burned from the tapestry that she understood exactly how important what she had been doing most of her life had been.

Andromeda loved reading and it was a matter of coincidence that she had picked up a psychology textbook one day from Paddington library. She was mildly curious and liked the cover, but the experience took a turn when she started reading about disorders. Too many descriptions, like that of bipolar disorder, began to perfectly apply to Bellatrix. Beyond the eldest black sister's terrible life choices something was very clear.

She was sick.

"I am… sorry I left Bella, but I could not stay in that house."

"Yes. You. Could." Bellatrix bit back.

"I will not have this argument with you. Thank you for never sending your friends after me Bella… I- perhaps I will visit again someday soon."

Bellatrix just sneered.

"I am going to help you Bella." Andromeda got up and left the cell. "Goodbye."

Bellatrix did not yell again.

~MM~

An hour later found Amelia and Andromeda back Amelia's office and drinking some delicious hot chocolate to combat the chill Azkaban had left within them.

After taking a long sip Amelia laid back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "Andy?"

"Mmm?"

"What if Sirius is innocent?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and put down her mug. "Listen Amy, Sirius is insane. The years in Azkaban have no doubt perverted his view of reality. And even if he doesn't have the mark that does not prove anything. In fact I would say it's even more damning. Sirius putting up a front for most of his young life and worming his way into the Dumbledore's little army in order to better serve Voldemort is something well within the bounds of reality. Such devious and downright evil plans are something I _expect_ from my family."

Amelia squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "But wasn't he… you know, abused?"

"That's the explanation we were given as to why he ran away from home, but what if that was just a convenient story to make himself out to be the poor, helpless puppy that the Potters could not help but take care of? Now he's a part of a light family, no way he can be dark right? It's the perfect spy cover. A deep agent if you would."

"You've been reading too many spy novels. And while it sounds good and "everyone" knows Sirius is guilty and Voldemort's right hand man… he just seemed far too… earnest today. When you mentioned Harry he was worried about him, not angry that he had survived."

Andromeda simply listened and sipped her chocolate.

"I don't know what's the truth. But I do know that if a man has been wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban for ten years then we've got a problem."

"Whatever you say Amy, you are the Auror. I will pop over to the office for a bit now. Have a good evening."

"You too Andy. Take care."

When the door closed behind her best friend Amelia tapped a small button which summoned her secretary.

"Nancy, head down to the archives and get the gophers to find everything on Sirius Black's case. I want it on my desk before the day is out.

~MM~

Amelia was just about ready to check out for the day and return home to her cute niece when her assistant entered her office.

"Oh? I gave up when you didn't come back after two hours. What's the news?"

Nancy fidgeted for a moment before answering. "Madam, we pored over nearly everything in the archives starting from the year of Black's incarceration but… Madam Bones, we believe that Sirius Black may not have received a trial."

Amelia blinked.

"Madam?"

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like Sirius Black is in prison without having been given a trial. We gave the damned Lestranges a trial, what happened?"

"I do not know madam."

"Well, Crouch had my position then and I know he did a lot of personal sentencing. Nancy, would you know is Bartemius Crouch is still in the Ministry."

"Yes I do madam, Crouch is known for staying as late as possible. I've heard he's even slept here a couple of times."

"Hmm, call for him."

Fifteen minutes later Amelia sat across an unsurprisingly grumpy Bartemius.

"Why on Earth am I here Amelia? Need some advice?" Crouch asked. The unsubtle condescension clear in his voice.

'Old bugger never got over being fired. A shame.'

Amelia grabbed a file and slid it across the table into Crouch's waiting hands.

"Tell me Crouch, what's in that folder?"

Crouch opened the folder and his face contorted a reddened as he became enraged.

"What the bloody hell kind of fool-" He began to spit out between clenched teeth before Amelia interrupted.

"Whoa there Crouch, what's the name of that folder?"

Crouch's lip curled in disgust. "Sirius Black. What of it?"

"You see Crouch, the issue here is that that folder is supposed to hold the information pertaining to the trial of Sirius Black. It is empty, in fact, it did not exist before I wrote that name on a random folder. You were the Head of this illustrious Department of Magical Law Enforcement before me Crouch. Why didn't Black get a trial?"

Crouch sputtered as he tried to fart out an answer. "W-well, we all knew he was guilty. Dumbledore himself informed us that he had been the secret keeper for the Potters and then he blew up all those muggles and Pettigrew hours after Harry's victory. You-Know-Who's Right Hand Man and all of that. A trial for him would have been laughed at by the public so I just skipped it. The war was wrapping up and people were ready to celebrate Amelia, was I supposed to damper everyone's spirits by parading that monster in front of them?"

"Yes! He's a citizen of Magical Britain! You gave the Lestranges and your bloody son a trial!"

"Don't you dare bring that bastard into this!"

"Or what?"

Crouch said nothing.

"Nothing. I looked up to you Crouch! You were hardass, but you got the job done! Now, because of you, I have to give Black a trial. Be happy I'm not going to drag you through the mud. Get the fuck out of my office."

Crouch rudely shoved his chair aside as he stormed out of Amelia's office. A few seconds later Nancy's head popped into the doorframe.

"Did… I suppose that didn't go well madam. What were you hoping to hear?"

Amelia let out a long sigh as she let the tension she had built up during the short meeting flow out of her body.

"I just wanted to hear that Bagnold had given him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted with known Death Eaters, but I already knew it was hopeless because Black's the only one with this situation. Honestly, I just wanted to yell out my frustration at someone. Nobody's going to like this."

~MM~

Harry and Nymphadora blanched at the screen that appeared before them once Kelvileth had fallen to the ground.

 **Nothing in life is easy. Sometimes to have to get your hands dirty to get what you want, what you need. Consider this to be a learning experience oh Gamer. Remove the heart you need from Kelvileth's chest lest your quest fail. After all, it did say "harvest his organs."**

Nymphadora read it much faster than Harry. "Oh, eww, that's nasty."

Harry reacted in the exact same way a few seconds later. "Ugh, I don't wanna."

"Me neither kiddo, but c'mon. You got something that will work for this?"

"... Yeah, I still have a bunch of short swords from the slime dungeon." thechild said before confirming that fact.

The duo then walked towards Kelvileth's body and spread it out. Then Nymphadora had a brain blast.

"Wait Harry, what if his heart isn't where hours is? You have to go slow."

"Okay."

The next half hour was filled with far too much gore and Nymphadora had to run away and throw up.

"Nym! I'm done."

"Harry! What the hell? Why did you do so well?"

"Hmm, I saw and did stuff like this when I lived with the kneazles. It was deer instead of demons, but I just went slow. Skin first, then cutting tendons and removing muscles; tossing the intestines and breaking open the ribs; Finally, getting out all of the interesting bits."

"That's… that's horrible Harry."

Harry just shrugged before showing off what he held in his left hand. "Anyway, check it out, it's Kelvileth's Heart!"

Nymphadora balked at the disturbing tumor that Harry claimed was a heart, but then she used **observe**.

 **Kelvileth's Heart**

 **The heart of a Lesser Demon is not particularly special, though to humans and wizards it is a legendary item that only great heroes of old could ever get their hands on. Kelvilth is a healthy boy so his heart is in great condition.**

 **Rare Item**

 **Quest Item**

"Well, you're not wrong I suppose." Nymphadora answered while cringing away from the grotesque muscle.

"OOO! Also, his heart was in the middle of his chest and his bones are super hard! And-"

"That's wonderful Harry, I hope you put it all away?"

"Yeah! It looks like all of his body parts are useful! The game even mentioned crafting and upgrading weapons when I was **observing** his bones."

"That's-" Nymphadora shuddered before continuing with a strained voice, "so cool!"

"Mhm! Mhm!" Harry responded as he vigorously shook his head.

"I'm happy that you're happy. So, we've got some time. Wanna complete the quest or check out… Hell?"

"Hmmm, can we at least walk into Hell? Just for a couple of minutes? Then we can get my wand!"

"That's just fine Harry."

After casting a couple of different cleaning spells to clean up Harry the duo entered the gaping maw of the red cave.

 **You have entered and thus gained permanent access to a new dungeon!**

 **[Hell]**

 **Have fun!**

"Merlin's bloody bollocks I do not like this Harry." With the message came the full realization of where they were and the teenager was having some serious doubts as to whether or not they should actually be there.

"Aww, but it's so cool! Look at all of the skeletons!" The boy answered.

The cave was straight out of a low budget horror film. It was about ten feet tall and wide and awash in an ungodly red glow that could not possibly have any sort of natural origin. It was not completely littered in bones, but skeletons of various races had been strung up along the walls. The worst part in Nymphadora's opinion was the constant drip of water from wicked looking stalactites, at least she thought it was water. Upon closer look the liquid was far too red and thick to be water, the ceiling was bleeding.

"That isn't making it better. Let's just fight one mob and go okay Harry?"

"...fine." Harry sulked.

 **Oh and before you go! You two have earned a brand new title!**

 **Apprentice Demon Hunter**

 **The denizens of hell will one day fear your name! You are on a holy crusade to wipe them from existence… if you want.**

 **+10% damage to Demonkind**

"Hell yeah!" Nymphadora screamed while Harry let out an excited 'woo'. The two proceeded to equip their new titles.

A few minutes later the first mob appeared and Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything too freaky.

" **Observe**." The cautious teen said.

 **Title: Grunt Demon**

 **Name: NA**

 **Race: Imp**

 **Level: 90**

 **HP: 1,200/1,200**

 **MP: 2,000/2,000**

 **Stats**

 **Str: 60**

 **Vit: 60**

 **Dex: 100**

 **Int: 100**

 **Wis: 100**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Charm: 10**

 **XP: 90,461,297/157,285,800**

 **Summary: A simple grunt level demon used to patrol one of the entrances of Hell. Kelvileth and his family are known to do good work, thus only weaker demons are used. Despite their lack of strength imps are crafty demons that hurl powerful fireballs. Imps are also good messengers because they have a short range teleport.**

 **Drops: Cash, XP, ?, ?, ?**

 **Bonuses:**

 **20% Fire Magic Damage Reduction**

 **Grunt Demon**

 **25% Magical Damage Reduction**

 **10% Dark Damage Reduction**

 **10% Boost to Dark Damage Deal**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Holy Damage**

"Huh, I'm pretty sure you can one shot this blighter Harry. So have at it."

"Oh, I got a great idea."

Harry grabbed Nergal's Hammer from his inventory and then started swinging it at nothing. Then he blinked right on top of the imp and completed his swing into the demon's skull.

 **Damage Calculator**

 **Nergal's Hammer**

 **Str Holy (Super Effective) + Str Necrotic + Str Blunt**

 **[220+110+110]**

 **Heavy Weapons Proficiency Lvl. 13**

 **Damage Bonus: x1.13**

 **[440*1.13]**

 **Demon Hunter Apprentice**

 **+10% Damage against Demons**

 **[497*1.1]**

 **Critical and Sneak Bonus**

 **[547*2*2]**

 **For a Grand Total of:**

 **![2,188]!**

 **He dead**

"Morgana's sweet snatch! That's a lot of damage!" Nymphadora exclaimed as she watched the rundown.

"Nym look! I got an eye!"

"Eww, no. Put it away and let's get out of here. R do you not want to get your wand?"

Harry gasped in shock. "Of course I do!"

"The move it tiny!"

As if spurred on by the gods themselves harry chucked the eye and the cash into his inventory, grabbed Nymphadora, and yelled, " **ID: Escape**!"

~MM~

Two hours later Nymphadora consoled Harry as they walked out of Ollivander's. "I'm sorry you have to wait until tomorrow, but don't forget you're getting a wand! A special one at that if that old man's reaction is anything to go off of."

Harry was not cheered by her words. Since the quest reward had been a wand he was hoping for instant gratification, not to wait until tomorrow.

"Uhm, let's get some ice cream on the way home then!"

"Yes!"

The cheery mood the two had as they slurped on some creamy goodness was unfortunately dashed when they arrived home. In the doorway silhouetted by the light shining from inside in the waning dusk stood a toe-tapping mother filled with righteous concern.

"Where have you two been?"

"Uhh, we popped over to Diagon Alley after the park and got some Fortescue's."

Andromeda let out a small sigh of relief. Azkaban had been a bit more stressful than she anticipated and her worry over her kids grew when she was working in her office. She knew Nymphaora would not do anything too stupid, but still…

"Okay new rule, you two need to be home before ten. Alright?"

"Okay." The two quickly chorused which threw Andromeda for a bit of a loop.

The mother eyed her children suspiciously as they entered her house, but ultimately she was just relieved they were fine.

"Sleep well my angels."

What Andromeda didn't know was that Harry and Nym could hop into a dungeon whenever they felt like it, a curfew was hardly an issue.

~MM~

 **AN: Sorry for the lateness. Summer has been quite fun and I discovered Isekai manga which I have binged super hard. I've read an absolute shit ton of them. I've also been trying to 100% the Handsome Collection. I preordered Borderlands 3 and i love those games to death so that's taken up a lot of time.**

 **Anyway, this definitely feeds back into my p-a-t-r-e-o-n thing. I have no obligation to write my stories. I do it for fun and if I don't feel like writing for a couple of months I just won't. Of course if there is monetary gain I will have an obligation to writing these stories. There has been some tomfuckery involved with my bank so it's not up yet. But I plan to get it going soon. I appreciate anything and everything you guys do which definitely includes reading and reviewing.**

 **I mean, I never would have expected this shit to be so popular, that's awesome. With this chapter I'll probably hit 1,000 reviews and I just can't get over that. I am so happy, so know that even if that endeavor bears absolutely no fruit nothing will change, I will always be writing.**

 **If it wasn't clear within the story I'm making it that Bellatrix has mental disorders. I've been doing a lot of research, genuinely several hours of reading and deciding at this point, with actual medical sites so I feel like I'm leaning towards saying she has Schizophrenia and Bipolar Disorder 2. TL;DR she's fucking nutso. Young Andromeda was a salve to her mania and Voldemort was a manipulator and instigator. I of course have no desire to insensitive in any way so opinions and personal experiences with such mental issues is highly welcome. Also, I understand that already this representation is already whack because people with these mental conditions don't flip flop that quickly. it's at least a couple of days.**

 **Uhm, a lot of stuff happened which is why I'm' contemplating shorter chapters. If an idea for a chapter is solid and it just doesn't end up that long I feel like I'm just bloating it by adding more story to reach the 5,000 words mark. Tell me what you think with a thoughtful review.**

 **Any and all opinions are welcome. Even flames are quite humorous.**

 **Thcx ;)**


End file.
